<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silks and Blades by ThePancake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647969">Silks and Blades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePancake/pseuds/ThePancake'>ThePancake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Egypt, Blueshipping, M/M, Puzzleshipping, healthy puzzleshipping, offershipping, toxic offershipping, whore yugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePancake/pseuds/ThePancake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As war wreaks havoc on Egypt, Yugi has to become a whore in order to survive. Soon he is offered to Pharaoh Atem, the one Yugi thinks is responsible for the harm his home suffers. But Yugi falls in love with his “customer” and uncovers the truth. He faces conspiracies, betrayal, and his own past, yet he’s willing to give all he has to save his home from destruction. PUZZLESHIPPING</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Kisara/Priest Seto, Mutou Yuugi &amp; Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Welcome my beautiful readers!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A long time ago I made a poll about what I should write next and now the result is finally here. The difference this time is that I planned everything out and gave it a proper structure. While I (of course) find many things to improve with my next project, I think this story is a big step forward from my previous ones. But judge for yourself!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You will notice that I changed Dartz's hair because of my personal taste. We had a talk and he agreed to have it cut for this role, so it's all cool.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A giant thank you goes out to Yaminosonarhedgie who supported me while writing this thing, who cheered on me, listened to my babbling, and drew lots of amazing things for this story. Without you this fanfic would have turned out a lot differently, my amiga fantastica!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I hope you'll enjoy reading this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sincerely,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Pancake</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Yugi’s home had always been a place of love and safety, a refuge from the otherwise cruel world. But now it was about to fall apart and for the first time in his life Yugi was truly scared.</p>
<p>He placed a palm on the tomb’s cold stone door.</p>
<p>“If only none of this were happening. If only you were still here. If only I could stay…”</p>
<p>His fingers ran over the intricate carvings, which promised the one inside a happy afterlife. Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. In front of him stood a tall man with long, white hair and a cane in his hands. He gave Yugi a tired smile.</p>
<p>“Are you talking to the mistress?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, Master Pegasus,” Yugi said. Pegasus cast the door a gentle look.</p>
<p>“Soon we’ll be back together, my dear Cyndia,” he whispered. The sentence sent a sting through Yugi’s heart. “The sarcophagus turned out beautiful. Would you like to see it?”</p>
<p>Yugi glanced into the chamber to his left. Inside, a couple of priests were talking about what had yet to be organised for the…</p>
<p>“I’d rather not,” Yugi said.</p>
<p>“Then let’s go back.”</p>
<p>Their steps on the granite floor echoed through the hall. A rectangular hole in the ceiling let in sunlight and thick vines dangled from its edges. During Yugi’s childhood they had hung in the gardens for some time. But after several tries of him to climb them Mistress Cyndia had them moved here out of fear for his safety.</p>
<p>Pegasus stopped and pressed a hand against his mouth in an attempt to suppress the sudden, intense coughing. Despite being one head shorter, Yugi grabbed Pegasus’ arm to keep him from falling over. Two priests hurried out of the preparation room and supported him as well.</p>
<p>“We need a doctor, quick!” one of the men said to the other but Pegasus waved a hand. The coughing fit subsided and once it was over, a bit of blood ran from Pegasus’ chin.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. You can go,” he said to the priests. They obeyed and without another word Yugi and Pegasus left the tomb. Yugi watched him closely in case he’d have to catch him after all.</p>
<p>They followed a short stone path and sat down on a bench under a few palm trees. Yugi handed Pegasus a handkerchief from his tunic’s pocket and Pegasus dabbed the corners of his mouth with it.</p>
<p>“Such a lovely spot, isn’t it? You can see all of Asphaleia from here,” Pegasus said and gestured over the estate.</p>
<p>To the left lay the manor, consisting out of several white houses with reddish brown roofs and round pillars. They were surrounded by the gardens Cyndia had planted and tended to with so much care. Ahead of them was a field, spotted with a few trees and ponds here and there, and some horses grazing in the sun. A bit further away from them was a thin, straight line, a failed attempt at building a canal from many years ago. When Yugi looked to the right he saw the beach, the glittering teal sea, and a small harbour. Usually it was only occupied by their own ship and one that came from Hellas once a month to deliver all the goods Asphaleia needed for daily life. However, a galley with blue banners had docked there earlier – Atlanteans.</p>
<p>All of the estate was enclosed by a high wall and surrounded by a forest so thick and lush it resembled a jungle. Except for a few people, everyone avoided the surroundings in fear of the lion the guards set loose every now and then to ensure that no one wanted to come too close. That way Asphaleia remained a secret.</p>
<p>“Yes… It’s a great view,” Yugi said.</p>
<p>“My dear Cyndia and I have built a true paradise after our exile from Hellas. But the most wonderful thing we ever brought here was you,” Pegasus said and caressed Yugi’s cheek. Yugi tried to smile but he couldn’t. He turned towards Pegasus and as he looked into the light blue eyes of the man who had raised him he blurted out:</p>
<p>“I want to stay.”</p>
<p>Pegasus sighed.</p>
<p>“You know I don’t want you to see an ugly thing like death. It’s enough that you had to watch the mistress die two years ago…”</p>
<p>His face twisted in pain at the memory.</p>
<p>“But I don’t want to go with strangers. So many of your friends have visited us over the years, some of which I really like. Why can’t I go with one of them?” Yugi said but regretted it after seeing Pegasus’ guilt-stricken expression.</p>
<p>“I know I should have taken care of this much sooner. I didn’t think that Atlantis would declare war on Egypt so soon. Now sending a message to my friends – not to mention them finding a way to come here and get you – is next to impossible. I’m sorry, Yugi.”</p>
<p>Yugi took a deep breath of the salty air.</p>
<p>“I know it’s not your fault. I’m just…”</p>
<p>Pegasus patted his back.</p>
<p>“You don’t know the men yet. Don’t judge them before you’ve met them.”</p>
<p>Yugi chewed on his bottom lip, holding back the answer he had in mind: One of them was a war-hungry general and the other a procurer. He knew enough.</p>
<p>“Master Pegasus,” a servant before them said. Yugi hadn’t noticed him approaching. “Both Lord Otogi and General Dartz are now here and ready to speak to you.”</p>
<p>“Very well. I shall receive them.”</p>
<p>Yugi helped Pegasus stand up and entered the nearby palanquin with him. Six men lifted it and carried it back to the manor with synchronised steps. Every spot they passed along the way brought back memories: the stables where Pegasus and Cyndia had presented Yugi with his first pony. The hedges and bushes where he had played hide-and-seek with the servant children. The pavilion where Pegasus had been reading a scroll while Cyndia played the harp and Yugi fooled around with a kitten… All the while the sun had been setting behind the walls Yugi had been so eager to leave behind until the day Pegasus had told him he’d have to do just that…</p>
<p>Once they had reached the manor, they made their way into the throne room through a minor entrance. It was a small hall with stone pillars and shiny marble tiles. Like most of Asphaleia, the walls had been painted by Pegasus himself while the flowers in pots and vases came from Cyndia’s gardens. Near the back of the room Yugi helped Pegasus climb the three steps to the cushioned rosewood chair. Pegasus sat down and Yugi took a seat on a stool beside him.</p>
<p>“Let them in,” Pegasus said to a servant and Yugi gulped. Two other servants opened the main doors across from them and two men entered. Yugi knew in an instant who was the Egyptian noble and who the Atlantean general.</p>
<p>The noble was lean with long, black hair in a loose ponytail and golden earrings. He had a handsome face and Yugi estimated him to be in his early 20s. He walked in a casual way with a cup of wine in one hand that was already half empty. Yugi had heard many of Pegasus’ guests say that the Egyptians’ greatest talent was enjoying their excessive festivities and this man seemed to fit that prejudice perfectly.</p>
<p>The general had chin-length silvery hair with a blueish shine and seemed to be only a few years younger than Pegasus. He was wearing a metal breastplate, greaves, and an azure cape. Despite being a small island nation, Atlantis was known for conquering many parts of the known world with its superior tactics and weapons. From the general’s cold grey eyes and brisk gait Yugi knew that he must have fought many battles.</p>
<p>“Thank you for coming, my friends. Welcome,” Pegasus said.</p>
<p>“I should thank you for the invitation. I haven’t slept in a proper bed since my father gave me the order to start the invasion. Besides, it’s been some time since we’ve done business in person,” the general said.</p>
<p>“That’s true. But with my health declining…” Pegasus looked at the Egyptian noble. “And how is your sector doing, Otogi?”</p>
<p>“Tamiat is the same gem it’s always been: whores laughing and flirting at every corner. Even though they’re not as upbeat as usual since Dartz’s unannounced visit to Egypt,” Lord Otogi said and both he and General Dartz chuckled.</p>
<p>“My apologies. But since we’re still mostly busy with the west side of the delta, Tamiat and its lovely whores should remain unharmed for quite some time.”</p>
<p>“I only wish you had cut off the way to the south. Then I wouldn’t have had to travel to the capital to deliver the north’s taxes to the Pharaoh.” Lord Otogi rolled his eyes. “The trip took even longer than usual with how damn low the Nile is these days. Not even my whores could make it less unpleasant.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to hear that. Your father also always hated having to deliver the north’s taxes to Waset if I remember correctly,” Pegasus said. Lord Otogi’s expression hardened for a moment before returning to a smile.</p>
<p>“True,” he said. “Anyway, the Pharaoh didn’t look too healthy, which is rather fitting when you consider the state Egypt is in. A Nile that has been low ever since the war with Nubia started in the south and now war in the north with Atlantis as well…”</p>
<p>“Do you think he’ll send troops to aid the north?” General Dartz asked.</p>
<p>“No, he’s too busy coddling the south. He only seems to care about wars his son has caused. To think that we’ll have to call that brat Pharaoh once his father has…” Lord Otogi stopped, then looked at Pegasus. “How insensitive of me. Well, enough of the gossip. You wrote you wanted to talk to us about something important other than business?”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Pegasus said and let a hand run through Yugi’s spiky hair. “It’s about Yugi.”</p>
<p>All three looked at him. Yugi fixed his gaze on his thighs and played with a blond curl of his bangs.</p>
<p>“Is that the boy you and your wife adopted?”, Lord Otogi asked.</p>
<p>“It’s more complicated than that.” Pegasus took a deep breath. “Eighteen years ago my dear Cyndia and I visited a former acquaintance. He was a cold-blooded man – and a slave trader.”</p>
<p>Yugi shuddered at the last word. Pegasus and Cyndia had taught him to fear and despise the very idea of slavery ever since he could remember. They had told him all about the violence, the humiliation, the rapes and had always hugged and assured him they’d protect him from such barbarism with their lives.</p>
<p>“One of his slaves was a young woman who became Cyndia’s handmaid for the time of our visit,” Pegasus continued. “Cyndia learned that the woman had a baby boy. As she and Cyndia grew closer we tried to save her and her child from her owner but there was nothing we could do. Her owner had planned a special path for her, a life even worse than that of other slaves, so full of cruelty and humiliation that…”</p>
<p>Yugi hugged himself. He had heard the story many times before but being reminded of what his mother had had to endure always sent cold shivers down his spine.</p>
<p>“Cyndia and I were forced to leave without saving the poor woman. But before we could reach our ship the woman found Cyndia and begged her to take care of her child, to give him a life free from the torture she had to endure. Her owner was already chasing after her and before Cyndia could offer her help she had already given her child to Cyndia and run off. Her owner found her later that day but by then … she had already killed herself.”</p>
<p>The hall was silent. Cyndia had always cried when she had told Yugi what his mother’s last words to her had been: “<em>Tell him I love him!</em>” Even though he didn’t remember her, Yugi still prayed that his mother was now happy and safe in the afterlife.</p>
<p>“I see,” Lord Otogi said, taken aback. “I didn’t know…”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Now you understand, we didn’t only adopt Yugi. We saved him from a fate that’s worse than death. We saved him from <em>slavery</em>.” Pegasus once more patted Yugi’s hair. “We raised him like our own son and gave him the best home we could. We had him taught in mathematics, history, literature, and more. He’s fluent in three languages. And we’ve kept him safe here in Egypt, one of the few places that doesn’t allow something as heinous as slavery.” He sighed. “But after my dear Cyndia passed away I’ve been getting sicker each day. I know I’ll join her in the afterlife soon and before that happens I need to make sure that our Yugi is taken care of. That’s why I’m asking both of you in the name of our partnership and friendship: please consider taking him in. He’s kind and smart and will be no burden.”</p>
<p>Both Lord Otogi and General Dartz seemed to be thinking about the request. Lord Otogi came closer until he stood right in front of Yugi. The minty scent of a perfume reached Yugi’s nose.</p>
<p>“Could you stand up?” Lord Otogi asked and Yugi obeyed. Lord Otogi circled him, examining him from his pink hair tips to his ankles. “A slender body and a pretty face… Skin brighter than an Egyptian’s but a little darker than that of the people of Hellas… And the shape of his eyes, I’ve never seen that. Where is he originally from?”</p>
<p>“I can’t say for sure but according to his mother’s owner she and her husband were from far beyond the great mountains,” Pegasus said.</p>
<p>“Hmm… Beautiful, educated… Do you also know how to behave yourself in company of guests?”</p>
<p>“Of course, my lord. Master Pegasus and Mistress Cyndia had many visitors over the years and I’ve enjoyed helping to accommodate them,” Yugi said. Lord Otogi stroked his chin.</p>
<p>“These are excellent conditions. I assume we’ll yet have to teach you in a few other departments but other than that I see no problem. You can become one of my whores.”</p>
<p>Lord Otogi might as well have splashed ice-cold water into his face.</p>
<p>“Your <em>what</em>?!”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid there’s been a misunderstanding,” Pegasus said, stood up, and placed his hands on Yugi’s shoulders. There was a type of severity in his voice he hardly ever showed. “There’s no way I’ll let my child become a whore. My dear Cyndia and I saved him from slavery and swore that he’d never have anything to do with it!”</p>
<p>Lord Otogi’s brows furrowed in confusion.</p>
<p>“Slavery and prostitution are two completely different things. Yugi can have a good life in Tamiat.”</p>
<p>“It will only be a good life if he isn’t forced into that repulsive business you consider normal!” Pegasus snapped and pulled Yugi closer to himself. Lord Otogi glared at Pegasus, his eyes as green and hard as emeralds, dark shadows underneath them.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’m expecting too much if I want him to be able to supply for himself. He’s eighteen, isn’t he?”</p>
<p>“He won’t be a whore!” Pegasus said but then added in a less hostile tone: “Surely Yugi can entertain your guests without being sold to them.”</p>
<p>But Lord Otogi’s expression didn’t change.</p>
<p>“I doubt any of my guests are willing to pay for a conversation with him. I’ll only let him come with me if he’s ready to become a whore.”</p>
<p>“Then he won’t go with you,” Pegasus said. Lord Otogi shrugged, took a gulp of wine and returned to his previous spot.</p>
<p>“Suit yourself.”</p>
<p>Pegasus turned to General Dartz.</p>
<p>“Dartz, what do you say? I know you have a daughter who is only a few years younger than Yugi. I’m sure they could be like brother and sister.”</p>
<p>General Dartz’s eyes ran over Yugi’s body and a grin flitted across his lips. He put on a friendly face and approached Yugi.</p>
<p>“I can’t just leave an old friend in the lurch, can I? When the war with Egypt is over, I can take him with me to Atlantis where he’ll be well taken care of.”</p>
<p>Pegasus’ grip around Yugi’s shoulders relaxed.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much. Once I know Yugi is safe, I can die in peace.” He looked at Yugi. “Aren’t you relieved too?”</p>
<p>Yugi hesitated. The truth was that there was something that didn’t feel right about General Dartz to him. Then again, he trusted Pegasus and if he thought General Dartz was the right choice…</p>
<p>“Of course,” he said and bowed. “Thank you for your kindness, General.”</p><hr/>
<p>Over the next days, Yugi didn’t spend much time with the guests. He was with them only during meals and in the evening when they played games or Yugi entertained them by reading a story or playing the lute. While Lord Otogi mostly talked to Pegasus, Dartz’s attention was on Yugi.</p>
<p>He asked him questions about his favourite food, games, music, and more. Yugi told himself that General Dartz was only trying to get closer to him because he was generous enough to take him in. Yet, Yugi couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable about how General Dartz sought his company whenever possible.</p>
<p>Yugi placed the scrolls about Atlantis and the cities of Northern Egypt back in one of the library’s wall-high shelves. He took a deep breath of the scents of papyrus and ink that had always soothed him.</p>
<p>Yugi heard steps, turned around, and swallowed. General Dartz was walking towards him. He was wearing a white tunic and playing with a bronze dagger. He twirled it around his fingers so swiftly he must have been practising those little tricks for years.</p>
<p>At the door stood two Atlantean soldiers, smirking as if they knew something Yugi didn’t. Something was wrong.</p>
<p>“There you are,” General Dartz said and looked around at the many shelves that were filled with scrolls about all kinds of subjects, from fairy tales to shipbuilding to accounts of history. “Your library really is big. For a private one at least.”</p>
<p>“Well… Every guest we ever had always brought a couple of scrolls and on the rare occasions Master Pegasus left he always returned with at least a chest full of them.”</p>
<p>“And you like to read?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes,” Yugi said. It had been his only way of learning about the world beyond Asphaleia’s walls.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll make sure to extend my own library soon. I want you to feel comfortable in Atlantis after all.”</p>
<p>“Only if it doesn’t bother you. Or your daughter or wife,” Yugi said and wanted to leave the room but Dartz stepped in front of him. Yugi moved a little backwards, trying to gain as much distance as possible to Dartz and the blade he was spinning around.</p>
<p>“You’ll hardly get to see my daughter because I sent her to school in Athens. As for my wife, she can hardly leave her room ever since she gets these violent headaches every day that make her scream like a lunatic.”</p>
<p>“I … I’m sorry. That must be awful for her.”</p>
<p>“Even more so for me! It’s a terrible burden to have a wife who’s too sick to fuck and too healthy to die.” Dartz laughed but Yugi was paralysed. “Sadly, adultery is punishable by death in Atlantis and we don’t even have proper brothels. But luckily, I’ll soon have you.”</p>
<p>Yugi stared at him.</p>
<p>“E-Excuse me…?”</p>
<p>Dartz stepped closer and brushed Yugi’s blond bangs out of his face.</p>
<p>“It’s so much work to hide an affair in my position, not to mention finding someone who’s willing to risk the penalty. But if I took in the child of my dead friend, no one would suspect anything if I came into his chambers every other evening and…”</p>
<p>General Dartz’s chuckle danced down Yugi’s spine on icy feet. He opened his mouth.</p>
<p>“N-No…! I’ll tell Master Pe-”</p>
<p>Yugi tried to flee but Dartz pushed him against one of the shelves and pressed the bronze blade against his throat.</p>
<p>“And why would you do that? Yugi, the poor man is on the brink of death and he won’t be able to find someone else to take care of you. The least you could do for him is assuring him that you’ll be happy with me.”</p>
<p>Yugi was struggling for breath, his heart pounding against his rib cage.</p>
<p>“N-No…!”</p>
<p>Dartz whistled and the two soldiers closed the door. They joined their general with the same malicious grins on their faces. Was Yugi now experiencing the same terror as an animal that was about to be devoured by its predator?</p>
<p>Dartz stepped back and the soldiers grabbed Yugi’s arms.</p>
<p>“Undress him. We already know he has a pretty face so let’s see what his body has to offer…”</p>
<p>Dartz let his dagger slide into his belt and sat down on an armchair. He watched as one of the men untied Yugi’s belt while the other caressed Yugi’s back. They commented on Yugi’s dainty shape and expressed their envy of their general. To Yugi, their voices were nothing but an unclear rumble.</p>
<p>This couldn’t be happening! Not here, not in Asphaleia, the place that had equalled safety from the cruelty of the world! It had to be a nightmare, it just had to…!</p>
<p>Yugi flinched when he saw his belt drop to the floor. Both soldiers’ hands wandered underneath his tunic, ready to pull it up and over his head.</p>
<p>No! No, he couldn’t just let them! He pleaded his frozen limbs to move, to let him fight back!</p>
<p>At first, nothing happened. But then – and Yugi had no idea where that bolt of strength came from – Yugi slipped out of the men’s grip and slapped the soldier to his left so hard he stumbled and fell, pushing over a potted plant in the process. The other’s eyes had widened and Yugi pushed him into one of the shelves before he understood what was going on.</p>
<p>Run! - That was the only word going through Yugi’s mind. But the energy left him as quickly as it had come. Yugi’s legs were so shaky they were hardly able to support his own weight. Dartz jumped up from his armchair and Yugi wanted to rush towards the door. But after four steps he stumbled and fell right into Dartz’s arms.</p>
<p>“My, my, and here I thought you were a good boy. I think you need a good spanking,” Dartz whispered and grabbed one of Yugi’s butt cheeks so tightly Yugi let out a moan of pain. His hands ran over Yugi’s body to the hem of tunic and pulled it up, despite Yugi’s attempt to wriggle free.</p>
<p>Tears of desperation came to Yugi’s eyes. Dartz’s arms were like burning hot chains that wanted to crush Yugi. He pushed and squirmed while also pulling his tunic down over and over. Yet, it moved further up, revealing his thighs and butt, causing one of the soldiers to whistle.</p>
<p>Yugi’s hands ran over Dartz’s chest and stomach, his mind racing and searching for some way to defend himself – until he felt a metal hilt. The dagger! Yugi pulled it out of Dartz’s belt, forced some distance between them and swung the blade at Dartz’s face.</p>
<p>Dartz shrieked, released Yugi, and stumbled. Yugi fell backwards on the floor and dropped the dagger. Dartz was groaning as he slowly raised his head. A gash was running from his forehead, over his nose, to the corner of his mouth. He was covered in blood.</p>
<p>He glared at Yugi, his face twisted with so much hate Yugi knew he had just gotten himself into even more trouble.</p>
<p>“You will pay for this once Pegasus is dead, you little…!”</p>
<p>Yugi shot up, hurried towards the door, and ran. He fell over his own feet twice, but he didn’t stop. He had to tell Pegasus! He’d never let Dartz have him if…</p>
<p>But when he reached Pegasus’ chambers the sound of violent coughing cut through his thoughts. He entered the bedroom and found Pegasus writhing on the mattress, the doctors pinning his wrists down and forcing medicine into his bleeding mouth.</p>
<p>By the time the fit subsided and the doctors let go of him, Yugi had caught his breath. The doctors were putting away blood-soaked towels and reorganised their medicine boxes when Pegasus noticed Yugi at the door frame. He gave Yugi a tired smile and gestured him to come over. Yugi obeyed and sat down on the chair besides the bed, his limbs still tingling with fear.</p>
<p>“You look distressed, Yugi,” Pegasus croaked. Yugi chewed on his bottom lip. How weak and fragile he looked, the man who had easily picked Yugi up and carried him on his back as a child.</p>
<p>Dartz had been right with one thing. Pegasus wasn’t able to find him another home before he died. If he told him about Dartz’s true intentions now, all it would do was cause Pegasus another fit and who knew if he’d even survive that? He may still be alive but Yugi was already on his own.</p>
<p>“I just … heard you from outside and I got scared you were…”</p>
<p>Yugi looked down at his thighs.</p>
<p>“Not yet.” Pegasus took Yugi’s hand. “How about you read me that story you loved so much as a kid? The one about the prince who reconquers his kingdom with the help of those thieves… What were their names again?”</p>
<p>“Amerys and Taia,” Yugi said and he could almost have laughed at himself for remembering that detail in a situation like this. “Of course I’ll read it to you.”</p>
<p>Yugi stood up and walked to a shelf in the corner, both dizzy and numb. The scroll Yugi needed was right in front of him, yet he pretended to search for it with a shaky hand.</p>
<p>So this was it? The best he could do was let Pegasus die believing his son was safe when in reality Dartz would torture and rape Yugi to get his revenge? He would be at the mercy of someone who saw in him nothing more than an object… Just like his mother… Everything Pegasus and Cyndia had done for him… It had been in vain…</p>
<p>It was as if someone else was moving his body when he reached for the scroll with his favourite childhood story. The tag dangling from it still had the same colour as ten years ago: emerald green.</p>
<p>Just like the eyes of…</p>
<p>The realisation that hit Yugi breathed a shred of hope back into him. There was one last chance for him to avoid a fate worse than death. There was still Lord Otogi.</p>
<p>But Lord Otogi’s condition of taking Yugi in had been clear.</p>
<p>Yugi had to suppress the urge to retch at the thought of having to sell his own body. He could have cried in disgust when he pictured holding still while someone touched him like Dartz and his soldiers had earlier. His insides contracted painfully at the imagination of how dirty and used he’d feel after one of his <em>customers</em> was done with him.</p>
<p>Yet, if he had to choose between all that and a man who was hell-bent on tormenting him until he’d wish he could make the same decision as his mother … he knew which was less terrible.</p>
<p>Yugi had no other choice: He had to become a whore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>My beautiful readers,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>thank you so much for your kind reactions thus far. I hope you'll enjoy the second chapter as well!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sincerely,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Pancake</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you see General Dartz’s wound? That pretty boy gave it to him!”</p>
<p>“But according to him it was a training accident.”</p>
<p>“Of course he’d say that. It’s pretty embarrassing for him but my brother was there when it happened.”</p>
<p>“Some general who has his face sliced open by a boy who can’t even grow a beard!”</p>
<p>“Not to mention one he was trying to get into his bed… Hey, that’s him!”</p>
<p>Yugi did his best to walk past the soldiers without looking at them. They however, didn’t seem to mind interrupting their sword training, pointing and chuckling. Yugi wished they were making fun of him but he knew it was actually Dartz – and Dartz was furious about it.</p>
<p>He snapped at soldiers who stared at his gash for too long and he punished those who were stupid enough to mention it when talking to him. Whenever he was in the same room with Yugi, he glared at him with so much hate Yugi felt his insides contract. Sometimes he had a malicious smirk on his face and Yugi knew he was planning out how to take revenge on him for the humiliation he’d have to wear in front of his soldiers for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>Yugi reached Pegasus’ wing of the mansion. In one of the corridors, he leaned against a painted pillar and tapped his foot. There was only one door and Yugi heard Pegasus and Dartz’s voices from inside. For a moment he watched a few specks of dust fly around in the rays of the morning sun.</p>
<p>His pulse quickened when he heard steps and saw that it was Lord Otogi who was making his way to the office. Yugi approached him and bowed.</p>
<p>“May I speak to you, my lord?”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“I… Well…” The words tasted bitter but Yugi forced them to pass his lips. “I want to come with you to Tamiat. I … I want to be one of your whores.”</p>
<p>Lord Otogi raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“And what made you change your mind?”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter. I’m ready to … work for you. I’ll do anything you want,” Yugi said, even though it made him feel dirty already. Lord Otogi twirled a strand of black hair around his finger.</p>
<p>“If you really want this, you’ll have to prove yourself first.”</p>
<p>“And how…?”</p>
<p>“Come to my chambers tonight and show me your talent.”</p>
<p>Yugi jerked back. He had consoled himself that it’d be at least a few more weeks until he had to… Lord Otogi couldn’t ask for a night with him just like that!</p>
<p>“B-But…”</p>
<p>“I knew you weren’t serious,” Lord Otogi said and walked past him. Pegasus came out of his office, his cane in one hand.</p>
<p>“There you are, Otogi. I was about to have someone search for you.” His eyes fell on Yugi. “What are you doing here? You know you’re not allowed to enter the office.”</p>
<p>“I was just…”</p>
<p>The sentence was stuck in his throat when Dartz stepped out as well. The wound across his face was red and swollen. The look he gave Yugi was so icy he shuddered.</p>
<p>“You should really listen to your adoptive father, Yugi,” he said with just enough scorn so no one but Yugi noticed it. It reminded him of what was at stake.</p>
<p>Yugi grabbed Lord Otogi’s arm and whispered:</p>
<p>“I’ll be there.” He turned to Pegasus. “I didn’t mean to disobey. I’ll go now.”</p>
<p>He walked away and tried to convince himself that he wouldn’t regret the following night.</p><hr/>
<p>He knocked on the door with a shaky hand. A servant opened it and led him into Lord Otogi’s bed chamber. It was so big it had its own area with two couches, an armchair, and a low table. The wooden shutters were all closed and a couple of oil lamps threw their dim light on the painted walls. Yugi tried not to think of the room as a trap.</p>
<p>Lord Otogi was pouring himself a cup of wine in a corner and looked up when he noticed Yugi. He sat down on the armchair and took a gulp.</p>
<p>“Very well. Seduce me.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s heart was pounding in his chest. It’d be fine. Once he was in Tamiat, he could reach out to Pegasus’ other friends, at least when the war was over. For now, all that counted was getting away from Dartz.</p>
<p>With wooden steps he approached the canopy bed and its green covers and embroidered pillows. He wanted to run out of the room, into his own chambers, and promise himself that he’d never again even consider selling himself. But instead, he forced himself to open his belt. He placed it on a nearby chair, followed by his tunic and underwear. Without his clothes he felt even more vulnerable than before.</p>
<p>He lay down on the mattress. Everything inside him had contracted so much it hurt. He told himself it’d be easier if he just did everything Lord Otogi told him to do. It may disgust him but it was either that or…</p>
<p>Lord Otogi walked towards the bed and Yugi’s fingers dug into the sheets beneath him. He had to bear the humiliation, he just had to…! But Lord Otogi leaned his forearm against one of the posts and said:</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>The question was so unexpected Yugi forgot about his fear.</p>
<p>“I … uh … I’m waiting for you to…”</p>
<p>Lord Otogi rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Listen, Yugi. With that attitude you can become a streetwalker. But being one of Tamiat’s high-class whores takes a lot more than just lying down and letting someone fuck you.” He pulled Yugi’s arm and made him stand up. “I don’t know why you thought this was a good idea but it’s obvious that you don’t want this.”</p>
<p>“N-No, I do want this!” Yugi said but his voice was so frail he didn’t even believe himself. Lord Otogi grabbed Yugi’s clothes and slipped them into his arms.</p>
<p>“Yugi, seduction is a form of art. Trust someone who teaches it. A true whore can put a spell on the coldest and proudest people and charm them until they beg for a night with them. And they need to enjoy every moment of it. You obviously have a very different mindset.”</p>
<p>He walked to the door and opened it but Yugi didn’t move. He couldn’t just give up! His mind was racing, searching for a way to convince Lord Otogi otherwise. Only one came to his mind.</p>
<p>“Can you do it?” Yugi asked.</p>
<p>“Do what?”</p>
<p>Yugi raised his chin.</p>
<p>“Well, if you teach all that in Tamiat, you should have no problem with seducing me, right?”</p>
<p>Oh gods, what was he doing? Lord Otogi paused, then chuckled.</p>
<p>“Are you challenging me?”</p>
<p>He was really taking the bait! Yugi forbade himself to blink.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Lord Otogi hesitated. But after examining Yugi from bottom to top he grinned.</p>
<p>“Lucky you. I never back down from a challenge. Still, what do you gain from all this? Aside from a night with me.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I can show you that I’m suitable to be a whore after all,” Yugi said, knowing he had to make use of his second chance. He doubted he’d be able to trick Lord Otogi another time.</p>
<p>“Big words. Let’s see what’s behind them.” Lord Otogi closed the door and Yugi allowed himself a tiny sigh of relief. “You can put your clothes back on. For now.”</p>
<p>Yugi looked down on his naked body and heat stained his cheeks. Once he was dressed again, Yugi sat down on one of the couches across from Lord Otogi. Servants brought bowls of strawberries, grapes and cherries, more wine in a jug, and a flat, wooden box.</p>
<p>Lord Otogi opened it and revealed a game board. A black line ran horizontally across the middle. It was divided into many small squares in equally sized groups of either blue or green. The area around the field was painted with plants, trees, and stones. It reminded Yugi of a pond.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I know this game,” Yugi said.</p>
<p>“It’s a rather old one but it’s coming into fashion only now. I learned it at the palace myself a few weeks ago. It’s called Abtu Sheta.” He reached into one of the small compartments next to the field and took out a bunch of small figures that were shaped like turtles. “These are my game pieces. The fish are yours. And the starting position is this.”</p>
<p>He set up five turtles each in a cross formation in the green zones on his side of the field. Yugi mirrored him but placed his fish in the blue zones on his side of the field.</p>
<p>“Good. The goal is to <em>conquer</em> the pond by removing your opponent’s pieces. You do that by moving to the same field.”</p>
<p>“And what are the cards for?” Yugi asked and pointed at another compartment. Lord Otogi took them out and showed Yugi one of the cards. It had five green lotus leaves on it.</p>
<p>“These allow us to move around. With this for example, I can move a piece that is currently in a green zone five steps either vertically or horizontally. Let’s say like this.” He moved a turtle five squares forward into a blue zone. “If I want, I can play a second card and go to the side. But since I’m now in a blue zone, I need a water card.” He drew a card that had two drops of water on it and put the turtle two squares to the right. “If one of your fish happens to be on the field I land on I get to withdraw it from the game and vice versa.”</p>
<p>“Understood,” Yugi said, already curious about trying it out. Lord Otogi shuffled the cards with nimble fingers and dealt each of them seven.</p>
<p>“Now that we have our starter cards I get to add a few special ones.” He took a much smaller stack from the last compartment and shuffled them into the rest. “You get one card each turn. The ones I just added have special abilities however and you need to play them right after getting them. Like this one.”</p>
<p>He drew the card on top and showed it to Yugi. A couple of ibis with both a fish and turtle in their beaks framed the hieroglyphics for “jump”.</p>
<p>“What does it mean?”</p>
<p>“It means one of your pieces jumps to a position of my choice. Like this.” Lord Otogi took one of Yugi’s fish and placed it on his side of the field in a green zone. It was now right next to one of his turtles. “Now I could also play a one of leaves to move my turtle to the same field and you’d have one fish less. There are more cards with special abilities but we’ll get to those as we play.”</p>
<p>“Interesting,” Yugi said. Games had always had the ability to distract him from anything bad. If he wanted Lord Otogi to take him to Tamiat, he had to convince him that he was enjoying the evening with him. At least with this part he wouldn’t have to fake it.</p><hr/>
<p>Yugi picked up on the game so quickly Otogi couldn’t help but be impressed. He had wanted to go easy on Yugi but soon realised that this wasn’t necessary. Yugi had a lot of fun with getting to know the game and exploring the possible ways to play. But to his own surprise this wasn’t the main reason he soon forgot about his worries. Nor was it the delicious wine or the juicy fruit. It was Otogi.</p>
<p>His witty remarks, his jokes, the stories he told him about his recent trip to the palace made Yugi laugh so much he even choked on a grape. He also dropped compliments every now and then about Yugi’s skill, intelligence, and beauty. It was a mix of fooling around and flirting that made Yugi feel warm and fuzzy inside. How long had it been since he hadn’t had to fear war and death? Yugi couldn’t remember.</p>
<p>They played round after round and Yugi also had one cup of wine after another. Otogi asked him not to drink too much since beating Yugi became less challenging with every drop of alcohol. But soon Yugi didn’t care so much about the game anymore. The wine made it easier to return Otogi’s advances, which was a rather thrilling feeling. Why be averse to someone so charming?</p>
<p>“I think that’s enough for now. It’s getting too easy,” Otogi said and gathered Yugi’s last fish for the third time in a row.</p>
<p>“Then what should we do now?”</p>
<p>His tongue was heavy and his words less clear. Lord Otogi patted the seat beside him.</p>
<p>“You could come over here. Let me see that beautiful face of yours.”</p>
<p>Yugi grinned and stood up with his cup in one hand. He stumbled and spilled a few drops of wine before he landed right beside Otogi.</p>
<p>“Careful, careful.” He laid one arm around Yugi. How warm it felt… How pleasant his minty perfume was… How stunning his green eyes were as they focussed on Yugi’s mouth… “What pretty lips you have. I wonder if they have been kissed before?”</p>
<p>Yugi glanced down at his wine and chuckled.</p>
<p>“They have. There was that cute servant girl when I was thirteen… and a few others too. But the master and the mistress didn’t like the thought of me and the servants together like that. So they forbade it…”</p>
<p>“And did that stop you?”</p>
<p>“Mostly.”</p>
<p>“So you like kissing, huh?”</p>
<p>“What’s not to like?”</p>
<p>They smirked at each other. With an attractive man like Otogi, being a little cheeky seemed the natural thing to do.</p>
<p>“True that. And was there ever someone you went further with?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Yugi took another gulp. In the beginning he had felt a slight burning sensation in his throat but now he might as well be drinking juice. “Once, we had a visitor from Hellas who brought a few new horses. He had a stable boy and he was … not very talkative … or bright.” He laughed, feeling a warm glow at the memory. “But he was kind and handsome and he always looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world…”</p>
<p>“Who could blame him?” Otogi said and caused Yugi’s heart to jump. “So did you sleep with him?”</p>
<p>“Uhm … a little? I came to the stables pretty often, pretending I was interested in the new horses. We ended up in the hay together every time…”</p>
<p>The hay may have scratched and pricked a lot but neither of them had cared. Despite them both being rather clumsy, no slip-up had been embarrassing enough to stop them for too long. Yugi remembered so much passion and thirst, not to mention the desire to explore that well-trained body…</p>
<p>“But you didn’t go all the way with him?” Lord Otogi asked and rubbed Yugi’s shoulder. Yugi gave a sad sigh.</p>
<p>“No… I think I would have but… Turns out it’s really hard to keep quiet when you’re… Well, we got caught. All that was shortly after the mistress had died so the master was even more protective of me than usual. I could convince him not to have the stable boy punished but he left a few weeks later and since then I haven’t…”</p>
<p>Yugi turned his head to the side. He had never told anyone about all this but with Otogi it was so easy. Should he also confess how frustrating it was having to take care of these desires all by himself?</p>
<p>“Do you miss that boy?”</p>
<p>“Well… I did have a huge crush… But what I really miss is … rolling around in the hay and…”</p>
<p>A shiver went through Yugi. Even more so when Otogi placed a hand on Yugi’s knee. Yugi looked at him, into those emerald eyes … and realised that Otogi was even handsomer than the stable boy. And he was so close too…</p>
<p>“And what?” Otogi whispered and Yugi felt his warm breath on his skin. There were so many answers to this question. He missed someone wrapping their arms around him, being showered in passionate kisses, blood rushing through his veins… Yugi realised he could have all that again and more… He only had to…</p>
<p>Yugi moved forward and pressed his mouth against Otogi’s. How soft and warm it felt… And what an exciting tingle that crawled all over his skin… But why be content with sparks when he could have a fire?</p>
<p>Yugi leaned forward so much he spilled more of his wine. Otogi chuckled, took the cup out of his hands, and placed it next to the game board. Otogi embraced him and returned the kiss. Yugi’s head was spinning, both because of the alcohol and the desire pulsating through him.</p>
<p>Had he just forgotten how good this felt or was Otogi just a way better kisser? It wasn’t only his lips. It was how he tilted his head at just the right angle, how lightly he caressed Yugi’s arms and back, how he let his hands brush over Yugi’s hips and thighs, just enough to make his lower half throb with longing for more…</p>
<p>Yugi lunged forward in an attempt to make Otogi lie down. But he lost his balance and rolled from the couch instead. He landed on his back and hit his shoulder against the table. He rubbed what would be a bruise by tomorrow and cursed himself for being such a klutz. But Otogi chuckled, stood up, and knelt down next to Yugi.</p>
<p>“I think I found myself a clumsy, little wildcat,” he said, slid one arm under the back of Yugi’s knees, the other around his waist, and lifted him up. Yugi’s heart soared so high he instinctively wrapped his arms around Otogi’s neck. “Let’s go somewhere you can’t hurt yourself.”</p>
<p>The thirst for more was pounding through Yugi’s entire body as Otogi carried him towards the bed. Yugi let his hands run through Otogi’s black hair, nibbled on his neck and jaw, ready to drown in that storm of feelings Otogi had started. And by the gods, how much he needed this, how fed up he was with denying himself something he craved with every fibre of his being…</p>
<p>Otogi placed Yugi on the mattress, lay down on top of him, and Yugi trapped him between his thighs immediately. There was no turning back and Yugi wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Otogi had caught him in his web but instead of trying to escape there was only one thought going through his mind: More…! More…! More…!</p><hr/>
<p>Yugi woke with a slight headache and a dry throat. The sun was shining through the half open curtains and in the distance the sea was roaring. First he was confused about why he wasn’t in his own bed. But then he remembered and for a moment he believed to be falling.</p>
<p>He touched his butt under the cover. It felt a little uncomfortable but there was no pain. In fact, there had been hardly any pain all night. Otogi had been both passionate and gentle and whenever it had been too much for Yugi he had given him a break.</p>
<p>Yugi hid his face in one of the pillows at the memory of all the things he had said and done. But despite his embarrassment, it had been the most exciting and satisfying experience he had ever made and he didn’t regret it.</p>
<p>“Good morning.”</p>
<p>Yugi propped himself up on one elbow and saw Otogi approach with two cups in his hands. He was wearing a tunic, jewellery, and a grin on his lips. He sat down on the edge of the bed and handed Yugi one of the goblets. To Yugi’s relief, it was filled with water.</p>
<p>“G-Good morning,” he said and took a big gulp.</p>
<p>“That was quite a night, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>Yugi smirked.</p>
<p>“It sure was.”</p>
<p>“But honestly, I didn’t expect a beginner to show this much passion. It seems I was wrong about you. I think your body might be made for pleasure.”</p>
<p>Yugi rubbed his neck, a warm glow on his cheeks. He couldn’t help but feel flattered.</p>
<p>“You think so…?”</p>
<p>“As someone who has been lucky enough to sleep with many people who are great in bed: Yes, I do. You still have a lot to learn but if you keep up that eagerness, you should be an excellent pupil. And you should make your customers very happy.”</p>
<p>“So that means…?” Yugi asked, only now remembering why he had come to Otogi’s chambers at all.</p>
<p>“Yes. You can accompany me to Tamiat and become one of my whores.”</p>
<p>A weight Yugi hadn’t noticed until now fell from his shoulders. He’d be safe from Dartz’s revenge…! But that safety came at a high price.</p>
<p>“G-Good.”</p>
<p>“You don’t sound happy. Are you having doubts?”</p>
<p>“No, of course not! I just…” Yugi sat up and leaned against the bed’s headboard. “It might be a bit of an effort to sleep with someone I don’t even like. I can do it of course! But…”</p>
<p>Yugi shuddered as he imagined having to touch an old lecher with a stinky breath.</p>
<p>“You won’t have to.”</p>
<p>Yugi stared at him.</p>
<p>“I won’t?”</p>
<p>“Ah, these unfortunate prejudices…” Lord Otogi let a hand run through his black hair. “No, Yugi. Being a whore doesn’t mean having to have sex with anyone who can pay you for it. At least not in Tamiat.”</p>
<p>“But then how does it all work?”</p>
<p>“For a high-class whore – which is what I want you to become – it means you’ll entertain my guests by dancing, playing games, and generally being charming company. I do expect you to consider them all as potential customers but there will only be an arrangement if you consent to it as well. My guests know that the whores are there for their amusement but also that they’re not their toys. Those who don’t respect these rules are thrown out immediately.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s jaw dropped. These words eased so many of his fears… Could they really be true?</p>
<p>“So… I won’t just be a piece of meat they can treat however they want?”</p>
<p>“Far from it. If all they wanted was a spineless doll they could get that for a piece of silver anywhere. There is a good reason why every time I’m summoned to the palace I’m also asked to bring some of my whores with me.” Otogi leaned forward and looked Yugi deep in the eyes. “Whores from Tamiat, and especially the high-class ones, offer so much more than just their bodies. They guide people into another world, one where only beauty and passion and happiness exist. That can only happen if you respect and trust your guide.”</p>
<p>All that sounded so much more appealing than what he had expected. But it also seemed that being a whore required a lot of skill.</p>
<p>“And you think I can be such a guide…?”</p>
<p>Otogi placed both their goblets on the bedside table and cupped Yugi’s cheek with one palm.</p>
<p>“I definitely know you have the potential,” Otogi whispered and Yugi’s heartbeat quickened. “I think that once you’re fully trained people will line up and beg you to show them the path to ecstasy. You’ll be able to choose from the most beautiful and charismatic people and only a few of them will have the privilege to experience the paradise you’ll create…”</p>
<p>Yugi felt dizzy at those words. Otogi pulled him into his arms for another kiss and as his soft lips ran over Yugi’s neck he imagined it: him at a banquet, surrounded by people who longed for only one word from him… Even nobles and rich merchants wouldn’t mind refilling his wine or bringing him another pillow… Like the stable boy they wouldbe fascinated by him as if he was a creature from another world… And hadn’t it been really fun to see him completely mesmerised whenever Yugi had bent forward or let his tunic slide over his shoulder?</p>
<p>“That sounds wonderful,” Yugi whispered.</p>
<p>“I think you’d be happy in Tamiat. Not only because you’ll get to sleep with a lot of people.” Otogi brushed back Yugi’s blond bangs. “Be honest, Yugi. Aren’t you tired of being locked away from the world?”</p>
<p>Those words hit Yugi right in the gut.</p>
<p>“Well, I… I know the master and the mistress only meant to protect me but…”</p>
<p>“But it’s still pretty lonely here, huh?”</p>
<p>Yugi turned his head to the side. Asphaleia was a beautiful and happy place but it wasn’t perfect. Ever since he could remember, he had wondered what it’d be like to be part of the life their guests told them about. He had always wanted to be on a ship, to ride through a field that wasn’t enclosed by walls, to visit a festival… He may have bonded with some of the servants but he had never had real friends…</p>
<p>“Yes… It’s very lonely…”</p>
<p>“That’s why I think you’ll love Tamiat. It is the second biggest city in all of Egypt, right after the capital. It’s pulsating with life.” He placed a finger under Yugi’s chin and made him look at him. “Not only the brothels but also the shipyards, the market, the academies… We have visitors from all over the world that bring new foods, games and knowledge. There is so much to experience and it’s just waiting for you.”</p>
<p>Yugi couldn’t help but smile. A real city with thousands of people…! Surely life in Tamiat would never be boring! He wouldn’t spend one day gazing into the distance and wondering what adventures other people were experiencing while he was imprisoned. He could have everything he had always dreamed of and all he had to do for it was become a skilled seducer and let others adore him…</p>
<p>“I think… I really want that kind of life,” Yugi said.</p>
<p>“Then who am I to keep you from it?” Otogi stood up. “I already asked Pegasus for a meeting. Get dressed and let’s go.”</p>
<p>Yugi rose but as he put his clothes back on he realised he had no idea how he was supposed to convince Pegasus. Before he had come up with a good argument, they were already walking into the throne room.</p>
<p>Pegasus was sitting in the rosewood chair in the back, his skin almost as pale as the white lilies in the bouquet beside him. Next to him stood Dartz, arms behind his back. The gash across his face was a little less swollen than yesterday.</p>
<p>Yugi and Otogi stopped before the two.</p>
<p>“You wanted to talk to me?”, Pegasus asked.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes, master.” Yugi played with his hands. “You see… I want to go with Lord Otogi after all.”</p>
<p>Pegasus frowned.</p>
<p>“Did you change your mind about the condition, Otogi?”</p>
<p>“No. But Yugi has,” Otogi said. Pegasus stared at Yugi in a way that made his insides contract.</p>
<p>“It’s true.” Yugi did his best to hide his insecurity but his voice was still a little shaky. “I want to become a … a whore.”</p>
<p>Pegasus didn’t blink. The disapproval in his eyes was a lot harder to bear than Yugi had expected.</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>.”</p>
<p>“Master, listen-”</p>
<p>“You can’t seriously want the same life as your mother! After we saved you…!”</p>
<p>“It won’t be a fate worse than death! It won’t be slavery! I can choose who will be my…” Yugi glanced at his feet. “My customers.”</p>
<p>“Customers! My son is not going to have customers!” he said, fighting for air.</p>
<p>“Pegasus, calm down.” Otogi stepped forward. “Yugi had the same prejudices but I explained to him what it’s really like.”</p>
<p>He repeated what he had told Yugi earlier. Only this time he left out the suggestive parts and instead emphasised that most of what Yugi would do – reading, playing music, games – wasn’t much different from what Yugi had been doing whenever Pegasus had had guests. Besides, Otogi valued the safety of his whores above anything else.</p>
<p>“Whenever there’s a feast I have guards positioned everywhere around the mansion. They keep an eye on the whores and in case one of my guests behaves inappropriately they intervene. I have a strict policy when it comes to consent.”</p>
<p>Dartz gave in indignant laugh.</p>
<p>“He’s trying to fool you, Pegasus. Everyone knows that the whores in Tamiat are treated like dirt!”</p>
<p>A pang of fear hit Yugi. Otogi who placed his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>“I know very well that my … my father didn’t care much about Tamiat’s whores as long as they drew in more visitors. But it’s been three years since he died and I have enacted many laws for the whores’ protection. The high-class whores who live at my mansion are even safer since I take care of them personally.”</p>
<p>“Tss! Didn’t your father also deny treating them like his slaves?” Dartz asked but Otogi shot him a scornful look.</p>
<p>“He did but I’m <em>not</em> like him. My whores are my companions, some even my friends, and their well-being and safety is important to me. Yugi will be no exception.” Otogi turned to Pegasus with an earnest expression. “You seem to have a better opinion of me than of my father. I doubt you would have asked <em>him</em> to take Yugi to Tamiat.”</p>
<p>“That’s true.” Pegasus tapped his right armrest. “I know you’re not cruel to your whores, Otogi. I’ve been to Tamiat, after all. But I still don’t want Yugi to…”</p>
<p>“That’s understandable for a father. I know you love Yugi and want to keep him safe forever but he can’t spend all his life as someone’s child or pet. He will be under my protection of course but he’ll also be working for his bed and food. Isn’t that also in your interest?” Otogi said and placed a hand on Yugi’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“It is. I would much rather earn money by myself than have everything handed to me on a platter.” Yugi continued in a gentle voice: “Master, I know you’ve always wanted the best for me. But you also know I’ve always wanted to know what life is like outside these walls. To be able to live in a real city would be a dream come true.”</p>
<p>Pegasus leaned back his head and gave an exhausted sigh.</p>
<p>“Still, you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into. You’ve never even…”</p>
<p>Yugi looked down but still felt everyone’s eyes on him. A hot glow rose to his cheeks.</p>
<p>“I … have, actually. Let’s not go into the details! Just trust me that I … I know what it’s like!”</p>
<p>Pegasus’ jaw dropped, torn between shock, indignation, and the desire not to talk about the subject any further. He closed his mouth and rubbed his forehead. Yugi waited for another counterargument but none came. So did that mean…?</p>
<p>“I hope you’re not seriously considering this.” Dartz crossed his arms. “What kind of parent lets his child become a whore?!”</p>
<p>“This isn’t a question of parenting. It’s about what Yugi wants,” Otogi said. Dartz approached him but Otogi showed no sign of backing down.</p>
<p>“It’s about what <em>you</em> want: selling Yugi to anyone who can offer you enough gold!”</p>
<p>“All I ask of him is that he’ll be able to cover the expenses for his livelihood, which should equal one to three customers a month. And what do you have to offer anyway, Dartz?” Otogi stepped even closer. “All you could do is put Yugi in another gilded cage. He’s not a canary. He’s a young man who can make his own decisions.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t say that if you were a father yourself! If my daughter…”</p>
<p>Their fight continued. While Otogi remained mostly calm, Dartz raised his voice and made insulting remarks. Yugi was the only one who noticed Pegasus gasping for air and rushed to his side. Another fit was about to start.</p>
<p>“Master! Wait, I’ll get the doctor!”</p>
<p>Pegasus shook his head and coughed into his hand. The fit subsided quickly and by the end of it Pegasus’ palm was full of blood. Yugi took a handkerchief from a small table beside them and wiped the blood away. Otogi and Dartz were now silent.</p>
<p>“Yugi… Is this really what you want?” Pegasus croaked. Yugi looked at Dartz and Otogi, then back at Pegasus. Once those blue eyes had been full of happiness and love for Cyndia and him. Now they were tired.</p>
<p>Yugi knew he’d never allow this if he were still healthy. But he was dying and didn’t have the energy to hold Yugi back. Yugi would never have used this to his advantage if it weren’t for the horrors that awaited him with Dartz.</p>
<p>“Yes, master. I want it.”</p>
<p>Pegasus hesitated but after a while he sighed.</p>
<p>“Fine then.”</p>
<p>Relief flooded Yugi’s body and he gave Pegasus a hug.</p>
<p>“Pegasus, you can’t be serious! I should be the one-”</p>
<p>“Otogi is right. Yugi is a young man who can make his own decisions … even though I’d rather protect him forever.” He caressed Yugi’s cheek. “Otogi, promise me you’ll make sure he’s safe from any harm.”</p>
<p>“I swear by the gods that Tamiat will be just as safe for him as Asphaleia. And that he’ll never be forced to do anything against his will,” Otogi said with one hand on his heart.</p>
<p>“I still think-”</p>
<p>“Dartz, I’ve made up my mind. Besides, it’s not like you came here for nothing. You’ll get Asphaleia and can turn it into your military base.”</p>
<p>It was like he had slapped Yugi.</p>
<p>“What?! You can’t let him have Asphaleia! It’s our home and he will-”</p>
<p>“Yugi…” Pegasus squeezed the bridge of his nose. “As I said, I’ve made up my mind. And after all this I need some rest.”</p>
<p>Yugi wanted to argue, wanted to tell Pegasus that Dartz would destroy all the beauty Pegasus and Cyndia had brought to Asphaleia. But Pegasus had no strength left to even listen to him.</p>
<p>“Can I do anything for you, master?”</p>
<p>“Be happy,” Pegasus said and Yugi gave a sad smile.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“That’s all I need to know. Please leave me alone for now.”</p>
<p>All three exited the room through the big double doors. As soon as the servants had closed them behind them, Dartz turned around and glared at Otogi.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you ashamed of turning your friend’s child into a whore?!”</p>
<p>But Otogi only shrugged and placed his forearm on a pedestal with a flower vase beside him.</p>
<p>“Dartz, what’s the problem? I get Yugi, you get Asphaleia. We both win.” Dartz took a deep breath, considering the words. “I must admit, I envy you quite a bit. If I had known that Asphaleia was up for negotiation, I would have wanted it as well.”</p>
<p>Yugi opened his mouth to object but closed it again when he saw the anger leave Dartz’s face. All that remained was his usual arrogance.</p>
<p>“We can’t have everything, now can we?” Dartz said.</p>
<p>“True. I hope this won’t damage our business relation?” Otogi asked. Dartz hesitated, then smiled.</p>
<p>“Of course not. I wouldn’t do that just because of a boy.” He pinched Yugi’s cheek, too hard for it to be meant in a playful way. “I’m sure you’ll be a lovely whore the next time we meet.”</p>
<p>He turned around and walked away. Yugi rubbed the left side of his face, hoping there would be no next time.</p>
<p>“Did you mean what you said about Asphaleia?”</p>
<p>“No. I just didn’t want him to feel like he lost. He hates that.” Otogi leaned towards Yugi. “That wound in his face, that was you, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>Yugi chewed on his bottom lip.</p>
<p>“I was just defending myself…”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” he said but before Yugi could ask what his pensive look meant he had already taken a poppy from the vase beside him and tucked it behind Yugi’s ear. “Now, let’s talk about something nice. You know, if you work hard enough I might take you with me to the palace one day…”</p><hr/>
<p>A few days later, Yugi fastened the ribbons of his cloak and stepped out into the forecourt one last time. He had to swallow the lump in his throat when he saw that not only Pegasus, Otogi, and Dartz had assembled. All the remaining servants had interrupted their daily tasks and come to say goodbye.</p>
<p>Otogi was talking to the guards and had them load the chests with Yugi’s belongings on a cart. All the while, Yugi exchanged hugs and a few last words with everyone from Asphaleia. Some – the chef, the head gardener, the housekeeper – recalled cute or funny moments from when he had been a child.</p>
<p>Yugi moved from one person to another, determined not to forget anyone. After assuring the cobbler that he’d always check the leather quality of his sandals Yugi turned left and found himself right before Dartz. Behind him stood a blond, muscular man.</p>
<p>Before Yugi could come up with an excuse, Dartz had already wrapped his arms around him. Yugi felt just as trapped as the last time they had been so close.</p>
<p>“Have a safe trip, little whore,” he whispered. Yugi gulped. He knew Dartz hated him but he still had to make one request.</p>
<p>“Thank you… And please, be good to Asphaleia.”</p>
<p>He turned to a woman who had been Cyndia’s handmaid. Luckily, the others helped him forget about Dartz rather quickly.</p>
<p>Everyone assured Yugi that they’d always pray for the happiness of “the master’s kind and noble son”. Yugi smiled at them but at the same time he was overcome by wave of sadness. He realised that he’d never see all those people again who had been a part of his daily life ever since he could remember. What a strange thought it was that soon the people of Asphaleia would be scattered all over the known world.</p>
<p>By the time he had said good-bye to every servant at least once, Otogi announced that they were ready. Yugi’s heart sank into his stomach. He turned to Pegasus. The light of the morning sun shone on his sad but gentle face.</p>
<p>“Master, I…” Yugi’s foot played with a few pebbles. “I know that… I’m just… Thank you for…”</p>
<p>Yugi sniffled back his tears. He had thanked Pegasus often over the past weeks, always fearing he wouldn’t get another chance. But now, knowing that he was talking to him for the last time, the words were stuck in his throat. After two more attempts to speak. Pegasus handed his cane to a servant and embraced Yugi.</p>
<p>“Shhh… It’s all right,” he whispered and patted Yugi’s hair. Even though he was trying to comfort Yugi, the gesture made it impossible to hold back his tears. Pegasus had patted Yugi’s hair like this countless times during his childhood: after scraping his knee, when he had woken up from a nightmare, Cyndia’s death… He and Cyndia had chosen to be the parents to a son of slaves, to give Yugi unconditional love when they could have been indifferent.</p>
<p>“Please tell the mistress … I miss her,” Yugi croaked.</p>
<p>“I promise I will.”</p>
<p>“And that I … I’m incredibly grateful for all you did for me … and I’m so sorry I’ll never be able to give back what you gave me…”</p>
<p>Yugi sobbed and Pegasus’ grip tightened.</p>
<p>“Don’t say that, Yugi. If anything, we should be thanking you.” Now his voice was starting to crack as well. “You brought so much love and joy to our home. You made us a family. It’s only thanks to you that we … became better people.”</p>
<p>Yugi couldn’t help but chuckle. He looked up at Pegasus.</p>
<p>“How could I possibly have helped people better themselves who were already willing to love and raise an orphan like their own? You’ve always been good at heart and the gods know so too.”</p>
<p>Pegasus cupped Yugi’s cheeks and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. His expression showed sadness, pain, and … guilt? For a moment Yugi believed he wanted to tell him something. But then the corners of his mouth turned up.</p>
<p>“Could you do me a favour?”</p>
<p>“Anything, master.”</p>
<p>“When you ride through these gates please smile. The last time I see you I want you to look happy.”</p>
<p>Yugi nodded and hid in Pegasus’ arms, enjoyed the kind of protective hug only a parent could give. Yugi did his best to memorise Pegasus’ warmth, the scent of his soap, the way his silvery hair brushed his face. All the while Pegasus talked to Otogi and made him promise over and over to keep Yugi safe.</p>
<p>Yugi didn’t know how he managed to let go of Pegasus when he wanted nothing more than make time stand still. With shaky limbs he somehow walked to his horse and mounted it. He winced when the stone gates opened with a squeak. A narrow road was lined by so many trees and bushes it resembled a jungle. Fear twisted his gut.</p>
<p>He turned back to Asphaleia one last time. The white mansion, the elegant gardens, all the people waving him goodbye. He had been so lucky to grow up in a home that was so full of love and beauty and he swore to treasure every moment. He remembered being lulled to sleep by Cyndia telling him a bedside story, how Pegasus had patiently answered his countless questions as he had watched him sketch out another painting, holding his adoptive parents’ hands during walks at the beach…</p>
<p>As more and more happy memories resurfaced the smile Pegasus had asked for came by itself. Despite his wet cheeks, Yugi hoped the people of Asphaleia knew how grateful he was to every one of them for making this part of his life what it had been.</p>
<p>“Shall we?” Otogi asked beside him. Yugi nodded before he could change his mind. Otogi raised a hand and his guards got into an oval formation. They began to move and Yugi spurred his horse.</p>
<p>Yugi glanced over his shoulder at Pegasus for as long as possible but eventually he had to turn and look ahead. When he did, he had already left Asphaleia for the first time in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi was torn between fear and fascination for the new world.</p>
<p>The jungle was so lush Yugi had to bend his head for low tree branches and make his horse jump over roots and rocks. How was the leader of the guards even navigating them through the wilderness? Everything around them looked the same: green. Now Yugi knew also by experience why no one had ever found Asphaleia.</p>
<p>His heartbeat quickened when the jungle thinned and the guards were able to return to the oval formation around Yugi and Otogi. They reached a road at the side of which Yugi now and again spotted rocks. Those were engraved with arrows and city names he had only read on maps so far.</p>
<p>Yugi looked all around himself so much Otogi worried about him dropping off his saddle. But no matter how much Yugi craned his neck or squinted his eyes he discovered no wall that surrounded everything. No walls…! It was both scary and exciting, like falling.</p>
<p>The first time Yugi saw other travellers in the distance he gasped. He wanted to both hide and hurry towards them to ask what their destination was. Did they know how amazing it was that they were both on their way to another place?</p>
<p>As the sun moved further and further, Yugi’s enthusiasm began to deplete. The journey was a lot longer than he had expected and the breaks for a snack and something to drink were short. Despite his aching back and thighs, the heat, and how he coughed up dust from the road, Yugi complained little. He didn’t want Otogi to think of him as a spoilt brat and neither him nor the guards around them seemed to be bothered.</p>
<p>Yugi was trotting beside Otogi, in thought with Pegasus. What was he doing right now? Was he worried about Yugi? Had he regretted sending him away after watching Yugi leave? Yugi was distracted by the sight before him.</p>
<p>They were approaching a long stone bridge that connected one shore of the Nile with the other. To its left and right stood each a statue of a human with the head of a crocodile.</p>
<p>“That’s Sobek’s Bridge,” Otogi said.</p>
<p>“Why Sobek?”</p>
<p>“Because the water beneath it is full of crocodiles as you will see. It’s too dangerous to use a boat so this bridge was built by both Tamiat and Busiris.”</p>
<p>“Busiris? That’s another sector, right?”</p>
<p>“Right. The one over there,” Otogi said and pointed to their left. Another fork of the road coiled towards the gates of a wall, so huge and high that Asphaleia’s looked like a child’s toy in comparison. “It’s the second biggest sector of the north, after Tamiat of course.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s eyes widened. Tamiat was even larger than that? He had never considered how tiny his home was in comparison to real cities and sectors.</p>
<p>As they crossed the bridge, Yugi <span>spotted</span> at least five crocodiles at the shore. It was the first time Yugi saw the river the Egyptians worshipped for granting them life and food. While it was impressive in its length and deep blue colour, its water level was rather low considering it was currently Akhet, the season of the flood. Shouldn’t all the barren fields that lined the river be underwater?</p>
<p>After the bridge, they passed a gathering of mud brick houses, even smaller than the servants’ houses of Asphaleia. It occurred to Yugi that he knew very little about the scale of places in general.</p>
<p>So this was a village. The people at the side of the road all wore simple linen clothing and little to no jewellery. Most didn’t even have sandals and walked on their bare feet. A young woman, carrying a vase and laughing with the man beside her, was the first one who stared at Yugi. More people gasped, whispered and pointed, making Yugi’s heart drop.</p>
<p>Of course, they had never seen someone who looked so different. A few of Pegasus’ visitors had also been surprised by his appearance but they had never gawked at him like that. Yugi forced himself to hold his head high until they had ridden past the village.</p>
<p>The road to Tamiat was so long they took two more short breaks along the way. Holding back his complaints about being hungry, thirsty, and sweaty became harder and harder for Yugi. He forgot about this however, when they reached a sand-coloured wall, so high Yugi wouldn’t have been able to climb it if he had been three times his size.</p>
<p>First Yugi felt a pang of disappointment at the prospect of living in another cage. But after moving past the rectangular gates and their guards, Yugi’s jaw dropped.</p>
<p>How wide it all was! The landscape was spotted with settlements, fields, and patches of forest along the arms of the Nile. On meadows cows, horses, and goats were grazing while geese and ibis flew above them, landed on palm trees or the river. In the distance the Nile merged with the glittering, azure ocean.</p>
<p>“Is that Tamiat? Is that all yours?” Yugi asked.</p>
<p>“Yes and yes.” A proud grin played about Otogi’s lips. “If you’re impressed already, wait until you see the city.”</p>
<p>Yugi promised himself to one day ride along every part of the wall, visit every village, and travel every road of Tamiat, even if it took him weeks. How much there was to explore! Yugi had to see it all!</p>
<p>He tried to count all the settlements but gave up after twenty-five. They passed another village that resembled the one outside of Tamiat a lot. A few people gathered along the sides of the road and welcomed their lord back home. But their calls faded away the more eyes focussed on Yugi.</p>
<p>“Is this how it’s always going to be?” Yugi mumbled and pretended to chase a few flies away from his horse’s mane.</p>
<p>“Only for the first few months. Besides, my guests are more polite than peasants.”</p>
<p>“A few months…”</p>
<p>Yugi sighed.</p>
<p>“It won’t be so bad. Why don’t you see how long it takes you to spot the tower?”</p>
<p>“What tower?”</p>
<p>“The tower that contains the throne hall. It’s characteristic for Tamiat. You can see it from anywhere in the ci-”</p>
<p>Horses reared up and neighed, first some of the guards, then Otogi’s, then Yugi’s. A few people screamed and shrank back. One guard fell from his saddle. Yugi almost did as well but he dug his feet into the stir-ups and kept his balance.</p>
<p>Once the mare was on all four hooves again, Yugi patted her neck. His heart was pounding.</p>
<p>“Calm down, calm down. What was it?”</p>
<p>Yugi answered his own question by looking at the road before him. Two girls and one boy were huddled up and shaking. The older girl, maybe ten to twelve, had her arms around the other two. From their dark brown, curly hair Yugi knew they had to be siblings.</p>
<p>Yugi got off his horse and knelt down before the children. More villagers had gathered around the scene.</p>
<p>“Are you all right?” Yugi asked.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes, we…” the older girl said but stopped and blushed when she saw Yugi.</p>
<p>“You’re pretty!” the boy – only a few years younger than her – said. Judging by his curious expression he had gotten over the shock already.</p>
<p>“Oh, ehm, thank you. But did you get hurt? What happened?”</p>
<p>The younger girl revealed a leather ball she had clutched in her arms. She was only a little older than a toddler.</p>
<p>“I … I lost my ball and I…” she said and started crying. Yugi opened his mouth to comfort her but a shadow appeared. Yugi lifted his head and saw Otogi on his horse, his jaw clenched, his eyes cold.</p>
<p>“Who allowed you to speak to one of my high-class whores?” he hissed. The children gasped and shot up. The little girl hid behind her older sister while the other two bowed.</p>
<p>“We’re sorry, my lord!” the oldest one said. “And we didn’t mean to… It was an accident!”</p>
<p>The guards, the commoners, and Yugi all stared at Otogi.</p>
<p>“Your reckless behaviour endangered one of my whores and me, the man who owns this land and allows you to work on it. Do you understand that?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes, my lord. It won’t happen again!”</p>
<p>Otogi took a deep breath while the youngest girl was sniffling back her tears. Yugi was just about to stand up and defend the children when Otogi said:</p>
<p>“I’ll let it go this once. But you better learn to pay respect to your lord.”</p>
<p>Relieved sighs came from the people around them.</p>
<p>“We will! Thank you for your mercy, my lord!”</p>
<p>“Well then, off with you already.”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes, my lord!”</p>
<p>She took her siblings’ hands and they hurried away. She glanced at Yugi, her cheeks turning pink once more, and ran even faster. The crowd dispersed and returned to their tasks.</p>
<p>“Are you coming, Yugi?” Otogi asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Yugi mounted his mare and they resumed their way. “I’m sure they meant no harm, you know.”</p>
<p>“They still need to know their place. But enough of that. Tell me when you can see the tower,” Otogi said and smiled as if his presence hadn’t been threatening just a moment ago.</p>
<p>After a few more villages, another wall – less high and with a smaller gate – came into sight. Yugi squinted his eyes and discovered another shape, even farther away.</p>
<p>“I think I can see it!”</p>
<p>“Good. That tower will always show you the way home.”</p>
<p>Home – was that a word Yugi would ever be able to associate with a place that wasn’t Asphaleia? He’d have to try. He had promised Pegasus to be happy after all. Besides, excitement crawled through Yugi at the prospect of seeing a city for the first time.</p>
<p>The guards at the gate all stood straight with their spear in one hand as they passed. One of them had short brown hair and a bronze pin on his tunic, which marked him as the leader of his squad. His and Yugi’s eyes met briefly before they entered Tamiat city.</p>
<p>The first thing Yugi noticed was how close the angular houses were to each other. Only here and there a palm tree or a bush grew. And how narrow the streets were, some barely alleys! The guards around them had to come much closer and the commoners had to move out of their way to not run into them.</p>
<p>Like in Asphaleia the air was salty but also mixed with other smells that changed as they progressed. Leather, spices, wood, bread, and perfumes were only a few of them. Another thing Yugi noticed was how loud it was. Voices, hammering, music from street performers, doors being torn open and slammed shut, the cackling of chickens, the bleating of goats…</p>
<p>Around a well people were filling stone basins with water, washing their laundry, and hanging it up on long lines to dry in the sun. Carpenters were sawing planks of wood, merchants were extolling their wares as the best in all of the city, people carried vases and baskets from one place to another, some just stood around and laughed with others. That was, until they saw Yugi and once again stared and whispered as he rode by.</p>
<p>“Welcome home, my lord!” some called but the majority was more fascinated by Yugi. They reached a plaza with an obelisk, surrounded by a stone pond with a teal mosaic inside. By then so many people had gathered that their horses had to slow down. Yugi heard many words from “weird” to “pretty”.</p>
<p>“Goodness, this has to be the whole city!” Yugi said and held up a hand to shield his face from view. Otogi laughed.</p>
<p>“Far from it. I know it’s uncomfortable for you now but in the end you will benefit from it. This way, word about you will travel fast and people from far and wide will come to see you.”</p>
<p>A shy grin played about Yugi’s lips at the prospect. Maybe in a few days a handsome and kind noble would hear about Yugi and decide to travel to the city just to get to know him…</p>
<p>He was about to reply when he spotted a young woman in the crowd with chin-length, brown hair and blue eyes. What made her stand out wasn’t only her beauty but her warm smile. She threw a yellow flower at Yugi and Yugi caught it.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Tamiat!” she called. They had ridden past her before Yugi could thank her. The flower she had given him was a wild one that also grew on the meadows of Asphaleia. So not everything was different here… Yugi carefully placed it in his bag.</p>
<p>They followed the street up a hill to some bigger houses out of stone instead of mud brick. The last walls Yugi saw that day belonged to Otogi’s mansion. Once they had passed them, Yugi found himself in a large forecourt with an alley of palm trees and a long stone pond, filled with lots of colourful fish. Behind the gates of some shorter walls to his left and right, Yugi spotted smaller houses, probably belonging to the servants.</p>
<p>The most impressive sight was the villa at the end of the stone path. With three storeys, several balconies and the tower that protruded from it, it was even bigger than Asphaleia’s main house. Before the entrance they stopped and dismounted. A few servants had already assembled to take care of the horses.</p>
<p>“We’re glad you returned, my lord,” an elderly woman, maybe the housekeeper, said.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Please fetch me Mai.”</p>
<p>She nodded and withdrew. Yugi followed Otogi up a short set of stairs and into the main house. While marble floors, high pillars, and large statues weren’t new to Yugi, it was the first time he saw such luxurious hallways in the style of Egypt instead of Hellas. However, what awaited him in the room at the end of the corridor was indeed new to Yugi.</p>
<p>The tower Yugi had seen from the outside was actually part of a throne hall with a ceiling higher than Yugi had ever seen. Stairs ran along the walls, leading up to the very top. The windows were tall but narrow and on the other side the ocean was sparkling. The dark blue carpet he was walking on was thick and soft, even through his sandalled feet.</p>
<p>“That’s amazing…!” Yugi said and spun around while walking. His words echoed through the hall.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it?” Otogi said and smirked. The walls were full of colourful carvings and paintings, some of which were so beautiful and precise even Pegasus would have studied them.</p>
<p>“What is written there?” Yugi asked and pointed at a large block of hieroglyphs to their left. Otogi hesitated.</p>
<p>“Just Tamiat’s history.”</p>
<p>From the cool tone Yugi knew he shouldn’t press the matter.</p>
<p>“What’s on top of the tower?” Yugi asked instead.</p>
<p>“An amazing view.”</p>
<p>“Can I see?”</p>
<p>“Not now. Climbing these stairs takes a lot of time. I need a break after that long ride.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s the first time I hear you say that,” a female voice said and both turned around. A woman with long, blond hair, a curvy body, and a low-cut dress approached them. She bowed before Otogi but both were grinning. “So good to have you back, Otogi.”</p>
<p>“Good to be back.” Otogi laid one arm around Yugi. “Yugi, this is Mai, the madam of my brothel. Mai, this is Yugi.”</p>
<p>“And he’s the reason I had to end my lesson prematurely, huh? Hmm… At least he seems to be worth it.” She circled Yugi once and tapped her chin. “Attractive without a doubt and yet so different-looking. I’ve never seen such eyes but it only adds to your charm… Yes, you should be a great addition to the others.”</p>
<p>“Ehm… Thank you?” Yugi said.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to be patient with him though. He had his first time with me only a few days ago.” Otogi kissed Yugi’s hair. Heat stained Yugi’s cheeks but if Mai managed the brothel, she probably had to know these things. “He left his previous home for rather unhappy reasons so give him some time to get used to everything. Very well, Yugi. Mai will show you around. I’ll have someone bring your belongings later.”</p>
<p>Yugi nodded and followed Mai through some minor corridors back outside. A stone path coiled its way through a deep green lawn, past a pavilion and several benches. They reached another smaller house which had two storeys and was surrounded by colourful flower beds that spread their fresh scents.</p>
<p>“This is the whore house where you will live and learn together with twenty-four other whores. Classes start tomorrow for you,” Mai said as they walked.</p>
<p>“What classes are there?”</p>
<p>“Etiquette, dancing, languages, music, games, and many more. Some are obligatory, for the rest we’ll see what best suits your talent. We also eat there unless there’s a feast of course. But since the war with Atlantis started we hardly have any…”</p>
<p>She gave a sad sigh.</p>
<p>“Feasts are when we entertain the guests, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes. There are five to ten whores at each. You perform a show, be it a dance, acrobatics, or a play. Afterwards you join the party, eat with the guests, make sure everyone is having a good time. When you find someone you’d like to sleep with, you have to come to me first. You <em>have</em> to, you hear? And please, do get them fired up by then. The hornier they are the better they pay,” she said with a wink.</p>
<p>“So… When will my first feast be?”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re free to join the next one already if you want. But for now, you can’t sleep with any of the guests because you’re an apprentice. Once Otogi and I think you’re ready to be unleashed, we will organise your début. It’s a big event where you have your first solo performance and choose your first customer. It’s always-”</p>
<p>“Mai!” three voices called and she and Yugi stopped. Two women and a man were coming towards them, each of them beautiful in their own way. One of the women was short and thin with ink black skin, bushy curls, and stunning hazel eyes. The man had short, dark hair, a handsome face, and a muscular body. The other woman’s hair was brown, wavy and it reached her softly rounded hips. But what drew Yugi’s attention the most was the piece of cloth that was wrapped around her large chest so tightly Yugi expected her breasts to pop out any moment.</p>
<p>“Mai, is it true that Otogi is back? I missed him so much!” the short one said.</p>
<p>“He is and I’m sure he missed you too.”</p>
<p>“And who is that lovely creature you brought us?” the man said and gestured at Yugi. Before Yugi could determine whether his tone had been flirty, Mai had placed a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“This is Yugi, a new apprentice Otogi brought back from his trip.”</p>
<p>The expressions of all three lightened up. The long-haired woman wrapped her arms around him. Yugi’s pulse quickened as her breasts pressed against him. And what a nice perfume… To his disappointment, the hug was a rather short one.</p>
<p>“Welcome, Yugi! I’m Asa. You’ll take dance classes, right? I’d love to dance with you! Oh, and don’t be afraid to come to me if you have any questions. I always take care of the newcomers,” she said with a warm smile.</p>
<p>“And by <em>taking care of them</em> she means she’s the first one to sleep with them,” the short woman said and both laughed. “Not that I can blame her when Otogi always brings us such gorgeous apprentices. My name is Neema. You’ve got to try out acrobatics! It’s so much fun!”</p>
<p>“Do you think you’ll join the acting classes? I’d love to see you there. I’m Kashto, by the way,” the man added.</p>
<p>“Speaking of, don’t you have lessons to get to?” Mai asked before Yugi could answer. All three chuckled.</p>
<p>“Sad but true. Oh, before I forget: You have a visitor, Mai.” Asa turned to Yugi. “I’m sure you’ll love it here. See you later!”</p>
<p>They resumed their way, joking and talking.</p>
<p>“They seemed nice,” Yugi said, surprised to be welcomed so warmly into a brothel.</p>
<p>“They are. You’ll find that everyone gets along rather well. Tensions just don’t last long in a place where pretty much everyone sleeps with everyone,” Mai said with a smirk.</p>
<p>She led him inside, upstairs and through a few corridors. The interior was less luxurious than in the main house but it was still clean, the potted plants were well-taken care of, and there was little to no dust on the bannisters and statues. Somewhere a beautiful voice sang a ballad Yugi didn’t know. To his surprise, they stopped right in front of the room the singing originated from.</p>
<p>“You’ll share a room with Kisara. She may come off as a little cool at first but she has a good heart. She just had … an unfortunate past.”</p>
<p>Before Yugi could ask another question Mai knocked. The voice stopped.</p>
<p>“Yes?” it came from the inside and Mai opened the door. At the window of the room sat a slim woman with sapphire eyes. Her skin was even paler than that of Pegasus’ guests who came from lands to the north of Hellas. She was brushing her long, silvery blond hair.</p>
<p>“Kisara, you’re getting a room-mate. Otogi just brought him here.”</p>
<p>Kisara’s face showed surprise – not the happy kind.</p>
<p>“I’m Yugi,” he said and waved at her. Kisara’s expression didn’t change.</p>
<p>“Asa told me I have a visitor so I’ll have to take care of that now. Try to get to know each other, all right?” Mai said more to Kisara than to Yugi and left the room. There was an awkward silence.</p>
<p>“So, uhm…” Yugi scratched his arm. “Which bed is yours?”</p>
<p>“This one,” she said and pointed at the one to her right. The pillows lay right in the middle and the cover was neatly folded. Chests and vases were organised by size and Yugi was sure the insides with her belongings were just as tidy. “I’ll make some room for your things.”</p>
<p>She began to move her chests and vases around. Yugi sat down on what would now be his bed and sighed at the wave of relaxation that swept through his body. The day on horseback had been hard on his spine.</p>
<p>While the physical tension began to subside, the emotional one only seemed to grow. Yugi wished he could have been room-mates with Asa, Neema or Kashto instead. He stared at his feet, hoping that Mai would return soon. It didn’t happen so Yugi knew he had to at least try to make Kisara warm up to him by himself.</p>
<p>“Sorry if this is inconvenient for you,” he said. Kisara placed a small chest on a bigger one.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Look, I know I can come off as rude but I really don’t mean it. I just … like my privacy.”</p>
<p>“I think I understand. This is new to me too. I never had to share a room before.” He ruffled his hair. “Sorry. That sounded spoilt, didn’t it?”</p>
<p>But when Kisara turned around she smiled.</p>
<p>“I’ve been there. So where did you come from?”</p>
<p>“I grew up on an estate here in the north of Egypt. I don’t know where … people like me are from. My master and mistress adopted me when I was a baby and…”</p>
<p>Yugi couldn’t end the sentence. He realised that this house, this room were now supposed to be his home. But it didn’t feel like it at all and how could they ever? There was only one place that he could call his home and that was Asphaleia.</p>
<p>“They weren’t … cruel to you, were they?” Kisara whispered.</p>
<p>“What? No, not at all! I just … miss them. The mistress is already gone and the master…”</p>
<p>Yugi swallowed.</p>
<p>“Yeah… It’s hard to accept that the gods take some people way too soon…” Kisara said, looking into the distance.</p>
<p>“You lost someone too?”</p>
<p>Kisara chewed on her bottom lip, hesitating. But then she sat down next to Yugi.</p>
<p>“I was adopted as a baby too. By a very kind noble. He died many years ago.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“It may sound awful but that wasn’t the worst part. After that, his natural-born daughter had all control and she always hated me. Thought her father loved me more than her because of my voice.”</p>
<p>“And … was she cruel to you?”</p>
<p>“Very.” Kisara took a deep breath and Yugi knew she was suppressing terrible memories. “One day she visited Tamiat. Mai and Otogi saw how she treated me and offered to take me in as a whore. We were glad to be rid of each other.”</p>
<p>“Do you like it here…?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think I would … but I actually do. I still have trouble with being hospitable and nice towards the guests but other than that…”</p>
<p>“Well… I think you’re nice.”</p>
<p>Kisara played with her hair, trying to hide her flushed cheeks.</p>
<p>“Thanks. The same goes for you. I usually don’t talk about these things,” she said. “First I thought I’d try to get away as soon as I have enough money. But we don’t get much of what we make. I mean, I understand that Otogi pays for our livelihood but-”</p>
<p>“Oh come on, Mai! You know I’d be a good choice!”, it came from outside. Yugi’s eyes had widened but Kisara only rolled hers.</p>
<p>“Him again,” she said with a chuckle. Both rose and approached the window. In the courtyard below, a man with a blond mane was following Mai through an alley of palm trees.</p>
<p>“Oh please, Jou. I know how long you last. Which is not very long,” Mai said and the other one, Jou, pouted.</p>
<p>“That’s a lie! Want me to prove the opposite?”</p>
<p>“You think you’re smart, huh?” Mai laughed. “You won’t get into my bed and you won’t get into my lesson either. Who did you bribe to get here anyway?”</p>
<p>They walked out of Yugi and Kisara’s earshot, still flirting and teasing each other.</p>
<p>“Are they a couple?” Yugi asked.</p>
<p>“Sometimes. But not right now it seems.”</p>
<p>Yugi was about to answer but his stomach grumbled. Except for breakfast and a few snacks along the way, he hadn’t eaten.</p>
<p>“Sorry!”</p>
<p>“Don’t be. I can show you the kitchen.” Kisara avoided his gaze and scratched her arm. “Only if you want to of course.”</p>
<p>Yugi couldn’t have been happier about her offer. Apparently they could get along after all.</p>
<p>“Please do. I would travel to Nubia and back for a slice of bread!”</p><hr/>
<p>At dinner, Mai introduced Yugi to all the other whores and also the teachers. They too welcomed Yugi and promised to be there should he need any help.</p>
<p>The first lesson Yugi had the next day was dancing and at the beginning, he was uncomfortable. They were doing a choreography the others had already practised many times before while Yugi had trouble keeping up with them. But Asa offered to take him aside and showed him the steps one by one. With her guidance and her warm smile Yugi learned quickly and had a lot of fun at it too.</p>
<p>Etiquette turned out to be about more than knowing how deeply to bow to someone and how to sit properly. Asa however, was an expert on making people feel at home. She knew exactly what questions to ask, when to laugh at a joke, and how to look at someone so they knew she listened to and appreciated every word they said. Afterwards, Yugi complimented her on her performance but Asa assured him that she was genuinely interested in <span>others’</span> lives and enjoyed making them happy.</p>
<p>“That goes for you too,” she whispered and brushed his blond bangs out of his face. As she walked away, her hips were swaying in a hypnotising pattern that Yugi couldn’t take his eyes off of.</p>
<p>Neema was ready to help him out with languages. While Yugi was fluent in three languages already he felt like a beginner next to Neema. She had mastered seven and knew bits and pieces of at least four others.</p>
<p>She also invited Yugi to try out acrobatics but he had trouble already with doing a handstand. He still enjoyed watching how Neema and a few others did somersaults, stood on each other’s shoulders, and twisted their bodies in ways Yugi hadn’t thought possible. When Yugi expressed his concerns about her health, Neema pecked Yugi’s cheek, causing his heart to skitter.</p>
<p>“You’re very sweet but you don’t need to worry about that. It’s actually quite useful in other regards. I can show you if you want…”</p>
<p>He also joined Kashto in acting and had a lot of fun. But watching with how much passion Kashto played the role of a star-crossed lover was a lot more fascinating. While Yugi wasn’t sure if he’d ever be that good, he was ready to try it out.</p>
<p>Afterwards, Kashto took him to the massage lesson. Yugi might have paid more attention to the teacher’s talk about muscles and nerves if Kastho’s hands hadn’t been massaging him in a way that somehow both relaxed and excited him.</p>
<p>“You may have really smooth skin but you’re really tensed up. I can take care of that, you know. The door to my room is always open for you…”</p><hr/>
<p>After a week Yugi had tried out almost every subject and developed a schedule together with Mai. She emphasised that he was welcome to change it in case he found other subjects more interesting. As long as he didn’t miss his own lessons, he was also free to watch others.</p>
<p>Something no one watched but everyone listened to was Kisara’s singing training. Kisara was mostly quiet but when she sang her gentle voice was so full of power no one could help but stop and listen. Even the servants took a break or tried to do their work closer to her and no one blamed them. With a talent like this, Yugi understood how at a feast people had to be at her feet despite her distant attitude.</p>
<p>She and Yugi shared the game lesson and Yugi found out that Kisara was a smart and talented player. Next to strategies and fancy tricks Yugi also learned that Kisara had a particular sense of humour. Whenever Yugi told her a silly joke or a bad pun Kisara pressed a palm against her mouth and tried to suppress her giggle. The lessons helped them bond and soon both didn’t want to share a room with anyone else.</p>
<p>Everyone’s warmth made the transition a lot easier. Yet, Yugi was still homesick. As long as he was busy or had company, he was fine. But at night when he was alone with his thoughts his mind was engulfed in a cloud of unhappiness. How was Pegasus doing? Was he suffering? Or was he reunited with Cyndia already…?</p>
<p>Yugi knew Pegasus didn’t want him to be sad but Yugi couldn’t help it. As wonderful as Tamiat was, being here just didn’t feel right. Yugi wanted nothing more than to walk through Asphaleia’s corridors once more, hear Cyndia’s harp from one of the rooms, see Pegasus work on another painting… A part of him had believed that leaving his home would mean freedom when in reality he only felt vulnerable and heartbroken without the protection of his parents and Asphaleia’s walls.</p>
<p>Otogi visited the whore house only now and then. The whores greeted him with smiles, flirty remarks, some even with kisses. Yugi noticed a few jealous glances whenever Otogi asked Yugi for a moment alone, even though they knew that Otogi always kept an eye on the newcomers and made sure they were comfortable.</p><hr/>
<p>“The Atlanteans took even more cities. I heard they’re even marching towards Busiris soon…!”</p>
<p>“That’s horrible! The Pharaoh has to send reinforcements soon!”</p>
<p>“Forget it. He’s too busy spoiling the south. The war down there seems to be more important to him…”</p>
<p>It was because of this news Yugi had hardly been able to eat anything during breakfast. He hadn’t expected the war to come this close so soon. If the Atlanteans had almost reached Busiris, they might be already planning to take over Tamiat. Could it be that Dartz had changed the strategy in order to take revenge on Yugi…?</p>
<p>As he was walking through the corridors, Asa appeared beside him and linked her arm with his. Like always, Yugi couldn’t help but give her tightly wrapped up chest a brief look.</p>
<p>“Are you looking forward to your first seduction lesson?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Sure.”</p>
<p>“Why so glum, sweetie?”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you scared of the war?”</p>
<p>“No. Otogi said we’re safe and I believe him,” she said and Yugi wasn’t sure if she was being optimistic or naïve.</p>
<p>They entered a room Yugi hadn’t been in before. Three beds stood on the right side of the room and three on the left, only separated by curtains. In the middle, Kashto and Neema were sitting on a pile of furs and carpets. Mai was standing next to them, binding her long hair into a ponytail.</p>
<p>Yugi and Asa sat down on the cushions surrounding the three. As more whores arrived, Neema and Kashto got closer, cuddled, and kissed. Mai clapped her hands and everyone looked at her.</p>
<p>“Everyone here? Good, then go ahead,” she said to Neema and Kashto. Yugi’s eyes widened when the two began to undress each other. Their kisses grew more passionate, Neema made Kashto lie down on his back and then…</p>
<p>Yugi’s face grew so hot it had to be crimson. He had thought in seduction he’d learn how to wave a fan or wink at someone! Not watch other people… And right in front of him too?!</p>
<p>Mai explained something but Yugi wasn’t listening. He glanced at the others around him and no one was as shocked as Yugi. Some sat together, arm in arm, as if what they saw excited them. A few didn’t seem to be affected at all and were more focussed on whatever Mai was talking about.</p>
<p>Yugi turned his head back to Kashto and Neema, and flinched. Both smiled at him before focussing on each other again. Yugi’s cheeks were still burning but the tension in his body subsided a little.</p>
<p>His first impulse had been to be scandalised. This sort of thing was private after all! But if everyone in the room, Neema and Kashto included, were fine with it … why shouldn’t he be too? After all, both the sight and the sounds were hypnotising… Excitement crawled through Yugi’s veins and he couldn’t tell if he’d rather be in Neema or in Kashto’s place…</p>
<p>By the time they finished, Yugi’s mouth hung open. Everything below his waistline was tingling so much it was hard to hold back touching himself. Yugi couldn’t wait for Mai to end the lesson so he could take care of those feelings. But instead, Mai said to the class:</p>
<p>“All right, now it’s your turn.”</p>
<p>Before he could question what he had heard, Asa had already laid one arm around him. Yugi had forgotten she was even there.</p>
<p>“Want to be my partner?” she whispered. Yugi could only blink. Him and Asa…?</p>
<p>“Uhm… Sure?” Yugi said, still not able to believe what was happening. A few people around them gave disappointed sighs. Was it because Asa was now taken or he?</p>
<p>Asa pulled him to his feet and to one of the beds. She pulled the curtain close, jumped with him onto the mattress, and giggled.</p>
<p>Yugi was shaky. Would he and Asa really…? Well, she was very nice and Yugi had fantasised more than once about what was beneath that tightly wrapped top.</p>
<p>His heartbeat skyrocketed when she made him lean back and sat down astride on his crotch. Yugi was both mesmerised and intimidated by her beauty and her alluring aura.</p>
<p>“Such gorgeous, wide eyes you have. Have you ever slept with a woman before, darling?” she asked, her voice as gentle as velvet.</p>
<p>“N-No… So, uhm… Don’t expect too much?” he said with a chuckle. Why was he so nervous? He had known Otogi far less before he had slept with him. What a difference alcohol could make…</p>
<p>Asa leaned forward and pressed her silky lips against his. What a sweet, flowery perfume…</p>
<p>“I think you’ll be amazing, sweetheart. And if it’s too much after all, just say stop, all right?”</p>
<p>“A-All right,” Yugi whispered, a little relieved.</p>
<p>A moan sounded from somewhere to his right and Yugi turned his head. Goodness, he was really about to do it in the same room as other people! His head told him that this was wrong, that it should be private… But his lower half was more than excited about what it would sound like once they all were…</p>
<p>Asa placed a finger under his chin and made him look up at her. She was giving him a sultry smile. She took Yugi’s hands, placed them on her warm thighs (what a blessing to be trapped between them!), her butt (what tight cheeks!), her waist (those curves had to be made by gods!).</p>
<p>Yugi gulped when she made him cup her soft breasts. They were too big to fit into his palms. He carefully squeezed them and Asa bit her lip in relish.</p>
<p>“That feels nice,” she whispered. A shiver went through Yugi and he felt himself harden. Asa grinned. She unwrapped her tight top and Yugi’s eyes almost popped out at the sight.</p><hr/>
<p>Yugi and Kisara were strolling through the garden. The sun had already set and the sky was glowing with countless stars.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to come with us. I just thought it’d be fun,” Yugi said, scratching his hair.</p>
<p>“Well… It does sound fun.” Kisara played with the white shawl around her shoulders. “All right. I’ll come with you.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s expression brightened. A servant approached them and bowed.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for the interruption but Lord Otogi invited you to his chambers,” he said to Yugi.</p>
<p>“He did? I’ll see you later then,” Yugi said, waved at Kisara, and followed the servant to the main house and upstairs. Otogi’s rooms were spacious and decorated with fine carpets, fancy statues, and beautiful vases, mostly in gentle greens with the occasional teal or gold. The drawing room had a large seating area for at least ten people and a balcony that offered a view over the city. For the most part, it was dark but here and there a small glowing orb indicated a lit room.</p>
<p>Otogi was sitting at a small table with a game of Abtu Sheta in front of him and a cup of wine in one hand.</p>
<p>“I thought I should check in with you in private. Have a seat.” He pointed at the chair in front of him and Yugi sat down. Seven cards had already been dealt out for them and both picked them up. This time Yugi was playing with the turtles and Otogi with the fish. “So, how have your first weeks in Tamiat been?”</p>
<p>“It’s been great. Everyone is being really nice.” Yugi played two cards and moved his turtles into a blue zone on Otogi’s side of the field. He hesitated before he said: “I’m still pretty homesick but I guess that’s to be expected when you’ve never left the only place you knew.”</p>
<p>“Give it time. I’m sure in a few months you’ll love Tamiat just as much as Asphaleia,” Otogi said but Yugi wasn’t so sure about that. “On a more light-hearted note: Why don’t you tell me who you’ve slept with already?”</p>
<p>Yugi took a gulp of the sweet wine from his own cup. He avoided looking at Otogi.</p>
<p>“Who said I slept with anyone?”</p>
<p>Otogi chuckled.</p>
<p>“You think I don’t know what happens in my brothel every time I bring them a new apprentice? Let me guess, the first one was Asa. She always is.”</p>
<p>“M-Maybe.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to feel awkward about it. Asa is a very skilled seductress after all. So does that mean you like both men and women?”</p>
<p>Yugi shifted in his seat. He didn’t mind Tamiat’s open attitude when it came to that subject but he still had to get used to it.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes. Both are amazing in their own way.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t agree more. Now, who else did you sleep with? Will you tell me or do I have to guess?”</p>
<p>Otogi smirked and Yugi couldn’t help but return it.</p>
<p>“Well… Last week Neema showed me a real nice place in the gardens and we… And then Kashto invited me to his room for a massage a few days ago and…”</p>
<p>Heat stained Yugi’s cheeks, even though the memories were nothing but erotic and sweet.</p>
<p>“Was there anyone else? Kisara maybe? You share a room after all,” Otogi said and played a card that allowed him to remove one of Yugi’s turtles from the game.</p>
<p>“No. Kisara feels more like a sister to me. We get along really well though.”</p>
<p>“I see. Still, you went from zero to four people you slept with in a few weeks. That’s quite impressive.”</p>
<p>“I’m surprised too, to be honest.” Yugi rubbed his neck. “In Asphaleia most of the servants were already married and had kids when the master saved them and took them in. Some of their children had their weddings but… Well, everyone was always with the person they were married to and no one else.”</p>
<p>“That’s how most people handle it but in my opinion it’s very restrictive. Since prostitution is such a big business in Tamiat, people here tend to be more flexible in that matter.”</p>
<p>Yugi drew another card. With Asa, Neema, and Kashto his head had tried to intervene now and then and tell him that he couldn’t just sleep with someone he didn’t love. But his body’s desire had been stronger every time. It had left him with a strange feeling afterwards but whatever that feeling was called, it wasn’t regret.</p>
<p>“I only read about places where these things are different from Asphaleia. It always sounded really fascinating but I still thought getting used to this would take me a lot more time. I think it’s because of the atmosphere in the whore house. Everyone is so open but at the same time they’re also really nice and I know they would never do anything I don’t want. I may not love them but I can trust them. And I’m fine with … just having fun.”</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear. You see, a true whore doesn’t sleep with someone because they have to but because they want to show others the wonders of pleasure. The more you learn the more you’ll want to spread your knowledge to others yourself.”</p>
<p>He winked at Yugi. A few more turns passed in silence and both lost a couple of game pieces. Yugi chewed on his bottom lip before he said:</p>
<p>“Have you gotten any news from Asphaleia…?”</p>
<p>“No. But I’m sure we’ll get a message once…” Otogi looked down on the game board and moved one of his fish. “But now let’s talk about something nicer.”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Yugi tapped his foot against the soft carpet as he tried to come up with something. “Mai will go to the city tomorrow to search for potential high-class whores. She asked me if I wanted to come with her to see more of Tamiat. Can I go?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Just make sure you take some guards with you, at least until everyone knows you belong to me.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Mai organised that already. Kisara will come too.”</p>
<p>“Kisara?” Otogi asked, brows furrowed.</p>
<p>“She was surprised I asked her too.”</p>
<p>“That’s probably because she hardly ever leaves the mansion or even the whore house. Hence why she remains so pale. Well, I’m glad she’ll go out tomorrow at least. Have fun.”</p>
<p>The conversation changed to places Otogi recommended for Yugi to see and which weren’t worth it. After more gulps of wine and about a dozen more turns Yugi lost despite his best efforts. He sighed and laid down his cards.</p>
<p>“Crap. And I was doing my best…”</p>
<p>“I know you were. But you also need to understand that sometimes a whore needs to lose on purpose.”</p>
<p>“What? Why?”</p>
<p>“Because some of my guests really hate losing and they come here to have a good time after all. I’m sure you’ll learn about the signals in your lessons soon.” Otogi took a last sip of wine and emptied his cup. “Be a dear and<span> give me a refill,</span> will you?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Yugi stood up and approached a table to their left. “Say, is it true that Atlantis has taken over more cities? I heard they’re even approaching Busiris…”</p>
<p>Yugi took the painted terracotta jug, returned to Otogi, and poured him more wine.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid so.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s insides contracted at those words.</p>
<p>“D-Do you think Dartz wants to attack Tamiat because of … me?”</p>
<p>“Nonsense. He won’t attack Tamiat. We’re business partners, after all.”</p>
<p>Yugi placed the jug back on the table, turned around, and leaned against it.</p>
<p>“About that… How can you still do business with him when he’s the one attacking Egypt?”</p>
<p>To Yugi’s knowledge, this was considered treason but he didn’t dare say it.</p>
<p>“Why not? It was General Ironheart, his father, who gave the command for the invasion. There’s no need to end business because of decisions none of us made, especially when it gives me advantages.”</p>
<p>“What advantages?”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to worry you pretty, little head about that. All you need to know is that we’re safe and well-provided.” He patted his thighs and Yugi came to sit down in his lap. “I’m sure you know you have to keep this secret, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Yugi said, even though the promise left a bitter aftertaste. Otogi smiled and pulled Yugi closer for a kiss. Yugi hesitated but then wrapped his arms around Otogi and returned it.</p>
<p>He soaked in the minty scent of Otogi’s perfume and enjoyed how his lips left a tingling trail on his jaw and neck. For some reason there was something special about Otogi’s closeness that he hadn’t felt with Asa, Neema, or Kashto.</p>
<p>Otogi let a hand ran over Yugi’s waist to his butt and gently squeezed it. Yugi’s heart jolted up and a desire sparked to life.</p>
<p>“Time for you to show me what you learned,” Otogi whispered and let a hand slide beneath Yugi’s tunic.</p><hr/>
<p>“No…! Don’t…! Please…!”</p>
<p>Yugi’s lids fluttered open. It took him a moment to understand that the dark bedroom was Otogi’s. He turned around and found Otogi beside himself, just as naked as him. He was squirming as if in pain, his skin glistening with sweat.</p>
<p>“Please… Please don’t…! It’s not my fault…!”</p>
<p>Otogi’s anguished moans chased the tiredness away. Yugi sat up and, despite feeling dizzy, grabbed Otogi’s shoulders and shook him.</p>
<p>“Otogi, wake up! Wake up!”</p>
<p>Otogi’s eyes opened and he gasped for air. He pushed Yugi away, rose, and staggered towards a shelf in a corner. He grabbed a robe from a chair and slipped it on. Yugi stood up and approached him.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. It was just a nightmare,” he said and placed a palm on Otogi’s arm. As soon as Yugi touched him, Otogi whirled around and slapped Yugi’s hand away.</p>
<p>“Don’t fucking touch me!”</p>
<p>His face was twisted with so much anger Yugi stepped back.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong? What did you dream?”</p>
<p>“None of your business!”</p>
<p>Otogi grabbed a couple of dice from a shelf, ripped open the shutters to the balcony, and stepped outside. A salty breeze blew into the room and made the curtains dance. Yugi shuddered at the sudden coldness.</p>
<p>Otogi sat down on a bench, his shaky fingers playing with the dice. He stared at something in the distance. Yugi squinted and thought that somewhere in the ocean the dim moonlight was falling on a small island.</p>
<p>“You’re dead, you’re dead, you’re dead…” Otogi whispered and tried to breathe.</p>
<p>“Who’s dead?”</p>
<p>“Just … go back to bed, Yugi! Leave me alone!”</p>
<p>Yugi looked at him a little longer and gulped.</p>
<p>“A-All right,” he said and returned to the bedroom. He lay back down and curled himself up in the silky sheets. For a while, he listened to Otogi repeating the same words over and over. He was determined to ask Otogi about his nightmare again once he had calmed down. But before that could happen, Yugi had already gone back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>My beautiful readers,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>another thank you to all of you so far and especially the kind people who leave comments. I really appreciate your kind words! &lt;3</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sincerely,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Pancake</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi was sitting on a stone bench in a corner of the throne hall. He leaned back his head and his eyes fell on the long staircase that spiralled around the walls of the room, leading all the way up the tower. If he had to wait even longer for Mai and Kisara, he might as well find out what was up there.</p>
<p>Yugi rose and climbed the stairs, one hand on the cold stone bannister. With every echoing step the hall below him became smaller. He had to take two breaks and was still out of breath when he reached the top. He raised a hand to shield himself from the sunlight. Once his eyes had adjusted, he gasped.</p>
<p>From here he could see the whole city, its walls, and even a few villages in the distance. On the other side was the ocean, a seemingly endless blue. One of its arms had found its way into the land as the Nile. Yugi's cape was flapping in the wind and he stretched out his arms. If only he could be one of the squawking seagulls in the distance, able to spread his wings and fly…!</p>
<p>Yugi leaned over the half-wall that enclosed the platform. To the left and right lay small beaches with jetties and a few boats. Right below him waves were splashing against the rocky coast. Jumping without wings would be a bad idea.</p>
<p>He enjoyed the view and the salty wind a little longer before he remembered his plans for today. He made his way back down and soon spotted Mai and Kisara. Both wore capes over their dresses and looked up when they heard him approach.</p>
<p>"Ah, there you are. How was the view up there?" Mai said.</p>
<p>"Amazing!" Yugi took the last steps and walked towards them. He rubbed his neck before he asked: "Say… Have you seen Otogi…?"</p>
<p>"No. I thought you spent the night in his chambers?" Kisara said.</p>
<p>"I did but … he had a really bad nightmare and when I woke up in the morning he was already gone."</p>
<p>Mai and Kisara exchanged concerned looks.</p>
<p>"He has those nightmares pretty often. You didn't touch him when you saw that, did you?" Mai asked.</p>
<p>"Well, I shook him by the shoulders to make him wake up and I touched his arm afterwards. Why?"</p>
<p>"You shouldn't have done that." Mai chewed on her bottom lip. "It's everyone's first reaction to wake him up but no one can help him when he's in that state and touching him only makes it worse."</p>
<p>Yugi's inner contracted at the imagination of having harmed Otogi when he had only wanted to ease his suffering.</p>
<p>"What are his dreams about? He didn't want to tell me."</p>
<p>"He never told anyone. But it's safe to assume they're about his father," Kisara said.</p>
<p>"You see, his father was…" Mai let a hand run through her blond mane. "Ra, there's no nice way of saying it. He was a violent lunatic. He treated everyone like dirt and Otogi more than anyone."</p>
<p>Yugi's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"He <em>hit</em> him…?"</p>
<p>The thought was unfathomable to Yugi. Pegasus and Cyndia had not once done such a thing to him. At Asphaleia all kinds of violence had been forbidden, be it towards children, subordinates, or animals. That was the kind of treatment slaves received and nothing had been allowed to resemble the only fate that was worse than death.</p>
<p>"And probably worse. I didn't live here back then but some servants can tell you horror stories about the wounds he had. Bruises, cuts, and burns were the harmless ones."</p>
<p>Yugi shuddered. He had noticed a few scars on Otogi's naked body but he had assumed they were the results of accidents. To think that in his nightmares he was still begging his father to stop torturing him…</p>
<p>"Why did he do that to his own child?" Yugi whispered.</p>
<p>"I assume there's more to it but…" Mai walked towards the section of the wall to her right that showed hieroglyphics about Tamiat's history, framed by carvings of waves, seashells, and flowers. She tapped at a certain symbol that was so high up she had to tiptoe to reach it. "You see, up until here Tamiat wasn't part of Egypt. It was an independent sector until the end of the last dynasty. The Pharaoh back then died without an heir and so a war for the crown began. In that war Tamiat lost its independence and had to surrender to the new dynasty. It's always been a stain in Tamiat's history, to Otogi's family at least. And since his father couldn't let his wrath out on the Pharaoh…"</p>
<p>"That's why he was so bitter? Because of a piece of history? That's crazy!" Yugi said, anger flashing through him. He wished he could travel to the afterlife and yell at Otogi's father for all that he had done to his own son!</p>
<p>"Especially when it's history from two-hundred years ago." Mai turned back to Yugi and Kisara. "Really, no one understood why Otogi even mourned when his father died. Or why he still visits the island his father is buried on at least once a month."</p>
<p>"He did look at an island last night," Yugi mumbled.</p>
<p>"Otogi may have avoided you this morning but I'm sure by the time we return he's back to normal," Kisara said.</p>
<p>"And when you witness him having another nightmare don't do anything, as cruel as it sounds. No one can help him and he prefers no one even acknowledging all this." There was urgency in Mai's voice but Yugi had a hard time accepting her request. Mai sighed and put on a smile. "Well, enough of all that. We have a city to show you."</p>
<p>Outside, a palanquin with eight carriers were already waiting for them. But as soon as they had left the mansion it became clear that they might as well have travelled on foot.</p>
<p>Yugi leaned outside and stared at each person and building they passed. He asked the carriers to stop at every other corner to investigate a certain shop or craftsman. He was too excited to even care that people were looking at him and whispering.</p>
<p>There were multiple cobblers, smiths, engravers, not only one. The number of streets seemed endless and no matter where he went he always ended up in a place he hadn't seen before. Mai and Kisara were running after him and asked him to slow down but Yugi couldn't if he had wanted. His heart was drumming and he had a wide grin on his face.</p>
<p>They ended up at the harbour that offered a way both into the Nile and into the ocean. How many jetties and ships and people that walked on both! Small boats were made from the papyrus plant, the bigger ones were out of wood. Sailors were delivering cargo in boxes and vases, fishers transported their catch in large nets, scribes were taking notes of both. Sometimes Yugi stopped out of nowhere and people bumped into him. But even when they snapped at him Yugi quickly apologised and kept buzzing around.</p>
<p>He gasped when they reached a shipyard and he saw the skeletons of a few ships in an area below them. Workers were carrying long planks of wood, shouting commands and securing ropes. Yugi had only ever seen a few drawings of ships being built in Asphaleia's library. He had never thought that someday he'd witness it himself…!</p>
<p>A sound made Yugi turn around. A boy around his age and size with short blond hair had dropped a couple of scrolls. His arms were loaded with even more and he had trouble bending down. Yugi hurried over to him, picked the scrolls up for him, and placed them on the others.</p>
<p>"Th-Thank you," he said but winced when he saw Yugi. He winced again when Mai and Kisara joined him. "Y-You're Madam Mai, aren't you? And you're some of Lord Otogi's whores then?"</p>
<p>"Recognised me for my beauty, did you?" Mai said and flipped her hair.</p>
<p>"And who are you?" Yugi asked.</p>
<p>"M-My name is Hanasaki."</p>
<p>"And you build these ships?"</p>
<p>"Y-Yes, well, no. I'm a ship architect, well, I'm an apprentice."</p>
<p>"So you know a lot about shipbuilding?" Before Hanasaki could reply, Yugi had already stepped towards him with wide eyes. "How far can you travel with these ships? How long does it take to build one of these huge ones? Where do you get the wood from?"</p>
<p>Hanasaki blinked at him. Apparently he wasn't used to an outsider being so interested in his craft. He answered Yugi's questions one after another and those that followed. As he talked about his expertise his posture relaxed and he stuttered less.</p>
<p>"You have <em>that</em> many people working here? I can't believe it!" Yugi said.</p>
<p>"Well, shipbuilding is Tamiat's most important economical branch."</p>
<p>Hanasaki scratched his head and almost dropped the scrolls again.</p>
<p>"Really? I would have thought that's prostitution."</p>
<p>"Many people think that," Mai threw in. She and Kisara stood there and listened as well but Yugi had a feeling they were only doing so out of politeness.</p>
<p>"Actually, a lot of the merchants who visit Tamiat are accompanied by scholars of ship architecture. In my opinion we should have our own academy about the subject with how many innovations originate here. Not that it's a relevant issue since the war with Atlantis started…"</p>
<p>"Hanasaki! What are you doing?" A middle-aged man was stomping towards them. "I told you to bring me my scrolls a dynasty ago!"</p>
<p>"I was just…"</p>
<p>Hanasaki nodded at Yugi, Mai, and Kisara. The man turned his head.</p>
<p>"Madam Mai! I didn't know… My apologies," he said and bowed.</p>
<p>"You're forgiven. We didn't mean to distract your apprentice from work. My newest whore is just really curious."</p>
<p>"If that's the case, would you like a tour of the shipyard? Anything for Lord Otogi's high-class whores."</p>
<p>Yugi's face lightened up. He wanted to accept but Mai spoke first.</p>
<p>"On another day. We actually have business to attend to. Goodbye." Mai placed a hand on Yugi's back to make him come with her. Yugi waved at Hanasaki and Hanasaki returned the gesture, thereby dropping part of his scrolls yet again. Once they had left the shipyard, Mai said: "Ra, I know it's all new to you but could you please… Stay here!"</p>
<p>But Yugi had already run off. He followed the widest street to the plaza with the big stone pond he, Otogi, and his entourage had passed when Yugi had arrived in Tamiat. But today it was a lot more crowded.</p>
<p>Dozens of stalls with awnings were offering fruit, vegetables, eggs, spices, flowers, and so much more. People talked, haggled, laughed, chickens clucked, carts rattled as they moved, curtains and covers flapped in the breeze. Yugi couldn't differentiate all the different scents but they ranged from fresh to delicious, to woody, to smoky, to faint, to intense.</p>
<p>Yugi asked the vendors all about their wares, where they came from, how much they had already sold today. They were surprised by Yugi's looks but only for a moment. They told Yugi all he wanted to know and appreciated his interest in their daily life so much they offered samples of their wares. Yugi rushed from one corner to another, applauded street performers, and petted every horse, goat, and cow he encountered. Mai only got him to stop once she promised to buy them all something to eat.</p>
<p>"Prices have gone up quite a bit, haven't they?" Mai asked as she opened her money pouch.</p>
<p>"Ah yes, because of the war everything is harder to come by these days. Not that I'm worried though. I know our soldiers can beat them," the baker said. Mai, Kisara, and Yugi each chose a palm-sized honey cake and together they sat down at the edge of the stone pond. Yugi's feet were slightly hurting, yet he grinned as he watched the people around them. They were on their way from one place to another on foot, in palanquins, on horses. The carriers of their own palanquin were waiting in a corner.</p>
<p>"Everything is so full of life… Isn't it just amazing?" Yugi said to Kisara on his left. She was nibbling on her honey cake.</p>
<p>"I never saw it like that but … you're right. It's really amazing."</p>
<p>She gave Yugi a shy smile. Both turned their heads when a shadow appeared on their right. It belonged to the same blond man they had seen with Mai on Yugi's first day in Tamiat. He was offering Mai a purple iris flower.</p>
<p>"Hello my lady," he said but before Mai could answer a white-haired woman hit Jou's head with her cane.</p>
<p>"How dare you, you thief?! Oh Jou, it's just you."</p>
<p>"Yes, me, the one who never steals anything! No need to hit me!"</p>
<p>"Well, you still can't just take one of my flowers, you hear?"</p>
<p>"Sorry. There you go," Jou said and handed her a coin. The old woman walked back to her stall that offered roses, gerberas, poppies, and many other flowers. Jou presented Mai with the iris once more.</p>
<p>"Hello my lady."</p>
<p>"Hello you silly man," Mai said and tucked the iris behind her ear.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"I have business at the Red Lily. And I'm showing the newcomer the city. Well, or the other way around."</p>
<p>She gestured at Yugi and Jou's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"I heard about you! And you're the one who never leaves the mansion, right?" He pointed at Kisara. Without waiting for a reply he continued: "Well, now that you're here, how do you like it? If you want to eat really good fish, I know exactly where to go."</p>
<p>"Really? Where?" Yugi jumped up. "Please tell me all you know about Tamiat."</p>
<p>"You shouldn't have said that," Mai mumbled. But Jou proudly stretched out his chest, hands on his hips.</p>
<p>"You're asking the right one! You see-"</p>
<p>"I can't believe you!" Another man with short, brown hair, a little taller than Jou, had shown up behind him. Under his muscular arms he was holding two large vases. He looked familiar to Yugi. "Leaving me all alone to carry this by myself, huh? Idiot!"</p>
<p>"I know you," Yugi said. "You were at the city gates when I first arrived!"</p>
<p>"You remember?" He placed the vases on the ground. "Your name is Yugi from what I heard? I'm Honda, one of the captains of the city's guard."</p>
<p>"I'm a guard too! I'm part of his squad," Jou said and stepped in front of Honda. But Honda pushed him out of the way by punching Jou's arm.</p>
<p>"And if I fired you like you deserve it I might be head of the guard already! All you ever do is gossip! You're lucky your sister is my wife…"</p>
<p>"Speaking of Shizuka, why don't we visit her at work and show her the new vases she wanted? Mai is on her way to the Red Lily as well."</p>
<p>"So your sister is a…" Yugi began.</p>
<p>"A waitress, not a whore," Jou said as if Yugi had only asked about her hair colour. Wouldn't people normally be offended if someone insinuated their family member was a whore? In Tamiat it seemed to be a job like any other.</p>
<p>"Well, then we should get going," Mai said and she and Kisara rose. Yugi was about to bite into his honey cake when a deep sound rumbled through the market. As it repeated in a regular pattern, more and more people turned their heads to the west.</p>
<p>"Look!" Honda pointed at a green column of smoke in the distance. "That's coming from the temple district, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"And there's a priest," Mai said as a man on a horse galloped towards the market. His gold necklaces clicked against one another as he stopped and dismounted. He climbed on a pedestal that seemed to be made for heralds. He rolled out a scroll and read:</p>
<p>"People of Egypt! Grim news have come from Waset, the capital of this divine land! Our god on earth and king, Pharaoh Aknamkanon, is on his deathbed!"</p>
<p>Shocked gasps and whispers came from the crowd. The priest continued:</p>
<p>"Until Osiris has safely delivered him to the next world all his subjects shall share his suffering! We, the priests, shall pray to Osiris to make his passage an easy one! We shall beat the drums in unison with the last beats of his heart! We shall create columns of smoke, as green as Osiris' skin and so high it can be seen from one temple to the next! Once the Pharaoh has left this life behind, both the drums and the smoke shall cease one after another until all of Egypt knows that he has passed! May our prayers, the drums, and the smoke help Osiris safely guide him into the afterlife!"</p>
<p>He repeated his message from the start. Yugi's insides had turned to stone but not because of the Pharaoh. Was Pegasus on his deathbed as well, taking his last painful breaths while Yugi was having a fun day? The guilt made Yugi's throat tighten.</p>
<p>People talked about the news but only few seemed shocked enough to interrupt their daily tasks. Yugi had expected them to be a lot more concerned. To Egyptians the Pharaoh was a god, after all.</p>
<p>"Not much of a surprise he's dying." Jou crossed his arms. "He's been sick for years now, just like Egypt. I'd say maybe the gods will be more generous with the flood once we have someone young and healthy on the throne but…"</p>
<p>"Not with that brat of a prince. I'd be surprised if the gods will have any connection to someone who betrayed his father and started the war with Nubia," Honda said.</p>
<p>"The war in the south is the prince's fault?" Yugi asked.</p>
<p>"It is." Mai placed a hand on the iris in her hair as a gust of wind made their clothes flap. "Up until three years ago the flood was pretty steady. Things were fine, even though here in the north we never saw much of the Pharaoh, or any Pharaoh before him."</p>
<p>"Yeah, they never cared about us, only our taxes. And do we get anything in return now that Atlantis is attacking us? No, it all goes to their beloved south while we fend for ourselves," Jou hissed and kicked a pebble.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't be surprised if the prince is glad the Pharaoh will be dead soon." There was disgust in Honda's voice. "If he had no problem with betraying his father and starting a war, why should he care about that?"</p>
<p>"You really think so…?" Yugi asked. How could the prince be indifferent to his father's death? Yugi would give anything to be at Pegasus' side right now and the prince only thought about himself?! The imagination made anger flash through Yugi. Even Otogi had mourned for his cruel father!</p>
<p>"Well, talking about him won't make anything better. Let's go to the Red Lily." Mai threw the last piece of honey cake into her mouth and led the way. Everyone else followed her. "You see, Yugi, the Red Lily is the biggest brothel in all of Tamiat…"</p>
<p>The palanquin was too small for all five of them, so they decided to go on foot together. Mai still allowed Honda and Jou to place their vases inside. As they walked through the busy streets, the carriers not far behind them, everyone pointed out different shops and other noteworthy places to Yugi. All the new impressions distracted him and soon he had swallowed his emotions about Pegasus and the prince like his honey cake.</p>
<p>They reached a building that was bigger than the whore house but less luxurious. Fewer ornaments were carved into its pillars and despite being clean, the stairs to the entrance had a few chips missing. Red lilies were painted around the open double doors.</p>
<p>In the foyer Yugi perceived many perfumes, from light and flowery so sweet and heavy. Somewhere upstairs two people were moaning, apparently doing 'business'. No one but Yugi twisted their face in awkwardness at the sounds.</p>
<p>They passed an archway and entered a hall with many tables and chairs around an empty stage. A young woman with long, brown hair was cleaning one of the tables with a rag. She scooped all the crumbs up in her hand and bent down. An orange cat licked the leftovers from her palm with a purr.</p>
<p>"Shizuka, your favourite brother is here," Jou said and approached her.</p>
<p>"And your favourite husband!" Honda added. Shizuka rose, hugged her brother, and gave Honda a kiss.</p>
<p>"What a nice surprise."</p>
<p>"You all right? You seem a little pale," Honda said.</p>
<p>"I'm fine." Shizuka looked at Mai, Kisara, and Yugi. From her wide eyes Yugi knew she had heard about him as well. But she had enough decency to turn to Mai without any further comment. "I'm sure you want to see our madam? Please come with me."</p>
<p>She guided them to a middle-aged woman with dark-brown curls who was advising some musicians on a podium next to the stage. She greeted Mai with a hug.</p>
<p>"There you are. I know you have high standards but I think this time you'll find one or two new whores for Lord Otogi…"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't mind but they have to be good enough," Mai said. She, Shizuka, and Yugi took off their capes and hung them over one of the chairs.</p>
<p>"Shizuka, we bought the vases you asked for. Want to take a look?" Jou said when he realised that Mai was busy with the madam for now. He, Honda, and Shizuka left the hall and Kisara sat down around a table with Mai and the madam. Yugi decided to look around.</p>
<p>So this was a normal brothel. Before he had come to Tamiat, he had expected brothels to be dirty but that wasn't the case. There were many differences to the mansion, however. The chairs and tables had more scratches and the cushions on the benches were made of simpler materials with little to no embroidery. Yugi noticed that each bouquet had at least one red lily in it.</p>
<p>A rumbling noise made Yugi turn around. It had come from the backstage area. He approached it and pulled the curtain aside. Before him he saw the backs of two women, the one with a long, black ponytail hiding behind the one with chin-length, brown hair.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare touch her again!" the one in the front said and pointed at the young man across from them. "I know you think you can do whatever you want but the madam will fire you eventually, if you're her nephew or not!"</p>
<p>"Tss! As if! I can take whatever I want so you better get used to it!"</p>
<p>The woman in the front took a knife from her belt and threw it. It dug into the wooden wall right beside the man's face. He winced (as did Yugi) and stared at her.</p>
<p>"I certainly won't!" she hissed. The man opened his mouth to answer but then stumbled away from them. The long-haired woman gave a relieved sigh.</p>
<p>"Thank you so much, Anzu! You're so brave!"</p>
<p>They turned around and Yugi's heart jumped when he recognised the one with chin-length hair. It was the woman who had thrown a flower at him when he had first arrived. Jou and Honda appeared beside Yugi and peeked behind the curtain as well.</p>
<p>"Everything all right? Oh, hey Anzu!" Jou said. Anzu glanced at him, then took the other woman's hands.</p>
<p>"I'll be in the audience to watch you. Good luck!"</p>
<p>The long-haired one smiled and hurried away. Anzu walked towards the others.</p>
<p>"Nice to see you, guys." Her eyes, as beautiful and blue as lapis lazulis, fell on Yugi. "I didn't think I'd meet you again and here of all places. How do you like Tamiat?"</p>
<p>"A lot, a lot. Seems like I was lucky you threw only a flower at me back then, huh?" it tumbled out of Yugi's mouth. He chuckled and to his relief, so did Anzu.</p>
<p>"Honestly though…" Honda turned to Yugi. "Her aim is excellent! I told her to become a city guard a dozen times already!"</p>
<p>"You better watch your mouth or she'll become head of the city guard before you," Jou said and all of them laughed.</p>
<p>"Anyway, why don't we go and enjoy the show?" Anzu said. They sat down at a table near that of Mai, Kisara, and the madam. Shizuka brought a bowl of honeyed figs and each of them a cup of wine. Compared to the wine Yugi had had before this one tasted rather cheap but he didn't complain.</p>
<p>"What was that incident with that guy about?" Yugi asked after a sip. Anzu's grip around her cup tightened.</p>
<p>"The usual. Some people just can't keep their hands to themselves."</p>
<p>"And the madam allows this? Aren't there laws against that?"</p>
<p>"Only since Lord Otogi took over the leadership. But even the best laws are useless when no one enacts them. If we speak up, we'll only get into trouble, so we have to fend for ourselves." She sighed. "Let's talk about something else. Look, the show is about to start."</p>
<p>The long-haired woman entered the stage with a lute in hand and began to play. Others recited poems, sang songs or showed off other talents. Anzu told them all about the whores, their names, where they came from, how much they had worked on their performances. Her voice was so full of warmth and pride she might as well have been talking about her siblings.</p>
<p>While the show was entertaining, Yugi noticed that the way the whores moved and talked was less elegant than that of those at the mansion. At the same time Yugi knew that as a newly accepted apprentice himself he was hardly doing any better. The last candidate delivered a dance and all four applauded.</p>
<p>"He did so well! That last sequence was especially hard, you know?" Anzu said.</p>
<p>"It did look difficult but also really amazing," Yugi replied.</p>
<p>"Then you should see Anzu dance one day." Jou had leaned back in his chair and let a finger run over the edge of his cup. "Whenever she's scheduled every single one of these chairs is taken and at least two dozen people are standing."</p>
<p>"Really?" Yugi turned to Anzu. "Sounds like you could become a high-class whore yourself."</p>
<p>"I'd rather stay here. The whores have no one else to protect them and besides… I think I have too big a mouth to be among nobles and such," Anzu said and scratched her head. "Though I really would love to dance at an important event one day…"</p>
<p>While Mai and the madam discussed the contestants, Yugi chatted with Anzu, Jou, and Honda. They answered all of Yugi's questions about how they had met and become friends, their daily lives, and what they liked to do together. Even if they hadn't told him that they had been friends for years, Yugi could have guessed. They knew all about each other and every other sentence seemed to allude to a funny moment in the past.</p>
<p>If only Yugi could be part of their group! While Yugi had bonded with the other high-class whores and enjoyed how open they were to anything sexual, he realised he would also like people around him who were no more and no less than friends. Even though Anzu had to be the prettiest woman in all of Tamiat, even more beautiful than any of the high-class whores… And she was strong and kind and caring too! Maybe Yugi should come and watch her dance one day…</p>
<p>Mai rose from her chair.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid none of them is ready to come with me yet. But tell them to keep working hard. Some of them could have the potential to be high-class whores," she said and picked up her cape.</p>
<p>"Oh no," Yugi whispered.</p>
<p>"Don't be sad." Honda threw another fig into his mouth. "Mai has pretty high standards. It's very rare that a common whore is allowed to become high-class. She has to keep her eyes open for potential talents though."</p>
<p>"Ah, all right then." Yugi emptied his cup of wine and rose from his seat. "Well, it's been nice meeting you all. I hope to see you again."</p>
<p>"Sure! I'll show you that place where you can eat amazing fish!" Jou promised and all smiled. Yugi returned to Mai and Kisara. Kisara had just put on her own cape and handed Yugi his own.</p>
<p>"…and also, we don't have an open spot for any of them right now. I'll see you soon," Mai said to the madam before turning around and walking away. Yugi and Kisara followed her.</p>
<p>"No open spot? Is that because of me?" Yugi asked as he fastened the cape's ribbons around his shoulders.</p>
<p>"No, no, I meant we currently have all their types at the mansion. You see, back when we took in Kisara we already had her type and it caused some confusion among the customers. The other woman was bought out of her contract by a rich noble a few months later though, so that's how that was resolved."</p>
<p>A sound made them all turn their heads and Yugi's pulse quickened. Shizuka had fainted, dropping her tray and cups. Everyone rushed towards her, Jou and Honda the fastest.</p>
<p>"Shizuka, what's wrong?" Honda said and cupped her face with one palm. Shizuka was panting, her pale face twisted in pain. Anzu knelt down next to them, placed a hand on her forehead, and tugged on her sleeve. Her shoulder was full of dark grey spots. Anzu slightly pulled up her skirt and revealed the same spots on her lower leg.</p>
<p>"Coal fever," Anzu said and the madam and some of her whores stepped back.</p>
<p>"What kind of illness is that?" Yugi asked.</p>
<p>"Not the deadly kind, at least mostly. It's very contagious though and very painful," Kisara whispered beside him.</p>
<p>"Then we need to get her to a doctor, quick!" Yugi decided.</p>
<p>"Well, we could bring her to Sekhmet's temple but-"</p>
<p>"No buts, Anzu! Jou, Honda, please carry her to the palanquin. Mai, I promise I'll be back!"</p>
<p>Jou and Honda did as Yugi had said and transported her to the palanquin. Anzu stayed inside with her while Yugi, Jou, and Honda walked next to it. The closer they came to the temple district the louder the drums and the stronger the metallic smell became. The latter was probably caused by the ingredient that caused the column of smoke its green colour.</p>
<p>They reached Sekhmet's temple but as Yugi rushed into the forecourt he discovered that every shaded spot was laid out with carpets or mats and occupied by people with the same grey spots as Shizuka. Many were moaning and writhing in pain. Yugi hurried towards a young priestess with a long, black braid and a vase in her hands.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, we need a doctor. One of my friends has the coal fever," he said.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry but we're full. Please go to Hapi's temple instead," she said, bowed, and hurried to one of the patients.</p>
<p>Hapi's temple was right across from Sekhmet's. The forecourt was empty but Yugi heard groans from the inside. Here, they accepted Shizuka as a patient.</p>
<p>"We're not trained doctors like many of Sekhmet's priests but they have given us clear instructions on how to treat coal fever patients. She'll be as fine as she can be, given these circumstances," the priest there said after Jou and Honda had placed her on a bed in a room with seven other people with dark grey spots all over them. "I know it's a lot to ask but please leave now before you catch it as well."</p>
<p>They followed the request, even though it was especially hard for Jou and Honda. Back outside, Yugi leaned against a wall in the shade of a palm tree. He could feel the vibrations of the drums beneath his feet and in the wall behind him.</p>
<p>"Thank you so much for your help, Yugi. I'm glad we could get Shizuka here so quickly," Jou said.</p>
<p>"It was nothing. But what did the priest mean by 'she'll be as fine as she can be, given these circumstances'?"</p>
<p>"The coal fever has plagued the city for months now. It would be easy to cure but…" Honda said.</p>
<p>"But what?"</p>
<p>"To make the medicine we'd need purple clover." Anzu let a hand run through her hair. "It used to be a common flower but since the flood has become lower and lower it's pretty rare. It still grows in masses at an oasis outside the delta but that's a long way."</p>
<p>"And a dangerous one when you consider that the Atlanteans are coming closer each day. Besides, look at how many people are sick." Jou gestured at Sekhmet's temple. "We'd need several carts of purple clover and the carts would need to be strong enough to not break on the desert roads. Only nobles own such carts."</p>
<p>"Nobles like Otogi?" Yugi asked. The others exchanged confused looks, then nodded. "Then I'll ask him about that. I'm sure he just hasn't heard about the whole thing yet. Don't worry, I'll take care of it."</p>
<p>The three stared at him until Jou and Honda both wrapped their arms around him, sniffling back tears.</p>
<p>"You'd do that? Thank you so much, Yugi! The gods must have sent you!" Honda said.</p>
<p>"Guys … I can't … breathe!" Yugi huffed and both let go of him. He coughed. "Besides… It's what friends do, right?"</p>
<p>Yugi had been hesitant about the last sentence but all three grinned at him.</p>
<p>"Of course!"</p>
<p>"Sure thing!"</p>
<p>"You got it!"</p>
<p>Warmth filled Yugi. Now he was even more motivated to help Shizuka and all the others.</p>
<p>"Come to the mansion tomorrow morning. I'll see you there," Yugi said, hurried past them, and hopped back into the palanquin.</p><hr/>
<p>Later, Yugi realised he didn't know how to ask Otogi for that favour. After what had happened last night Mai and Kisara advised Yugi to leave Otogi alone until he had recovered from his bad dream. But how could Yugi sit around and do nothing while so many people were suffering? Whenever someone at Asphaleia had required special medicine, Pegasus and Cyndia had immediately sent someone outside the walls, regardless of the sick person's standing. To his own surprise, a servant informed Yugi that Otogi had invited him for dinner.</p>
<p>"Two nights with him in a row? Lucky you," Neema said and patted his shoulder.</p>
<p>As he made his way to the large main house and into Otogi's private chambers, Yugi's mind was racing. Was Otogi still mad? Would he snap at Yugi for last night? How should Yugi apologise?</p>
<p>In the dining room, plates of grilled meat, fresh vegetables, and an orangey stew spread their juicy scents and made Yugi realise how empty his stomach was. He gulped when Otogi entered the room through another door. But to Yugi's surprise, Otogi greeted him with a hug.</p>
<p>"There you are. So glad you could make it," he whispered into Yugi's ear.</p>
<p>"O-Of course." Yugi hesitantly returned the embrace. "Otogi, about last night…"</p>
<p>"Shh." Otogi placed a finger on his lips with a smirk. "You see, this is no ordinary dinner. This is a lesson. And I'm not Otogi."</p>
<p>Yugi gave him a confused smile.</p>
<p>"Then who are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm a prince from a far-away country who has come here because he heard about your beauty and talent as a lover. I requested your company for a whole night and I can't wait to spend time with my whore. You in?"</p>
<p>Yugi would rather have asked Otogi about the carts right away. But after what had happened it might be smarter to indulge his wish. Besides, it did sound intriguing…</p>
<p>"All right … your highness."</p>
<p>During the dinner the prince told Yugi about 'his country', its beauty but also its annoying rules when it came to having a liaison. Like he had learned it in his lessons, Yugi listened, asked questions at the right time, and assured him that in Tamiat none of these restrictions he knew from home applied. After dinner, they advanced to the drawing room and played a game of Abtu Sheta. Even though Yugi could come up with at least three ways to break through the prince's strategy, he remembered what Otogi had taught him yesterday. Despite being charming, the prince struck Yugi as a person who was used to getting what he wanted. So Yugi intentionally placed his fish on a square where the prince could easily claim it. Six turns later, Yugi had lost.</p>
<p>"What a talented player you are, your highness," Yugi said and put on a smile. Holding back his skills felt wrong but Yugi told himself not to take it too seriously.</p>
<p>"Playing with you is a lot of fun, little whore," the prince said and winked at Yugi. As he took a gulp of wine, Yugi stood up, stepped behind the prince and began to knead his shoulders like Kashto had done it with him two days ago. Otogi's muscles were tense, which was not surprising considering he suffered from those nightmares on a regular basis.</p>
<p>"Your highness, may I speak to Otogi for a moment?" Yugi asked.</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>Otogi had closed his eyes, enjoying Yugi's massage.</p>
<p>"I just wanted you to know I'm sorry about last night. I didn't know-"</p>
<p>"Let's not talk about it." Before Yugi could say anything else, Otogi nodded at the balcony that was facing the city. "These drums are annoying already. Oh well, at least I'll be rid of them for half a day tomorrow."</p>
<p>It felt wrong to Yugi to just drop the subject but he also didn't want to make Otogi feel uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?"</p>
<p>"Visiting my father," Otogi mumbled. "Anyway, how was your trip to the city?"</p>
<p>Yugi gulped. This was his chance.</p>
<p>"It was great. But did you know there's an outbreak of coal fever?"</p>
<p>"Has it gotten even worse? I guess we better avoid the city until that's over."</p>
<p>Yugi had to bite his lip to not blurt out: 'People are suffering and that's all you have to say?' No, there was no reason to get mad. Surely, it was just a misunderstanding.</p>
<p>"I want to help them." Yugi circled the chair, so he could look at Otogi: "Kisara took a look at your carts earlier and did some maths to estimate how much purple clover we can fit inside. I and three others I met in the city are ready to-"</p>
<p>"<em>No</em>," Otogi snapped. He rose and walked to the window, his back on Yugi.</p>
<p>"But … we have to do something!" Yugi said, baffled that Otogi didn't jump at the opportunity to help his people.</p>
<p>"That's still my decision."</p>
<p>"But the people-"</p>
<p>"Aren't going to die from a bit of coal fever. Such a trip is too risky just for a bunch of commoners."</p>
<p>"You can't-"</p>
<p>Otogi turned around, his eyes hard like emeralds.</p>
<p>"I can because Tamiat is <em>mine</em>! I won't be told how to rule my sector from someone who doesn't know a single thing about governing!"</p>
<p>Those words were like a slap in the face. He took a seat on one of the couches and looked at his feet.</p>
<p>"I just want to help them…"</p>
<p>Otogi took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"I know you do." He sat down next to Yugi. "Just trust me when I say I know what's best for Tamiat. Now, what gift should I get you?"</p>
<p>Yugi furrowed his brows at the sudden change of subject.</p>
<p>"Gift?"</p>
<p>"The gift a prince gets for the whore that's driving him mad with desire." He laid one arm around Yugi and nibbled on his jaw. Yugi couldn't help but chuckle, both because of Otogi's words and his warm breath that danced over his skin. "Maybe a diamond collar for that beautiful neck? Or a silk robe to accentuate that elegant body?"</p>
<p>He caressed Yugi's waist and slightly tickled him. Yugi had to laugh, especially when the offered gifts grew more and more expensive until 'the prince' was ready to give up his entire kingdom if only Yugi spent the night with him.</p><hr/>
<p>"No…! Please…! It's not my fault…!"</p>
<p>Yugi woke to Otogi squirming and begging. Even before his eyes had adjusted to the dark, it was Yugi's instinct to shake Otogi awake, to end his suffering. But before he could stretch out his hands to grab Otogi's shoulders Yugi remembered Mai's words.</p>
<p>"<em>And when this happens again don't do anything, as cruel as it sounds.</em>"</p>
<p>He hesitated but then rose, wrapped his naked body up in one of the blankets, and sat down on an armchair in a shadowy corner. Otogi was sweating, his long, black hair sticking to his skin. He crossed his arms in front of his face as if to protect himself from something.</p>
<p>"Please don't…! No…!"</p>
<p>Yugi's fingers dug into the blanket as he watched Otogi suffer. How was he supposed to just accept this? How could any other person who slept with him accept this? If he couldn't touch Otogi, couldn't he at least splash water at him or make a loud noise? But others had probably tried this already and Mai's advice had been clear.</p>
<p>A part of Yugi just wanted to walk away, the other, the stronger one, couldn't allow himself to let Otogi endure this alone. He prayed to every god to let Otogi's torture end already. It took a while until they heard him and Otogi shot up. He gasped for air, shaking.</p>
<p>Otogi stood up, slipped on a robe, and grabbed a couple of dice from a shelf. He opened the shutters, letting cold air, some dim moonlight, and the echo of the temple drums inside. Like last night, he sat down on a bench on the balcony and mumbled while playing with his dice:</p>
<p>"You're dead, you're dead, you're dead…"</p>
<p>He hadn't even noticed Yugi.</p>
<p>Yugi pulled the blanket up to his chin. He had expected that in Tamiat things would be different from Asphaleia. He had known he'd have to conform and couldn't expect Tamiat to be just like his home.</p>
<p>But watching others – be it Otogi or the commoners with coal fever - suffer and doing nothing? Yugi didn't know if he could accept that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>Oh boy, the coal fever thing aged badly, didn't it? Please know that I wrote it before 2020!!</i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning, Otogi acted like nothing had happened. Not their conversation about the coal fever, not Otogi’s outburst, not his nightmare. He even made a few jokes before he kissed Yugi goodbye and set off to ‘visit’ his father.</p>
<p>Yugi walked through the gardens, past Neema and Kashto who seemed to be rehearsing the scene of a play near a pond. Their audience consisted out of their teacher and a few other whores. Asa was among them and waved at Yugi to come and join them. Yugi declined by raising a hand and made his way to the whore house.</p>
<p>In their room, he found Kisara lying on the bed but dressed for the day. The shutters were half closed.</p>
<p>“You all right? Lessons have already started,” Yugi said. Kisara looked up from her pillows.</p>
<p>“I know. I’m feeling a little dizzy today. Anyway, what did Otogi say about your idea?”</p>
<p>“He’s against it.” Yugi sighed and sat down on one of the chests of Kisara’s clothes. “But I don’t understand. We need to help these people…”</p>
<p>“You don’t even know them. It’s not your responsibility,” Kisara said, confused.</p>
<p>“What does it matter? I can’t just sit by and do nothing. At least I don’t want to…”</p>
<p>Kisara gave a tired smile.</p>
<p>“You really do see things differently.”</p>
<p>She tried to stand up but held her head and fell back on the mattress. Yugi hurried to her, pulse quickened.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong? Are you-”</p>
<p>Yugi gasped when her sleeve slipped and revealed a shoulder full of dark grey spots. Yugi placed a hand on her forehead, the other on his own. Hers was considerably warmer.</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine. I just need some rest.”</p>
<p>“You can’t deny it. You caught the coal fever as well,” Yugi said. “I’ll go tell Mai so she can call a doctor.”</p><hr/>
<p>The doctor came shortly after. She examined Kisara, confirmed the obvious diagnosis, and prescribed lots of rest and water. Without any purple clover she too could only let the sickness run its painful course. After the doctor was gone, Mai buried her face in her hands.</p>
<p>“Kisara has always been very susceptible to sickness. I shouldn’t have let her accompany us,” she said, watching Kisara writhe in pain as if she was being stabbed by invisible needles over and over. But Yugi was blaming himself. It was him who had asked Kisara to come with them, after all.</p>
<p>He left the room and closed the door behind himself. At the end of the corridor, Asa, Neema, Kashto, and a few others were waiting, on one hand worried about Kisara, scared on the other to catch the sickness as well. Yugi approached them.</p>
<p>“Is it true?” Neema asked and Yugi nodded. She covered her mouth with one hand. “Poor Kisara. She has some painful weeks ahead of her.”</p>
<p>“Is it really as bad as I heard?” Yugi asked.</p>
<p>“It’s even worse.” Kashto shuddered. “I had it a few years ago. One day you’ll feel like you’re burning from the inside, the other you’re shaking because you’re freezing. But no matter which phase you’re in it’s all just … pain. And just when you think you’re about to die it gets better, slowly but surely.”</p>
<p>“I saw it with some of my siblings. They get paler and weaker every day. You think you’re about to lose them, even if you know it rarely results in death,” Asa said and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.</p>
<p>Yugi chewed his bottom lip. It had been the same process with both Cyndia and Pegasus: a gradual decline of energy and health until one day you hardly recognise your loved one anymore. It was scary to see them slowly slip away, to be unable to pull them away from the grasp of death.</p>
<p>Yugi reminded himself that coal fever rarely equalled passing into the afterlife. Yet, the same fears seized him, losing Kisara, that bed in their room being empty, her belongings gone… What if this was one of the few cases were a patient did die? Just like Pegasus was dying right now… What if the drums in the city didn’t only symbolise the Pharaoh’s last heartbeats?</p>
<p>While the others were still exchanging stories about the sickness, Yugi walked away from them, out of the whore house. He made his way past a gate and down a set of stairs that had been carved into the cliff. At the bottom he found himself at a small beach with a jetty. Three papyrus boats were tied to it, floating on the gentle waves. Yugi took a deep breath of salty air and sat down on the sand.</p>
<p>Somewhere in the distance Otogi’s ship was making its way to <span>Tomb </span><span>I</span><span>sland</span><span>.</span> Yugi wished he could swim after Otogi and talk to him again about the coal fever. But all he could do was curse his helplessness and draw random lines into the sand.</p>
<p>He didn’t know how long he sat there, pondering about the whole thing. After a while he heard a voice behind himself and flinched.</p>
<p>“Hey Yugi!”</p>
<p>He turned around and saw Jou, Honda, and Anzu coming towards him. Their hopeful smiles made Yugi’s heart feel even heavier.</p>
<p>“What did Lord Otogi say about the carts? Can we go?” Honda asked. Yugi avoided their eyes.</p>
<p>“He… He said no.”</p>
<p>It took only these few words to wipe their smiles off their faces. For a moment the only sounds were splashing waves and squawking seagulls.</p>
<p>“Well… Thanks for trying anyway,” Anzu said but the disappointment in her voice was obvious. All three had already donned capes and were carrying leather bags with them, ready for a trip through the desert.</p>
<p>“How is Shizuka doing?” Yugi asked.</p>
<p>“Not well.” Jou rubbed his neck. “We were at the temple earlier. She’s so weak… I almost didn’t recognise her.”</p>
<p>He tried to hide it but Yugi saw the pain and fear in his eyes. It was the kind of fear Yugi didn’t want anyone to go through until they absolutely had to. To play with these feelings… Whichever god had created the coal fever, must have done it out of the desire to torture humans.</p>
<p>Yugi looked at the sea again. Maybe he should talk to Otogi once more. But if he said no again, if he became angry again… Perhaps today was their only chance to sneak out without anyone being suspicious of where they were going.</p>
<p>Sure, Otogi would be mad. But it’d be worth saving all those people who were suffering and releasing their loved ones from one of the worst fears. Maybe once they were back, he could make Otogi understand.</p>
<p>Yugi rose, his back straight, and said:</p>
<p>“I don’t care what Otogi says. Let’s go anyway.”</p>
<p>All three stared at him.</p>
<p>“You sure? We’ll be in trouble,” Honda said.</p>
<p>“I know we will. But in my opinion, helping Kisara, Shizuka, and everyone else is more important. I won’t force you of course,” Yugi said. First, he was unsure whether they agreed with him. But then one after another started grinning. Jou patted Yugi’s shoulder with so much force Yugi almost lost his balance.</p>
<p>“We can’t let you go alone, now can we?” he said and winked.</p><hr/>
<p>Yugi put on a cape and a leather bag with snacks and water. The servants were too worried about Kisara’s illness and it possibly spreading to pay any attention to the stables. Yugi and the others spun four carts to four horses and sneaked out through a minor gate.</p>
<p>Outside the mansion, they mounted their horses and made their way out of the city. The farther they rode the quieter the temple drums became until they were out of earshot.</p>
<p>Once they had passed the sector walls as well, nervousness began to crawl over Yugi’s skin. Jou and Honda were armed with swords and Anzu had her knives. But Yugi had only a map and he couldn’t help but remember all the stories he had read that included highwaymen.</p>
<p>“Nervous?” Anzu asked beside him.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m not used to being out in the open without any walls around me.”</p>
<p>“Just remember that by the end of the day we’ll have enough purple clover to heal everyone.” Her enchanting smile almost made him forget about his worries. She pointed to their left. “You see that town over there? That’s Semut. I’m originally from there.”</p>
<p>Semut didn’t look half as big as the city of Tamiat. Yet, it definitely had its own temple of Osiris, as evidenced by the green column of smoke, hardly thicker than a string from here.</p>
<p>“Really? And how did you end up in Tamiat?” Yugi asked, on one hand genuinely interested, on the other grateful for the distraction.</p>
<p>“Well, my family…”</p>
<p>Anzu’s words and Jou and Honda’s funny remarks and assumptions managed to calm Yugi and even made him laugh. The morning was still cool and the sun was glowing gently. By the time the story was finished they were approaching the village near Sobek’s Bridge. But today it seemed different.</p>
<p>People were clutching bundles with their belongings as soldiers were guiding them out of the village and over the bridge. They formed a line that followed the road towards the sector walls of Busiris. But why were they leaving their homes?</p>
<p>“Hey you! Stay where you are!” a voice barked. A group of soldiers rode towards them. Anzu, Jou, and Honda pulled their reins to make their horses halt. After a moment of hesitation, so did Yugi. His pulse had quickened.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Yugi. They’re Egyptian too,” Jou said after seeing Yugi’s worried expression. Jou squinted at the riders that came closer. “Hey, that’s Lord Bakura of Busiris!”</p>
<p>The leader of the group was a young man with wild alabaster hair, only a few years older than Yugi. A scar ran over his cheek and he wore a leather uniform, like his soldiers. The group stopped before them.</p>
<p>“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Bakura demanded and pointed at them. Yugi noticed his golden wristbands with emeralds and malachites.</p>
<p>“My name is Yugi. We’re all citizens of Tamiat.”</p>
<p>Bakura raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you Otogi’s new whore? I heard about you. Still, what do you want? Atlantean forces will be here soon and we need to evacuate these villagers.” He pointed at the line of people on their way to Sobek’s Bridge. “Go home and take your ride another day.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a ride. Loads of people in Tamiat are sick with coal fever. We’re on our way to the oasis to gather purple clover,” Yugi said.</p>
<p>“And Otogi is sending one of his high-class whores and three commoners to do the job? Somehow I doubt you have his permission.”</p>
<p>Yugi gulped at his inquisitive look. His mind was searching for an excuse but finding none. If Bakura really refused to let them pass…</p>
<p>“Well, you see-”</p>
<p>“And with everything that’s going on you travel in a group of four! You’re not very bright, are you? I should send you back to Tamiat this instant,” Bakura said. Yugi’s grip around his reins tightened. He opened his mouth but Bakura spoke first: “Still, I can’t let that damn coal fever spread or else it might reach Busiris. Commander, give them five soldiers to accompany them.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s face lightened up, his fear replaced with relief.</p>
<p>“Thank you, my lord.”</p>
<p>“You better not get used to me fixing your problems though.”</p>
<p>Bakura turned his horse around and rode away while one of his subordinates picked five soldiers.</p>
<p>“He’s such a jerk,” Honda mumbled.</p>
<p>“He may not be very courteous but he’s helping us. That’s the most important part,” Yugi said.</p>
<p>“I prefer his twin brother,” Jou whispered behind his hand. “He’s much nicer!”</p>
<p>The five soldiers positioned around them and led them over the bridge. A few villagers beside them pointed at Yugi and claimed to recognise him. Yugi did his best to ignore them and glanced at the river. At least four crocodiles were swimming around, looking for prey just like the Atlanteans were. Yugi shuddered at the thought.</p>
<p>He turned his head towards Busiris’ gates in the distance and another green column of smoke even further away. The first villagers had almost made it into the sector. Hopefully they’d be safe from the Atlanteans and their general.</p>
<p>Shortly after leaving the bridge behind, the soldiers turned out more supportive of their plan than expected. They asked them questions about the coal fever, mentioned friends and family members from Tamiat, and discussed how they had treated the illness without purple clover in the past.</p>
<p>The sun rose and the day grew warmer and warmer. It didn’t take long until everyone was drenched in sweat. The vegetation around them thinned out until they had reached the desert roads.</p>
<p>Everyone pulled up their hoods and scarves to shield themselves from the heat and dust. While there wasn’t much to see, the huge amounts of sand impressed Yugi in their own way. He wasn’t sure if he would have found his way through the desert if it hadn’t been for the others who pointed out rock formations and dried out bushes the map mentioned.</p>
<p>Their waterskins were as good as empty and Yugi’s head felt like a dry sponge by the time a green spot appeared in the distance. Everyone cheered and spurred their horses until they were finally enjoying the shade of palm trees again after what felt like an eternity.</p>
<p>Yugi got off his stallion and guided him to a lake where he drank greedily. Yugi couldn’t blame him, knelt down, and stuck his head under water for a blissful moment. The wet coolness running over his skin and down his throat had never felt more like a gift from the gods.</p>
<p>“Hey Yugi! Over here!” Anzu called, waving at him. Yugi followed her, Jou, and Honda, brushed a few branches aside, and gasped. Before them lay a meadow – almost a field – of dark purple plants that exuded a fresh and slightly sweet scent. Here and there a few insects were buzzing around.</p>
<p>“This is amazing! We can heal everyone with that!” Excitement raced through Yugi, a grin on his face. “Let’s untie one of the carts and bring it here.”</p>
<p>It happened like Yugi suggested. Soon the four of them and the five soldiers were harvesting purple clover. Everyone plucked as much as they could fit into their hands and brought them to the cart. They were careful not to damage the leaves since that might cause them to lose their healing properties.</p>
<p>“It’s kind of strange,” Honda said as the four of them were standing around the cart.</p>
<p>“What?” Yugi asked and dropped the purple clover in his arms on top of the rest.</p>
<p>“That you decided to do this. I mean, you’re not nobility but you’re still upper class. I’m sure Lord Otogi could buy some overpriced medicine for Kisara and you’d be safe at the mansion. Yet, you’re here.”</p>
<p>“That’s not strange.” Yugi’s cheeks glowed. “It’s the right thing to do.”</p>
<p>All three gave him confused looks, then smiled. Jou wrapped his arm around Yugi’s neck and rubbed his fist against Yugi’s head.</p>
<p>“You little rebel! You’re going to be a much better best friend than Honda!”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Honda said and all laughed. It may have been a joke but Yugi felt warm and fuzzy inside at the thought of being someone’s best friend. He freed himself from Jou’s grip.</p>
<p>“I think this one is full. Can you help me with the <span>tarpaulin</span>?” Yugi asked. Together they attached the white cloth to the cart so the wind wouldn’t be able to blow the plants away. They pushed the cart into a corner and pulled the next one to the meadow. Yugi stopped and turned around. Some shadow had rushed by.</p>
<p>“You coming?” Anzu said. Yugi furrowed his brows, then followed her. It had probably just been an animal.</p>
<p>They filled the other carts with purple clover as well and placed tarpaulins on them. Afterwards, a huge chunk of plants was missing from the meadow. They took one last break, ate snacks, filled their waterskins, and laughed. Thanks to the company of his friends Yugi didn’t even fear Otogi’s punishment. Whatever it was, they’d endure it together and besides, they knew that their courage would heal many.</p>
<p>The sun was nearing the horizon when they started the journey back. They could have used a longer break but they knew that the only thing more unbearable than the desert’s heat was its cold at night. They mounted their horses and left the oasis.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with your horse? Why are you so slow?” Jou asked after a while, trotting beside Yugi.</p>
<p>“Maybe he’s already a little older. Don’t push him,” Yugi said and petted his stallion’s neck.</p><hr/>
<p>By the time they reached Sobek’s Bridge, the sun had almost set. Compared to the temperatures during their trip through the desert, it was freezing and Yugi rubbed his arms. In the light of one of the torches, Bakura was discussing a map with some of his soldiers. After giving his subordinates commands he walked towards Yugi and the others. Both stopped in the middle of the bridge.</p>
<p>“I had almost forgotten about you. The Atlanteans are here,” Bakura said with a grim expression. Everyone let out a small gasp. Fear twisted Yugi’s gut at the thought of Dartz being close by.</p>
<p>“Where?” he asked.</p>
<p>“In that direction.” Bakura pointed north-west. In the distance Yugi saw another line of people and tiny sparks, which had to be torches held by the soldiers who guided them. They had to be from a village further away. “You’ll have to take the eastern roads back to Tamiat. It may be a longer way but a safer one.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Thank you,” Yugi said.</p>
<p>“These Atlantean bastards are putting up quite a fight but so are we. Once all these villagers are safe, I can finally give them a taste of my blade.” Bakura glanced at the carts. “Did you get what you need?”</p>
<p>“We did.” Yugi dismounted and walked to the cart behind his horse. He slightly pulled up the tarpaulin. “Look how much-”</p>
<p>A hand shot out of the cart and grabbed Yugi’s wrist. Yugi’s heart stopped.</p>
<p>A hooded man jumped out of the cart, pushed Yugi aside, and hurried to the stone railing. When he turned around, he was surrounded by over a dozen soldiers, their weapons drawn. Jou, Honda, and Anzu had hopped off their horses as well and taken out their swords and knives.</p>
<p>The man slowly turned around and pushed back his hood, revealing brown hair in similar spikes as Yugi’s. His skin was too light to be Egyptian and he couldn’t be much older than Yugi himself.</p>
<p>“Kill the Atlantean!” Bakura shouted.</p>
<p>“No! Wait!” Yugi shot up and grabbed Bakura’s arm. “Maybe he’s not one of them!”</p>
<p>“Oh but I am.” A maniacal grin flashed over the man’s lips. “I’ve been trying to get to this bridge for days now. The cart of that freak was the perfect opportunity…”</p>
<p>“For what?!” Bakura asked.</p>
<p>As an answer, the man pulled out a leather ball from a pouch around his hips. He held it to the torch next to him…</p>
<p>BOOM!</p>
<p>A bang, a ball of fire and smoke, a shock wave that sent everyone flying back. Yugi was lying on his chest, ears ringing, chest pounding. Feeling dizzy, Yugi raised his head and his body ran cold at the sight. The man was gone, so were the soldiers who had been closest to him, and a part of the bridge. The floor was covered in blood and in men and horses that had limbs missing or had been torn in half. Those who weren’t moaning had to be dead.</p>
<p>Yugi could only stare until a crackling sound became louder and louder, even to his half deaf ears. More and bigger bits of the bridge began to crumble all around him. Jou grabbed his wrist, and pulled him up, his words no clearer than the roaring of the sea. Everyone who could, ran as the bridge was falling apart.</p>
<p>Once in safety, those who had made it just stood there, shocked. Only the statues of Sobek and bits of the platforms near the shore remained. Yugi didn’t believe his own eyes. How could that sturdy bridge just be gone within the blink of an eye?</p>
<p>“What dark magic was that?” Honda whispered beside him. Some soldiers had already shaken off the shock and made their way to the water. Bakura stood at the edge of the former bridge, unmoving. With small steps Yugi walked beside Bakura and looked down – but wished he hadn’t.</p>
<p>The river was blood-red. Crocodiles were ripping people and horses apart, indifferent to their sounds of pain. Soldiers were desperately fighting but losing, screaming for help. Heads, limbs, and organs were floating on the surface among all the purple clover they had collected earlier.</p>
<p>Bakura grabbed Yugi by his collar and punched him. Yugi fell and held the left side of his face. The pain chased away the numb shock.</p>
<p>“You little…! This is all your fault…!” Bakura yelled as Jou, Honda and Anzu knelt down beside him. “If it hadn’t been for your stupid plan, none of my men would be dying now! And how are these villagers supposed to get to safety now?! They’ll all be slaughtered!”</p>
<p>Bakura’s eyes were burning with fury.</p>
<p>“Th-Then we need to help them…!” Yugi rose with shaky legs. “We-”</p>
<p>Bakura pulled his hair so tightly Yugi shrieked, fearing he was ripping it out.</p>
<p>“You stay the fuck away! Leave before I throw you down there as well!”</p>
<p>He pushed Yugi to the ground. When he looked up, Yugi found himself surrounded by soldiers, their faces twisted with so much hate the blood in his veins froze. Even the ones who had accompanied them to the oasis only had loathing for Yugi.</p>
<p>“I… I didn’t want this…!” he whispered. His friends pulled him to his feet.</p>
<p>“Let’s go,” Anzu mumbled. Just as they had walked past the soldiers, the first pebble hit Yugi in the back of his head. Many more followed and while Jou, Honda, and Anzu were hit too most of the pebbles were aimed at Yugi.</p>
<p>“You better run, you monster!”</p>
<p>“You got my brother killed, you fucking whore!”</p>
<p>“I hope you get raped and murdered, you piece of shit!”</p>
<p>They ran away as fast as they could but Jou was struck in the head by a larger stone and fell. As Yugi, Anzu, and Honda helped him up he saw the blood trickle down Jou’s temple. They kept running despite all injuries. The soldiers angry screams were filling Yugi with more terror than any wild animal’s roar could have.</p>
<p>The voices subsided until they were out of earshot. None of them spoke a word but they were all trembling. Yugi didn’t even pay any attention to where they were going. He still didn’t understand what had happened.</p>
<p>It was late at night when Tamiat’s sector walls came into sight. At least the sky was clear so the moon and the stars lit up their path. All four had numerous scrapes, cuts, and bruises. Dull pain was pounding through Yugi’s spine, probably from the impact after the ball of fire.</p>
<p>“There you are!” a voice called and all four flinched. A town guard with a torch rode towards them. “Lord Otogi is searching for- What happened to you?”</p>
<p>None of them answered. A little later, Yugi was sitting on a horse behind Jou as they rode into Tamiat City with a couple of guards. But tonight the city was different, enveloped in a tense silence. The few people who were still out were whispering and exchanging concerned looks. Had they already heard about what Yugi had done? Yugi looked up at the mansion’s tower, which grew bigger the closer they came.</p>
<p>When they reached the mansion’s forecourt, Otogi was already waiting at the entrance. He stomped towards them with clenched teeth. But his anger was nothing compared to the hate Yugi had received earlier. As soon as he had dismounted, Otogi grabbed his arm.</p>
<p>“How dare you disobey me?! I swear, I will…” He turned to Jou, Honda, and Anzu. “And you helped him?! I’ll deal with you later. To the dungeons with them!”</p>
<p>“No, they didn’t-” Yugi whispered but Otogi either didn’t hear him or didn’t care. He dragged Yugi inside, upstairs, into his private drawing room. Even though it was late at night, the house was still lit and here and there a servant poked their head around a corner. Otogi smashed the door behind them.</p>
<p>“What in Ra’s name happened to you?! You look like you rolled around in dirt and nails! And where are the carts and horses you stole?! Don’t try to deny it! At least three servants saw you!”</p>
<p>Yugi opened his mouth but the words wouldn’t come. Just trying to talk about it melted away the cocoon of shock Yugi had been wrapped in. It left him vulnerable to the pain and guilt stabbing him in the gut, causing tears to run over his cheeks.</p>
<p>“I… I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to…! And now all these people are dead because of me and everyone knows already! I saw it on their faces in the city…!”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?! Yes, the people are upset but that’s because the Pharaoh died!”</p>
<p>Yugi stared at him. He looked out the window. There was no green smoke column coming from Osiris’ temple. The drums had stopped too.</p>
<p>“But that doesn’t matter now. Tell me what happened,” Otogi said. Yugi gulped several times before he was able to speak again.</p>
<p>“We took the carts to the oasis, got the purple clover but there was an Atlantean in my cart and he had some dark magic and…” Yugi wrapped his arms around Otogi’s neck and cried into his shoulder, shaking. “Sobek’s Bridge, it’s… It’s just gone…! And all these people died and they’re blaming me and…”</p>
<p>“Sobek’s Bridge is gone?! What the… Are you serious?”</p>
<p>Yugi could only nod.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to…”</p>
<p>For a little while, Otogi just held him and let him cry. Yugi’s fingers dug into Otogi’s tunic, desperate for support.</p>
<p>“If what you say is true… Bakura can’t defend those villages outside Busiris’ walls anymore. That means I’ll have to send forces to… Dammit, and I was hoping to stay out of this,” Otogi mumbled.</p>
<p>Yugi’s eyes shifted over the floor. So even soldiers of Tamiat would have to fight and die because of his mistake? That rock of guilt on his shoulders was so heavy now Yugi didn’t understand how it wasn’t crushing him.</p>
<p>“I… I didn’t mean to get anyone killed…! Please, you have to believe me…!” Yugi said, his voice cracking. Otogi loosened the hug so they could look at each other. Otogi’s brows were furrowed in concern.</p>
<p>“Yugi, there’s something else you need to know.” He hesitated, chewing on his bottom lip. “I got a message earlier. Pegasus is dead.”</p>
<p>Cold shock seized Yugi once more. His vision blurred and everything seemed to be spinning. Otogi had to be guiding him to a couch. When Yugi could see again, he was sitting beside Otogi.</p>
<p>He knew he should be feeling the cushions beneath him, Otogi’s arm around him, the air in his lungs. But there was nothing. Only confusion.</p>
<p>How could the man who had been there as long as he remembered just be gone? It didn’t make any sense. It seemed as impossible as making the Nile disappear in one single moment.</p>
<p>He didn’t react when he heard someone open the door.</p>
<p>“My lord, the commoners went into the dungeon without resistance. What should we do with them?” a voice asked.</p>
<p>“Oh Ra, I really have more important things to worry about now. I think thirty blows with a stick for each of them will do.”</p>
<p>“N-No…!” A part of Yugi woke up from the numbness but most of him was still like sedated. “It was my idea. Besides, only slave owners beat others.”</p>
<p>Otogi’s eyes turned cold and hard. It may have worried Yugi if he had been able to feel anything.</p>
<p>“No, only slave owners beat others <em>without reason</em>. They stole and destroyed my property and endangered you. Am I supposed to let them go so the rest of the sector thinks I only punish when I want, not when it’s necessary?”</p>
<p>“B-But…” Yugi’s mind was too hazy to come up with any counterargument. “Then at least punish me too. It was my idea, after all.”</p>
<p>Otogi took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Fine. I promised Pegasus to never hurt you so you will be watching as the others receive their sentence.”</p>
<p>Yugi gaped at him, fighting for breath.</p>
<p>“No, that’s even worse than… I don’t want that!”</p>
<p>“That’s the point of a punishment,” was all Otogi had to say. “Besides, I think you proved well enough today that you should leave matters concerning Tamiat to me.”</p><hr/>
<p>On the next day, Yugi sat on a stool beside Otogi in the throne hall. Mai was standing in a corner near a pillar, arms crossed.</p>
<p>Jou, Honda, and Anzu were led into the hall by guards. At least their wounds had been cleaned and bandaged. All three had to face Yugi. Otogi’s voice echoed as he listed their crimes and announced their sentence. Yugi didn’t listen. He looked at his friends, hoping his expression communicated what he was thinking over and over:</p>
<p>“<em>I’m so sorry…!</em>”</p>
<p>The man behind them struck Jou three times in the back. Jou suppressed a moan. He tried to give Mai a smirk, as if it had been nothing. The man then gave Honda three blows, then Anzu, then Jou again.</p>
<p>It was Yugi’s instinct to turn his head but he forced himself to not take his eyes off their suffering. He watched how they clenched their fists, eyes closed, only now and then letting out a curse. They accepted their punishment with dignity while Yugi felt pathetic sitting on a stool, barely able to watch. He had never thought he’d wish to get beaten. But now Yugi wanted nothing more than to stand beside them and share the pain.</p>
<p>Finally, all three received their final blows. They were hunched over and wiping their faces dry.</p>
<p>“Your sentence has been carried out. You may leave,” Otogi said. The three nodded and walked away. Yugi knew they had to hate him like everyone else but he still rose from his stool and went after them.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Yugi croaked. They turned around and to Yugi’s surprise, they had weak smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>“We knew we’d get punished either way. No need to apologise,” Anzu said. Yugi glanced at the blue carpet beneath his sandalled feet.</p>
<p>“I suppose that’s the end of our friendship. That was … short,” Yugi said and wanted to give a bitter laugh but none came.</p>
<p>“Nonsense. We’re still friends,” Jou said, trying to give a grin but it was only a small one.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Honda kneaded his hurting shoulder. “But I think we should go now and look after Shizuka. I’m sure she’s better already. Kisara too.”</p>
<p>He did his best to sound sincere but Yugi knew he didn’t believe himself.</p>
<p>“Okay… Bye then,” Yugi whispered and all three left. Mai stepped beside him.</p>
<p>“Everyone will be fine. Kisara too,” she said in the same tone as Honda.</p>
<p>“But she’s suffering, isn’t she?”</p>
<p>Mai avoided his gaze. Of course she was suffering. Everyone was. The coal fever patients, the soldiers of Busiris, the villagers, his friends… While all Yugi had gotten were a few bruises and scratches. If only that ball of fire had killed him as well. That way he’d be reunited with Pegasus and Cyndia, at least.</p>
<p>Thinking about them sent a sting through Yugi’s heart. He walked past Mai, wanting to be alone. Yugi approached the stairs that spiralled along the walls of the tower and climbed them, first slowly but then faster and faster as if he could run away from the pain in his chest.</p>
<p>He was fighting for breath by the time he reached the top. Yugi’s fingers clenched the half-wall enclosing the top. He was trembling.</p>
<p>With how much everyone had to go through it was no doubt selfish … but Yugi couldn’t help being consumed by his own loss. Pegasus was gone…</p>
<p>Yugi’s legs refused to carry his weight and he sank down on his knees. Now he had become an orphan for the second time in his life. He was so lost and hurt but now there was no Pegasus and no Cyndia who would shelter him from any harm with a hug and tell him that everything was all right. He was alone now, all alone…</p>
<p>Tears streamed down Yugi’s face, accompanied by deep sobs. He had known it’d happen soon and yet his heart ached just as much as when Cyndia had died. Suddenly Yugi felt like a small child again, helpless and unable to survive without his parents and with a lump of pain in his chest that seemed to tear him apart from the inside.</p>
<p>Yugi leaned against the half-wall, wrapped his arms around his shins and cried. Memories of him, Pegasus, and Cyndia mixed with the soldiers’ screams, the blood on the Nile, the dead bodies, and the imagination of what the Atlanteans had done to the villagers who had been on their way to a safe place. How many were now grieving because of him? The guilt almost suffocated Yugi.</p>
<p>He cried until no more tears would come and he just sat there, staring into nothing. Inside, he was still breaking into more and more shards and each of them pierced him like an arrow.</p>
<p>He looked away when Otogi came up the stairs and sat down next to him. For a little while there was only the roaring of the sea. A part of Yugi was still mad at Otogi for punishing his friends but it was overshadowed by all the grief.</p>
<p>“Yugi, do you know why Pegasus let you go with me?” Otogi asked. Yugi only knitted his brows at him. “Because he trusted me to keep you safe. When I came back and no one knew where you had gone I was terrified. I would never have forgiven myself if you had gotten hurt or even killed out there.”</p>
<p>Yugi hadn’t considered that. He had expected Otogi to be mad or annoyed but not worried. He gulped.</p>
<p>“I’m… I’m sorry,” Yugi croaked for what felt like the hundredth time. Desperate for comfort, he threw himself into Otogi’s arms. Otogi embraced him, his breath tickling Yugi’s neck. “I never wanted to hurt anyone… Master Pegasus and Mistress Cyndia always helped everyone at Asphaleia… I just … wanted to act like them…”</p>
<p>“I know. And I know you’re very gentle and kind. But you’re just not meant to make any big decisions, you know? After growing up in such a sheltered place, you just can’t comprehend the consequences of your actions like others. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>His voice was tender and yet every word cut into Yugi with the precision of a blade. He knew already all of this would be carved into his memories like a scar. It may be painful but Yugi couldn’t deny that Otogi was correct.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes.”</p>
<p>Otogi made him look up with a finger under his chin.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to leave soon to attend the Pharaoh’s funeral and swear my alliance to the new one. You won’t do anything stupid while I’m gone, will you?”</p>
<p>“No… I won’t do anything…”</p>
<p>“Good. Just do what I say and all will be fine. That goes for you just like it does for everyone else here. Trust me, I know what’s best for you and for Tamiat too. Don’t ever forget that.”</p>
<p>For the first time in his life, Yugi felt completely and utterly defeated. Nothing in him was able to fight back. Out of weakness, he leaned against Otogi’s shoulder, the one person who could protect him from others and himself.</p>
<p>“I… I won’t forget it. I’ll never disobey again. I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>My beautiful readers,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>another big thank you goes out to all of you. And to answer the question many of you have: Yes, Atem will appear very soon! In this chapter however, we will meet someone else for the first time. Who is it? Find it!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sincerely,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Pancake</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One year passed.</p>
<p>After long and tiring battles, Atlantis took over one sector after another until a quarter of the north was under their control. The people of Tamiat were still sure that the Atlanteans would be chased away soon. Yet, their words lacked the confidence they had possessed a year ago.</p>
<p>After the low flood the harvest had to be rationed. While it prevented starvation, people still longed to eat again until their bellies were full. Battles also took place at sea, which was why trade with other countries was next to impossible. That’s why imports like certain fabrics or medicine were harder to come by.</p>
<p>At least this was what Yugi heard from his friends.</p>
<p>Life in the mansion hadn’t changed much. The only thing many whores complained about was that they missed a real feast with many guests from different countries. Rich merchants from Tamiat City were still welcome of course. But to everyone who had been a whore longer than Yugi, it seemed like they were only having small get-togethers and it bored them.</p>
<p>Tonight though it’d be different. Soon Otogi would have to travel to Waset yet again to deliver the north’s taxes to the Pharaoh. Today the lords and ladies of the delta – or their children or whoever they sent as a substitution – would gather, officially deliver their taxes to Otogi, and then partake in the first real feast they had held since the Atlanteans’ arrival.</p>
<p>The nobles would stay for a full week to discuss the issues Otogi would bring up to the Pharaoh on behalf of all of them. But who cared about that? A whole week full of parties…!</p><hr/>
<p>With the last beat of the drums, Yugi, like five others, threw a handful of petals into the air. Everyone was panting and holding out in their ending position as the petals rained down on all the whores. In the middle of the first row Neema was doing the splits. Mai and Otogi were applauding, the sound echoing through the otherwise empty hall.</p>
<p>“Well done, everybody! If you perform like this tonight, everyone will love it!” Mai said and the whores sighed in relief. Yugi wiped the sweat from his forehead. “You can take a break until tonight but remember to be here on time!”</p>
<p>Both the whores and the musicians started to chat, congratulated each other and made plans on what to do until the guests came. Yugi wanted to approach Otogi but a group of seven had already gathered around him. Asa and Neema were right beside Otogi and he had placed his hands on their hips.</p>
<p>“You’ll take me with you to the palace, won’t you?” Asa said with a cute pout. Otogi laughed.</p>
<p>“We’ll see about that.”</p>
<p>“Asa has already been there three times! What about me?” Neema asked and leaned her head against Otogi’s shoulder. The others made the same request, trying to convince Otogi with sweet words or kisses.</p>
<p>Like every time he was summoned to the palace, Otogi had been requested to bring some of his high-class whores with him. While the whores disliked the Pharaoh like all of Tamiat did, they were still eager to travel – a privilege only few people ever had – and get a glimpse of the luxurious life at the palace. Everyone tried to convince Otogi of taking them with him, except Yugi. He was still silently standing by, not only because for him as an apprentice the issue wasn’t relevant anyway.</p>
<p>“That’s enough now, everyone,” Otogi said after a while, walked over to Yugi, and hugged him from behind. Thanks to their difference in height he could easily look over Yugi’s head. “See how patiently Yugi is waiting? You should be more like him.”</p>
<p>The others chuckled while Otogi kissed Yugi’s hair.</p>
<p>“We know Yugi is your favourite – not that I blame you, he’s amazing both in bed and outside of it…” Kastho winked at Yugi. “…but when will we know who you’ll be taking with you?”</p>
<p>“Soon enough. Now off with you all.”</p>
<p>They sighed but obeyed and scattered in different directions.</p>
<p>“Say, Otogi…” Yugi looked up at him with an enchanting smile. “Is it fine with you if I do my weekly round today too?”</p>
<p>Otogi raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“It’s a big event today and I want you by my side through all of it. You should skip your routine this week.”</p>
<p>“But they’re relying on me. I’ll be back in time, I promise,” Yugi said. Otogi eyed him suspiciously and Yugi knew why. “Only if you’ll allow it of course.”</p>
<p>Otogi’s expression softened.</p>
<p>“Fine then. But you’ll have to help me … <em>prepare</em> for the ceremony.”</p>
<p>He nibbled on Yugi’s neck, causing Yugi to laugh and soak in Otogi’s fresh but sweet perfume.</p>
<p>“Anything you want.”</p>
<p>“I like to hear that. Then go indulge in your cute, little hobby. I’ll see you later in my chambers.”</p>
<p>He loosened the hug, smacked Yugi’s butt, and walked away. Yugi approached Kisara who was sipping on a cup of water next to a table.</p>
<p>“It’s all right. I can go,” Yugi said.</p>
<p>“Great. I already prepared the bags in our room. I also wrote a note about how much you can give to how many people so it’s all even.”</p>
<p>“Really? Thank you so much. Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?”</p>
<p>Kisara looked down at her cup.</p>
<p>“I need to stay and go over my solo performance. Besides, you know I’m not good with … well, people.”</p>
<p>“I’ll still make sure they know you helped me.”</p>
<p>Pink stains appeared on Kisara’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to.”</p>
<p>“But I want to. Good luck with your rehearsal. I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>Yugi left the hall. In the corridor, Mai was leaning against a statue of Horus with a scroll in her hands.</p>
<p>“Oh Yugi, you’re going to the city, right? Say hello to Jou from me.”</p>
<p>“I will. Anything else I should tell him?”</p>
<p>“Only that he’s an idiot,” she said with a grin.</p><hr/>
<p>Yugi attached the bags Kisara had prepared to one of the white stallions at the stables, mounted him, and rode through a minor gate and over a bridge. It was another sunny day with a cool breeze from the ocean. By now the streets, the houses, the different shops were as familiar to Yugi as his own reflection. The chatting, the sound of trotting hooves on the ground, the hammering, the laughter of playing children were no longer overwhelming but a mix of background noises he could easily tune out.</p>
<p>“Hello Yugi!” a weaver called, kneeling in front of her loom. “You don’t happen to visit the eastern villages today? That’s where my sister lives.”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid today it’s the southern ones. But next week we’ll go east.”</p>
<p>“I see. The gods bless you!”</p>
<p>Many people greeted Yugi and wished him well on his weekly trip. Even though Yugi still stood out with his brighter skin colour and differently shaped eyes, no one considered his appearance strange anymore. Warmth filled Yugi’s chest whenever faces lit up at his sight. Yet, Yugi could also see their hidden fear and grief. Horror stories of what the Atlanteans did to both soldiers and civilians travelled around. Everyone was scared that one day the sectors around Tamiat would be defeated, even though they showed no sign of giving in, at least as of now.</p>
<p>“Yugi! Yugi, please wait!”</p>
<p>Yugi pulled the reins and his horse stopped. He looked behind himself and saw Hanasaki run towards him, a small bundle in his arms.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Yugi said.</p>
<p>“Good… Good morning!” Hanasaki needed a moment to catch his breath. “Look, I have this bread I can spare. I know it’s not much but I want you to have it.”</p>
<p>He handed Yugi the bundle and Yugi opened it. Inside was a small loaf with flax seeds that exuded a fresh scent. Hanasaki must have bought it this morning.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much. Don’t worry. Someone will be happy about it, no matter how small it is,” Yugi said and stuffed it into one of the bags. “How is the shipbuilding business going?”</p>
<p>“It’s going well, even though I wish we could build and repair something other than battleships. I have that idea on how to make transport ships more sturdy but… Well, for now it’s all for the war. It’s a miracle the materials from Phoenicia are still getting here, really.”</p>
<p>“I’m surprised too. But at least we don’t have to worry about that part of our defence.”</p>
<p>“True that. Oh, but I’m holding you up. Have a nice day!”</p>
<p>“You too.”</p>
<p>Yugi was stopped two more times by a tailor and a blacksmith who had grapes and a piece of cheese for Yugi. As soon as he reached the temple district, he heard Jou’s voice call:</p>
<p>“Hey Yugi! We’re here!”</p>
<p>Jou, Anzu, and Honda were waving at him from a patch of grass before the gates to Hapi’s temple. Yugi approached them and got off his horse.</p>
<p>“How are you guys doing?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Everything’s fine. Did you hear? We caught those thieves a few days ago and guess who led the squad who did it!” Honda said and proudly stretched out his chest.</p>
<p>“That’s amazing! It’s only a matter of time until they promote you!”</p>
<p>“I know, right? In a few years I’ll be the leader of the city guard!”</p>
<p>“And then you can invite us all on a fancy night out.” Jou jokingly punched Honda’s arm. “Did you hear the bakers in our neighbourhood had a child? A healthy baby girl who keeps the whole street awake at night with her screams. Shizuka visits them almost every day and she can’t stop gushing about how cute she is.”</p>
<p>“Congratulations to them. How is Shizuka anyway?” Yugi asked.</p>
<p>“The same sunshine as always.” Jou leaned against the tree beside him. “She has a lot to of work to do at the Red Lily though.”</p>
<p>The longer the war lasted the more people craved distraction, which they found at the Red Lily. Most weren’t even interested in a whore. They just wanted to have a drink and enjoy the shows.</p>
<p>“And how is the Red Lily?” was Yugi’s next question, this time directed at Anzu.</p>
<p>“Blooming as ever, at least financially. But the madam didn’t want to listen when I tried to tell her about our problems. Again.” She sighed. “I’ll keep trying though.”</p>
<p>“You do that.” Yugi glanced at his sandalled feet. He had tried to talk to Otogi about the matter but Otogi had only replied that the laws for the protection of whores were new. It’d just take time until they showed their effect. Yugi doubted that but he didn’t dare to confront Otogi about it. “Before I forget: Jou, Mai asked me to say hello to you. Oh, and she called you an idiot.”</p>
<p>Jou laughed.</p>
<p>“Tell her I love her too. Anyway, we have things to do, right?”</p>
<p>They entered Hapi’s temple and as always, incense was wafting through the cool halls. A young priestess with a long braid came from one of the prayer rooms. Her face lit up when she saw the four.</p>
<p>“Ah, it’s you. Please come with me. You’ll be pleased to see how much food people dropped off this week.”</p>
<p>A little later, three more horses were ready, their saddles hung with bags of food. The priestess gave Yugi a map on which the villages they’d have to visit were circled. She waved at them as they set off.</p><hr/>
<p>“It’s Yugi! Lord Otogi’s most beautiful whore is here!”</p>
<p>“And his friends too! Thank the gods!”</p>
<p>“They’re bringing us food! I’m so glad!”</p>
<p>At every village they were greeted with sparkling but hungry eyes. As soon as they stopped and dismounted their horses, people gathered around them and asked for food for sick or elderly relatives who suffered under the rationed food. The commoners thanked them over and over, even for the smallest bits. Yugi only regretted he couldn’t bring them all food every day.</p>
<p>Yugi had started this weekly routine a year ago when his bad conscience had urged him to do <em>something</em> to help others. When he had heard a couple of priests talk about the idea of bringing food to the villagers, Yugi had volunteered and so had his friends. After a few months Yugi had gathered the courage to ask Otogi if he could share some of the mansion’s supplies as well since he had more than enough to feed all its inhabitants. Otogi had been sceptic at first but eventually allowed it.</p>
<p>While Yugi hadn’t intended it, his charitable work prevented the people of Tamiat to fully believe what rumours they heard from Busiris. Whenever someone had asked about the incident, Yugi had told them his side of the story and emphasised that he never wanted to hurt anyone. The commoners believed Yugi’s heartfelt confession and – unlike the people of Busiris – placed the blame on the Atlantean and his dark powers.</p>
<p>Yugi was relieved that at least he didn’t have to fear hate and rejection from Tamiat. But that didn’t change the fact that Yugi considered himself responsible for all the lost lives. Whenever it was quiet, he still heard the death screams of all these soldiers and wished he could turn back time and stop himself from disobeying Otogi.</p>
<p>The last stop that day was the southernmost village near the sector gates. It had been the first village of Tamiat Yugi had ever seen, where he had had an encounter with three children who had almost made him fall off his horse. Two of them – a little girl and her older brother – were scattering seeds for their family’s chickens to eat. When they saw Yugi, they jumped over the fence of the enclosure and came running towards him. Yugi and his friends stopped their horses and dismounted, causing small clouds of dust to whirl up.</p>
<p>“Hello Yugi! Hi!” the children said while Jou, Honda, and Anzu called for the commoners’ attention. People poked their heads out of windows, looked up from their work, and made their way towards the group.</p>
<p>“Hello you two. How are you doing?” Yugi said, opening one of his last bags.</p>
<p>“We’re fine! Our grandfather is feeling way better now thanks to you!” the boy replied. “He says he doesn’t even need extra food anymore and that he wants those who need it more than him to have it. Mother thinks differently though…”</p>
<p>“Naki ran away when she saw you come! I bet she’s putting flowers in her hair again! Did you know she has a crush on you?” the girl said and she and her brother giggled.</p>
<p>“Kids, don’t embarrass your sister,” another voice said. A woman with the same curls as the children approached them – their mother. She smiled at Yugi. “I’m so glad you’re here. If you have anything left, my father… He says he’s fine but…”</p>
<p>“Of course. Let’s see.” Yugi checked one of the bags, pulled out the loaf of bread from Hanasaki and handed it over to her. “Here you go. I know it’s not much but-”</p>
<p>“Oh Yugi, don’t say that. It’s more than we could have hoped for. These are crazy times. Usually it’s people from the city who envy the farmers in times of need but with such a low flood…”</p>
<p>She sighed. Akhet, the season of the flood, wasn’t only late once again. It also brought less water than needed. This year’s crop would be no better than the last. In the city, people could at least get their hands on imports, even though those were expensive.</p>
<p>“I had hoped that maybe the gods would be more generous now that we have a young and healthy Pharaoh but…” Yugi began.</p>
<p>“Not with <em>that</em> Pharaoh,” the boy spat.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he started the war in the south as a prince! And he doesn’t help us at all!” the little girl said with just as much loathing as any adult.</p>
<p>Unlike everyone else, Yugi had hoped for the first few months that the new Pharaoh wouldn’t be as ignorant as everyone claimed. But even after Atlantis had taken over a few important cities no reaction had come from the capital. By now Yugi couldn’t help but despise the Pharaoh like everyone else, especially when he saw people grief for soldiers he could have saved by sending reinforcements.</p>
<p>“Oh look, there’s Naki!” the boy said and pointed at their house. A girl of twelve or thirteen peeked around a corner, flowers in her curly hair. Yugi waved at her but Naki flinched and withdrew. Jou poked Yugi with his elbow while offering the kids’ mother a pear from the bag he was holding.</p>
<p>“The ladies just love you wherever you go, huh?” he said with a grin.</p>
<p>“I think they just love the fact that we bring them food,” Yugi said, even though he had noticed both women and men swoon over him. From the bits of conversations he had overheard they admired both his looks and his kindness.</p>
<p>“Don’t be so humble. I wish people were willing to pay for spending time with me!”</p>
<p>“If anything, we should get paid for enduring you,” Honda said and everyone laughed.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long until all the supplies were given away. After a bit of chitchat, the four mounted their horses and made their way back to the city. Yugi pulled out the list Kisara had written.</p>
<p>“It really did work out the way Kisara calculated it,” he said.</p>
<p>“Of course. It always does,” Anzu said and winked.</p>
<p>Back at Hapi’s temple, Anzu, Jou, and Honda returned the horses. The priestess thanked them for their help, wished them a blessed day, and assured that everyone was praying to Hapi to send them a more generous flood after all.</p>
<p>With Yugi’s horse in tow they walked through the streets, passed a few shops, and ended up at the plaza with the big stone pond. The horse drank the water inside while the four sat down at the edge of it.</p>
<p>It wasn’t market day so the plaza belonged to the street performers. One man juggled, two women were playing a cheerful song on a lute and a harp, a teenage boy made his dog perform impressive tricks in exchange for snacks. A few people had gathered around them and while they enjoyed the shows, Yugi heard only one topic from bits of their conversations: the war. A couple of women with laundry baskets in their arms were talking not too far away from them.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I heard they lost only a dozen soldiers in that battle.”</p>
<p>“I hope that’s true. If they stand strong, Tamiat will be safe.”</p>
<p>“Can’t we talk about something else for once?!”</p>
<p>“We’re fed up with it too but we need to know where the Atlanteans are!”</p>
<p>“So we’ll have at least time to pray before they rape and slaughter us too?”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up!”</p>
<p>The group walked away. Honda leaned back his head and sighed.</p>
<p>“I wonder how long this war can last. The Atlanteans wouldn’t even have gotten that far if the Pharaoh sent reinforcements…”</p>
<p>“But then how could he spoil his beloved south?” Jou said bitterly. “At least we’re allowed to pay taxes, right?”</p>
<p>“Jou, your salary comes from taxes,” Anzu said.</p>
<p>“I know that.” Jou stood up and turned around. “I’m not saying anything against taxes in general. I’m saying we should use them so they actually benefit <em>us</em> instead of some rich brat in a far way palace!”</p>
<p>Two men who walked by gave Jou scandalised looks. As much as they disliked the Pharaoh, he was still their god on earth. Things like that shouldn’t be said – at least not in public.</p>
<p>“Isn’t the north even paying most of the taxes?” Honda asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. Otogi mentioned that,” Yugi mumbled while petting his horse’s head.</p>
<p>“How about we keep our money and he can have it once he sends us soldiers and a flood that doesn’t leave people hungry?” Jou suggested.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t sound too bad, actually.” Anzu let a hand run through her hair. “I wish that were possible.”</p>
<p>A bunch of seagulls were waddling around and squawking at each other over crumbs on the floor. They spread their wings and flew away when the floor began to slightly vibrate. One moment later people moved out of the way as a long group of riders reached the plaza. From their fine clothes and armed entourages Yugi knew they had to be the other nobles of the north.</p>
<p>Yugi’s body tensed up when he saw who <span>led</span> them: It was Bakura, his alabaster hair as wild as the last time they had met. Another man with the same hair colour but softer features was riding beside him. It had to be his twin brother. Yugi had hoped the brother would come alone since Bakura was busy with fighting on the battlefield.</p>
<p>“The nobles are all coming at once?” Honda asked.</p>
<p>“They must have grouped up to be safer from the Atlanteans,” Anzu suggested.</p>
<p>Yugi’s stomach twisted at the thought of having to be in the same room as Bakura but he knew he had no choice. He stood up and turned his horse around.</p>
<p>“I better return to the mansion. I have to be there for the ceremony.”</p>
<p>“Really? Can’t you stay at least a little longer? It’ll be some time until they’re all there and ready,” Jou said.</p>
<p>“Yes, but … I promised Otogi I wouldn’t be late and I can’t break that.” Yugi looked at the mansion’s tower in the distance. “I’ll see you soon. Bye.”</p>
<p>Yugi mounted his horse and rode away. Luckily, he knew a few shortcuts so he’d be at the mansion before the guests.</p><hr/>
<p>Yugi was washing out his mouth over a bowl of water. The wine coloured curtains in front of the windows slightly danced in the wind and pleasantly darkened the dressing room. Otogi wrapped his arms around Yugi from behind.</p>
<p>“I swear you’re getting better at this every time,” he whispered. Yugi raised his head and leaned against Otogi’s chest. They looked at each other in the mirror before them.</p>
<p>“I’m happy if I can make you happy.”</p>
<p>“You sure did but I’m afraid it won’t last long. I can’t wait for that event to be over.”</p>
<p>“Well, if you want…” Yugi turned his head and whispered into Otogi’s ear: “We could make love right after the feast.”</p>
<p>The sultry voice Mai had taught him had the desired effect. Otogi grinned and nibbled Yugi’s neck, his perfume as minty as always.</p>
<p>“That sounds wonderful. But how about instead of making love … we <em>fuck</em>?”</p>
<p>The word sent a shiver down Yugi’s spine. Over the past year he had learned a lot about sex: what aroused his own body and mind, how men and women’s desires could vary, the stages of the act and which were the most pleasurable to drag out. He had also learned the difference between love making and fucking and all the areas in-between. He knew that a slow, gentle night of love making could be just as enjoyable as a long, hard fuck.</p>
<p>“Whatever you desire, my lord…”</p>
<p>Otogi’s fingertips ran over Yugi’s torso, leaving prickling trails behind.</p>
<p>“If you keep talking like that, I’ll take you right here and now. I knew I was right when I told Mai you’d be a natural back when you first got here,” he said and gently pushed Yugi aside. He took a ribbon from the table before them and tied his hair in its usual ponytail. “I’d have scheduled your début already if it weren’t for the war. It’s keeping out all the rich foreign visitors who would no doubt pay a fortune to be your first customer. I can’t throw a chance like that away. Yugi, be a dear and bring me that red box in the shelf over there.”</p>
<p>“As you wish.”</p>
<p>The small box was made out of wood and carved with hieroglyphs. Yugi opened it and found two thick, golden wristbands on a cushion of velvet. Small sapphires and pearls were arranged in a way that made them look like foaming waves.</p>
<p>“They’re beautiful,” Yugi said and brought them to the vanity. Otogi raised his eyebrow at that remark.</p>
<p>“They may look beautiful but…”</p>
<p>“But what?”</p>
<p>Otogi’s face darkened.</p>
<p>“The crown gives such wristbands to the ruling family of each sector. These were made for mine after Tamiat lost its independence two-hundred years ago. Nothing beautiful about that.”</p>
<p>“O-Of course not. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Otogi’s emerald eyes were full of spite for the Pharaoh, for that piece of history, for the reason his father had abused him. Nevertheless, he put the wristbands on and the clasps clicked into place.</p>
<p>“They even look a lot like handcuffs. How very fitting,” he hissed, adjusting them. “And in Waset I can yet again lie about what a great honour it is to bring that arrogant brat money he doesn’t deserve while my soldiers get slaughtered by the Atlanteans. We wouldn’t even have to deal with the war if Tamiat were independent again.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s first thought was that Tamiat would have a lot of other problems instead. But, kneading his hands, he said:</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’re right.”</p>
<p>Otogi sighed and returned to his charming smile.</p>
<p>“Well, we better get this over with so we can get to the part where you prove your talents once again.” He caressed Yugi’s cheek. “Go get ready for the ceremony. And tell the make-up artist to come here.”</p>
<p>Yugi obeyed. Soon he stood in a side corridor of the throne hall, among Otogi and his subordinates, hearing the buzzing crowd from behind a curtain. Fear began to crawl all over him when a thought came to him. What if it wasn’t only Bakura who hated him? Maybe Bakura had told everyone in that hall what had happened a year ago and when he walked out there…</p>
<p>Otogi placed a finger under his chin and made him look up. The make-up artist had hidden the rings under Otogi’s eyes almost completely under a thick layer of powder.</p>
<p>“Why are you frowning like that?” Otogi asked.</p>
<p>“Because… They probably know about the bridge incident. And hate me for it. Maybe I shouldn’t attend the whole thing after all,” Yugi said, playing with his golden earrings.</p>
<p>“Don’t be silly. You’re too pretty to hate.”</p>
<p>Yugi knew that remark was meant to reassure him but it didn’t in the slightest. Before he could reply, trumpets played and Yugi had to enter the hall together with servants, scribes, and treasurers. Yugi sat down on a stool beside the throne and hoped no one had noticed how shaky his knees were.</p>
<p>Yugi was struggling to breathe. Were the nobles before them all staring at him? No, it were only a few. But surely those few were full of hate for him! Yugi’s legs tingled with the urge to jump up and run away.</p>
<p>The trumpets played once more and Otogi entered. He sat down on his cushioned throne and put on a smile.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Tamiat once again, fellow nobles. I appreciate you coming here despite the war. Of course we remember and pray for those nobles who have been either imprisoned or killed by the Atlanteans after their sectors have been taken over. These are dark times for the north of Egypt.” He left a respectful pause. “I know each one of you is fighting bravely despite the lack of support from the Pharaoh. But at least we can be reassured that our tax money is still good enough for him.” Sarcastic laughter came from the crowd. Knowing that they hated the Pharaoh more than him calmed Yugi. “Now, without further ado, let us begin.”</p>
<p>An old woman rolled out a scroll and read out the first sector and name of the ruling family. A man with a stubbly beard stepped forward, his voice cracking as he announced the amount of how much he had delivered and from what sources the money came from. Like many in the room, he was young and wore only one wristband. He was probably the son of a noble who couldn’t attend the ceremony because they were busy with the war.</p>
<p>His servants brought chests with gold and silver coins. Those were counted and weighed in front of everyone. The scribe wrote the results down and repeated them loud and clear. Yugi was watching the process and noticed that the young noble was looking at him with the usual fascinated stare people gave him when they saw him for the first time. Yugi ignored it and followed the ceremony.</p>
<p>After that, the next noble was called and stepped forward. The procedure repeated and soon became boring. Yugi wasn’t the only one who couldn’t suppress a yawn. Now and then he brought Otogi water or a piece of bread. At that opportunity Otogi whispered into Yugi’s ear how tedious it all was and what he’d rather do with Yugi instead. Yugi replied with a chuckle or a seductive look, then sat back down on the stool.</p>
<p>The sun neared the horizon, then disappeared behind it and servants lit fire plates and oil lamps. The crowd was chattering by the time only one sector was left. Yugi flinched when the old woman called for Busiris. Bakura stepped forward, together with his twin brother. They delivered the largest amount of money, even though most people were too distracted to notice.</p>
<p>“It’s not as much as the years before but what does the Pharaoh expect during times of war?” Bakura said after the contents of the last chest had been weighed. “Especially when we have to deal with other tragedies as well…”</p>
<p>He glared at Yugi. Even though he showed Yugi only a fraction of the loathing he had given him a year ago, Yugi was seized by cold, heavy guilt.</p>
<p>“Why, the Pharaoh expects us to pay for his golden toothpicks and consider it an honour,” Otogi said, ignoring Bakura’s last sentence.</p>
<p>“True that. Well, at least Tamiat hasn’t been attacked yet. Which is rather strange, considering it’d be the most useful sector to Atlantis.” The hostility in Bakura’s voice was obvious. “That’s why I think it’d only be appropriate if you sent twice as many soldiers as you’re doing right now. That way you’d be a much greater help to those of us who are actually fighting in this war.”</p>
<p>His twin brother nudged him with his elbow. But Otogi’s expression had hardened already.</p>
<p>“It’s new to me that you decide what I do with <em>my</em> own forces. I can assure you that my soldiers are more than busy with preparing Tamiat for the day Atlantis decides to march on us. Besides, I’m fulfilling my duties as our contracts foresaw it and you know it.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you are. Just enough so I have no proof to doubt your loyalty.”</p>
<p>Bakura turned around and stomped away. His brother and servants followed him. Even though his bitterness wasn’t aimed at Yugi, he felt uncomfortable. Busiris’ situation would be better if Sobek’s Bridge were still standing…</p>
<p>Otogi called for the hall’s attention one last time so the head scribe could read out all numbers one after another. When no one had anything to add or object, Otogi rose from his throne.</p>
<p>“As the lord of Tamiat I swear to deliver every single coin to the Pharaoh, our king and god on earth. Should I break this vow for whatever reason I may be held accountable both by you and the gods.” He let the words sink in, then smirked. “Now that this is dealt with let’s gather in the dining hall. The banquet will begin shortly and as always, my whores will be present to entertain you.”</p>
<p>People began to move and chatter about being hungry and looking forward to one of Tamiat’s well-known feasts. Yugi hurried through some minor corridors into the backstage area of the dining hall. The other whores were putting on last pieces of jewellery and rehearsed parts of their performances. Yugi changed into a white skirt and a teal hip scarf with lots of dangling coins. Asa had just finished putting on his make-up when Mai clapped her hands and announced that it was time for the show to start.</p>
<p>Yugi was part of the group choreographies at the start and in between the solo performances. He was nervous about dancing in front of such a huge crowd but he had little time to think about it. After the opening dance, he and the others had to gather their equipment while a short play with Kashto in the main role was going on. Another dance and it was time for Neema and a few others to perform their acrobatic show. After the next group dance, Asa showed off her fire breathing skills, earning a lot of applause.</p>
<p>The ensemble danced again, then Kisara sang for the audience. Yugi grinned behind the curtains as he watched how many mouths hung open in amazement. Most of them had only heard rumours about Kisara’s beautiful voice and had considered them exaggerated, a way to attract more potential customers. But if anything, the rumours did no justice to how powerful and yet gentle Kisara’s voice was.</p>
<p>At the last group choreography both the ensemble and the solo performers danced together. By the end of it Yugi once more tossed his petals into the air like five others. Everyone was panting as the audience clapped, cheered, and whistled. Some threw flowers on the stage or called out compliments – more or less courteous – to the solo performers. Despite the nervousness at the beginning, Yugi couldn’t deny that being on a stage and receiving such applause was an exciting and warm feeling.</p>
<p>Backstage the whores changed into silken tunics and dresses with elaborate embroidery before joining the guests. About ten people sat at every of the low tables that were surrounded by colourful cushions. Asa was holding Kisara’s hand and sat down at one of the tables with her. Kisara’s expression showed how grateful she was to Asa. While Kisara wasn’t very good at small-talk and being a hostess, Asa was an expert. With her help the evening would be much easier for Kisara.</p>
<p>Like Otogi had decided it, Yugi took his seat beside him on a set of blue cushions with gold-coloured tassels. Eight other nobles were at the table as well. To Yugi’s discomfort, Bakura and the man who had already stared at Yugi in the throne hall were among them. Otogi laid one arm around Yugi and kissed his temple.</p>
<p>“That was a wonderful show, as always,” Otogi said and everyone agreed. The servants brought plates and bowls of fried meat and fish, fresh vegetables, steaming soups, and juicy fruit to the tables, each food exuding a pleasant smell that made Yugi’s mouth water.</p>
<p>Soon the hall was filled with chattering and laughter. Like the other whores at the different tables, Yugi refilled everyone’s cups when they were empty, called for the servants to bring more of a certain food when it was running out, and ensured the conversation remained light-hearted. Everyone enjoyed Yugi’s funny or witty remarks – except for Bakura.</p>
<p>He was silently munching his food and downing his wine while giving Yugi looks of disgust and loathing. Yugi tried twice to pour him wine but Bakura took the jug from Yugi’s hands and did it himself. After that, Yugi decided not to try and engage with Bakura at all and focussed on the others instead.</p>
<p>Mai sat down at every table for a little while, made sure the whores were fine, and was ready to negotiate in case anyone was interested in an arrangement. To Yugi’s joy, he saw Kisara in a long conversation with a woman in a peach dress. She rarely connected with one of the guests. Everyone enjoyed the feast, including Yugi. At least until the alcohol took over.</p>
<p>People grew louder, words became more vulgar, and stupid ideas seemed more reasonable. A middle-aged man attempted to drink an entire jug of wine in one go and ended up spilling it all over the cushions and carpets. One woman was determined to jump off the tower into the sea and swim all the way to Cyprus but already fell on her face after two steps. The guards that had the task to protect the whores from any unwanted advances had to intervene several times.</p>
<p>All this stressed Yugi a lot but he kept smiling. Not every feast went like this. Over the past year there had been plenty that had become treasured memories. But at those the number of guests had been less than half of today’s.</p>
<p>Many of them had been scholars, educated and soft-spoken. Yugi had loved witnessing their discussions about science or philosophy. Sometimes he had even given the conversation a new twist with a remark or a question, even though he knew he couldn’t overstep certain boundaries. If he were a full-fledged whore already, Yugi might even have chosen some of them as his customers. But this feast tonight was the kind he’d only attend when it was necessary.</p>
<p>Yugi sighed in relief when Otogi decided they should advance to the game room along with anyone who was interested. This meant that those who were too drunk to even stand up were left behind. Sadly, this didn’t include Bakura or the young noble who had gawked at Yugi during dinner just like in the throne hall.</p>
<p>In the game room over a dozen small tables had different game boards, bowls of fruit, jugs of wine, and empty cups on them. Otogi made Yugi sit down in front of a game of Abtu Sheta and asked a servant to bring an extra chair so he could be seated next to Yugi.</p>
<p>Many were asking for a match with Yugi and soon a small crowd had gathered around them. Yugi played against everyone who was interested and like many times before, Yugi had to realise how bad most of them were. Yugi didn’t let anyone know how confused he was by the lack of strategy or basic logical thinking of his opponents. He just smiled and, even though he could have beaten them within a few turns, stretched the game out.</p>
<p>With some nobles, Otogi discreetly squeezed his shoulder and Yugi knew what this meant: He had to lose on purpose. The reason was either that the person had a bad temper or that they were rich. To Yugi, these tactics had partly ruined the fun he had once had with games. He had always enjoyed the challenge of a match, even when he had lost. Now his primary goal was to make his opponents feel good about themselves.</p>
<p>Yugi had trouble swallowing the grape in his mouth when Bakura sat down in front of him. His blue eyes were so full of disgust Otogi didn’t need to squeeze Yugi’s shoulder to ensure he’d lose on purpose. He returned all the little fish and turtles to their starting position on the game board and shuffled and dealt out the cards. To his surprise, Bakura was a talented player, even though his strategies were rather aggressive.</p>
<p>“Look how they’re all having fun,” Bakura whispered so only Yugi and Otogi could hear him. “Seems like they’ve all forgotten what you did a year ago. You’re lucky they all hope to buy you for a night someday.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s inner contracted. He had hoped that maybe the nobles had heard about him helping out the commoners and concluded that Yugi couldn’t have caused the destruction of the bridge on purpose. Maybe they would have treated him a lot differently if they didn’t consider him desirable…</p>
<p>Yugi said nothing, played two cards, and moved one of his fish backwards.</p>
<p>“No charming remark? It’s almost as if you don’t know how to deal with people who you can’t seduce,” Bakura hissed and Yugi didn’t dare to look up at him. “I wish they’d all group and-”</p>
<p>His brother stood behind Bakura and nudged his arm. He gave Yugi an apologetic look but Yugi still wished he could just disappear. Otogi laid one arm around Yugi’s shoulder, which eased Yugi’s feeling of being threatened a little.</p>
<p>“Bakura, Bakura. We can’t change what happened. We can only look ahead,” he said but Bakura only glared at him. “I suppose you already know which matters you’ll ask me to present to the Pharaoh?”</p>
<p>Bakura snorted in indignation.</p>
<p>“You’re saying that as if he’ll listen!”</p>
<p>Yugi reminded himself to thank Otogi later for redirecting Bakura’s anger to the Pharaoh. He lost to Bakura as quickly as possible while he was busy listing all the reasons why the Pharaoh was unfit to rule. A bearded man was already claiming to be Yugi’s next opponent and so Bakura had no other choice than to withdraw with a grumpy expression.</p>
<p>The bearded man might have been a good player if he hadn’t been drunk. After three more matches Otogi said:</p>
<p>“Let’s switch places, sweetie. I want to play too.”</p>
<p>Yugi still sat beside Otogi, refilled his cup, and shuffled and dealt out the cards. A part of Yugi envied Otogi for being able to play however he wanted without having to consider anyone’s feelings or money. After a few rounds, Otogi’s opponent was an elegant lady with a few grey strands in her hair. Neema was sitting beside her and tried to distract her now and then with a joke or a flirty remark. The lady also eyed Yugi many times, usually accompanied by a smile and a compliment.</p>
<p>“What a handsome young man you have at your side, Otogi,” she said after having lost another turtle-shaped game piece. “I’m sure you’ve trained him intensely in his craft, haven’t you?”</p>
<p>“I may have taught him certain skills but the talent comes from Yugi himself.” Otogi smirked at him. “You may not expect it from such a dainty beauty but he’s got that raw passion that challenges you each and every time. If you’re interested in buying him for a night someday, just know that you better be prepared for giving Yugi your all. He won’t accept any less.”</p>
<p>Everyone around them gasped or whispered in fascination.</p>
<p>“I can confirm that,” Neema said. “Yugi can put a spell on you and before you know it you’re on your knees and begging him to give him all you got. I swear, he could even make kings and queens bend to his will with that gift…”</p>
<p>Yugi looked down on the stack of cards he was shuffling. He knew Otogi and Neema were only exaggerating a little. He did enjoy seducing someone slowly with words and gestures that became more erotic as time went on. It had taken some time until he had grown confident enough in his abilities. But now he loved nothing more than to pull people into his web and have them gush afterwards about Yugi having revealed sides in them they hadn’t known themselves.</p>
<p>“That does sound … appetising.” The lady examined Yugi once more, hunger in her eyes. “How much longer until his début?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure yet,” Otogi said. “What I do know is that it needs to be spectacular, an event people will remember for years to come!”</p>
<p>Yugi stayed with Otogi a little longer until he needed some fresh air. He stood up and made his way through the crowd. Several people took Yugi’s hand, placed a palm on his back, and tried to make him sit down at their table. Like he had learned it, Yugi lithely escaped their touch, smiled, and friendly declined their requests. While Yugi enjoyed feeling desired, he couldn’t help but realise that it was a lot less magical than Otogi had described it after their first night in Asphaleia.</p>
<p>He passed the dining hall where people had gotten even louder and more drunk. Some whores – like Asa and Kashto – were laughing with the guests about vulgar jokes. Yugi already felt the urge to walk away just witnessing how low the level had sunk.</p>
<p>Yugi made his way into the gardens and took a deep breath. Here the only sounds were the croaking frogs and chirping crickets. How pleasantly quiet.</p>
<p>He spotted Kisara’s silvery blond hair around a corner and wanted to approach her, maybe even complain with her about the obnoxious guests. But after a few steps he saw that the woman in a peach dress from earlier had laid one arm around her. They were talking to Mai.</p>
<p>“Really, Mai? How much money do you think I have?” the woman said.</p>
<p>“Our dear Kisara is worth at least twice as much. I’m being generous, really,” Mai said with her feathered fan in one hand.</p>
<p>Yugi turned around, not wanting to disturb the negotiations. He reached a pond with water lilies and reeds. He looked up at the dark sky, speckled with thousands of glowing dots. It hadn’t changed one bit in the past year but Yugi had.</p>
<p>He enjoyed the quiet and calm a little longer until he heard steps behind himself. Yugi turned around and saw the young man with a stubbly beard who had been staring at him all evening. He had trouble standing straight and Yugi wondered how much he had drunk.</p>
<p>“Hello there,” he said, having trouble controlling his tongue.</p>
<p>“Hello my lord.”</p>
<p>“I just talked to Madam Mai… You whores are quite expensive.”</p>
<p>Yugi forced himself to put on a friendly expression.</p>
<p>“But our services are worth it.”</p>
<p>“I believe that.” He stepped towards him and Yugi noticed the pungent smell of alcohol. “I really wish I could buy you for a night, you know…”</p>
<p>Yugi wanted to reply that even if he had the money Yugi wouldn’t be interested. But instead he said:</p>
<p>“Well, I’m still an apprentice anyway, so…”</p>
<p>“Can’t you make an exception?” He came even closer, slightly shaky with desire. Yugi’s pulse quickened and his eyes searched for a guard but finding none. “Just something quick, here in the bushes. I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”</p>
<p>Yugi didn’t know what disgusted him more: the stinky breath or how he assumed that Yugi sold sex like others sold bread.</p>
<p>“That’s not possible,” Yugi said and walked away but the man grabbed his wrist. Without thinking, Yugi slapped him. The man’s eyes widened, then his face twisted in anger.</p>
<p>“How dare y-”</p>
<p>“Excuse me? My lord?” a soft voice said and both looked to the side. It was Bakura’s twin brother. “Your aunt is looking for you. She’s asking everyone if they’ve seen you.”</p>
<p>The man let go of Yugi and gulped.</p>
<p>“My aunt? Shit, I better…”</p>
<p>Without ending the sentence he staggered past them and back to the villa.</p>
<p>“Are you all right?” Bakura’s twin brother asked.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes.” Only now Yugi noticed how much he was trembling. “Thank you, my lord.”</p>
<p>“You can call me Ryou,” he said with a gentle smile. He nodded at the villa. “Right now they’re having a drinking competition. I don’t like these parties to be honest.”</p>
<p>“I agree, even though I probably shouldn’t say it.”</p>
<p>Both laughed.</p>
<p>“If we both dislike this, why don’t we go to my chambers? There’s something I’d like to show you,” Ryou said. After a confused look from Yugi he blushed and added: “I didn’t mean to hint at anything! I mean… What I’d like to show you is completely harmless! I swear!”</p>
<p>Yugi chuckled. By now he had gathered enough experience with people to know that Ryou had no bad intentions.</p>
<p>“I’d love to see it. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>They made their way into one of the guest houses and into Ryou’s drawing room. Both lit a few oil lamps to illuminate the room. On a low table, surrounded by three couches, stood a jug and several cups. Yugi sat down and filled two of them with wine while Ryou closed the shutters to the balcony.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about my brother. He may have no bad intentions but he can be really harsh sometimes.”</p>
<p>Yugi paused.</p>
<p>“Well… He does have a good reason to be mad at me…”</p>
<p>“By the way, I don’t blame you for what happened.” Ryou turned around and leaned against the closed shutters. “It was a horrible event but I know it was the Atlantean who did the damage. Not you.”</p>
<p>Yugi had to swallow the lump in his throat. His friends and many commoners had said similar things to him but he had never been able to believe them. Yet, hearing this from someone from Busiris who was so close to Bakura… Yugi had always imagined that all of Busiris hated him.</p>
<p>“Th-Thank you,” Yugi croaked.</p>
<p>“No need to thank me,” Ryou said gently. “Now, about what I wanted to show you…”</p>
<p>He disappeared behind a partition wall and returned with a basket in his hands. He placed it on the table and sat down across from Yugi. Yugi removed a white cloth that covered the contents and uttered a surprised “Oh!”. Inside lay a cat, curled up in a ball of fluff, with black fur. It opened its eyes, which turned out to be of a bright gold colour.</p>
<p>“Hello little one,” Yugi said and the cat yawned in response, revealing its fangs. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a cat with completely black fur. It’s as dark as the land after the flood… It must be a symbol of good luck.”</p>
<p>“I think so too. His mother was a gift from a guest from Anatolia. She had several litters since we got her but this is the only one who has the same fur colour as her.”</p>
<p>The cat jumped out of the basket, stretched, and groomed himself. While his moves were elegant and his posture proud, Yugi couldn’t help but notice that his face had a somewhat grouchy expression. Yugi offered his hand and after a suspicious look the cat sniffed it. He didn’t move so Yugi petted his silky head. He purred.</p>
<p>“Looks like we could be friends,” Yugi said.</p>
<p>“I was hoping that. If you like him, would you like to keep him?”</p>
<p>Yugi’s jaw dropped.</p>
<p>“Really? But his fur colour is so rare!”</p>
<p>“I still think he’d be happier with you. He likes getting attention and being spoilt. But we have so many cats at home and I know this mansion has only a few. I’m sure here he’d be much happier and I think you’d take good care of him.”</p>
<p>As if the cat supported the idea, he jumped to the couch and sat down on Yugi’s lap.</p>
<p>“I’d be honoured. I’ve always loved cats. Or animals in general,” Yugi said and chucked the cat under his chin, causing him to purr even louder.</p>
<p>“I’m glad. I thought that maybe in return you could talk to Lord Otogi about those forces we need…” Ryou said and Yugi’s heart sank. “The way my brother presented it was less than ideal. You see, he goes to battle with his soldiers every time. He fights with them, watches them die, even speaks to the families of the fallen ones. He acts like it doesn’t get to him but I know it does. If we had your support, if we could push the Atlanteans back…”</p>
<p>Yugi avoided Ryou’s gaze. He had no doubt that what Ryou said was true, that the battles everyone fought were hard and cruel. Yet…</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry about your situation but there’s nothing I can do. I’m just a whore.”</p>
<p>“But one who seems to be rather close to Lord Otogi. I heard you’re his favourite.”</p>
<p>“O-Only for his bed. He would never listen to me. And why should he? He knows what’s best for Tamiat.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Ryou said sadly.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Yugi looked down at the cat. He felt guilty for disappointing the only person in Busiris who didn’t hate him. “What’s the cat’s name?”</p>
<p>“Right now? The black one. But you can name him however you want now that he’s yours.”</p>
<p>“You still want me to have him?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Yugi felt warm inside. The last time he had had a cat this close had been in Asphaleia. He should name the cat after something happy… Something from his childhood…</p>
<p>“When I was little, there was a story I really liked about two thieves who helped a lost prince reconquer his kingdom. One of the thieves’ names was Amerys.”</p>
<p>“That’s a nice name and also fitting. He can be a bit of a thief when it comes to food.”</p>
<p>They talked a little longer. Yugi found out that Ryou was helping out the doctors in Busiris so often some already considered him one of them. When he needed a break he usually spent time with the estate’s cats since he considered them calm and cute but also mysterious and fascinating.</p>
<p>Despite his aloof attitude, Amerys turned out to be a playful cat. He chased the ribbon Yugi pulled across the floor and kept pawing at Yugi’s glittering bracelet. After some time he was tired out and sat on Yugi’s lap with his eyes closed. Yugi had already fallen in love with the fluffy creature.</p>
<p>Ryou was just telling him a story about how Amerys’ mother had once fallen from a balcony and miraculously not hurt herself in any shape or form when a knock sounded. A servant came inside and bowed.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for the interruption but Lord Otogi is looking for his whore,” she said.</p>
<p>“Oh, I see.” Yugi gently woke Amerys up and placed him back in the basket. Amerys seemed only mildly annoyed and went back to sleep. Yugi handed the basket to the servant. “Please bring this to Kisara’s and my room.” He bowed to Ryou. “Good night and thank you for the gift.”</p>
<p>“You’re most welcome. Good night.”</p>
<p>In the corridors Yugi heard slow steps and voices. Apparently the party had ended and people were going to bed. Yugi climbed the stairs and passed the painted double doors to Otogi’s chambers. As soon as he entered the drawing room, Otogi rushed towards him and pulled him into his arms. Before Yugi could speak, Otogi showered him in passionate kisses. It came sudden but it took Yugi only a moment to succumb to Otogi’s limber tongue.</p>
<p>“There you are. I missed you at my side, you know.”</p>
<p>“Sorry. I was with Ryou, Bakura’s brother.”</p>
<p>“Aha.” Otogi pulled Yugi towards one of the couches, took a seat, and made Yugi sit down on his lap, legs astride. Lust was sparkling in his eyes. “The gods know I need a good fuck after that boring day…”</p>
<p>He pulled Yugi closer, let his hands run over Yugi’s waist and hips, and nibbled on his neck. As always, his touch aroused Yugi and made him hungry for more. Yugi was more than ready to give himself to Otogi. But before that…</p>
<p>“Can I ask you something?” he said.</p>
<p>“I’ll try to be gentle but dammit, I’m horny…”</p>
<p>“Not that. You know, I … I really think Bakura needs those forces he asked for…”</p>
<p>Otogi stopped kissing him.</p>
<p>“<em>We</em> need those forces, Yugi.”</p>
<p>“I know that but … they’re our allies and I thought…”</p>
<p>“Yugi, what happened the last time you had thoughts on something <em>I</em> decide?”</p>
<p>Cold seized Yugi. He climbed from Otogi’s lap and sat down next to him. He didn’t look at Otogi.</p>
<p>“I only meant… Maybe you want to rethink your-”</p>
<p>“I don’t,” Otogi said so sharply Yugi winced. Otogi cupped Yugi’s cheeks and pressed his lips against Yugi’s. “But you know what I do want to do? Have such rough sex with you one of the table legs falls off … again.”</p>
<p>Yugi couldn’t help but laugh. He glanced at the table in question at the other end of the room.</p>
<p>“That happened once and the legs were loose for months before that. The new ones are a lot sturdier.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a challenge. Let’s accept it,” Otogi said, took Yugi’s wrist and walked with him to the table. He took off his wristbands and tossed them away before hungrily covering Yugi’s mouth with his own.</p><hr/>
<p>Like so many times, Yugi woke because of Otogi’s nightmares. By now Yugi only raised a lid when Otogi begged his father to stop. He moved to the edge of the bed when Otogi began to squirm. Yugi tried to ignore it but instead of going back to sleep he could only pray to the gods to let Otogi’s suffering end.</p>
<p>A little later, Otogi shot up and gasped for air as if he had almost drowned. Yugi felt the mattress shift as Otogi stood up and heard the swishing of the robe he put on. The dice clicked against one another as he grabbed them and Yugi felt a cool breeze when Otogi opened the shutters to the balcony and sat down on a bench outside.</p>
<p>“You’re dead, you’re dead, you’re dead…” it came from outside. Yugi tried to fall asleep but it didn’t work. He opened his eyes and noticed that it was dawn already. Yugi stretched and gave a frustrated sigh. He stared at the striped ceiling until Otogi appeared in his field of view, leaning against one of the posts of the bed.</p>
<p>“You awake?” he said as if his nightmares hadn’t happened.</p>
<p>“Yeah. You coming back to bed?”</p>
<p>Yugi patted the mattress.</p>
<p>“I wish I could. But I need to go to Tomb Island.”</p>
<p>“Visiting your father?”</p>
<p>“Yes. But I can still make a little time for you…” Otogi sat down at the edge of the bed and caressed Yugi’s thigh. Yugi smiled.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to. I’m good,” Yugi said and avoided looking at him.</p>
<p>While he had enjoyed the last night, he couldn’t help but remember what Otogi had said before they had had sex. He hated it when Otogi reminded him of what had happened a year ago. At the same time he couldn’t deny that Otogi was right. He’d lose any argument. He always did.</p>
<p>Yugi turned away and hid his face in the embroidered pillows.</p>
<p>“You know… You did really well last night. I know you prefer a different kind of party. And you never performed in front of so many people.”</p>
<p>“Well… I did my best,” Yugi said, a little confused about the change of subject.</p>
<p>“You really did. That’s why I thought you might want to come with me.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s eyes widened. He sat up straight.</p>
<p>“To Tomb Island?”</p>
<p>“Exactly. Let you see what I’m doing there. Only if you keep it secret of course.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s heart leapt. Otogi wanted to share something so personal with <em>him</em>?</p>
<p>“I will keep it secret, I promise!”</p>
<p>Otogi patted his cheek.</p>
<p>“I really think you will. Then get up so we can go.”</p>
<p>Yugi donned his underwear, a simple tunic, a cape, and sandals. Soon they made their outside and through the gardens. The sky was glowing in gentle blues, purples, and pinks. The mansion was engulfed in coolness and quiet. Only a few servants passed them.</p>
<p>They made their way through a small gate and down the stairs that had been carved into the cliff. At the bottom lay a beach, a jetty, a few boats, and two ships. A few guards and sailors were already on board of the larger one, preparing it for take-off. Yugi noticed that all of them were already serving Otogi for a long time.</p>
<p>Yugi sat next to Otogi on a bench and after a few commands from the sailors they were moving away from the small harbour. Waves splashed against the wood and gently rocked the ship. It might have lulled Yugi back to sleep if he hadn’t been so excited.</p>
<p>Yugi had to suppress a grin. After all, this was a serious occasion. But it was hard to contain his joy about Otogi thinking he was worthy of such a personal moment. Otogi’s own posture was rather relaxed considering they were ‘visiting’ the man who was the cause of his nightmares.</p>
<p>Tomb Island turned out to be lot bigger than Yugi had estimated it from afar. It had to be at least twice as big as Otogi’s estate but was mostly covered in trees and bushes. The ship docked at another jetty and Yugi and Otogi got off.</p>
<p>Yugi followed Otogi down a stone path that was surrounded by a thick forest. Aside from the rustling of the leaves and a few birds chirping the island was quiet. There was something eerie about the place and Yugi couldn’t help but check multiple times if anyone was behind him.</p>
<p>Soon a large building came into sight with two statues of Osiris at the massive double doors. Unlike a normal house this one had only one entrance and no windows. It was a lot bigger than Pegasus and Cyndia’s tomb.</p>
<p>“That’s where your father lies?”</p>
<p>“It’s where my whole family lies and where one day I will lie too. But that’s not why we’re here.”</p>
<p>“We’re not?”</p>
<p>At a blackberry bush they deviated from the stone path and made their way straight through the forest. To Yugi’s surprise, another path existed here, even though it wasn’t tiled. Now and then Yugi spotted a mouse or a small monkey but they hid as soon as they heard the humans approach.</p>
<p>Another part of the shore came into sight. There was another jetty and yet another ship was tied to it. The sailors all had lighter skin than Egyptians. A man in a light armour with chin-length silvery hair stood near the plank and Yugi froze when he turned around.</p>
<p>It was Dartz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi stood there, unmoving. The scar across Dartz’s face had healed but a reddish mark was still clearly visible. Dartz’s eyes met Yugi’s, causing him to flinch. Even from afar Yugi could read the surprise but also the hate in Dartz’s face.</p>
<p>“Come on already,” Otogi whispered, placed a hand on Yugi’s back, and gently pushed him forward. With wooden steps, Yugi walked with him out of the shadow of the forest and towards the jetty. Dartz gave him a cold grin as they approached him and his ship.</p>
<p>“What a surprise, Otogi. I didn’t know you’d bring <em>him</em> to our secret meetings,” Dartz said.</p>
<p>“Yugi has proven himself trustworthy. He won’t say a word,” Otogi replied.</p>
<p>“I sure hope so.” Dartz turned to Yugi like a spider to its prey. “And how are you doing, little whore? Still an apprentice?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes.”</p>
<p>Dartz took his bronze dagger out of a sheath of his belt and twirled it around. Yugi had no doubt he always carried it with him, ready to take revenge on Yugi anytime and give him a scar that was at least just as bad.</p>
<p>“Such a shame. Otherwise I’d buy you for a night. I’d love to know what you’ve learned…”</p>
<p>Yugi shuddered. He linked his arm with Otogi’s and tried to hide behind him. Dartz laughed.</p>
<p>“Now, that’s not how a whore should behave in front of a potential customer!”</p>
<p>“Well, he’s still learning,” Otogi said. “How is the war going for you?”</p>
<p>“Rather well. Asphaleia really does make an excellent base. Well, after I made some changes to it…” Dartz said. Yugi was too afraid to ask what he had done to his childhood home. “But I have news from my father that aren’t exactly good for either of us since… Well, business first.”</p>
<p>Dartz gave a few commands to the sailors behind himself. They started carrying sacks and wooden boxes out of the ship and through the forest on the same path Yugi and Otogi had taken.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the extra shipment. With how many guests I have right now, I really need all that food,” Otogi said. Yugi looked up at him, eyes wide. Once Dartz had stepped aside to discuss something with one of his soldiers, Yugi said:</p>
<p>“Is that why…?”</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s why me, you, and everyone else at the mansion don’t have to ration their food like everyone else.”</p>
<p>Otogi proudly stretched out his chest but Yugi’s inner tightened at the thought of having eaten smuggled items from Atlantis this whole time.</p>
<p>“And what do you give in return?” Yugi asked.</p>
<p>“Well, in the future, once the war is over, I’ll lower the tariffs on Atlantean goods. For now, I keep my soldiers out of the conflict as much as possible. That way the war is going a lot easier for Dartz.”</p>
<p>“But…” Yugi let go of Otogi’s arm. He didn’t dare say what he was thinking. This was treason. “They’re killing Egyptians! How can you…?”</p>
<p>Otogi’s mouth became a straight line.</p>
<p>“And this way they’re killing hardly any Egyptians from Tamiat. Otherwise, Dartz would just send for reinforcements and we’d be at the exact same point, only with more people dead or hungry.”</p>
<p>Yugi played with the ribbons that tied his cape together, his eyes on the wooden jetty below him. Why did he even try arguing with Otogi?</p>
<p>“I… I see…”</p>
<p>“Oh Yugi…” Otogi laid one arm around him. “I know these things are hard for you to understand so just trust me. I know what’s best for Tamiat and for you too.”</p>
<p>“So that’s what you wanted to share with me?” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“Yes, a very important deal Dartz and I have. You’ll keep it secret, right?”</p>
<p>Yugi knew there was only one possible answer.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s stomach felt heavy with disappointment, not only because Otogi was betraying the rest of the north. He had hoped that Otogi wanted to share something personal with him.</p>
<p>When Dartz had settled the matter with one of his soldiers he returned to Yugi and Otogi.</p>
<p>“About that news I mentioned, please follow me,” he said. Dartz, a few of his men, Otogi, and Yugi made their way to a part of the beach from where the Atlantean ship was no longer visible. A soldier opened a flat case in his arms and revealed small orbs of leather with a short string attached to them. Yugi gave a silent gasp.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen that before! That’s…”</p>
<p>“The same thing that destroyed Sobek’s Bridge, yes,” Dartz said and took one of the balls. Otogi’s eyes widened, both in shock and fascination.</p>
<p>“Really? That small thing can destroy an entire bridge?”</p>
<p>“Not this one. The one from a year ago was a prototype. This one is way less powerful but it can be manufactured more efficiently. Since you haven’t seen it before, Otogi, allow me to demonstrate…”</p>
<p>Another soldier lit the fuse with two flints and Dartz threw the orb away from them, into the sand. Yugi’s heartbeat quickened and his palms became sweaty. Memories resurfaced of people screaming in pain, being devoured by crocodiles, the Nile turning red with their blood…</p>
<p>BOOM!</p>
<p>Everyone winced at the heart-rending bang, the ball of fire and smoke, the sand being whirled up. Many birds from the nearby forest shot out of their nests and fled the area. A dark, circular crater was left on the ground, along with a few sparks. Even though the explosion from a year ago had been a lot more intense, Yugi was trembling.</p>
<p>“That’s quite impressive,” Otogi said, patting some sand off his shoulder. Yugi noticed that his hands weren’t as steady as usual.</p>
<p>“Indeed. These are explosives or bombs. Our alchemists are working on them for years now. I heard they’re also in development in Nubia,” Dartz explained. “The reason why I’m showing you this is because these bombs will be ready for use in battle in about a year, give or take. And then we’ll be able to take the north of Egypt within a few months.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s body went numb with shock. A whole army equipped with bombs! They’d leave nothing but death and destruction behind.</p>
<p>“That’s … unfortunate,” Otogi said stiffly. “In that case I don’t think I’ll be able to refrain from joining all my forces with those of the other nobles. That would make our deal invalid.”</p>
<p>“That it would. Besides, with so much power I’ll no longer be able to spare Tamiat by going easy on its surrounding sectors. I would hate to burn down a rich and useful place like Tamiat.”</p>
<p>Otogi stroked his chin.</p>
<p>“I’d say I could command my soldiers to surrender once you arrive but I don’t think that would align with their definition of honour…”</p>
<p>“Egyptians can be stubborn indeed.” Dartz gave a little laugh. “But I think there’s a way to save Tamiat from destruction.”</p>
<p>“And what’s that?”</p>
<p>“I know you had to swear your alliance to the new Pharaoh and his realm at his coronation a year ago. There’s no way for you to break that vow without serious repercussions. But you can’t deny that everything would be much easier if Tamiat were independent like it used to be.”</p>
<p>“True that.”</p>
<p>“And I mean… Wouldn’t it also be in your personal interest? I know Tamiat’s lost independence plagued your father a lot and… I’m sorry to be rude but everyone knows about your nightmares and why you have them. This might be a chance to finally put that issue to rest.”</p>
<p>Otogi raised a brow, his eyes as hard as metal like every time someone mentioned the subject. But there was also a hint of curiosity.</p>
<p>“Please be clearer on the matter,” he said.</p>
<p>“Of course. But let’s discuss this alone. Soldiers, back to the ship.”</p>
<p>The men obeyed. Otogi looked at Yugi.</p>
<p>“Go to the ship, Yugi. I’ll be back soon,” he said. Yugi hesitated, chewing his bottom lip.</p>
<p>“A-All right,” he said then and walked away, through the forest, past the tomb, and towards Otogi’s ship. He sat down on a cold rock and watched as soldiers and sailors, both Egyptian and Atlantean, carried boxes and sacks to the ship. The sun was peeking out from behind the horizon and brought a little warmth.</p>
<p>Yugi was still processing what he had just heard and seen. How was he supposed to swallow any food now that he knew it came from Atlantis? Then again, it was the same food he could share with the villagers. But what did it matter? With those bombs they’d all be dead soon anyway…!</p>
<p>Otogi returned, a box with an iron lock under his arms, Dartz beside him. From Otogi’s serious expression Yugi knew that the issue hadn’t been resolved. They stopped at the jetty, near Yugi’s rock.</p>
<p>“Think about it, Otogi. You could finally be free of those nightmares. I’ll see you soon.” He glanced at Yugi. “You too, little whore.”</p>
<p>Eager to get away from Dartz, Yugi followed Otogi back onto the ship. Soon it set sail and left Tomb Island. Yugi couldn’t help but notice that Dartz stared at him until he was finally out of sight.</p>
<p>Yugi sat down on a bench and tried to let the roaring of the sea and the rocking of the ship calm him. It didn’t work. Otogi was leaning against the rail with the box still under his arms. Yugi joined him.</p>
<p>“What did Dartz say?”</p>
<p>“That’s not important,” Otogi said and caressed Yugi’s cheek. But Yugi knew he was lying.</p>
<p>“I wish there was a way out of his… I don’t want my home harmed…” ‘Again’, Yugi added in thought, sure that Dartz had done terrible things to Asphaleia. “I’d do anything for Tamiat…!”</p>
<p>Yugi looked at the mansion in the distance, sitting on top of the cliffs with its characteristic tower. Otogi laid one arm around him, his gaze on the tower as well.</p>
<p>“So would I, Yugi. So would I.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yugi entered his and Kisara’s room and found her kneeling in front of her bed. She was petting Amerys who was sleeping on her pillow.</p>
<p>“Yugi, you didn’t tell me we have a new room-mate,” she said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Right. I hope you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>He closed the door and the sound made Amerys open his eyes. He yawned and stretched.</p>
<p>“Not at all. What’s his name?”</p>
<p>“Amerys…”</p>
<p>“Are you all right? You look worried.”</p>
<p>Yugi forced the corners of his mouth to turn upward. He couldn’t tell anyone. Besides, Otogi would find a way out of this … right?</p>
<p>“I’m fine. Why don’t we show the little guy the rest of his new home?”</p>
<p>Yugi reopened the door, which caused Amerys to prick his ears. He jumped off the bed and approached the exit, his eyes wide and his tail stretched in the air, ready to explore his surroundings.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Amerys got used to his new home quickly. One of the reasons for that was the warm welcome from everyone else in the whore house. The others hadn’t seen a cat like him before either, with a coat as black as the fertile land after the flood. They too were convinced that he was a symbol of luck and gave him snacks in exchange for being allowed to pet him.</p>
<p>Amerys was curious about his new territory and marked it by rubbing his chin against every corner and object, both in the house and outside of it. For the first time he didn’t have to share his domain with any other cat and he couldn’t have been more proud of it. Sometimes he joined Yugi in his lessons and slept on a windowsill or watched what the humans were doing, either in fascination or confusion.</p>
<p>When he didn’t get enough morsels from everyone at dinner, he went out to hunt. He usually returned to Yugi and Kisara’s room by climbing a tree with a branch that almost reached their window. Yugi was mostly still awake when that happened.</p>
<p>According to plan, parties were held all week, both big and small. Yugi didn’t attend any of them, even though many guests requested his presence. Yugi pretended that the only reason was that he didn’t like how much the guests drank. But truthfully, he didn’t want to pretend being happy when he was so scared of the Atlanteans they haunted him in his nightmares.</p>
<p>Otogi was busy so Yugi had no one to talk to about his fear. Amerys seemed to notice this. Whenever he returned in the middle of the night and Yugi was still brooding, he jumped on Yugi’s bed and pressed his forehead against Yugi’s. Yugi would pet him and whisper that he admired Amerys for being such an independent and free spirit who did whatever he wanted. But at times it was as if those big, golden eyes could look right into his soul and see his fear.</p>
<p>
  <span>Yugi appreciated his care. </span>
  <span>Even if Amerys didn’t understand him, Yugi could at least tell him what was on his mind.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yugi was sitting at the dining table in Otogi’s chambers, Amerys napping on his lap. Servants were lighting oil lamps and poured Yugi a cup of wine.</p>
<p>After not having spoken to each other the whole week, Otogi had invited Yugi for dinner. Yugi had been happy about the message, not only because he hoped to talk to Otogi about the threat Tamiat was facing.</p>
<p>It was the last day before the nobles would return to their own sectors. Under normal circumstances, Otogi would have held a second banquet. But apparently not even Dartz’s extra shipment made another lavish feast possible – or maybe Otogi didn’t want the other nobles to become suspicious of Tamiat’s supplies.</p>
<p>Otogi entered the room with a frustrated sigh.</p>
<p>“Ah, there you are. Good to see you again,” Otogi said and sat down diagonally across from Yugi.</p>
<p>“Likewise. Had a rough meeting?”</p>
<p>Servants brought in a big bowl of soup, bread, and a plate of grilled fish, garnished with vegetables. They placed the latter right in front of Otogi. Amerys raised his head and sniffed the air.</p>
<p>“I swear, they act as if presenting our problems means the Pharaoh will listen! We’d have higher chances of being heard if we cut it down to the most important parts but that’s beyond their intelligence! Anyway, about that trip to the p-”</p>
<p>Just as Otogi was about to take a piece of fish Amerys jumped onto the plate. Otogi almost fell off his chair. Amerys seized the biggest piece of fish and returned to Yugi’s lap, not without slipping on the vegetables and sending them flying in different directions. Yugi laughed and petted him as he ate his prey.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I should have fed him before coming here,” Yugi said.</p>
<p>“Where did you get that cat?” Otogi asked and removed pieces of salad and cucumber from his tunic. A servant wanted to remove the stains with a wet rag but Otogi chased her away. The hostility in Otogi’s voice made Yugi feel like he was shrinking.</p>
<p>“Well… Ryou gave him to me when he asked me to…” Yugi’s insides contracted with guilt. “When he asked me to talk to you about those forces for Busiris…”</p>
<p>“So he thought he can bribe you, huh? And with a filthy cat too!”</p>
<p>“He’s not filthy!”</p>
<p>“Either way, you know I only tolerate cats around the kitchens to take care of the vermin! And this is exactly why!” Otogi said and gestured at the messy table.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry! It won’t happen again, I promise!”</p>
<p>Yugi bent forward, trying to shield Amerys.</p>
<p>“No, it won’t. Because you’ll return that animal.”</p>
<p>It was as if Otogi had pushed him off a cliff.</p>
<p>“What?! I can’t do that!” Yugi pressed Amerys against his torso. He was licking his mouth after the last bite of fish. “I’ll make it so he only stays at the whore house! You’ll never see him again, I swear!”</p>
<p>Yugi knew the expression of Otogi’s eyes, relentless like stone. He had no chance.</p>
<p>“Yugi, who makes the decisions in Tamiat?” he hissed with as much venom as a snake. Yugi looked down.</p>
<p>“You.”</p>
<p>“Exactly. Now get up and return that animal!”</p>
<p>He pointed at the door. With an aching heart, Yugi rose and left the room. His steps were slow as he focussed on Amerys in his arms. At first, he hadn’t known what to think about being carried around. By now he held his head high and kept still as if he was a king who deserved no less. It had only been a week but Yugi already loved Amerys and giving him away was the last thing he wanted.</p>
<p>At the guest houses, servants seemed busy with packing and carrying things from one room to another. Yugi asked one of them to see Ryou and he led Yugi into the drawing room where he had presented Yugi with Amerys. Ryou was sitting on an armchair, reading a scroll. He gave Yugi a gentle smile.</p>
<p>“Hello Yugi. Is something wrong? You seem upset.”</p>
<p>“I… I…” Yugi forced himself to place Amerys on the couch next to him. Despite having no weight in his arms, Yugi felt a lot heavier. “I can’t keep Amerys after all. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Ryou furrowed his brows.</p>
<p>“Why is that? Did he do anything naughty?”</p>
<p>“N-No. Not really. But Otogi doesn’t want me to… And besides, I couldn’t convince him of aiding you anyway.”</p>
<p>“But that was no condition.”</p>
<p>“I know…” Yugi said. Amerys was grooming himself, then gave Yugi a curious look. “I’m sorry. I really am.”</p>
<p>Yugi left the room and closed the door behind himself. He made his way back to the whore house, trying to suppress the lump in this throat and the knowledge of having abandoned a little creature who had done nothing wrong.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Before the nobles left on the following day, they gathered in the throne hall one last time. Like at the first ceremony, Otogi wanted Yugi to be present. But as he waited in a side corridor and looked in a mirror, Yugi knew that his make-up looked rather sloppy and his accessories didn’t fit his tunic at all. He couldn’t have cared less.</p>
<p>“I had almost forgotten these damn things,” Otogi said as he put on his wristbands that marked him as the lord of Tamiat. Otogi then approached Yugi and laid a hand on his hip. “Listen, if you want a gift so badly, I’ll get you one. All right?”</p>
<p>His gentle voice only frustrated Yugi even more. Yugi had the urge to explain to Otogi in great detail why he didn’t care for another gift. But since he knew it’d be useless he croaked:</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah.”</p>
<p>In the crowded hall, Yugi sat down on a stool next to Otogi’s throne. Otogi’s fingers ran through Yugi’s hair as a scribe proclaimed the list of matters Otogi would present to the Pharaoh. After that, she once more read out the numbers from the tax collecting ceremony and Otogi repeated his vow to deliver the money, now adding that he’d also ask the Pharaoh for help on the agreed issues.</p>
<p>After that, everyone advanced to the forecourt. Servants saddled and bridled dozens of horses, filled carts with luggage, and attached them to mules. Yugi followed Otogi around as he said goodbye to the nobles. Yugi faked a smile and said things like “I can’t wait until you visit us again” without meaning it. Many asked about Yugi’s début and requested a spot on the guest list already.</p>
<p>“Well, all I can say is that it’s going to be a very special event,” Otogi said.</p>
<p>Yugi winced at the sound of a loud meow. Ryou was carrying Amerys in a wooden cage to one of the carts and placed him between two chests.</p>
<p>“Please, be a good kitty. You didn’t mind the cage on the way here,” Ryou said. He tried to pet Amerys but the tomcat clawed at him and hissed. Yugi looked at his feet. He told himself that Amerys would have a good life in Busiris. No one would harm him there and Ryou would take care of him. But it was still as if Amerys was calling for him with every meow, as if he was angry about being torn apart from his new home.</p>
<p>Everyone wished Otogi well for his trip to the palace, even Bakura, despite the angry gleam of his eyes. He then mounted his horse and gave one of his soldiers a sign. He blew a horn and everyone got into formation. Under Bakura’s lead, the group left the mansion and started their way back to their homes. It was strangely quiet after the clattering of the last horse’s hooves had died away.</p>
<p>“Finally that’s over!” Otogi said and stretched. A few servants congratulated each other on having successfully hosted so many people. But Yugi only felt empty and sad. Otogi took his hand. “Can we talk?”</p>
<p>“I… I’d rather not,” Yugi said. Otogi pulled him closer, cupped his chin and lightly pressed his lips against Yugi’s.</p>
<p>“Please. It’s about … you know what. I can’t discuss this with anyone else.”</p>
<p>Yugi was torn between being hurt and wanting to be there for Otogi. Had he really not told any of his advisers about this? Despite everything, that thought made Yugi feel special and needed. He nodded.</p>
<p>Together they walked back into the throne hall, past the carvings of Tamiat’s history, and up the stairs that lined the walls. Both were out of breath when they reached the tower’s flat roof. The cool wind made their clothes and hair dance in the wind.</p>
<p>Yugi supported himself on the half-wall enclosing the platform and looked over the sector. As usual, the sight was breathtaking. Yugi could even see the nobles of the north making their way through the city, no bigger than a trail of ants.</p>
<p>“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Otogi said beside him. He pointed into the distance. “That’s the harbour and the marketplace over there.”</p>
<p>“Yeah and those obelisks are all in the temple district,” Yugi said. The sight of his home made him feel a little lighter.</p>
<p>“You know, I’m glad you love Tamiat as much as I do. That I could give you another place that’s a home to you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah… You did.”</p>
<p>For a moment they enjoyed the sight of the city and a few of its surrounding villages, the sound of the waves splashing against the cliff behind them, the salty breeze Yugi could almost taste. Otogi gave a sad sigh.</p>
<p>“I don’t want all this to be destroyed by the Atlanteans. Just imagining all this on fire… Not to mention what they’ll do to the people…” Otogi said. Yugi shuddered.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to think about that.”</p>
<p>“Me neither. But I had to and I have to admit that Dartz was right about one thing. Tamiat will be safe if it becomes independent again.”</p>
<p>“You really think so…?”</p>
<p>Otogi turned around and leaned with his backside against the half-wall.</p>
<p>“The vow I made at the Pharaoh’s coronation forces me to lend my soldiers to any nobles under attack in the immediate surroundings. If Tamiat were independent, I could retreat all my forces. As a neutral party, nothing would stop me from cooperating with the Atlanteans. Since Dartz and I are business partners, we could no doubt agree on a solution that leaves Tamiat unharmed. An intact sector would also be in his financial interest. I could even mediate between Atlantis and the rest of the north. Everything would be easier.”</p>
<p>“That sounds good and all but how can you achieve it? The Pharaoh won’t just let you leave his country.”</p>
<p>“Indeed. That’s why I decided on three things.” Otogi took Yugi’s hand and both turned so they faced each other. “First: You’ll have your début very soon.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s jaw dropped.</p>
<p>“Already? But you said that with the war and so few visitors…”</p>
<p>“That brings us to the second point: You won’t have your début here. You’ll have it at the royal palace.”</p>
<p>Yugi had a hard time understanding Otogi. None of this had ever been mentioned to him as a possibility!</p>
<p>“But I thought for my début I’d get to work on the guest list with Mai so everyone I like comes. I don’t know anyone at the palace!”</p>
<p>“I’m aware of that. Now to my third decision: In order to convince the Pharaoh of giving Tamiat back its independence I need to gain his favour. And for a spoilt brat like him the only reliable way is giving him a gift. Something he couldn’t possibly get from anyone else, something completely unique, something he’ll never forget.” He pulled Yugi closer. “You.”</p>
<p>“<em>Me</em>?!” Yugi stumbled backwards. He waited for Otogi to take it back and reveal that this plan was a joke. But he didn’t do that. “That’s… No! You can’t just give me away like an object! I won’t agree to that!”</p>
<p>Otogi paused, then shrugged.</p>
<p>“So… I guess you lied to me when you said you’d do anything for Tamiat.”</p>
<p>Those words stung Yugi with guilt.</p>
<p>“I didn’t! But … that means I’d be the Pharaoh’s property. I’d be his…” Yugi had to force himself to say it. “Slave. I’d become what Master Pegasus and Mistress Cyndia saved me from. It’d be worse than death! My mother even…”</p>
<p>Yugi walked away and sat down on one of the three stone benches on the roof. It was cold, even through his clothes.</p>
<p>“I know that, Yugi,” Otogi said. “I thought about it all week and I feel awful for even suggesting it. I don’t want to break the promise I gave Pegasus. But when Atlantis attacks Tamiat … I won’t be able to protect you. Or anyone else for that matter.”</p>
<p>Yugi gulped. He had heard about the terrible things people did in war, some so gruesome just thinking about it made the blood in his veins freeze. If the Atlanteans managed to invade a city famous for prostitution … he knew what the first thing on the soldiers’ heated minds would be.</p>
<p>“You don’t even know if the Pharaoh wants me,” Yugi whispered. Otogi took a seat next to him.</p>
<p>“Everyone wants you, Yugi. You saw that at the feast. Also, I’m in contact with someone at the palace. She’s living there for a few years now and she knows how the Pharaoh likes his lovers. He experimented with women in the past but by now it’s safe to say that he’s into men. Especially those who are pretty and dainty with a few features that make them stand out. You are the most beautiful and exotic creature anyone has ever seen. You fit his taste perfectly, a lot more than anyone else in my brothel.”</p>
<p>Yugi hugged himself, a cold shiver crawling down his spine.</p>
<p>“But I … I don’t want to sleep with him! I don’t even want to be nice to him! He’s the reason so many of our soldiers are dying while he only cares about the south!”</p>
<p>Just the thought of having to kiss him, letting him touch Yugi everywhere…!</p>
<p>“Well, I can’t force you. But it’s either that or watching all of this burn,” Otogi said and gestured at the city. He laid one arm around Yugi. “Besides, if Tamiat were independent again … I think my nightmares would finally stop … and if you could assist me with saving Tamiat wouldn’t that also help you get over what happened at that bridge…?”</p>
<p>Yugi chewed on his bottom lip. He wanted everyone in Tamiat to be safe, wanted Otogi to get rid of his nightmares, wanted to ease his own conscience.</p>
<p>“Do you really think I could do something good this way?” Yugi whispered.</p>
<p>“You could help me save thousands of lives, Yugi. Just think about the other whores, your friends from the city, the villagers you visit every week… Otherwise, they will all die.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s fingers dug into Otogi’s sleeve.</p>
<p>“It won’t be forever, right? I heard the Pharaoh had many lovers in the past… He’ll get bored with me eventually, won’t he?”</p>
<p>“Of course he will. And then I’ll be there to get you back to Tamiat.”</p>
<p>“Do you promise that?”</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p>Otogi sealed it with a kiss. Yugi didn’t want to know what the Pharaoh’s lips would feel like on his own. He didn’t want to give himself to the Pharaoh, be his doll he could treat however he wanted. He didn’t want to make all of Pegasus’ and Cyndia’s efforts useless to protect him from a fate worse than death. But if it took only one person to save thousands from destruction, torture, and death … wasn’t it worth any sacrifice?</p>
<p>Yugi took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“I’ll do it!”</p>
<p>Fear gnawed on Yugi’s insides already but he knew it was the right thing to do. Otogi pulled Yugi closer with a relieved smile. Now his emerald eyes were as gentle as a meadow.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much, Yugi. I know we can save our home together. And once we accomplished that, it’ll only be me, you, and Tamiat.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“You need to do <em>what</em>?!” it came from Anzu, Honda, and Jou at the same time. Yugi looked down at his crossed legs. They were sitting in a semi-circle at the shore of the Nile. Except for a few boats floating over the water, they were alone.</p>
<p>“Yugi heard it,” Yugi mumbled.</p>
<p>“Why?!” Honda asked. He was holding a knife and a piece of wood he was carving into the shape of a falcon.</p>
<p>“I can’t go into the details but in order to help Tamiat Otogi needs to get close to the Pharaoh. And in order to do that he needs to give the Pharaoh a … special gift.”</p>
<p>“But you can’t do that!” Jou said. “The Pharaoh is a terrible person! A spoilt brat who caused the war in the south and lets our soldiers die! Who knows what he will do to you when Lord Otogi presents you to him on a silver-”</p>
<p>Anzu nudged him with her elbow. But the thought wasn’t new to Yugi and it made his inner contract. Yet…</p>
<p>“I still want to do it. For Tamiat. For all of you.”</p>
<p>“That bastard!” Jou threw a stone into the river. “Why do we have to sacrifice you so he’ll do what the gods chose him for?!”</p>
<p>“A choice they obviously regret,” Anzu said and pointed at the Nile. It was still way too low considering it was the season of the flood. Yugi picked a blackberry from a nearby bush and threw it into his mouth. It left a sour taste but not as sour as his decision.</p>
<p>“It disgusts me more than anything. But for now it’s the only way to keep Tamiat safe,” Yugi said, his voice a little shaky. Everyone was silent as Yugi’s friends processed the news. Anzu wrapped her arms around him.</p>
<p>“You’re very brave, you know that?” she whispered. Honda put down his knife and wooden bird and embraced him as well.</p>
<p>“The bravest!”</p>
<p>Yugi choked up at their support and the warmth of their hug.</p>
<p>“Take care of the villages while I’m gone, all right?” Yugi croaked.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Anzu replied and Honda added:</p>
<p>“We’ll make you proud!”</p>
<p>“Come on, Jou. Say it too,” Anzu asked. Jou ruffled his blond mane.</p>
<p>“You know, Yugi… It’d be unfair if you’re the only one of us who has to make a sacrifice for Tamiat. I will too.” Everyone gave him confused looks. “I’ll sign up for the army. That way I’ll be of much greater use to Tamiat.”</p>
<p>“What? You can’t!”</p>
<p>“It’s too dangerous!”</p>
<p>“You’ll die!”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty scared, I admit. But what you’re doing, Yugi… That takes a lot more courage,” Jou said and Yugi understood. In battle, you had a fair chance to fight for yourself. For Yugi, any kind of resistance was out of the question.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll join too!” Honda decided.</p>
<p>“No, Honda. If something happens I don’t want Shizuka to be all alone,” Jou replied. The discussion went on a little longer but in the end Honda reluctantly agreed to remaining a city guard.</p>
<p>“But if you get yourself killed, I’ll kick your ass in the afterlife!” Honda promised.</p>
<p>“As if I’ll let a bunch of Atlanteans harm me! They won’t even give me a scratch, you’ll see!” Jou said and all four laughed. He turned to Yugi. “You will come back one day, right? This won’t be a goodbye forever, will it?”</p>
<p>“Of course I’ll come back,” Yugi said, even though he had no idea if that was true. But he couldn’t allow himself to think anything else.</p>
<p>“Before you leave, we need to have a party. I’ll reserve a room at the Red Lily. Tell Kisara she’s invited too,” Anzu said and began to discuss her plans with the others. Yugi gladly focussed on Anzu’s ideas on the food, drinks, and games they should play. At least thinking about that didn’t make him feel sick with dread.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was in the late afternoon when Yugi returned to the mansion on a brown stallion. As soon as he dismounted, a servant appeared and led the horse back to the stables. Yugi made his way through the gardens and towards the whore house.</p>
<p>He stopped when he saw Kisara sitting on a bench in the shade of a tree, watching a few birds eat in front of her. She must have lured them here with the small pouch of seeds beside her. Yugi approached her with slow steps but the birds still flew away.</p>
<p>“Sorry! I was trying to be careful!”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. They’ll come back.”</p>
<p>Yugi took a seat next to her. For a moment both enjoyed the gentle rustling of the trees and the scents of grass and flowers. A butterfly landed on a red flower not far from them.</p>
<p>“There’s something you might want to know,” Kisara said. “I’ll go to the palace as well. Asa, Neema, and Kashto too. Mai told us earlier.”</p>
<p>Yugi smiled.</p>
<p>“That’s good to know. I’m glad I won’t be alone.” Yugi paused, playing with one of his leather bracelets. “Kisara… You’ve been to the palace before, right? What is he like? I mean … the Pharaoh.”</p>
<p>“Well… I’ve only ever seen him from afar. He did come off as very proud and aloof but I didn’t see him do anything cruel. Although that was when the war in the south had already begun. Before that…”</p>
<p>“What was before that?”</p>
<p>Kisara opened her mouth but hesitated to speak. Fear seized Yugi at what that could mean.</p>
<p>“Well, apparently he was known for being cruel to people, toying with them, publicly humiliating them… But then he caused the war in the south and his father became a lot stricter with him.”</p>
<p>“But now his father is dead. So he has gone back to being cruel?”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t have to be like that,” Kisara said but avoided meeting Yugi’s eyes. Yugi let a hand run through his hair.</p>
<p>“Does he have many lovers?”</p>
<p>“He did before the war.”</p>
<p>“And he humiliated them too?”</p>
<p>“Well, those are just stories…”</p>
<p>Yugi buried his face in his hands. If the Pharaoh really had some sick torture fetish… By the gods, as if the mere thought of sleeping with him wasn’t already vomit-inducing enough!</p>
<p>“I’m scared,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do this. If you talk to Otogi-”</p>
<p>“Otogi isn’t forcing me. I want to do this. For Tamiat.”</p>
<p>Kisara looked at him, confused.</p>
<p>“You really like this place, huh?”</p>
<p>“Of course. It’s my home.”</p>
<p>For a moment Yugi thought she wanted to ask him something. But instead she took a handful of seeds from the pouch beside her and scattered them on the grass before them. A little later, the first bird returned.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yugi didn’t have much time to worry. Mai had already started to develop his début choreography and Yugi needed to rehearse every day. Yugi knew that his first solo performance had to be perfect, especially since it had to captivate the Pharaoh.</p>
<p>When they weren’t working on that, Mai gave him one-on-one lessons. She taught him all about the etiquette at the palace and repeated what he had learned about how to behave in front of customers. Yugi knew that in the Pharaoh’s presence he had to constantly be charming, elegant, and seductive. The Pharaoh had to think he was a being from another world, he had to be so crazy for Yugi a simple hand gesture already aroused him.</p>
<p>Yugi was exhausted after a long day of rehearsals and lessons but even after dinner he wasn’t done. Otogi summoned him into his chambers in order to make Yugi practise his seduction skills. He was harsh with Yugi, both in the way he touched and talked to him. Yugi had always enjoyed some roughness when it came to sex but not to this extent. Otogi emphasised that he didn’t like it either and that he was only doing it to help Yugi prepare for what was about to come.</p>
<p>Yugi knew he meant well but it only increased his fear of the Pharaoh. At least afterwards Otogi held him, listened to his concerns, and assured him that he’d bring him back to Tamiat as soon as he could. Then he could live in peace, forget about all that had happened, and be assured that no harm would ever come to him or his home.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The evening before their departure, Anzu threw the party she had promised. By then almost everyone had heard about Yugi’s decision and the room Anzu had rented was barely able to contain all the guests. Anzu, Honda, Jou, Shizuka, Hanasaki, Mai, Kisara, Neema, Kashto, and Asa were only a few of them.</p>
<p>Many asked Yugi to reconsider. They didn’t want to part with one of the few people from the mansion who cared for the commoners and brought food to the villages in need. Yugi assured them that the food from the mansion would still be distributed but they didn’t want to let Yugi go. Yugi felt warm and fuzzy at being considered such an essential part of Tamiat.</p>
<p>Everyone danced, laughed, drank, played games, and wanted to spend as much time with Yugi as possible. For a little while Yugi could push all his concerns away. Whatever he’d have to do, it’d be worth protecting all these people, their hopes, their smiles, their dreams.</p>
<p>Yugi noticed Kisara mostly sitting in a corner and sipping on her wine. Yugi knew the crowd and all the loud noises had to be overwhelming her. He would have taken care of her if he had had one free moment when people didn’t ask for a dance or a match of Abtu Sheta.</p>
<p>Thanks to her caring nature, Anzu noticed Kisara’s uneasiness as well and offered to show her something outside. They stayed away for a long time but when they returned, both were laughing. Upon asking what they had been doing Anzu only replied:</p>
<p>“That’s a secret. But it’s not what you think.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yugi didn’t have much sleep that night. But even if it hadn’t been for the party he wouldn’t have been able to get enough rest for the following day.</p>
<p>Yugi’s mouth was as dry as the desert when he mounted one of the palanquins. Thick clouds covered the sky as if the gods considered sunshine inappropriate for a day like this. But Yugi doubted that the lack of Ra’s warm rays was the only reason he felt so cold he had goose-bumps all over his body.</p>
<p>As they made their way to the harbour, Yugi did his best to memorize every detail he could find: the number of houses on each street, the dogs with their different fur patterns and barks, the scent of fresh bread that wafted through the air like every morning. How ironic it was that he was now in the same situation as a year ago when he had left Asphaleia…</p>
<p>At the harbour, Yugi’s friends, some other party guests, and even a few villagers were waiting in front of Otogi’s ship. Yugi’s throat tightened at the sight when he got out of the palanquin. The boy and the little girl from the southernmost village were the first ones who came running towards Yugi.</p>
<p>“Yugi! Yugi, when will you come back?” the little girl asked. Luckily, she went on before Yugi even had a chance to answer: “We’re here because Naki would be so unhappy if she couldn’t say goodbye to you! Because she has a crush on you, you know?”</p>
<p>She pointed at her older sister who was blushing and hiding behind her mother. Yugi patted the little girl’s curly hair.</p>
<p>“Yes, I know. You never fail to mention it,” he said.</p>
<p>Otogi talked to the captain as sailors carried the last chests of tax money and luggage to the ship. All the while Yugi said his goodbyes and received many kind words and blessings. Everyone swore to do their best for Tamiat, as if they were trying to make Yugi proud.</p>
<p>“I’ll help with the food distribution,” Hanasaki said. “I talked to my superiors and they’re fine with it.”</p>
<p>“That’s great. Thank you so much,” Yugi answered. Honda pulled him into a rather rough but loving embrace.</p>
<p>“No harm will come to the city while I’m in command of one of the squads!” he sobbed.</p>
<p>“I know, I know… Could you please… I can’t breathe!”</p>
<p>“Ah! Sorry!” Honda said and released Yugi. He coughed but Anzu was already wrapping her arms around him. She was a lot gentler and as always she smelled like a meadow of wild flowers.</p>
<p>“And I’ll make sure all the whores at the Red Lily are safe,” was her promise. Jou was about to open his mouth when Mai appeared beside him and pulled his ear.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare die out there, you hear?!” she said.</p>
<p>“I’m used to much more dangerous situations than a war. Like you in the morning before you’ve had breakfast,” Jou said. Everyone laughed but Yugi could only muster a smirk.</p>
<p>“Honestly though… Be careful, Jou,” Yugi said. Jou swallowed his tears, then nodded.</p>
<p>“You too, buddy. And know that we appreciate what you’re doing.”</p>
<p>“Yugi, come on. It’s time,” Otogi said behind them. Yugi exchanged his last hugs with everyone, trying not to cry. Yet, a few tears ran down his cheeks but at least he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t hold them back. Yugi’s friends even asked Kisara to hug her and even though she was confused, she allowed it. Anzu whispered something into her ear that made them both chuckle.</p>
<p>It was time to mount the ship. Yugi’s legs were shaky and he wanted to run back on land into his friends’ arms. Everything about this felt wrong. It was as if he forced himself to walk into a lair of hungry lions. But no matter how sick he felt he knew he couldn’t back out. The reasons for that were standing on the pier, waving at him and shouting their goodbyes.</p>
<p>Yugi’s heart jolted when all the ropes were removed and the ship started moving. He leaned against the rail and took one last look at the harbour, the city, the tower of the mansion in the distance.</p>
<p>“I will come back,” Yugi whispered, both to the city and his friends. “No matter what the Pharaoh will do to me, I will not let him keep me from my home forever. I will come back, I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>My beautiful readers,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>thank you so much for sticking with this story so far. Now the moment you've been waiting for has finally come: Atem's first appearance! Enjoy!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sincerely,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Pancake</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> After one week of travel, they reached Waset, Egypt’s capital. Before leaving the ship, Otogi insisted on Yugi completely covering himself in a hooded cape and scarf. No one was allowed to even get a glimpse of him before his début.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The sounds of yelling sailors, people chatting and negotiating, the rattling of carts, the snorting of horses – all that reminded Yugi of the harbour in Tamiat. He was curious if the two cities had even more in common. But Otogi already led Yugi and the others towards the palanquins that brought them to the palace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi had pictured the palace like a bigger version of Otogi’s mansion but he was mistaken. It was like a luxurious city of its own with streets and neighbourhoods. After passing the gates and the main complex, they reached the residential part. The stone paths were lined with villas, one fancier than the other and each enclosed by walls of sandstone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Otogi’s villa was a building with two storeys, blue accents everywhere, and a large pond in the garden. Yugi and the other whores buzzed around, impressed with the silk curtains, golden door handles, and the mosaics on the floor. They were all blue with fish and water plants that gave the impression of walking in a lake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You see those red walls in the distance? That’s where the Pharaoh and his advisers live,” Asa said as they were standing on one of the balconies. She had been to the palace before but she had never seen that exclusive area from the inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Like in Tamiat, Yugi and Kisara shared a room, albeit this one was almost twice as big as the one at home. Once servants had brought their luggage, Yugi and Kisara began to unpack. As the less organised one, Yugi was done much quicker. He left the room and made his way into Otogi’s chambers. Otogi was placing a box with an iron lock in the back of a shelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “How do you like it so far?” he said and approached Yugi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It’s a lot warmer here without the constant sea wind and all … but it’s all very beautiful. So beautiful…” - Yugi gulped - “…that I’m not sure if the Pharaoh will be impressed with me after all. I mean if he’s used to all this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He gestured around himself. Otogi came closer and cupped Yugi’s face with both palms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yugi, listen to me. You’re the most beautiful creature Ptah has ever made on his potter’s wheel. You will take the Pharaoh’s breath away with just one look of your dazzling eyes. I know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Otogi’s confidence in him made Yugi feel a little lighter already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “All right then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Very good. Me and the others will prepare for a party at another noble’s villa. I need you to stay here and practise your choreography while we advertise you so that everyone wants to see your début.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes. I’ll go practise,” Yugi said and Otogi rewarded him with a kiss.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span> Yugi rehearsed his dance over and over until not even Mai had anything left to criticise. Yet, his nervousness grew every day. Otogi and the others had told the nobles all about that special whore who would have his début very soon. The rumour even reached the Pharaoh and like everyone else, he accepted the invitation to see Yugi perform for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> On the evening of his début, Yugi was so anxious he could hardly eat, drink, or think. What if he made a mistake? What if he fell? What if he destroyed Tamiat’s chance for independence with a single slip-up? No, he couldn’t allow himself to let his fears take over! Then he’d definitely fail!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi was pacing back and forth in the backstage area. His green silk cloak covered almost his entire body and his ankles, wrists, neck, ears, and fingers were sparkling with golden jewellery. His eyes were lined with kohl, his face covered in a powder that made him look as pristine as a doll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kashto, Neema, Kisara, and Asa were either stretching or warming up their voices. They were more nervous than usual before a big event. Even though most of the pressure was on Yugi, they knew the entire show had to be perfect and worthy of a Pharaoh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The hall was buzzing like a hornets’ nest behind the curtains. Mai had told Yugi not to look at the audience before his dance but curiosity got the better of him. He peeked outside and gasped. The number of guests was at least twice as high as at the last big feast in Tamiat. Many carpets and cushions covered the floor for all the nobles to sit on. They had gathered around tables, drinking and chatting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi looked to his right when a laugh, louder and deeper than any other in the hall, sounded. It came from a man with a blond, spiky mane. He yelled at a servant to bring him more wine and told the others at his table a dirty joke. Or at least Yugi was sure he did, considering their grunts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The audience was sitting in a semi-circle around the stage. In the middle of that semi-circle, right across from the curtain, was a secluded area with a few chairs, one of them the Pharaoh’s throne. The latter was the only seat that wasn’t taken yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> To its left sat a slender, tall man with brown hair. He had a serious face and seemed a little annoyed. The well-built man next to him said something to him but his answer was just one word. The other man rolled his eyes and turned away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi’s heart stopped and he flinched when trumpets started to play. A voice called:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Kneel for the king of upper and lower Egypt, son of Ra, living image of Amun, divine of body and soul: Pharaoh Atem!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Everyone followed the command and pressed their forehead against the floor. Yugi considered doing the same but since no one could see him he allowed himself to disobey. Flanked by armed guards and followed by a few servants, the Pharaoh entered and Yugi’s eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> After everything he had heard about Pharaoh Atem, Yugi had pictured him as ugly as his reputation. He couldn’t have been more wrong. With a muscular but lean body, dark skin, and a handsome face, he did look like a god in human form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He wore a dark blue shendyt, sandals, and golden jewellery from his ears to his toes. He was walking into the hall with slow steps, the crook and flail crossed in front of his chest. His head was covered by the nemes, a gold and blue striped headdress only the Pharaoh was allowed to wear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Pharaoh Atem sat down in his throne, handed the crook and flail to the bearer of insignia, and placed his hands on the armrests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You may rise!” called the same voice who had announced him and everyone returned to their previous positions. Yugi expected Pharaoh Atem to demand a cup of wine, to harass the women to his left and right fanning him with palm leaves, to yell at someone because the show hadn’t started yet. But all he did was sit straight and eye the hall with a stony expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> As much as Yugi hated to admit it: Pharaoh Atem exuded an aura of strength, pride, and divinity. He may have fantasised about straight up reproaching him for the north’s misery but now he knew he’d be way too intimidated to even attempt it. Yet, there was something else about him that didn’t quite fit with a king and god on earth. Could it be a hint of sadness…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Everyone ready?” Otogi said and Yugi turned around. He, Mai, Kisara, Neema, Kashto, and Asa gathered around Otogi. “You all know that this show needs to be perfect. We can’t allow ourselves any less.” Everyone nodded and Otogi’s lips formed a smirk. “But I know you can do it. You are the most attractive and talented people in this entire hall. You’re not just any whores. You’re whores from Tamiat. You’re the best of the best!” Everyone smiled and for a moment, Yugi felt a little less nervous. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ready!” everyone said. Mai gave a servant a sign and the musicians – playing slow, gentle tunes until then – stopped. Otogi entered the stage and the nobles went silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ladies, Lords, and of course our highly-esteemed Pharaoh,” Otogi said and bowed. “Every show by my whores is a spectacle. But tonight you’ll witness something special that you are no doubt going to remember throughout this life and the next…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He mentioned all four whores and hinted at what they would perform. Lastly, he advertised tonight’s début dance and his sensual description of Yugi made the nobles whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Don’t worry, guys,” Asa said, bobbing up and down on her heels, unlit torches in her hands. “I’ll lay the groundwork for us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “…and now please give a warm welcome to the voluptuous and radiant Asa…!” Otogi said and everyone cheered. Mai gave Asa a sign and she walked on the stage with a broad grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Asa’s speciality was fire breathing. More than a dozen torches in metal holders stood on the stage. Asa lit one after another while twirling, doing the splits, and now and then pretending to almost set her skimpy clothes on fire. The crowd gave lots of “ooooh”s, “aaaah”s, and whistles. Once she was done, Asa left the stage under applause and calls for an encore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Behind the curtain, Yugi and the others gushed about her flawless performance. Asa thanked them, wiped the sweat from her forehead and emphasised that she was happy about having given the show a good start. Meanwhile, Otogi had returned to the stage and introduced Kashto next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kashto’s talent was acting and storytelling. The story he had chosen for tonight was about a young man and woman who had fallen in love in spite of their villages being enemies. The audience sighed longingly at the description of their feelings and they stared in fascination when Kashto told them about their nights together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> But when their parents found out, the two were separated, which caused them both great pain. Kashto gave every character a distinct voice and gave so many details everyone could see, hear, and feel the different scenes. In the end, the lovers found a way to make peace between their villages and got married. The crowd urged him to tell another tale but Kashto left the stage, bowing several times. He hadn’t committed a single faux pas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Neema was the third one. She showed off her skills as a contortionist and acrobat. She did somersaults, balanced on unstable objects, and contorted her body in ways that made everyone gasp. Some feared for her safety but Neema always landed on her feet without having hurt herself. She too returned to the backstage while people called for her to do more tricks. She hadn’t made a single error either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m so proud of you all! Your hard work is paying off!” Mai said, beaming. She adjusted one of the flowers in Kisara’s elaborate hairstyle and sent her out next. She was the last one before Yugi would dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi was shaking, kept repeating certain steps, and checked himself in the mirror over and over. Everyone had been giving their all, just so Yugi could have the perfect début. It had to be flawless! For his friends, for the people of Tamiat, for Otogi! They were all counting on him!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He peeked out from behind the curtain one last time. Everyone was watching Kisara as if her voice hypnotised them. Even the brunette man besides the Pharaoh was staring at her, his arrogance from before gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder and whirled around. Otogi was standing in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ready?” he asked. Kisara was singing her last note – a particularly high one – and got applause and whistles from the hall. It was as if the ground beneath Yugi’s feet disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Y-Yes,” Yugi said, his voice sounding like it came from someone else. Kisara hadn’t been off-key once. Everyone had been perfect. How was Yugi supposed to keep up with them?! He had never performed by himself before…!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Otogi placed a finger under Yugi’s chin and made him look up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Listen, Yugi. You can do it. I chose you for this because I know you have the ability to seduce someone within the blink of an eye. Everyone out there will be at your feet, including the Pharaoh. You understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Otogi’s irises were as clear as emeralds. Yugi took a deep breath and told himself that Otogi was right. He always was. And if he believed that Yugi could put a spell on everyone out there, then that’s how it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes. I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Otogi gave him a kiss, then walked onto the stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ladies, Lords, our highly esteemed Pharaoh! Now comes the moment you’ve all been waiting for…!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Mai appeared behind Yugi and tied a green veil, covering his face from his nose to his chin, at the back of his head. Kashto, Neema, Kisara, and Asa also gathered around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It’s here! I’m so excited!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You’re going to blow them away!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “They will be speechless!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “This will be the most spectacular début ever!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It’s like Otogi said…” Mai placed her hands on Yugi’s shoulders. “You’re not just any whore. You’re a whore from Tamiat. Now go out there and prove that no one can resist you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She pulled the hood of Yugi’s cloak over his head. From outside they heard Otogi:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “…a beauty from a far away land, with the passion of a wildcat and the grace of a butterfly! Prepare to be enchanted, to be pulled into a magical land you’ll never want to leave! I present to you the most extraordinary and spellbinding whore of my collection! I present to you: Yugi…!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> With these words and the applause that followed something peculiar happened. Yugi’s heartbeat slowed down, his limbs stopped trembling, and he could see clearly like an eagle. Mai gave him a gentle push and Yugi walked onto the stage with as much confidence as if he were a king and the audience were his subjects.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi leaned against the metal pole in the middle and hugged himself. Silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Servants threw a powder into the fire plates in the hall so that the light turned green. Some nobles whispered but they hushed once the first beats of the drums sounded with so much intensity Yugi could feel the vibrations in his bare feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> A flute began to play and Yugi started to dance with slow steps and twirls that made his silk cloak flow softly, almost as if it was underwater. Gentility and elegance were the theme of the first part of the choreography. Yugi might as well be floating over a meadow on a spring day, birds chirping, the Nile burbling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> More instruments – lutes and harps – joined the song. Its pace quickened and so did that of Yugi’s dance. Yugi brushed back his hood and some people gasped at Yugi showing more of himself, even if it was only his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Until then Yugi had moved along the edges of the stage so everyone got a glimpse of him. Now he returned to the pole in the middle, grabbed it with both hands, and wrapped one leg around it. He began to spin around it while pulling a few strings of his cloak without anyone noticing. It resulted in the cloak slowly coming off as he spiralled around, first revealing his shoulders, then his torso, and lastly his legs when it came off completely. More people cried out in fascination. Some in the back even jumped up from their cushions to see better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Look at that body!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “So dainty and beautiful!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “With skin the colour of the moon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And those clothes…!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Now Yugi only wore a skirt, ending right under his knee on one side but barely covering half his thigh on the other. His top was just a skimpy piece of clothing that left free his stomach and shoulders, and had a deep v-neck. All was of sensually green silk while his jewellery was made of gold with a few emeralds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He couldn't help but grin behind his veil. Now he understood what the other whores meant when they gushed about the audience being at their feet. All the open mouths and the knowledge that they were watching his every move made Yugi’s body tingle with a feeling he rarely experienced: power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The step sequences became more complicated, the way he moved more seductive. The theme of the second part of the choreography became apparent: desire and passion. More and more people rose from their seats, all staring at Yugi and calling for him to come closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> But Yugi focussed on the show. Following what he had learned for weeks seemed now as natural as breathing. He was one with the music and together they ruled the hall and everyone in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi started to sweat. Nevertheless, he grabbed the pole once more, climbed it, spun around, and performed moves in both elegant and suggestive positions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> By now everyone stood and watched and tried to look over the people in front of them. Yugi ripped the veil from his face, resulting in everyone gasping and cheering yet again. Yugi threw the veil into the crowd and smirked people jumped up and stretched out their hands to catch it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi was panting by the time the finale had come. He grabbed something from a pouch around his hips and danced towards Pharaoh Atem on his throne. He and his advisers were the only ones still sitting. Yugi spun towards him, fell on his knees, and blew the rose petals in his palm right at him. The song ended with two cymbals being clashed against one another and the audience erupted in applause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> While Yugi caught his breath, he and Pharaoh Atem were looking at each other for the first time. His eyes were red like the petals he was now decorated with. But more importantly: Pharaoh Atem was staring at Yugi as if he was terrified. His fingers dug into his armrests and his chest was rising and falling rapidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi didn’t understand. Why would Pharaoh Atem be in shock while the rest of the hall was thrilled? No, Yugi had to be reading him wrong. He wasn’t sure how to react so Yugi just winked at Pharaoh Atem and rose. The crowd whooped once more when Yugi turned around and bowed. Yugi whirled around and bowed again, this time to Pharaoh Atem only. The light had returned to its normal colour when Yugi made his way back to the stage. Otogi came walking towards him, clapping and grinning proudly. He gave Yugi a hug and whispered:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> With that one word Yugi’s worries melted away and relief flooded him. He spotted the faces of Mai, Kisara, Asa, Kashto, and Neema from the backstage area, all beaming and applauding. He hadn’t let them down. He had delivered the perfect début – with their help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Otogi ended the embrace, took a step back, and let the audience cheer for Yugi some more. Yugi bowed over and over while the crowd threw flowers and called:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Marry me, Yugi! Please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’ll pay anything for a night with you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I love you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It took so much time for the applause to die down Yugi was a little embarrassed. But at the same time it made him feel warm and fuzzy. It might even have been worth all the stress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Once everyone had calmed down, Otogi took Yugi’s hand and gestured at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I don’t think I promised too much,” he said and everyone chuckled. “This is usually the part where we advance to the banquet and each of you gets a chance to charm Yugi into choosing you as his first customer. However…” They turned towards Pharaoh Atem and all the good feelings in Yugi’s chest were replaced with cold nervousness. Right, now the real unpleasant part was to come. “It is rare even for me to come upon a beauty as exotic and fiery as this one. After a lot of pondering I have come to the conclusion that Yugi may even be worthy of a god. That’s why I believe it is my duty to give this whore to his holiness himself. Pharaoh Atem, in my name and that of all of Tamiat, please accept this gift from your humble servant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The hall whispered, on one hand indignant, on the other unable to take away something offered to the Pharaoh. Yugi had expected the look of a hungry hyena in Pharaoh Atem that had found a defenceless gazelle to devour. But instead he seemed to be focussed on taking deep breaths. He brushed a few petals from his skin, his hand a little shaky. He cleared his throat and everyone turned silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Lord Otogi, I do appreciate your generosity. Your whores are truly the embodiment of beauty and seduction, especially this one,” he said, his voice of a strong but pleasant baritone. “Yet, I’m afraid it’d be most selfish to confine such a lovely flower to one person’s garden. I cannot accept your gift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The crowd started buzzing while Yugi and Otogi’s jaws dropped. Yugi had imagined every reaction from Pharaoh Atem: humiliating him right then and there, groping him, being forced to pleasure him in front of the whole court – but not this…!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I still wish to honour your willingness to part with one of your most precious treasures,” Pharaoh Atem went on. “Therefore you and your whores shall be allowed to sit at the dinner table I usually only share with my advisers. The one named Yugi shall be seated right next to me. This shall apply to all banquets for the duration of your stay at the royal palace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi wasn’t sure how to react and glanced at Otogi. It took him a moment to recover his ability to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Whatever you wish, my Pharaoh,” he said with a forced smile. He gestured at Yugi. “One last applause for Yugi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The crowd clapped but they too didn’t seem to understand what had just happened. Yugi bowed before he and Otogi returned to the backstage area. As soon as they were out of sight, Otogi kicked over a small table in a corner. Everyone flinched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That damn bastard…!” Otogi hissed and Yugi knew he would have yelled if no one had been there to hear him. Mai, Kashto, Neema, Asa, and Kisara all awkwardly stood there, avoiding looking at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I… I’m sorry,” Yugi finally said. It was as if the weight of his guilt was crushing him. “I don’t understand… What did I do wrong…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nothing!” Mai rushed towards Yugi and cupped his face with her hands. “You were perfect, my dear! No one in the hall could take their eyes off you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It’s true,” Kisara said, approaching him together with the other whores. “Even the Pharaoh was staring at you. And he looked away many times during our performances! Well, but something did seem to change the moment you took off your veil…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Asa, Neema, and Kashto confirmed that. Like all the others, Pharaoh Atem had been undressing Yugi with his eyes until Yugi had shown his face. He gulped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Does that mean he thinks I’m … ugly?” Yugi whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You? Ugly? No one could think that! If anything, he was probably shocked that someone as beautiful as you could exist!” Mai said and everyone else agreed, almost offended that Yugi could think of himself as something other than gorgeous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Otogi inhaled deeply, walked towards Yugi, and took his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “The others are right. None of this is your fault. I bet the Pharaoh only did this to make a fool out of me,” he said bitterly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Wh-What should we do now?” Yugi whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We change our plan. Like the others said, he did watch you intensely while you danced until… Well, you’re definitely his type. You’ll just seduce him at the banquet. I know by the end of the party he’ll want you more than anything. Even more than playing some silly game to confuse me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Y-Yes. I’ll do my best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That’s my boy,” Otogi said, caressed Yugi’s cheek, and left. The others hugged Yugi or patted his back. Mai took a teal pouch with gold-coloured ribbons from a chest and handed it to Yugi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Inside this you’ll find lube and a few other toys. Always carry it with you. You won’t know when you’ll need it,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And remember the rules of the palace. No one is allowed to speak to the Pharaoh unless spoken to first. The same goes with touching. You can get into trouble otherwise, you hear?” Mai said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes,” Yugi said and pressed the pouch against his stomach, unsure whether or not he should hope to need it tonight.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span> The banquet took place in the gardens. Pharaoh Atem’s table in the centre had gold-coloured ornaments at its edges and elaborate carvings on its legs. Kisara sat at the side of the tall, brunette man while Mai chose a cushion next to a woman with long, black hair and intelligent, blue eyes. Like promised, Yugi was seated beside Pharaoh Atem at the head of the table. He was clutching the teal pouch in his lap and only nibbled on a grape, its sweet and sour juices mixing on Yugi’s tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Pharaoh Atem had his legs crossed and spoke little while eating a bowl of chickpea stew. Everyone else was enjoying the food, listening to the musicians, and watching the dancers. But Pharaoh Atem’s back was stiff and it was as if he was avoiding looking at Yugi. On the rare occasions Pharaoh Atem glanced at him he immediately turned his head the other way, even when Yugi was smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi had prepared himself for a man who was as merciless and unpredictable as a raging fire. He’d never have expected this kind of behaviour. But perhaps it was all just a trick? Pharaoh Atem was cunning and cruel and he was trying to manipulate people all the time!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “This really is a lovely garden,” Yugi said to everyone at the table, hoping Pharaoh Atem would take the bait and start a conversation with him. But he wasn’t among the people who nodded and agreed with him. Yugi tried to make eye contact with Mai, hoping she could help. She however, was too busy talking to the woman next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “…I still know you missed me too, Lady Isis,” she said and winked. Lady Isis smirked and sipped on her wine. Her posture was as elegant as that of a lioness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I will have to consult my oracle about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Say, I heard you’re currently organising a certain event?” Mai asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh yes. It’s a yearly tournament that takes place in the arena of Waset. There are different disciplines and the winners get money and food as a reward. The nobles bet on who wins and the money goes to a good cause. This time it’ll go to the south where it’s no doubt needed the most with the war with Nubia still going on…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi bit his lip in order to stop himself from snapping at her. Needed the most! The south had the crown’s support while the north was fending for itself!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That sounds very interesting,” Mai said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It is, every year. But I’m afraid it has also led me to neglect some of my other duties. I had to leave the planning of this banquet to Lord Seto, even though he did an excellent job at replacing me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I know,” the man beside Kisara said. “Still, I’d rather have spent my time on Scholar Amam’s attempts to improve the method of false position. But I know I’m one of the few ones who consider mathematics a refreshing exercise for the mind…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Do you mean the same Amam who also wrote about how to simplify quadratic equations?” Kisara asked. Lord Seto’s eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You know him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Kisara must have picked that up from one of my guests,” Otogi said across from them, in an almost apologetic tone. “Many of them are mathematicians. I’m sure she-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “My lord, I’d rather hear it from Kisara herself,” Lord Seto said. He turned to Kisara and continued the discussion with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Asa, Neema, and Kashto also managed to entertain the advisers next to them, made them laugh, and flirted with them. Yugi envied them. A conversation with Pharaoh Atem was impossible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’ve been to the palace before,” Kisara said when she and Lord Seto had stirred away from mathematics for a moment. “But it’s so huge… It still impresses me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Would you like a tour one of these days?” Lord Seto suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That’d be lovely.” Kisara glanced at Yugi. “Who wouldn’t love a tour of this grand place? Especially when they’re here for the first time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi had hoped that maybe Pharaoh Atem would pick up the hint. But all he did was take a bite out of a slice of peach. Yugi gave Otogi to his right a helpless look. Seducing someone he was terrified of was already hard enough. But it was impossible if that person hardly even acknowledged him and Yugi was forbidden to talk to him first. Not even the most skilled whore could get anywhere under these circumstances!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Say, is Abtu Sheta still the most popular game at the palace?” Otogi asked everyone at the table. “Because that’s another one of Yugi’s talents, which he would surely love to demonstrate…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Is it true, Yugi of Tamiat?” Pharaoh Atem asked. Yugi turned to him, pulse quickened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Indeed. I love games.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Pharaoh Atem eyed him like a riddle. He hesitated before he said:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Would you bet interested in a match, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi’s heart thudded against his chest, both in joy and nervousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It’d be an honour, my Pharaoh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well then…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Pharaoh Atem raised a hand and a moment later a servant appeared, ready to receive his commands. Soon they were sitting on cushioned chairs across from each other in another part of the garden, closer to a few pavilions but farther away from the musicians. By the time a servant had set up the game boards with small figures of fish and frogs, a crowd had gathered around them. The servant shuffled and dealt out the cards and the game began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> By now Yugi was used to pretending to be just as bad as his opponent. That’s why it shocked him that Pharaoh Atem was actually … good. He was watching Yugi’s moves, trying to read his strategy, while following his own. He wouldn’t fall for any of Yugi’s obvious traps but this also applied to the other way around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Excitement inched through Yugi’s veins, pushing away his fear. He had wished for a true challenge for so long, yet he’d never have expected to find it in Pharaoh Atem. Yugi drew his cards, discarded them in order to move his fish, and captured Pharaoh Atem’s turtles as much as he let him. They outsmarted each other over and over and only a few members of their audience managed to follow their tactics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Only now Yugi noticed how much his love for games had died down in the past year. But now it was back and Yugi smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You’ve always loved games, haven’t you, Yugi of Tamiat?” Pharaoh Atem asked without looking at him. Yugi noticed a slight tremor in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I have indeed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Where have you lived in the past years? Aside from Tamiat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi paused at the strange question. He drew a special card that allowed him to remove one of Pharaoh Atem’s turtles instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well, there was another place aside from Tamiat but that’s not important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi smiled while taking a gulp of wine. In return, Pharaoh Atem’s brows furrowed and at the same time something made his eyes light up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Could it be that you came to Tamiat under rather unpleasant circumstances?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi choked on his drink. He stared at Pharaoh Atem for a moment, then forced himself to put on a friendly expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Forgive me but I don’t think it would be appropriate to discuss such matters in public.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes, of course. I would like to talk to you more though. Would you like a tour of the palace as well? Though I suspect that it’s not entirely unfamiliar to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Without knowing what this was supposed to mean Yugi replied:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Thank you so much for the invitation. I’ll gladly accept it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> At last, a success! Though both continued the game mostly silent, the prospect of the tour seemed to cheer both of them up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They kept playing until both were left with only three pieces. It was a long round, so long that by now some members of the audience had left and new ones had arrived. Yet, Yugi and Pharaoh Atem were still as concentrated as in the beginning. If anything, Yugi was even more focussed now. This might be the first victory in a long time that was actually worth something and at the moment, Yugi wanted it more than anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Pharaoh Atem pushed one of his pieces forward and Yugi tilted his head. He had given Yugi an easy opportunity to win – too easy. Pharaoh Atem’s fingers were clenching his cards, a glint in his eyes as if he expected Yugi to know what to do next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> No matter how much Yugi thought about an ulterior motive on Pharaoh Atem’s part, he couldn't come up with one. So why not seize the chance? He reached for the right card but then he froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Otogi squeezed his shoulder from behind and all his eagerness was extinguished like a small flame in the wind. Of course Yugi couldn't win. He was still just a whore who was playing against a god – a god who would no doubt think all of Tamiat had offended him if Yugi beat him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi lost within five turns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Congratulations, my Pharaoh,” Yugi said and put down the rest of his cards. To his surprise, Pharaoh Atem had twisted his mouth in what Yugi thought was disappointment and confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Thank you. Well, it’s late by now. I shall withdraw into my villa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Without waiting for Yugi’s reply, he stood up and left. People moved out of the way for him, bowing their heads. Yugi felt as if he was shrinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Already, others were discussing who would get to play against Yugi next. But Otogi pulled him up and led him away from the crowd. Some tried to argue with Otogi. After all, Yugi hadn’t chosen his first customer yet, thus his début wasn’t complete! Otogi didn’t listen to them and dragged Yugi towards a statue of Horus. Only one torch lightened the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Dammit! It was going so well! Why must that brat be so fickle?!” Otogi hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m sorry. I acted just like I learned it,” Yugi said. “The things he said were so strange. It’s as if he knows me or thinks he knows me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Probably just some ruse of his that didn’t work out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Do you think he’s angry now…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Otogi heaved a deep sigh and laid one arm around Yugi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No. He’s just huffy. He expected you to win so he could have a reason to make you his after all without having to thank or repay me. You did everything right.” He kissed Yugi’s temple. “It’s been a stressful day. Let’s go to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They made their way towards an area where a couple of palanquins were waiting for passengers. Before Yugi got into it, he noticed Kisara walking next to Lord Seto down a path that was lined with hedges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Once inside, the carriers lifted the palanquin and brought them back to Otogi’s villa. Yugi looked outside at the starry sky. So here he was with a successful solo performance but without his first customer. This sure wasn’t how he had expected the night of his début to go.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span> After perfecting the black lines around their eyes, Yugi and Kisara left their room. Downstairs in the entrance hall, Otogi was waiting next to a window. He received them with open arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You look stunning, both of you!” he said. Yugi adjusted his sky blue tunic and the heavy gold collar with lapis lazulis and pearls. Here at the palace even the everyday outfits had to be fancy enough to face a royal any time. Yugi still had to get used to it but Kisara displayed the same elegance as always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Just after breakfast, they had received a message that Yugi and Kisara would get the tour of the palace together. It had been unexpected but Yugi was relieved that he didn’t have to bear Pharaoh Atem’s presence without someone who supported him. A servant appeared besides Otogi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “My lord, a palanquin has arrived for your whores.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Excellent!” Otogi placed his hands on Yugi and Kisara’s backs and guided them outside. “Remember to always be charming. Especially you, Yugi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Y-Yes,” Yugi whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Outside, the sun shone on the flowery forecourt, a palanquin, and Lord Seto, his arms crossed and an even grumpier expression on his face than last time. It lit up only for a moment when he saw Kisara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ah, there you are. I’ll give you the tour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It’s an honour,” Kisara said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Forgive me, my lord but where’s the Pharaoh?” Otogi asked, stretching his neck but discovering no one else in the palanquin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m afraid the Pharaoh is busy. He asked me to give the tour I promised to Kisara and your other whore as well. And what can I do but obey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi’s insides contracted at the news. Otogi was doing his best to suppress the anger in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I had assumed-” he began but Lord Seto interrupted him:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Things are how they are. Please enter the palanquin, Kisara, Yugi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi and Kisara glanced at Otogi who was now glaring at Lord Seto. Yet, he forced a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Very well. Enjoy yourselves,” he said and Yugi and Kisara got into the palanquin. Yugi gave Otogi an apologetic look before they started moving. Even though it was Pharaoh Atem who had insulted him, Yugi somehow felt like it was his fault.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span> At first, Lord Seto showed them around the different parts of the residential district. It really was like a small, luxurious town with different neighbourhoods. Every villa had something unique about it, be it the shape of its pillars, the material of its gate, the exotic trees in its forecourt. Lord Seto told them when they had been built, which architect had been in charge, and why they had made certain choices about the houses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They came close to a red wall, higher and better guarded than any villa. Lord Seto explained that this was where the Pharaoh and his advisers lived. Only those with special permission were allowed to enter this section of the palace. Not even a friendly request from Kisara made Lord Seto consider letting them inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He showed them the servant district only from afar on their way to the main complex. The main complex was a large, angular building where all official business took place. The larger stone halls offered cooler temperatures compared to the outside, which had to make the work of the scribes, mathematicians, and ministers a bit easier. The footsteps of the three echoed through the corridors and everyone they passed bowed to Lord Seto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Is the Pharaoh in one of those conference rooms?” Yugi asked and pointed at a set of massive double doors. Muffled voice came from behind them, probably discussing a new law or tax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Currently not,” Lord Seto said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “But you said he’s busy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “He is. But the details are of no concern to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi clenched his teeth. He was sure that Pharaoh Atem was actually still sleeping or letting himself be entertained by dancers or musicians. What a lazy brat! He couldn't even be bothered to give Yugi the tour he had promised!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi took a deep breath and told himself to calm down. Pharaoh Atem wanted him to get angry. He wanted a reason to use his power on Yugi. But Yugi had to find a way to get closer to him without falling for his sadistic game. For Tamiat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And these are the halls of history,” Lord Seto said as they passed an archway that had a falcon with outstretched wings on top of it. Here the walls were covered in painted hieroglyphs and so high, ladders were necessary to read the ones at the top. There were so many square pillars Yugi knew they weren’t there to support the building’s structure but to offer more room for carvings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The history started with the old kingdom to their left. Lord Seto listed events, names, and explained who the statues they passed depicted. While it was interesting at first, Yugi had to suppress a yawn after a few centuries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Finally, they reached the wall that showed the end of the last dynasty two-hundred years ago. After the Pharaoh had died with no heir, a war for the crown had ensued and Pharaoh Atem’s ancestor had been victorious. Tamiat’s loss of independence was listed as one success of many. Not even the name of Otogi’s family was mentioned! Anger flared up in Yugi’s stomach yet again and he walked past the pillar as quickly as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Here we have the beginning of the late Pharaoh Akhnamkanon’s reign,” Lord Seto said and gestured at another pillar. “Here you can read about his accomplishments … and this is a painting of him, the Great Royal Wife, and his son.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi stopped when his gaze fell on the painting. The small figure between his parents had black, spiky hair with red tips and blond bangs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “He has the same hair as me?” Yugi said, his mouth hanging open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ah, yes. Your hair does look alike. Quite the coincidence,” Lord Seto said. “Of course you’ll never get to see the Pharaoh’s hair. He needs to cover it in public at all times. Only very few people are allowed to see it in private.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I understand…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi had trouble taking his eyes off the painting as they walked on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And here we have the day the Great Royal Wife died after a long sickness. It was a great loss for Egypt. And for Pharaoh Akhnamkanon and his son in a personal way of course. Prince Atem was only thirteen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Thirteen…?” Yugi whispered. When Cyndia had died Yugi had been fifteen. Yugi and Pegasus had watched her become weaker every day, unable to help her. Had Pharaoh Atem and his father gone through the same pain and desperation? Had they also struggled with that aching void after the Great Royal Wife’s death? Had Pharaoh Akhnamkanon loved her as much as Pegasus had loved Cyndia?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Here we have mention of the breakout of the current wars, then Pharaoh Akhnamkanon’s death, and here Pharaoh Atem’s coronation. We shall see what will be inscribed here,” Lord Seto said and placed a palm on a blank wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “This was interesting,” Kisara said, fastening the shawl around her arms. “If you allow me to ask, what happens when these pillars are full of writings as well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “In that case…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi didn’t listen to Lord Seto’s reply. He took another look at the portrait of Pharaoh Atem’s family. The similarities still puzzled him. And hadn’t Pegasus done a similar painting of himself, Cyndia, and Yugi at Asphaleia?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi was still pondering about this as the tour continued. After a few other halls Lord Seto then led them through the gardens and back to the forecourt. By now the sun had travelled past its highest point and people returned to work after their midday break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi, Kisara, and Lord Seto were about to walk down a stone path to their left when Lady Isis came trotting towards them on a white mare, surrounded by armed riders who had to be her guards. She dismounted and she and Lord Seto approached each other. Yugi and Kisara joined them but left some distance, unsure whether they wanted to talk about something confidential.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I assume you’ve just returned from Waset?” Lord Seto asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Indeed. It’s a good thing the preparation for the tournament is as good as complete. I’m having trouble concentrating since…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Since what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Lady Isis played with the ribbons of her cape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well, I received a letter from my brother Malik in the south. Despite the war, he managed to meet with Rishid. He’s a childhood friend of ours, almost like a brother. But since he’s part of the Nubian royal family, the meeting had to take place in secret.” She let her gaze wander. “Rishid knows the Nubian king is mad. He wouldn’t stop the war, even if all Nubian and Egyptian soldiers were dead. Ra, he’d sent every slave in his country to battle before he surrenders…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Slaves?!” Yugi blurted out. Lord Seto and Lady Isis looked at him as if he had just appeared out of nowhere. “You’re friends with someone from a country where slavery is legal?! How can you?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> In an instant, the blood in Yugi’s veins had fired up. But Lady Isis only raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Just being born into a certain country doesn’t mean you approve of every of its laws and customs. I can assure you that Rishid is an honourable man whose heart weighs less than Maat’s feather.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She walked past him with her chin held high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You should consider treating people of higher rank than you with more respect. Especially when they serve the Pharaoh,” Lord Seto hissed before continuing the tour. Yugi didn’t listen, still tensed up with anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He managed to calm down by the time they reached the temple district. Like everything at the palace, it was bigger and more luxurious than Tamiat’s version. No god had to be satisfied with a small chapel. Every one of them had a large building dedicated to them with massive statues of them at the entrance. Once more, Lord Seto listed details about the architectural processes as they walked past the temples of Osiris and Sobek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They reached Hapi’s temple the same time a palanquin stopped right in front of its forecourt. The palanquin had eight carriers and was flanked by guards and priests throwing petals. Yugi’s pulse quickened. He, Kisara, and Lord Seto knelt down before Pharaoh Atem got out of the palanquin, and a few steps later, his sandalled feet came into Yugi’s view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Lord Seto, Kisara of Tamiat, Yugi of Tamiat. You may rise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They obeyed and Yugi found himself across from Pharaoh Atem. He had expected a smirk or a look that dared him to react to him not leading the tour he had promised. But his face was as inexpressive as that of a statue and he stood a bit further away from Yugi than from the others. Yugi wasn’t sure how to react to this, so he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What an honour to meet you here. Have you decided to join the tour after all?” Yugi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No,” Pharaoh Atem said without looking at him. Even though Pharaoh Atem’s tone was neutral, it was as if he threw Yugi’s friendliness back into his face. “I’m here to tend to my connection to the god of the flood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> ‘Something you should do more often, no doubt. Have you even looked at how low the Nile is?!’ was the reply Yugi suppressed. No, he had to make use of this chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It’s a beautiful temple, I’m sure,” Yugi said instead. “I would love to know what it looks like from the inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He discreetly nudged Kisara with his elbow. She understood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And I’d love to see Osiris’ temple. Lord Seto, do you think you could show me?” Kisara asked, fluttering her eyelashes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That … is possible,” he said. Kisara linked her arm with his and they walked away. Pharaoh Atem furrowed his brows and Yugi wasn’t sure if it was in anger or confusion. Yugi was once again seized by cold fear of Pharaoh Atem’s sadistic side coming out. But all he did was give a frustrated sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “If the gods want it like this… Fine. I allow you to follow me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Together they entered and Yugi couldn't help but be impressed by its beauty. He noticed the colour of the floor tiles, paintings, and pillars and guessed what they stood for: blue for the Nile water, black for the fertile land after the flood, and green for all the plants that arose from both. The scents of incense and fresh flowers wafted through the air, making Yugi feel calmer. He only got a glimpse of the different rooms as they walked through the main corridor until they reached the garden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Following the broad stone path, they passed priests around a hut. They were heating wax, crushing petals in mortars with pestles, and filling vials with different kinds of oil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Are they making some sort of medicine?” Yugi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No, but lotions. Some of them are needed for certain rituals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Priests were chanting ancient songs from the house they approached. It had to be the temple’s place of prayer. They were climbing the short set of stairs to the entrance. But instead of going inside, Pharaoh Atem stopped. A grey cat with black stripes had appeared at his feet and was pressing itself against his calves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Meow!” it said and jumped on the stone bannister next to Pharaoh Atem. To Yugi’s surprise, Pharaoh Atem petted it and scratched it behind its ears. The cat purred and tilted its head. As cute as it was, Yugi had to turn away. It only reminded him of…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Excuse me, my Pharaoh? I have a question,” Yugi said and put on a friendly expression. “Earlier I saw a depiction of you as the prince and your hair looked similar to mine. Is that correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ah, yes,” Pharaoh Atem said, his gaze on Yugi but his palm still running over the cat’s fur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It must be fate then…!” Yugi stepped as close as he could without touching Pharaoh Atem. He twirled a strain of his blond bangs around his finger and whispered in a sultry voice: “Maybe some time we could get together and see how similar it really is…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Their eyes locked and Yugi expected to get the usual signs of interest from Pharaoh Atem: examining him from head to toe, a grin, a suggestive remark. Pharaoh Atem did glance at his body but then turned his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That’s not possible,” he said. He might as well have pushed Yugi. Yugi stepped back, playing with his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m sorry if I overstepped my boundaries.” Yugi checked the Pharaoh’s face for any hints of anger but found none. In any other case Yugi would accept the reaction and move on. But he knew he had to keep going, no matter how sour his words tasted. “You see… Ever since Lord Otogi told me I’d have the honour of becoming a gift for you, I’ve been looking forward to serving you so much… I’m not quite over your rejection yet… Whatever my mistake was, I wish to make it up to you in any way that I can… Do you think you could give us a second chance…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> After the last sentence Pharaoh Atem held his breath. He clenched his teeth as if he was fighting with himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Of course,” he said, then swallowed. “Would you like to accompany me to the upcoming tournament in Waset?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> This formal gesture wasn’t what Yugi had expected but he knew he had to take what he could get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It’d be an honour!” Yugi said, beaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’ll see you then. Please leave me alone now. I have duties to attend to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Before Yugi could bow to him he had already entered the prayer house. Yugi turned around and traced his way back. What would await him at the tournament? Maybe this strange behaviour was Pharaoh Atem’s way of testing how far someone was willing to go to get close to him. If so, the road ahead of Yugi was full of humiliation… He shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Back in the main corridor of the first building, he stopped in front of a wall. Its carvings showed a figure in the nemes headdress – the Pharaoh – on his knees in the Nile. Except for the nemes he was naked and his member was erect. Before him was a woman on all fours but in another corner he saw a similar image with a man the same position for the Pharaoh. Yugi looked around but there was no priest to ask what those pictures and the surrounding hieroglyphs meant. He walked on, eventually leaving Hapi’s temple.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span> Once back at the villa, Otogi sat Yugi and Kisara down in one of the drawing rooms and wanted to know how the tour had gone. Yugi and Kisara told him about all that had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “…at Osiris’ temple, Lord Seto and I had an interesting conversation about mathematics. He even offered to have some scrolls delivered here later,” Kisara said, excitement in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Mathematics…” Otogi raised an eyebrow, confused. “Well, if it works, good for us. I didn’t expect any success with a cold person like him. But if we have a chance to influence someone as important as him in favour of Tamiat we should seize it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You really had a nice conversation with him? He seems so arrogant,” Yugi said, seated beside Kisara and sipping on his cup of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I know. But despite that … when we talk about mathematics … he takes me seriously…” Kisara was playing with her hands. Before anyone could comment on that, she added: “He invited me to accompany him to that tournament in Waset.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “The Pharaoh did that with me as well,” Yugi added and sighed. “But I’m not sure if he did it because he wants me or because of formal reasons. He’s so hard to read…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It’s probably just part of his game. He loves to humiliate others. It’s in his blood,” Otogi said with gritted teeth. “Well, the most important thing is that he invited you. See? I told you you were his type. At that tournament you need to give it your all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I will,” Yugi said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I have an appointment with one of the royal scribes at the main complex. I’ll see you two later,” Otogi said, stood up, and left. Yugi took a gulp of water, the cool liquid running down his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Was Pharaoh Atem really just pulling him into his web while Yugi was trying to do the same? If so, should he be afraid of the tournament…? Yugi might find himself humiliated in front of the whole arena soon. His inner contracted at the thought. Yet, he knew he had to do whatever Pharaoh Atem wanted of him. Tamiat depended on it, after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!<b></b></b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the coming week, all the nobles delivered their taxes, including Otogi. Yugi sat at Pharaoh Atem’s side for two more banquets but no matter how charming Yugi was, Pharaoh Atem didn’t make a move on him. Now and then he asked Yugi another strange question but that was all.</p>
<p>Yugi had to hide his frustration and disgust behind smiles and friendly remarks. It was bad enough that had to sleep with Pharaoh Atem. Why did he have to work for an experience he’d forever try to forget?!</p>
<p>Yugi thought about this for the hundredth time on the morning of the tournament. He and the other whores had just donned their last accessories and given their faces a final layer of powder. They were walking downstairs, everyone chatting but Yugi. In the forecourt, Otogi and Mai were waiting near two palanquins. Only a few clouds hung over the azure sky.</p>
<p>Otogi approached Yugi and slipped the teal pouch with gold-coloured ribbons into his hands. Yugi couldn’t help but notice the rings under Otogi’s eyes. They were even darker than normally.</p>
<p>When they got into the palanquins, Yugi chose the one without Otogi. He had grown more and more annoyed with the situation and tended to snap at people, even for small mistakes. Yugi shared his frustration but at the same time he acted just like he had been taught. If anything, he should be mad at Pharaoh Atem!</p>
<p>The further they travelled into the city of Waset the slower the carriers became due to all the people moving in the same direction. The smells of horses, leather, and spices intensified with each step. In a small gap between the curtains, Yugi saw the harbour. How easy it would be to take the next ship back to Tamiat, its city, its salty ocean breeze, its tower…</p>
<p>They dismounted at Waset’s arena, a tall, angular building with wide arches. The plaza before the entrance had to be the most crowded spot Yugi had ever been to. Behind stalls, some sold baked goods and different snacks, others took bets while both nobles and commoners chatted about their favourite contestants. City guards made sure horses and palanquins were delivered to a secluded area without any interference.</p>
<p>Mai linked her arm with Otogi’s, Kisara hers with Yugi’s, and Kashto had both Neema and Asa at his side. They made their way towards the entrance, past commoners and nobles who whispered and pointed at the whores, mostly at Yugi and Kisara.</p>
<p>“Yes, that pale girl! I can’t believe Lord Seto is interested in a whore!” a middle-aged woman said.</p>
<p>“You’re just mad because he didn’t want to marry your daughter…” another one replied.</p>
<p>Kashto, Asa, and Neema waved or winked at the others, causing some of them to sigh longingly. Yugi would have done the same if he hadn’t been busy with ignoring the gossip of the others.</p>
<p>“That’s the whore that was offered to the Pharaoh? He rejected that beauty?!”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t believe it either! But he is allowed to sit at his side at banquets so he must have some plan with him…”</p>
<p>“I bet! I know I wouldn’t let my chance pass with a sexy creature like him… Let’s keep an eye on them and when they’re both out of sight, well…”</p>
<p>A servant bumped into Otogi and splashed him with the water from the vase he was carrying. The group stopped.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry, my lord!” the young man said and bowed.</p>
<p>“Use your eyes, idiot!” Otogi snapped.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s just water.” Mai took a handkerchief from her pouch and dabbed Otogi’s soaked tunic. “In a few hours-”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Mai!” Otogi said and turned away.</p>
<p>“Is there a problem?” The unknown voice belonged to a man with wild, blond hair and cold eyes. Yugi recognised him from his début. The man pointed at Otogi’s tunic. “Did my servant do that?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” the young man with the vase said. “I was just-”</p>
<p>The noble slapped him, causing Yugi to flinch.</p>
<p>“We’ll talk about your punishment later. Off with you!” he said. The servant lowered his gaze and obeyed. The noble turned to Otogi. “I’m sorry, Lord … Otogi, yes? It’s hard to find servants who are no fools.”</p>
<p>Otogi took a deep breath, his anger subsiding.</p>
<p>“Indeed.”</p>
<p>“Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Lord Kek of Abour, not far from Waset. I’ve wanted to talk to you for some time.”</p>
<p>“Well, if it’s about my whores-”</p>
<p>“It’s not. Even though no one can deny their allure…” Lord Kek glanced at Asa’s chest, tightly wrapped up in a white piece of silk. “You see, I manufacture and sell weapons. Since you have to deal with those Atlantean demons, I thought you might be interested in a special offer? I’ve been helping out the nobles in the south and I’d love to do the same for you.”</p>
<p>“And I’m sure you’d love to make money as well,” Otogi said but smiled. “I suppose there’s no harm and listening to what you have to sell.”</p>
<p>“We could meet in my club, the Blue Crocodile. It’s here in Waset.”</p>
<p>Lord Kek took a wooden coin from the pouch around his hips and handed it to Otogi. On one side it had a blue crocodile, on the other a small map with a cross.</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” Otogi let it slip into his pocket. “I’ve heard of that club but never visited. It seems to be quite popular.”</p>
<p>“It is. It was even more so a few years ago when the Pharaoh visited it regularly. Well, he was the prince back then.”</p>
<p>“Oh, really?” Otogi asked with a grim expression.</p>
<p>“Oh yes. Atem and I used to be good friends and my club was perfect for having fun. You know, the kind his father disapproved of because he was so narrow-minded.”</p>
<p>A cold grin flitted over Lord Kek’s face. Yugi had no doubt it was the result of sadistic memories.</p>
<p>“He probably doesn’t value your friendship.”</p>
<p>“Probably!” Lord Kek turned to Yugi. Yugi let go of Kisara’s arm and stepped back but Lord Kek had already approached him and cupped his cheek. Yugi felt cold, not only because of Lord Kek’s shadow engulfing him. “You know, back then Atem would have made good use of your whore. Pretty boys were his favourite. He loved hearing them beg for mercy and seeing how weak and broken they were after he was done with them.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s inner contracted. Luckily, Lord Kek let go of Yugi when the sound of trumpets echoed over the plaza.</p>
<p>“Make way for the king of upper and lower Egypt, son of Ra, living image of Amun, divine of body and soul: Pharaoh Atem…!”</p>
<p>People cheered as a group of open palanquins moved towards the arena. Pharaoh Atem sat in the one in the very front, two more with Lord Seto and Lady Isis were right behind him. The group was surrounded by royal guards. In front of them were priests, throwing petals, chanting songs, and swinging censers that spread steam and the scent of pomegranates. Pharaoh Atem had the crook and flail crossed in front of his chest, the nemes headdress covering his head as usual.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you later, my lord. And your whores as well,” Lord Kek said and glanced at Asa before walking away. Otogi turned to the others.</p>
<p>“Neema, Kashto, Asa, you come with me. Mai, Kisara, Yugi, you join the Pharaoh and his advisers as planned. And Yugi…” he said and Yugi flinched. “Do your best.”</p>
<p>“O-Of course.”</p>
<p>They entered the arena and split up. Yugi, Mai, and Kisara made their way through a couple of stone corridors and past guards who asked them to give their names and titles before letting them through. After a bit of waiting, they entered the Pharaoh’s box. It had a soft carpet and an awning that protected them from the sun. Pharaoh Atem sat on a throne, Lady Isis and Lord Seto not far from him. Each of them had an empty seat besides them. Yugi bowed to Pharaoh Atem, as did Kisara with Lord Seto and Mai with Lady Isis.</p>
<p>“Welcome, Yugi of Tamiat. You may sit down,” Pharaoh Atem said and Yugi took his seat on the padded chair next to him. From here he had an excellent view on the field below them. White markings had been drawn on the ground and spears, swords, and targets stood in different corners. Half of the seats were already taken. To the box’s left and right were secluded areas for nobles with cushions and servants bringing snacks and drinks.</p>
<p>Yugi’s body tensed up at the thought of what Pharaoh Atem had done to those he had somehow lured into his bed. How many people had those hands on the armrests slapped, tied up, and throttled just for his arousal? Yugi forced himself to push these thoughts aside. He had a mission – for Tamiat.</p>
<p>“I’m excited. I’ve never seen a tournament before,” Yugi said and smiled at Pharaoh Atem.</p>
<p>“You haven’t?” Pharaoh Atem said, one eyebrow raised as if he suspected Yugi of lying to him. Yugi didn’t let his friendly expression waver.</p>
<p>“How did your prayer ceremony at Hapi’s temple go?”</p>
<p>“It went well.”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem took a cup of wine from the small table to his left and sipped on it. Yugi would have loved to shake him for his short answers and strange questions. But he knew he had to remain charming. Yugi leaned forward as far as he could without touching Pharaoh Atem. It felt a little like setting foot into the den of a lion.</p>
<p>“I have a question, your holiness. You know, at a wall at Hapi’s temple I saw certain carvings that showed the Pharaoh with another person the Nile, both naked…”</p>
<p>“Ah. <em>Those</em> carvings.”</p>
<p>“Yes. And to be honest…” Yugi lowered his voice. “It’s a little embarrassing but… Ever since I saw them I couldn’t stop thinking about what it’d be like to be that other person… Maybe you could show me…?”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem’s eyes widened. If only Yugi were allowed to touch him! He was sure it needed only a kiss or a hand on Pharaoh Atem’s knee to make him give in to Yugi. But all he could do was flutter his lids and breathe a little more deeply as if the thought of those carvings actually aroused him.</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem took a gulp of wine, not looking at Yugi.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid not.”</p>
<p>Yugi had to swallow his disgust, clenching the teal pouch in his lap. Why did Pharaoh Atem have to humiliate Yugi by turning him down when he was clearly interested?! The gods curse his sick fetishes!</p>
<p>“I heard we already made over two thousand gold pieces from the bets,” Lord Seto said.</p>
<p>“Indeed! And it’s getting more and more.” Lady Isis smiled. “I hope the nobles are feeling generous. The south needs all the help it can get.”</p>
<p>Her words aggravated Yugi even more. Apparently no one even considered the north! Another reason for Tamiat to become independent…</p>
<p>Trumpets played and everyone turned towards the field below them. A bald man with a golden nose ring stepped on a small stage in the middle and rolled out a scroll. He welcomed everyone to this year’s tournament, listed all the different disciplines, and mentioned a few candidates who were the audience’s favourites. He then withdrew and the tournament began.</p>
<p>The first sport was running, followed by wrestling and weightlifting. The contestants gave it their all. Some even injured themselves and had to be carried off the field. Apart from the occasional brutality – and the referees stopped the match as soon as it went too far – Yugi found himself well-entertained. He held his breath when it was close and clapped for the victors. The contestants had obviously trained hard and when they won they jumped in the air and cheered.</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem watched as well but never reacted as emotionally as the crowd did. In-between the different disciplines dancers and musicians performed. Servants brought grapes, figs, even bowls of a spicy stew and fresh bread around midday when there was a longer break. Yugi suggested a match of Abtu Sheta to pass the time until the show continued. Pharaoh Atem agreed but lost interest in the game quickly and preferred to talk to Lord Seto and Lady Isis – in spite of Yugi losing to him just like he had learned it.</p>
<p>What frustrated Yugi even more was that Kisara and Mai got along well with the people they accompanied. Kisara and Lord Seto were having discussions about mathematics while Mai managed to crack Lady Isis’ distant attitude by making her laugh several times. The only thing stronger than Yugi’s anger with Pharaoh Atem was his fear of him. After all, it might be part of his sadistic plan to anger and confuse Yugi until he did something worth punishing. But Yugi knew that he had to be the one to seduce Pharaoh Atem instead of walking into his trap like many had done before.</p>
<p>The sun had passed its highest point by the time the tournament continued. After a few more disciplines, came the only one that truly fascinated Pharaoh Atem: archery. He leaned forward and observed every contestant carefully. He clapped for the winner – a young woman with short, black hair – with a smile.</p>
<p>“Do you enjoy archery?” Yugi asked.</p>
<p>“I do. I’m an archer myself.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you could win the contest easily then,” Yugi said but Pharaoh Atem only furrowed his brows at him.</p>
<p>“I’m good enough to hunt.”</p>
<p>“Watching you must be so fascinating,” Yugi said in a sultry voice. “Does it exert you a lot? Are you sweaty afterwards? I know I am after a dance lesson…”</p>
<p>Yugi leaned back and pretended to wipe his forehead. This way Pharaoh Atem had a good view on his body and could picture his clothes drenched in sweat and sticking to his skin. Yugi knew Pharaoh Atem was thinking about just that as his eyes ran over Yugi’s legs, hips, and chest. He was almost staring and Yugi both feared and hoped for him to pull Yugi into a private room to pleasure him immediately. But Pharaoh Atem swallowed, then directed his attention back to the field.</p>
<p>“You’re free to join the hunt as an observer if you wish,” he said. By Sekhmet’s razor-sharp fangs! His tone hadn’t even been seductive! He might as well have invited Yugi to a conference! Nevertheless, Yugi forced himself to remain friendly.</p>
<p>“Thank you. I think I will.”</p>
<p>Yugi looked to his right. Below them, in the area for nobles, Otogi was talking and laughing with Lord Kek. Would Otogi consider this a success? It was no private invitation after all…</p>
<p>In the late afternoon the heat of the day was starting to subside. The trumpets played again and the man with the golden nose ring announced the last discipline: sword fighting.</p>
<p>It was the most interesting but also the most brutal sport. Yugi averted his gaze almost every time there was blood but a few others, like Lord Kek, laughed and encouraged the fighters to go further. Pharaoh Atem didn’t even flinch but Yugi detected no joy in his face either.</p>
<p>One contestant after another dropped out. The finale was between two men. One was a young fisherman with dark blue, spiky hair, named Kajiki. The other was at least ten years older, wore a bandana over his blond curls, and competed under the pseudonym “Bandit”.</p>
<p>The audience cheered at both while others made their last bets. The announcer reminded everyone once more of the prize, consisting out of both money and food. Both fighters got into the ring and the duel began.</p>
<p>It was a tough match and both gave it their all as their blades clashed over and over. People gasped every time they made their opponent stumble or even fall. Bandit’s style was more brutal and upfront and Kajiki had trouble countering his strength. Yet, Kajiki had the better technique and he managed to perform a move that sent Bandit’s sword flying out of the ring.</p>
<p>“Bandit has lost his weapon and can no longer continue the match! Kajiki is the winner!” the announcer called and the crowd erupted with applause. Kajiki jumped in joy, beaming. Yugi clapped for him as well since he had hoped Kajiki would win.</p>
<p>Bandit was punching the ground, cursing. He pulled a dagger from the pouch around his hips and – before anyone could react – ran towards Kajiki, ramming the blade into his arm. Kajiki screamed, as did many audience members. Guards ran towards them and apprehended Bandit but Kajiki was already bleeding.</p>
<p>People booed Bandit and Yugi was about to do the same. But Pharaoh Atem rose from his throne and stepped towards the stone bannister. The crowd’s noises subsided until they were silent, their eyes on Pharaoh Atem. The guards brought bandit before him and made him kneel.</p>
<p>“Bandit of Waset, explain yourself,” Pharaoh Atem said. Bandit looked up at him and shrugged.</p>
<p>“I just hate to lose.”</p>
<p>“If that’s all there is to your behaviour, you deserve no mercy. Bandit of Waset, you have brought shame upon your soul, your family, and this tournament. You have proven to have no honour as a warrior and I know the gods will punish you for it in the next life. As for this one, you shall receive one hundred blows with a stick and go to prison for a whole season. Furthermore, you are banned from any other tournament in Waset. Guards, out of my sight with him.”</p>
<p>The guards obeyed and dragged Bandit away. The crowd kept booing him but at the same time they cheered on Pharaoh Atem for the punishment. To Yugi’s own surprise, he agreed with Pharaoh Atem. Bandit deserved what he’d get.</p>
<p>The announcer cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Very well! The Pharaoh’s judgement shall be a warning to everyone who thinks this kind of action is anything but abhorrent! The doctors will take care of Kajiki’s wound and then the prizes shall be awarded by the Pharaoh himself!”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem turned around.</p>
<p>“Will you assist me with rewarding the winners, Yugi of Tamiat?”</p>
<p>“Of course, my Pharaoh.”</p>
<p>They made their way down onto the field, along with Lord Seto, Lady Isis, and servants who carried a couple of flat, wooden cases. Again, some pointed at Yugi and gossiped. He stood next to Pharaoh Atem as one winner after another stepped forward. First they received a lush basket of food, even though that was more of a symbolic gesture since they’d get a much bigger delivery every month for two seasons.</p>
<p>Then a servant opened one of the cases, revealing a collar made of gold. Pharaoh Atem blessed it by touching it and saying a few words before Yugi took it and placed it around the winner’s neck. The victors bowed deeply to Pharaoh Atem, often sweaty and shaky. Yugi couldn’t blame them. Who knew if Pharaoh Atem’s mood would change from one moment to another and he decided to have all the winners whipped?</p>
<p>“…and now, the victor of the final sword fighting duel: Kajiki…!” the announcer called and the crowd cheered for him the loudest. Kajiki stepped forward, his right arm in a sling, and received his basket and collar.</p>
<p>“Kajiki of Waset, congratulations on your strength and skill,” Pharaoh Atem said. Kajiki grinned.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much, my Pharaoh. I know my father will be proud once he comes back from the war in the south.”</p>
<p>“If I remember correctly, the announcer said you’re a fisherman? How will you earn money now that you’re injured?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know… But I won enough food so I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“The winners are supposed to leave with more than they had before the tournament. Kajiki of Waset, I shall bestow upon you an extra prize of one hundred gold pieces.”</p>
<p>Kajiki’s jaw dropped and so did Yugi’s. One hundred gold pieces may be only a small amount for a Pharaoh but to commoners it was a fortune!</p>
<p>“I… I don’t know what to say! Thank you, my Pharaoh! I can’t thank you enough!” Kajiki said and bowed. Yugi stared at Pharaoh Atem whose face hadn’t shown any expression during the conversation. Was it just a ploy that was supposed to improve his reputation?</p>
<p>“Let me through! Please! I have a message…!”</p>
<p>An armoured man stood at the entrance to the field, out of breath and covered in sand and dust. Guards were holding his arms but eventually they let him through. He knelt in front of Pharaoh Atem and even from a few steps away Yugi noticed that he smelled of sweat and dirt.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh, forgive me! I have urgent news!”</p>
<p>He rose and handed him a scroll. Pharaoh Atem broke the seal, unrolled it, and read.</p>
<p>“What?!” was Pharaoh Atem’s reaction. Lord Seto, Lady Isis, and a few others assembled around them, pushing Yugi out of earshot. They were all mumbling, their eyes wide as each of them read the scroll. Finally, they handed it back to the messenger. He turned to the audience and read:</p>
<p>“I have come from the south with a most important message for Pharaoh Atem and all of his subjects: Nubia has overthrown their king and chosen a new one! He has surrendered to Egypt! The war is over!”</p>
<p>For a moment, Yugi forgot how to breathe. The crowd also paused before one person after another started cheering. Lady Isis covered her mouth with her hands, tears sparkling in the corners of her eyes. The messenger added:</p>
<p>“The new king of Nubia hereby invites Pharaoh Atem of Egypt to the southern border for peace negotiations! He vows to treat him and those in his service with honour and respect! The bloodshed between Egypt and Nubia shall come to an end once and for all!”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem stepped beside the messenger, his posture erect, his face again like that of a statue.</p>
<p>“I hereby accept the king’s invitation and shall travel to the southern border as soon as possible, alongside only a few select of my most loyal advisers and servants! I too want nothing more than to end the senseless misery this war has brought upon the south and I shall seize this chance to make it so! The gods bless this joyous day, a day of peace!”</p>
<p>The crowd applauded, some cried in joy, others hugged those near them. A wave of relief and happiness swept through the arena, which also hit Yugi. Kajiki was wrapping his arms around every of the other victors.</p>
<p>“I’ll see my father again! He’s coming home!” he called. Yugi smiled – at least until he heard what people around him were saying.</p>
<p>“Congratulations, my Pharaoh! You brought peace back to Egypt!”</p>
<p>“At last, we’re no longer at war!”</p>
<p>“It’s finally over! Peace has returned to the country!”</p>
<p>Yugi clenched his fists. What were they talking about?! Egypt was still at war! Atlanteans were slaughtering Egyptians as they spoke! How dare they ignore the north’s suffering?!</p>
<p>Yugi would have loved to yell at the group that had gathered around Pharaoh Atem, showering him in praise he didn’t deserve. Instead, Yugi left the field and stomped through the cold corridors until he found a lonely corner. The blood in his veins was boiling with anger.</p>
<p>“Yugi!” a voice snapped. Yugi turned around and saw Otogi come towards him. “What are you doing?! You can’t just walk away from the Pharaoh! You’re supposed to seduce him!”</p>
<p>“They don’t even care about the north!” Yugi blurted out. “I’m fed up with their ignorance! They wouldn’t even notice if Tamiat just declared ind-”</p>
<p>Otogi grabbed his arm and pressed a palm against his mouth.</p>
<p>“Will you be quiet! You don’t know who’s listening!”</p>
<p>“Lord Otogi,” a voice said and both flinched. Lord Seto was approaching them, his cool expression unaffected by the news.</p>
<p>“What can I do for you?” Otogi said, forcing himself to sound friendly.</p>
<p>“About the message we just heard, there’s a practical matter. Before the Pharaoh leaves for the south we will arrange a feast, a feast of peace if you will. Concerning the entertainment, do you think your whores could provide a show?”</p>
<p>“You think about that already?”</p>
<p>“Someone needs to remain rational amidst all these emotions.” Lord Seto crossed his arms. “Your whores are excellent entertainers and since it’ll be months before the Pharaoh returns, this needs to be special. Are you available?”</p>
<p>“Of course. My whores will prepare something.”</p>
<p>“Good. We’ll work out the details soon.”</p>
<p>Lord Seto turned around and disappeared into another corridor. Once the echo of his steps had faded away, Otogi turned to Yugi.</p>
<p>“They’ll be gone for months! <em>Months</em>!” He lowered his voice. “He said only a few select ones will be allowed to follow him and that won’t include us! By the time they come back, Atlantis will be a lot closer to invading Tamiat with bombs…!”</p>
<p>“This means…”</p>
<p>Otogi pulled him closer and Yugi could feel his breath on his face.</p>
<p>“It means you have no time to waste! You need to sleep with him at least once before he leaves! I need a chance to talk to him in private, and if it’s just about the bill for your services! You hear?!”</p>
<p>Yugi chewed on his bottom lip.</p>
<p>“Yes but… Maybe I’m not the right one for the job? Maybe someone with more experience-”</p>
<p>“Nonsense! None of my whores fit his tastes more than you! You just haven’t tried hard enough!” Otogi said, sending a sting through Yugi’s chest. He almost would have objected but he reminded himself that Otogi always knew what was best. He let go of Yugi and stroked his chin. “Perhaps we need more information… We’ll need to talk to a friend of mine. Very soon.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yugi exited the room, leaving Kisara to her scrolls about mathematics. Like promised, Lord Seto had them delivered a few days ago and Kisara was absorbed by them since. Yugi wished that he too could have something that made him forget the real world, at least for a little while.</p>
<p>He made his way downstairs, into the garden, and towards a pavilion among a couple of bushes with blue blossoms. Otogi was hugging a woman with long, silvery hair with a purplish tint. She was thin, beautiful, and had light skin. Her similarities with Kisara astonished Yugi.</p>
<p>“So good to see you again,” Otogi said and turned to Yugi. “Yugi, this is Miho, a former whore of mine.”</p>
<p>“And this is your new star? He’s even more beautiful up close,” Miho said and eyed Yugi.</p>
<p>“Uhm, thank you. You’re a <em>former</em> whore? Then what do you do now?” Yugi asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m still a whore. Back in Tamiat, a rich noble agreed to buy me out of my contract with Otogi. Since then, I’m his personal whore. It’s a good life, even though I miss Tamiat from time to time…”</p>
<p>She gave a longing sigh. Otogi gestured at the table and chairs inside the pavilion.</p>
<p>“Let’s sit down,” he said and they did just that. Miho adjusted the diamond collar around her neck, which was no doubt a gift from her personal patron.</p>
<p>“Well, Otogi. I assume you want to talk to me about more than just the good old times?” Miho said with a smile. Even though it was an innocent one, Yugi felt that beneath that attitude was a calculating woman.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid so. It’s about the Pharaoh.” Otogi leaned forward, his elbows on the table. “I’m trying to get on his good side, which is why I want Yugi to seduce him. But he’s not getting anywhere and we’re running out of time. Your letter from over a month ago was very helpful but maybe you could give Yugi advice on the matter.”</p>
<p>Miho placed a hand on Yugi’s cheek to make him look at her. Her skin was soft but her perfume was pungently sweet.</p>
<p>“You’re definitely his type, Yugi. I wouldn’t be surprised if he thinks about you at night,” Miho said and winked. Her words made Yugi feel sick. “My guess is that he does want you but he’s waiting to see how far you’ll go for his attention. Since so many are willing to crawl into his bed he can choose those who are willing to do anything for him. He loves that game and he loved it even more when he was the prince.”</p>
<p>“So he’s different since his coronation?” Yugi asked.</p>
<p>“Not different, just more subtle. He’s like that since the whole incident with the Nubian royal family to be exact. His father was furious and became really strict with him. We all thought he’d be back to his old self after taking the crown but no. Maybe he figured that he can get more fun out of his partners this way.”</p>
<p>“So Yugi needs to show he’s willing to do anything for him?” Otogi asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. Seeing others humiliated did turn him on… I mean, he never forced anyone but seeing what some people were willing to do…”</p>
<p>Miho shuddered.</p>
<p>“What did he demand…?” Yugi whispered.</p>
<p>“I was at the Blue Crocodile a few times back then, Lord Kek’s club. He and the prince were good friends and both enjoyed humiliating people. They had that <em>game</em> where people could come up to the stage and had to do whatever the audience wanted. They had to answer really private questions, take off their clothes, have eggs and dirt thrown at them… Everyone knew that the prince was only interested in those who held out the longest. Some went on that stage just for the influence that came from being with the prince, others hoped he’d do them certain favours. He rarely did but just often enough so people got their hopes up and were willing to enter that stage.”</p>
<p>Yugi swallowed his disgust. Otogi was twirling a strand of black hair around his finger.</p>
<p>“So if Yugi is humiliated in public for him, it will pique his interests, yes?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid so,” Miho said and glanced at Yugi with pity.</p>
<p>She and Otogi talked a little longer about Miho’s new life and what had changed in Tamiat since she had left. Yugi didn’t say anything and just watched a couple of birds hopping from one tree branch to another. After some cups of wine and a few rolls of bread Miho left to accompany her patron to a play in Waset.</p>
<p>Yugi and Otogi sat across from each other in silence.</p>
<p>“He’s a sick bastard,” Yugi hissed.</p>
<p>“I know. But that doesn’t matter if we want to save Tamiat.”</p>
<p>Yugi was unable to look at Otogi.</p>
<p>“Please don’t make me humiliate myself.”</p>
<p>“Yugi, what needs to be d-”</p>
<p>“Please!” Yugi said and reached for Otogi’s hand. Otogi sighed, stood up, circled the table, and placed his hands on Yugi’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Fine. For now we will join the next hunt as observers like he suggested. You need a moment alone with him when you make clear that you’d do anything for a night with him. Whatever his answer is, you’ll do it. If you can’t succeed then, humiliating you is the only way. Understood?” Otogi said but Yugi’s inner contracted at the thought. Otogi squeezed his shoulders. “Understood?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes…”</p>
<p>Why couldn’t Pharaoh Atem just get on top of him and be done with it?! Otogi sighed and hugged Yugi from behind.</p>
<p>“Yugi, I don’t want to do this to you. It’s all his fault. Remember, whatever happens, once all this is done it’ll be just me, you, and Tamiat.”</p>
<p>“I will remember it,” Yugi said with a cracking voice. Hopefully the thought would help once he was at Pharaoh Atem’s mercy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Yugi dismounted his horse and adjusted his cloak. It was of a green, light silk that covered his body completely but wouldn’t be too warm. Underneath, he felt the teal pouch tied to his belt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He and Otogi had reached the area before a minor gate of the palace grounds. Aside from the grass, only a few bushes and palm trees grew around the stone path. About two dozen others – evenly divided into hunters and observers – had assembled and were chatting, patting their horses, or inspecting their weapons. They talked about one subject only: the peace of the south.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi and Otogi smiled and pretended to share their happiness as they walked around. But inwardly they were cursing the news for coming when it had. Otogi was trying to shield his eyes from the morning sun, even though its rays were gentle. Yugi knew it was because he had struggled with his nightmares yet again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Not that Yugi had slept much better. He had been too nervous about today. After all, this was his last chance to seduce Pharaoh Atem without having to humiliate himself for him. He just had to succeed!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> There was one other person who didn’t appear joyous about the peace. Lord Kek was leaning against his painted chariot, sharpening his hatchet with a stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Good morning, my lord,” Otogi said as they approached him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Is it a good one? </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>
          <span>I was making a fortune by selling weapons to the south and now…</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>,” he said, causing Yugi to clench his teeth. “At least I could have fun with that whore of yours a few nights ago. She really was as talented as you said…”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi had to control the urge not to snap at Lord Kek. Asa had come back with scratches and bite wounds and had cried for a whole day. She had refused to tell them what Lord Kek had done to her but Yugi hoped it hadn’t involved things like that hatchet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Sharp, isn’t it?” Lord Kek said in response to Yugi looking at his weapon. He lightly pressed a fingertip against the blade. He pulled back his hand, a small, red cut on his skin. “Perfect for chopping off a hand or two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> Yugi shuddered. </span>
    <span>H</span>
    <span>e was saved from answering when Pharaoh Atem arrived in a chariot, its reins in the hands of the noble beside him. He was carrying a bow and had a quiver with arrows around the back of his torso. As soon as he got off the chariot, people gathered around him, among them Lady Isis. With an elegant dress and a few scrolls in her hands, she didn’t seem like she’d join the hunt.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “There he is,” Otogi whispered and gave Yugi a push. “Go. And do your best. You know what you’ll have to do if you fail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi took a deep breath and obeyed. One person after another either got the chance to exchange a few words with Pharaoh Atem or had to accept that he ignored them. However, most of his attention was directed at Lady Isis who was smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “…I’m looking forward to seeing my brother again and Rishid too! I still can’t believe he’s the king of Nubia now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m happy your family is finally safe, my lady. I’ll take a closer look at your brother’s letter after the hunt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Of course. Forgive me the intrusion. I just can’t contain my joy. I shall come to your villa later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She curtseyed, gave Yugi a cool look, and left. Pharaoh Atem turned to Yugi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “So you’ll join the hunt as an observer, Yugi of Tamiat?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I will.” He gulped before he forced himself to say the following. “You must be so proud of your victory against Nubia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Pharaoh Atem paused and furrowed his brows at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’ll be proud once the peace treaty is signed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi patted the mane of one of the chariot’s white horses, not sure how to reply. Why was he pretending not to enjoy flattery?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “At least I’ll get to see your superb archery skills before you leave. I’m sure it’ll be impressive,” Yugi said but instead of answering, Pharaoh Atem checked the arrows in his quiver – much to Yugi’s frustration. “Are you looking forward to meeting the new king?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m looking forward to making peace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Even though it’s with a country that allows slavery?” Yugi blurted out but wanted to slap himself immediately. Cold crawled over his skin as Pharaoh Atem slowly raised his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes. Because once our countries are at peace I might have a chance of ending that terrible custom through diplomacy. It might take longer but it also involves a lot less bloodshed than a revolution. I believe we all have seen enough of that for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> He walked away and mounted his chariot. This was the sign for the hunt to start and everyone </span>
    <span>began to</span>
    <span> mov</span>
    <span>e</span>
    <span>. Yugi approached his horse as well, cursing his loose tongue. No matter how annoyed he was with Pharaoh Atem’s aloof manner, he couldn’t allow himself to be cocky. The guards that began to </span>
    <span>assemble</span>
    <span> around Pharaoh Atem’s chariot wouldn’t hesitate to throw him in the dungeon whenever he commanded it.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The hunters in their chariots, led by Pharaoh Atem, formed the first group while the observers on horses made up the second. Both were accompanied by guards. The minor gate opened and gave way to a path that was surrounded by meadows and trees. At first, the groups weren’t so far apart as they trotted away from the palace. But once they had reached the wilderness, the observers stayed back while the hunters rode ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They passed a couple of tributaries of the Nile and galloped through a few shallow branches. Everyone was happily chattering. Yugi enjoyed the crisp morning air and the smooth gait of his horse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Soon they reached an open field and the hunt began. First, the hunters targeted a herd of gazelles. Yugi had hoped he could at least in secret laugh at Pharaoh Atem failing. But it turned out that Pharaoh Atem was an excellent archer. Most of his arrows hit their targets, a few of them even killing them instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They also shot a few geese and quails on their search for breakfast. But the actual target of this hunt was a bull that had been sighted a few days ago. To everyone’s surprise though, it wasn’t one bull they found but two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It must be a good sign from the gods with the end of the war and all,” was the consensus of the observers. Yugi would have loved to point out the low level of the Nile beside them as counter-evidence. But he remained silent and looked away while the others were fascinated by the hunters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They grouped up and shot the bull until he collapsed. After the blow of a horn, the observers knew they were allowed to come closer and watch the final step. After getting off their horses, Otogi pushed Yugi so they ended up in the first row.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The bull was panting, his eyes darting from one corner to another, now and then giving a pained wail. The grass below him was drinking his blood, turning red. How the others were as excited as if they were waiting for the outcome of a dramatic play was beyond Yugi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> A servant handed Pharaoh Atem a golden dagger with a hilt full of rubies. He approached the bull and everyone held their breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Brother of Apis, forgive us for the pain we inflicted on you and may you find peace in the afterlife,” he said and knelt down. Yugi looked away but he heard the last choking sounds of the bull before there was silence. The observers applauded and cheered for Pharaoh Atem. He didn’t say anything and just handed the blood-stained knife back to the servant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Not far away, another horn signalled that the other bull had also gone down. Most of the observers made their way towards the other bull and hunters. Yugi and Otogi stayed near Pharaoh Atem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’ll take a break,” Pharaoh Atem said to his servants and walked past a few bushes until he was out of sight. Otogi squeezed Yugi’s hand so hard it hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That’s your chance!” he whispered. “Go! I’ll make sure no one interrupts you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi did as he was told. He placed one foot in front of the other, reminding himself of Tamiat and that he’d have to do something much worse if he didn’t succeed now. Behind the bushes and trees lay a lake with a small waterfall. Colourful birds were chirping in the trees and flowers spread their fresh scents. Yugi would have considered it a beautiful place for making love if it hadn’t been for Pharaoh Atem kneeling at the shore. He was washing blood from his hands and arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi adjusted his cloak and hair and walked towards Pharaoh Atem. He consciously stepped on a twig, causing Pharaoh Atem to turn his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ah. It’s you, Yugi of Tamiat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes. Just me.” Yugi knelt down next to him. One of Pharaoh Atem’s arms was clean while the other was still splattered with red. “Watching you hunt was even more impressive than I thought… I’m sure no archer is quicker or more precise than you…!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> His other arm was now free of stains as well. Yugi leaned closer, his and Pharaoh Atem’s faces almost touching. Pharaoh Atem’s eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “My Pharaoh… I’m sure you noticed that I adore you…?” Yugi whispered. Pharaoh Atem hesitated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I must confess… It’s more than adoration. I long for you. I dream of you. And I can’t stop thinking about what an honour it’d be to be mounted by the proudest and most virile of all lions…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Pharaoh Atem only blinked at him. But his lips slightly parted and his breath deepened a little. These words had hit their targets like one of Pharaoh Atem’s arrows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Without breaking eye contact, Yugi pulled the ribbon that held his cloak together. The knot opened and Yugi pushed the cloak over his shoulders so it pooled behind him. Now he only wore a thin tunic in white with green hems. It was so short it covered barely half of his thighs and hung so loose it slid over one of his shoulders, revealing more of his ivory skin. Pharaoh Atem examined him from his ankles to his collar bones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> With a playful smile, Yugi lay back on the grass, spread his legs, and tucked them up, just like he would if someone lay between them. He hugged himself, summoned erotic memories, and let out a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Every time I have someone on top of me all I can think of is what it’d be like if it were you… Your lips, your skin against mine… Oh Ra…!” Yugi let out a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Pharaoh Atem hesitated, then leaned back, now half sitting, half lying next to him. Yugi glanced at him. Pharaoh Atem gulped before he whispered:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You‘re making it really hard for me to resist you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Had he really taken the bait?! Or was he just playing with Yugi? He knew he couldn’t allow himself a single mistake, no matter how much fear twisted his gut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You don‘t need to resist,” he breathed, almost sounding like another moan. “I want nothing more than to feel what it’s like to be subdued by the most powerful man in the entire world…! Just allow me to touch you, my Pharaoh… I’ll be yours with body and soul…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi propped himself up on one elbow and let his hand hover over Pharaoh Atem’s crotch. Pharaoh Atem chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes running over Yugi’s half naked body. Yugi sent a short prayer to the gods so that they may help him suppress the disgust that was flooding him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The scream of an animal made them both flinch. They looked into the direction it had come from. The same scream sounded again and tore at Yugi’s heart. Pharaoh Atem shot up first and hurried back the way he had come. Yugi grabbed his cloak and followed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Some hunters and observers had gathered around the source of the scream. They moved aside when they saw Pharaoh Atem approach and revealed the reason for the commotion. The second bull was lying on its side, full of arrows. The ground was soaked in his blood. But even worse than all that was that his left front hoof had been cut off. Lord Kek was holding it up proudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What are you doing?!” Pharaoh Atem shouted. Everyone but Lord Kek held their breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Having fun,” Lord Kek said. Pharaoh Atem’s face was twisted in anger like Yugi had never seen it before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span> “Bow and arrow! </span>
    <em>
      <span>Now</span>
    </em>
    <span>
      <span>!” he yelled at the hunters and a lanky woman handed him hers first. For a heartbeat, Yugi believed he’d use them on Lord Kek. But instead, he aimed at the bull’s head and ended his pain with one precise shot. At last, his wails had stopped. Pharaoh Atem stomped towards Lord Kek. “How dare you torment a brother of Apis?!”</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Come on, it’s not like you never-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You were committing a sin! We hunt to put food on the table, not to torture! You are hereby banned from hunting for three months and if you do this again, it’ll be forever! Understood?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Lord Kek’s cold eyes were glaring at him, yet he bowed his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “As you wish, my Pharaoh,” he hissed. Pharaoh Atem turned to the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We shall return to the palace now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He handed the bow back to the hunter and walked away. Yugi looked at the dead bull. Poor creature. Lord Kek deserved a harder punishment than he had gotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The crowd dispersed and returned to their horses. They whispered and pointed at Yugi, and only now Yugi noticed that he was still half-naked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That must be the best view of the day,” Lord Kek said and slapped Yugi’s butt so hard it hurt. Some chuckled and all Yugi could do was blush in both anger and embarrassment. He slipped his cloak back on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Were he and the Pharaoh…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Of course! Seems like he’s a full-fledged whore after all…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> “I should have watched </span>
    </span>
    <em>
      <span>that</span>
    </em>
    <span>
      <span> instead of the hunt! What a body…”</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Just when he had covered himself, a hand grabbed his arm and he looked into Otogi’s impatient eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “How did it go?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well…” Yugi said, his eyes flitting back and forth. Otogi’s grip tightened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You failed again?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “But I almost-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> “</span>
    </span>
    <em>
      <span>Almost</span>
    </em>
    <span>
      <span> isn’t getting us anywhere! Why can’t you do anything right?!” Otogi let go of him but, like his words, the pressure of his grip still caused Yugi pain. “Fine. Then we’ll have to try something else.”</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Those words engulfed Yugi in coldness. Otogi made his way back to his horse and Yugi followed him with wooden steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What do you mean? Please don’t say you want me to… Otogi!” he said but Otogi ignored him.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span> Only once the double doors of the villa’s entrance had closed behind them, Yugi got an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We’re going to humiliate you at the show for that feast of peace. We’re going to do anything we can to appeal to his sick fetish. By the end of your performance he’ll want to fuck you then and there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It was as if Otogi had emptied a bucket of icy water over him. For a moment he just stood there, feeling as if he was drowning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No,” he croaked. “No, you can’t make me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi ran upstairs, into his and Kisara’s room. Kisara was sitting at the window on a rattan chair, a scroll in her hands. Yugi threw himself on his bed and hid his face in a blue pillow with silver-coloured embroidery. But Otogi was already stomping into the room as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You wouldn’t have to do this if you hadn’t failed a dozen times since we got here!” he snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “How can you say that?!” Yugi said and turned around. “I did everything you told me to do! I followed every rule I learned!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “If you had, we wouldn’t be in this situation! You’re going to do it and I won’t hear another word about it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “How can you do this to me?!” Yugi said, his voice cracking. “You’re leading me to the slaughterhouse like a pig! You’re becoming just as cruel as your father!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The room went silent. Fear paralysed Yugi and he knew he had made a mistake. Otogi’s face was as twisted as Pharaoh Atem’s had been earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You have no idea what you’re talking about,” he hissed. “If I were my father I’d…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He grabbed a small red vase from a nearby table and smashed it against the wall. It shattered with a sound as high-pitched as a scream. Kisara dropped her scroll. Yugi shielded himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I would sure hope so! It’s not my fault he’s such a pervert! Just get down on his level and let him fuck you already!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kisara hurried over to Yugi and wrapped her warm arms around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “O-Otogi, please…” she said. “We know you’re struggling with your nightmares right now… M-Maybe after a nap-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Otogi laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Why, of course! A nap! That will solve all my problems!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I just mean-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I don’t care what you mean!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Mai entered the room with a worried expression, her blond curls in a ponytail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What’s going on?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nothing! Listen, you need to prepare a show that humiliates Yugi in front of the whole court! The more fucked up the better! That should turn the Pharaoh on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Mai placed a hand on her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Otogi, I’d never-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You will! We’ll do whatever it takes to give that bastard a boner for Yugi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Look… Technically, Yugi is still an apprentice and he’s not even allowed to touch the Pharaoh. Maybe one of the others can find a way that doesn’t involve-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No! He does want to fuck Yugi! He only wants to see him humiliated first! And we’ll give him that! Is that clear?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Otogi stomped out of the room and slammed the door. Yugi was so shaky he feared to fall apart. He was sure that only Kisara’s hug held him together. Mai approached him and let her fingers run through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I promise we’ll find a way to make it not so bad, dear. I need to continue training the others now. We’ll talk later, all right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi nodded and Mai planted a kiss on his forehead. After she had left, tears welled up inside Yugi and soon flowed over his cheeks. He hid in Kisara’s embrace while she hummed a gentle tune. It calmed Yugi like a balm after a burn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m not failing on purpose. I’m really doing my best. Even though I hate him,” Yugi whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “How did you manage to seduce Lord Seto? He’s at least just as distanced…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I… I didn’t, actually.” Kisara caressed his back. “I haven’t slept with him yet. He just … enjoys my company. Talking about mathematics and sometimes other sciences…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And here I am, unable to have a proper conversation with the Pharaoh… Maybe I’m not good enough to be a whore…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nonsense.” She squeezed him. “Everyone would have willingly slept with you on the night of your début. The Pharaoh is just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “A sadist who won’t touch me until I’ve made clear that he can treat me like a toy he can break whenever he wants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He pressed his forehead against Kisara’s shoulder, praying for a way out of this.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span> The gods didn’t hear him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They were behind the stage in the same hall where Yugi had had his début. Again, the crowd was buzzing and this time it sounded even more threatening than a hornets’ nest. While the audience chatted, laughed, and drank, the mood between Yugi and the others was full of tension and nervousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Mai had done her best to create a more harmless version of Otogi’s idea. But Otogi had ignored her and insisted that Yugi would humiliate himself as much as possible. Yugi had barely slept and his innards were as heavy as a rock. His only reassuring thought was Tamiat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yugi,” a voice said as Yugi was tying his sandal with shaky fingers. He looked up at Otogi’s cold face. “Do you understand what’s at stake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi rose from the crate he had been sitting on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And you will do as I told you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Y-Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Otogi grabbed Yugi’s upper arms with more pressure than necessary. Yet, Yugi said nothing and let Otogi pull him closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Remember, I know what’s best for Tamiat. And right now, this is. So give it your all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Once Yugi had given him a hesitant nod, Otogi let go of him. He stepped outside for another speech, welcomed the audience, and claimed to be sad about Pharaoh Atem leaving in three days. Pharaoh Atem, as Yugi saw from a gap between the curtains, was no more expressive than a statue like always. Would he soon look just as pleased as Lord Kek after cutting off the bull’s hoof?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kisara, Kashto, Asa, Neema, and Mai all gave Yugi a hug before the show. Yugi saw the pain in their eyes but he knew that his own would be much worse. They all wore similar tunics in different colours with silver accessories. They lined up before the curtain was pulled aside and they stepped onto the stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The show began with a long group choreography that also involved Neema’s acrobatic skills and Asa’s fire breathing. To Yugi, it was as if all the different perfumes in the hall sent him into a daze. He messed up some step sequences and even fell once. He had only a minor role and the others did their best to cover up his errors. At least no one in the audience seemed to notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> After that, Kisara sang while the others prepared what would come after. Yugi dropped a few things and knocked others over but none of the others were mad and just offered their help. Soon they were all in costumes: Yugi in a skimpy silk tunic, Kashto in a simple skirt, Neema and Asa in sexier versions of guard uniforms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kisara returned from the stage under applause. She went straight for Yugi and hugged him. Only then Yugi noticed that he was trembling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It’ll be over quickly,” she whispered as Otogi announced the next part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And now, a special play that follows the story of a royal bed servant who falls in love with a commoner. Give it up for Kashto, Asa, Neema, Kisara and everyone’s favourite: Yugi…!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The crowd clapped, Otogi withdrew, and the third part of the show began. The stage had changed. In the middle stood a puppet with a headpiece, surrounded by red chiffon curtains. From the audience’s perspective it looked like the silhouette of a person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Asa and Neema entered and stepped to the puppet’s left and right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> „The king and his royal guards!“ Kisara announced from the left edge of the platform.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> To Yugi, it was all like tumbling down a hill and not being able to stop, no matter how hard he clung to everything around him. It didn’t feel real when he joined the scene and lay down on a divan next to Neema. A few whistles came from the crowd at his sexy pose and Yugi shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> „The king’s official lover,“ Kisara said and gestured at Yugi. “A messenger came this morning with news for the king. He may come in now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kashto appeared with a scroll in his hand. He was about to approach the ‘king’ but stopped before Yugi, his mouth open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Messenger, come in front of your king already!” Asa said. Kashto did as she commanded but he was still barely able to take his eyes off Yugi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I apologise. I didn’t know the king’s lover was this beautiful,” Kashto replied. Everything they said and did now was the result of countless rehearsals. There was no passion or sincerity in any of their performances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kashto read his scroll. Its contents were rather boring – it was about something bureaucratic – and he constantly glanced at Yugi. A few times he lost track of what he was reading, distracted by Yugi’s longing gazes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Very well. You may leave now,” Asa said after Kashto was done. He rolled up the scroll and went back the same way he had come. As he passed him, Yugi dropped one of his bracelets on the ground. Kashto stopped, picked it up, and gave it back to Yugi. Their hands touched and they shared a tender look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “How disrespectful!” Neema said and smacked Kashto’s hand with her wooden sword. “Don’t you know that no one is allowed to touch the king’s lover? The next time you do this you will be punished!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Forgive me!”, Kashto said and all four withdrew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “But the messenger couldn’t stop thinking about the young beauty,” Kisara said while a few stagehands hid the ‘king’ behind partition walls and replaced the divan with a few plants. “And neither could the king’s lover. Late at night he took a stroll through the garden to think about what had happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi stepped back outside and held a monologue about how fascinated he was by the man he had met today. How different he was from the king, who was an old man who desired him every night. Yugi listed all the things he had to do for him in bed and the audience reacted with an “oooh” and more whistles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kashto stumbled on the stage, the surprise on his face almost genuine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I-I’m sorry! I heard you talk and I…” Kashto said and was about to hurry away. But Yugi grabbed his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No, please stay. I think you’re special.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They turned to each other and shared a slow kiss that quickly grew more passionate. The crowd cheered and some called for them to go further. Yugi had kissed Kashto many times before and enjoyed it. But neither of them were comfortable with what they had to do right now. They separated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It may be foolish but I think I love you,” Kashto said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I love you too! But we must meet in secret or else we’ll be punished!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Then let’s meet in secret, my dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Steps sounded from the backstage area. Yugi gave Kashto another hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’ll see you soon, love of mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Kashto disappeared just before Asa and Neema joined the stage. It went like this a few more times. Yugi and Kashto came together and were almost caught during their fiery kisses. The plot of the play was irrelevant. The audience only cared about watching Yugi and Kashto together, seeing a strap of Yugi’s tunic slide over his shoulder, hearing how both now and then let out a moan. It excited the crowd and they let the two know what else they wanted them to do, sometimes in rather vulgar words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Despite Kashto’s warm embrace, Yugi’s skin was like a sheet of ice. Getting the crowd into this mood was part of Otogi’s plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> In the next scene, Yugi and Kashto failed to separate in time. Asa and Neema caught them and the audience gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “How dare you touch the lover of the king?!” Neema said and pointed at the puppet behind the red chiffon curtains. She and Asa pulled them apart. Neema tied Kashto’s hands up, then disappeared behind the red curtains. A moment later, she returned. “The king is furious with both of you! You, messenger, shall go to jail for many years!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She gave Kashto a push and he made his way backstage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Don’t do it! I love him!” Yugi said. His voice was shaky and he was terrified of what would happen next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Even worse!” Neema said. “Since pleasuring the king apparently isn’t enough for you, he will now share you with anyone who wants to have you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Neema pointed at the crowd and their malicious grins made Yugi feel sick. He was supposed to call for Kashto but all words were stuck in his throat. Neema and Asa’s expressions were twisted in discomfort as they tied a rope around each of Yugi’s wrists and pulled him off the stage, towards the audience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The first people they passed just stared, unbelieving. Then the first person slapped Yugi’s butt, resulting in laughter and Yugi’s face growing hot like burning coal. Everyone rose and lined the path of Yugi, Neema, and Asa, soon blocking it. Panic shook Yugi, surrounded by lustful faces who were delighted at the prospect of torturing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Hands grabbed Yugi all over his body, pulled his hair, pinched and scratched him. An arm wrapped around Yugi’s torso and one moment later Yugi found himself sitting on Lord Kek’s lap. Neema and Asa had lost the ropes they had pulled Yugi with. They tried to make their way through the crowd to help Yugi but the others pushed them back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Finally some real fun!” Lord Kek said. “You’ve been a dirty boy, little one. This should match your character!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He took a bowl of beer and splashed it into Yugi’s face, much to the amusement of everyone else. A few others threw bread, meat, and vegetables, some of which got stuck in Yugi’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Lord Kek grabbed Yugi’s shoulder and a moment later Yugi found himself lying on Lord Kek’s thighs, facing the floor. Lord Kek smacked Yugi’s butt, the pain so sharp Yugi groaned in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You heard that? He likes it!” Lord Kek said and the crowd cheered. Lord Kek hit Yugi over and over until his skin became sore. Yugi couldn’t breathe or see or think. Shaking, he prayed to the gods for someone to save him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> This time they heard him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Out of the way!” someone called and the crowd parted for a group of royal guards. “The Pharaoh commands you to stop this, all of you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The others gave disappointed sounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Come on, we were just enjoying the play!” Lord Kek said but a royal guard pulled Yugi off his lap. Yugi was almost too shaky to stand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yugi of Tamiat, the Pharaoh wants to speak to you,” the leader said and it was like a punch in the gut. Of course the humiliation wasn’t over yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The guards led Yugi out of the hall and through a few hallways. Yugi should have been relieved. After all, Otogi’s plan had worked. Instead, he was trembling and scared. Just how Pharaoh Atem liked his victims.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi ended up in a room with floral paintings on the walls. The guards closed the door behind him. Pharaoh Atem was standing at a window, his back on Yugi and his arms crossed. Yugi forced himself to swallow any emotions he had. It would be less unbearable this way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Are you done now?” Pharaoh Atem hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “E-Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Pharaoh Atem heaved a few deep breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I know you were trying to torture me with that play and congratulations: It worked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Torture <em>you</em>?” Was it another trick? Was there one last humiliation Yugi had to endure? Yugi tried to smile. “I’m sorry if the play didn’t please you. I thought you’d enjoy-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Not another word!” Pharaoh Atem said so sharply Yugi winced. He sounded almost pained when he added: “I want nothing more than to be with you and you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Then just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No. I won’t make the same mistake again. If that’s what you’re here to test me for, here’s your result. I learned my lesson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The only sound was that of Pharaoh Atem struggling to breathe. He still wasn’t looking at Yugi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m sorry but I don’t understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Pharaoh Atem ignored him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “My servants will help you clean yourself. Please stay away from the banquet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He rushed past Yugi and left the room. Yugi stared at the stone tiles below him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Like promised, a servant entered and led Yugi to a small bath chamber. She and two others rid Yugi of his dirty clothes and freed his skin and hair from the food the audience had flung at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> During the whole procedure, Yugi didn’t speak. He hardly felt the servants’ hands on him or heard their words. He was trying to make sense out of what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi had done everything he could to crawl into Pharaoh Atem’s bed. He had flirted with him, had complimented him, had thrown himself at him as far as the palace rules let him. He had even let the nobles torture and humiliate him. And for what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The servants dressed him a clean tunic and brought him a pair of sandals. They asked him something and when he didn’t answer they withdrew without another word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi sat on a wooden bench, not far from the tub. It had all been for nothing. All he had done and sacrificed, it had all been in vain. Pharaoh Atem would leave in a few days. The north would continue suffering. Tamiat would be bombed by Atlantis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi’s hands ran through his wet hair and sobs emerged from his throat, loud and from deep within. He couldn’t go back to Otogi and confess that he had failed. Not after he had been so close!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi’s pain and desperation soon changed and turned into anger. He was furious with Pharaoh Atem, the situation, himself. Wrath set his bloo<span>d aflame. He shot up, </span><span>turned to a small shelf, and kicked it over. It hit the ground with a loud noise, bottles shattered, and a mix of different oils stained the floor.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The door opened and a servant poked his head inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Is everything-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi rushed past him. He had to get away. Away from these people, the palace, just everything. He stomped through the unknown corridors. Despite trying to avoid everything and everyone, he was getting closer to the smell of food and the sound of chattering people. A group of three men and two women blocked his way, all slurring with wine cups in their hands. As soon as they saw Yugi, perverted grins spread on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Hey pretty one! Want to have fun with us?” a woman said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Let me through,” Yugi replied, teeth clenched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Why? You could stay with us and we could continue the play from before,” a man said, staggering towards Yugi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I want to go through here,” Yugi hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No, you want to stay here and entertain us,” the man said and was about to caress Yugi’s cheek. But Yugi pushed him and he fell over his friends, wine spilling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Fuck you then!” Yugi said and stomped the other way, ignoring their curses. Drunk with rage, he somehow ended up in the dining hall. Pharaoh Atem was sitting on this throne. Yugi must have spent a lot of time in the bath chambers. The banquet seemed to be over and servants removed the table in front of Pharaoh Atem and his advisers to his left and right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Lords and ladies, come closer! I have something great to reveal to the Pharaoh and you!” a short, middle-aged noble said. Everyone rose up from their seats and gathered around the area before Pharaoh Atem. Yugi wanted to push everyone out of his way but it was so crowded he couldn’t even do that. He ended up in the third row of the semicircle that formed before the throne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Lords and Ladies!” the noble began once the hall had calmed a little. “I know we’ve all been most happy about the end of the war that Pharaoh Atem brought to us by himself! As one of the royal sculptors, I have designed something to honour this wonderful achievement of our god on earth! I present to you…!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> While he spoke, servants brought a long scroll and rolled it out for everyone to see. A collective “aaah” and applause came from everyone, except from Yugi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The scroll showed the drawing of a statue in the shape of Pharaoh Atem with his nemes headdress. He was giant compared to the tiny figure in the bottom right, which represented a normal person’s size.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I would like to have this statue built in the south in your honour, my Pharaoh,” the sculptor said. “Of course there are the crook and flail in one hand and at the end of the outstretched arm we have the head of a Nubian. If we build this at the southern border, the Nubians will never dare to attack again! This will always remind them of Pharaoh Atem’s victory and his strength and courage and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi interrupted him with a laugh. All heads turned to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Give me a break!” he snapped. The sculptor furrowed his brows at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Excuse me? Is there a problem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “A problem?!” Those words chipped away the last bit of reservation Yugi had left. He pushed a few people out of his way and stomped towards the sculptor. He pointed at the drawing. “For one, Pharaoh Atem didn’t actually fight the Nubians! His soldiers did! So why would he be holding one of their heads?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “The symbolism-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Fuck your symbolism! Pharaoh Atem doesn’t deserve a statue! He doesn’t even deserve respect!” He turned to Pharaoh Atem. “And if you had any common sense you’d know too! But of course all you have is arrogance and ignorance! It’s no wonder the people of the north hate you as much as they do! You don‘t even consider sending us reinforcements because your soldiers are all busy coddling your precious south! While everyone in the south is lazing around in the sun all day, our people are being slaughtered! And have you even looked at the Nile recently?! Not even the gods themselves accept you! So why should we?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The hall might as well have been dead. No one moved, talked, or breathed. How sweet it felt to see them all in shock and fear, the same people who had laughed at him earlier! They all deserved the truth and no one would-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Suddenly, there was hot pain on his cheek, together with an impact that made him stumble backwards. Yugi expected the slap to come from one of the guards but when Yugi looked up he saw Otogi, facing Pharaoh Atem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m so sorry, my Pharaoh! Don’t listen to him! He’s just a stupid whore who drank too much!” Otogi said with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “But Otogi, you-” Yugi began but Otogi slapped him again. His eyes burned with fury like green fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Shut – your – mouth,” he hissed and turned back to Pharaoh Atem. “I apologise a thousand-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Step aside,” Pharaoh Atem said and Yugi froze. He wasn’t yelling but his voice was loud, clear and cold. Otogi obeyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Pharaoh Atem rose, held out a hand, and one moment later the bearer of insignia placed the flail in his palm. He snapped his fingers and pointed at the floor. Guards hurried towards Yugi, grabbed his arms, and forced him on his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> What had he done?! How could he have been stupid and angry enough to tell the truth in front of the entire court?! Yugi forgot how to breathe as Pharaoh Atem’s feet appeared in his field of view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well, Yugi of Tamiat. What makes you think you can talk to a god the way you just did?” Pharaoh Atem’s voice was sharp like a blade. When Yugi remained silent Pharaoh Atem placed the flail under his chin and made him look up. “Answer me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> This type of icy anger was nothing compared to the fiery kind Yugi had seen at the hunt. Pharaoh Atem’s eyes were cold and merciless like stone. Just looking at them paralysed Yugi. That was the man who had the power to do anything with him while Yugi was just a whore. He was completely different from the person who had said these strange things earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I… I’m sorry,” Yugi croaked. Pharaoh Atem didn’t react.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I could have your head for this. Maybe I should,” he said and Yugi flinched. Pharaoh Atem turned to Otogi. “But apparently there are things happening in the north I’m not aware of. Lord Otogi, do the people of the north worship their Pharaoh as they should?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Of course! Everyone loves you!” Otogi lied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Then why does your whore claim otherwise?” Pharaoh Atem asked but didn’t wait for an answer. “It seems the matter should be investigated. But first I need to discipline your whore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He glared at Yugi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Do the same with him as in the play!” Lord Kek called and Yugi could feel the colour drain from his face. Everyone chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I think the punishment should take place in private,” Pharaoh Atem said instead. “Guards, bring Lord Otogi and his whore to my villa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Two men pulled Yugi to his feet and escorted him and Otogi through the crowd. Yugi’s moves were wooden and he tensed up even more as he heard the nobles whisper about what his punishment would be and that they hoped for a second round that’d be public.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> If Yugi could have fought a hungry hyena instead of what lay ahead he would have chosen the hyena. He knew that what was about to happen might be an even worse night than he had expected.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>My beautiful readers,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>thank you so much for sticking with this story so far. I'm afraid I don't have a lot to say in these segments but know that I'm grateful to everyone of you who reads, favs, comments etc.! (Oh and... Sorry, Yugi.)</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sincerely,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Pancake</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six guards formed a circle around Yugi and Otogi. They walked out of the main complex and towards one of the palanquins and its carriers. Without a word, Yugi and Otogi entered it and it began to move a moment later. Yugi’s mouth was dry.</p>
<p>“Otogi,” he whispered. “What should I do if he wants me to…?”</p>
<p>Otogi glared at him.</p>
<p>“Go down on all fours and do what I taught you.”</p>
<p>His voice was trembling with anger and anxiety. Yugi looked down at his thighs. Should he resist and save at least a part of his dignity? Or was it better to just let it happen so it’d be over quickly? Considering that he could barely breathe in fear, it’d probably be the latter.</p>
<p>Through the thin curtains Yugi saw the outlines of the red walls that enclosed the royal district. The villas here were even bigger and more luxurious.</p>
<p>He didn’t know if it took only a heartbeat or an eternity until the palanquin stopped. A guard pulled the curtains aside and Yugi and Otogi got out. Yugi found himself in a large forecourt, on a broad stone path that was lined with huge sphinx statues. Except for the main complex and Waset’s arena, Yugi had never seen a larger building than this.</p>
<p>It had three storeys and several balconies. All the other houses were made out of sandstone but Pharaoh Atem’s villa was purely white. Even in the light of the moon Yugi saw that it made the all paintings look even more vibrant than on other walls.</p>
<p>The inside was lit by fire plates, casting scary shadows through the corridors. Everything felt dangerous. Would the tall pillars crush him? Would the fur rugs of cheetahs and lions come to life and eat him? Would he be squished between the massive double doors?</p>
<p>The guards lead them into a small hall with a throne and withdrew. On the wall behind the throne, a giant falcon was painted and from Yugi’s perspective it seemed as if the wings were sprouting from the backrest. On each side stood a small table with bowls that were steaming gently and spreading the scent of pomegranates.</p>
<p>Yugi didn’t know how long they waited, as motionless as the statues in the corners of the room. He flinched when he heard steps. Another door opened and Pharaoh Atem entered, approaching the throne. Lord Seto and two scribes with scrolls and wooden boards were right behind him. Yugi and Otogi knelt on the floor, pressing their foreheads against the cold marble tiles.</p>
<p>“You may rise,” Pharaoh Atem said and Yugi and Otogi obeyed. Pharaoh Atem had taken his seat, his hands on the lion-shaped armrests. Lord Seto sat on a chair not far from him. The scribes had crossed their legs on raffia mats, placed empty scrolls on their wooden boards, and dipped their reed pens into ink pots.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh, I can’t say how sorry I am!” Otogi began immediately. “Yugi is such a silly thing! Really, I shouldn’t even have let him become a high-class whore with a mind as small as a pea! He’s just frustrated because he couldn’t get you into bed! Everything…”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem raised a hand.</p>
<p>“What do you have to say for yourself, Yugi of Tamiat?”</p>
<p>Yugi’s heart thudded against his chest at Pharaoh Atem’s sharp voice. Otogi nudged him with his elbow.</p>
<p>“I… I didn’t mean any of what I said,” he croaked.</p>
<p>“Then why did you say it?” Pharaoh Atem asked but Yugi had no answer. “Why would you claim that the people of the north do not adore their Pharaoh? How would you know?”</p>
<p>“I don’t. I made it up.”</p>
<p>“How is your relation to the people of Tamiat then?”</p>
<p>“Not existent! He just sits in my mansion all day and…” Otogi said but stopped after a cool look from Pharaoh Atem.</p>
<p>“Are they your friends, Yugi of Tamiat?”</p>
<p>“S-Some.”</p>
<p>“How often do you see them?”</p>
<p>Yugi hesitated, confused by the questions.</p>
<p>“A-At least once a week. Me and my friends, we go to the villages surrounding the city and bring them food.”</p>
<p>“Then what do they say about me?”</p>
<p>“Nothing!” Yugi said, scared he could get his friends in trouble. Pharaoh Atem raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“So they don’t even know I exist?”</p>
<p>“O-Of course they know you! They adore you!”</p>
<p>“Then who are they blaming for the low Nile? Or the fact that the crown is sending all its forces to the south and none to the north?”</p>
<p>“No one!”</p>
<p>“Really? You expect me to believe that there are people who don’t blame anyone for the bad things around them?” Pharaoh Atem said. Yugi had no idea how to reply. “I don’t believe you, Yugi of Tamiat. I think there are things going on in the north that I should be aware of.”</p>
<p>“No! Never, my Pharaoh!” Otogi said.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe you either, Lord Otogi. It seems I have to suspect treasonous actions from Tamiat. Maybe even a rebellion.”</p>
<p>“That’s completely-”</p>
<p>“Silence,” Pharaoh Atem said. “Lord Otogi, you’re hereby under house arrest, as are your whores and servants. I will have you observed and questioned. I shall also send a group of investigators to Tamiat for further inquiry.”</p>
<p>Yugi gasped.</p>
<p>“No, you-” he began but Otogi grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.</p>
<p>“M-My Pharaoh, as wise as your words are I’ll need to return to Tamiat. I need to take care of-”</p>
<p>“In case your whores prove unaware of any rebellious activity they may travel back to the north with written instructions from you, only once they’ve been checked of course. For as long as the investigation lasts you will stay here, under the watch of the royal guards.”</p>
<p>Yugi held his breath. If the whores were free to leave, did that mean…?</p>
<p>“About you, Yugi of Tamiat,” Pharaoh Atem said and Yugi’s inner turned to ice. “You will accompany me to the south as my personal whore. On the day of your début Lord Otogi was ready to give you to me. Back then I refused but I’ve changed my mind. I accept your gift after all.”</p>
<p>It was as if invisible ropes wrapped around Yugi and pressed the air out of his lungs. He gave Otogi a helpless look. Otogi paused but then he said:</p>
<p>“As you wish, my Pharaoh.”</p>
<p>Yugi grabbed his arm, panicking.</p>
<p>“No, please, don’t let him, please…!”</p>
<p>“If the Pharaoh can forgive me that way, I’ll gladly let him have anything I own.”</p>
<p>Yugi believed to faint. He turned to Pharaoh Atem, wondering what was colder: his heart or his ruby-like eyes?</p>
<p>“Will you ever let me go home?”</p>
<p>“That depends,” Pharaoh Atem said. Did that mean he’d let Yugi go if he allowed Pharaoh Atem to have his sick ways with him? Or was it only an empty promise to keep him obedient? “I allow you to stay with Lord Otogi until the day of departure. From then on you’ll be mine, meaning you’ll be under my command and my protection. You may leave now.”</p>
<p>Yugi followed Otogi back to the palanquin but it was as if someone else was in control of his limbs. By disobeying Otogi, Yugi had once more harmed the north. What if they found out about Otogi’s plan to make Tamiat independent? Or his meetings with Dartz? Or what the commoners really thought about Pharaoh Atem?</p>
<p>Not to mention that Yugi himself would be at Pharaoh Atem’s mercy as soon as the journey to the south began. He’d never again see his home or his friends. Everything he loved would become a distant memory. His reality would only consist out of humiliation, rape, and torture.</p>
<p>At Otogi’s villa, guards were already being positioned everywhere. Yugi and Otogi left the palanquin, walked inside, and Otogi closed the wooden door behind them. Yugi stared at the floor mosaic, which looked like a pond with fishes. Steps sounded from another room and Mai, Kisara, Kashto, Asa, and Neema rushed towards them.</p>
<p>“What did the Pharaoh say?”</p>
<p>“Why are there guards outside?”</p>
<p>“What’s happening to us?”</p>
<p>“We’re under investigation,” Otogi said, guilt punching Yugi in the gut. “He suspects a rebellion. And he made Yugi his and wants to take him to the south.”</p>
<p>Their eyes widened, paralysed for a moment. Kisara placed a hand on Yugi’s back but he barely felt it.</p>
<p>“Are you all…”</p>
<p>Otogi grabbed Yugi’s arm and pulled him with him. Yugi stumbled a few times as they hurried into Otogi’s bed chamber. Otogi slammed the door shut and pushed Yugi against it. It was dark but Yugi could still make out Otogi’s eyes, gleaming with anger. Yugi’s regret was replaced by fear.</p>
<p>“How dare you?!” Otogi hissed, his fingers digging into Yugi’s skin. “How dare you make me beg him for forgiveness?!”</p>
<p>“I just-”</p>
<p>Otogi slapped him with the back of his hand, bringing back the burning sensation from earlier.</p>
<p>“I told you a hundred times that you’re too stupid to do anything I didn’t command you to do. And the next thing you do is force me to beg that maggot for forgiveness. The one who’s responsible for… You made me <em>beg</em>.”</p>
<p>Otogi’s voice was quiet but as dangerous as the hiss of a snake. Once more, panic gripped Yugi’s throat.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry…!”</p>
<p>“You will be.”</p>
<p>He pulled Yugi towards the bed and shoved him onto it. Yugi’s tunic slid over his shoulder as he landed on the embroidered pillows and covers, all in different shades of green. Otogi knelt between Yugi’s legs, then pinned his wrists to the mattress.</p>
<p>As Yugi stared at Otogi’s eyes something changed about his wrath. It was now mixed with arousal but not the kind Yugi knew. It wasn’t about pleasure or ecstasy. This was about punishment.</p>
<p>Otogi pressed his lips against Yugi’s. His kisses turned into bites that ran over Yugi’s neck and shoulders. Yugi moaned in pain, feeling as if he was being devoured by a predator.</p>
<p>“Otogi! No…! You’re hurting me…!”</p>
<p>Yugi twisted his wrists and somehow freed his hands. He tried to push Otogi off him but Otogi slapped him again. Otogi made him turn around so Yugi lay on his stomach, then began to rip Yugi’s tunic apart. All the while all Yugi could do was lie there, drowning in dread and soon agony.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yugi was still lying on his stomach when Otogi was done with him. His whole body hurt but the most excruciating pain came from his inner. He couldn’t move. He could only lie there, one side of his face pressed against the pillows. Broken.</p>
<p>Otogi was sitting on a chair in a corner. He was playing with a few dice but dropped them over and over. Except for the chirping of some crickets outside, it was quiet.</p>
<p>“You really don’t need to make such a big deal out of this,” Otogi said, his voice shaky. “We’ve done this a hundred times before!”</p>
<p>To Yugi, <em>this</em> had been nothing like the sex he enjoyed so much. It had been only pain and humiliation.</p>
<p>“Don’t look at me like that!” Otogi jumped up, his dice falling on the carpet below him. Yugi had no idea what he meant. “Listen, this was different! You deserved it! I’m not like my father! You hear?! I’m not!”</p>
<p>Yugi didn’t react. But Otogi’s desperate expression and the tears in the corners of his eyes confused him. Otogi paced back and forth, burying his face in his hands until he grabbed a falcon statuette from a chest of drawers and threw it at his vanity. The mirror shattered and combs, jewellery, and brushes scattered over the floor. Yugi winced.</p>
<p>“OUT WITH YOU! OUT!” Otogi yelled. Despite the pain, Yugi forced himself to stand up, pressing the leftovers of his torn tunic against his chest. His backside was naked.</p>
<p>He staggered towards the door, avoiding the shards on the floor and almost stepping on the wristbands Otogi hated so much. He closed the door behind himself and shortly after, Otogi smashed more things. It should have scared Yugi but he was still numb.</p>
<p>Every step ached but he somehow made his way through the dark corridors, into his and Kisara’s room. Kisara jumped up from her bed when Yugi entered. It took only the weak light of the oil lamp on her bedside table for Yugi to see that the room was more orderly than before. Kisara must have tidied up in the meantime. It was something she tended to do when she was nervous.</p>
<p>“Yugi, I… What happened?”</p>
<p>Without answering, Yugi limped towards his bed and carefully laid down on his side. His breathing became more shallow and soon he was crying, leaving dark spots on the sheets. Only now Yugi comprehended what Otogi had done to him and the realisation was like a dagger in his chest.</p>
<p>How could this be the same man who had been so gentle and patient with him in their first night back in Asphaleia? The one whose kisses could be sweeter than deep red strawberries, who had always managed to lighten the mood with a joke, who had whispered so many charming and seductive words in his ear. His betrayal had been brutal, inflicting hot pain on his body and cold pain on his soul.</p>
<p>Kisara sat down next to him, pulled the cover up to his hips, and hugged him from behind. The strands of her silvery blond hair, brushing his face, smelled of jasmine blossoms. She sang a lullaby while Yugi sobbed and sobbed, sure the pain, both emotionally and physically, was suffocating him.</p>
<p>Somehow, this whole day had ended even worse than he had expected. Ra, why hadn’t he at least learned from the bridge incident over a year ago? Once again, he had harmed the north and once again, it could have been avoided if he had just obeyed Otogi and not acted out of line.</p>
<p>Maybe he deserved whatever Pharaoh Atem would do to him. Still, the thought of Pharaoh Atem forcing himself on Yugi scared him even more than Dartz had back in Asphaleia’s library. He wouldn’t just use Yugi for his pleasure. He’d take revenge on him.</p>
<p>“I… I don’t want this…! I’ll be a … a slave to him! That’s what Master Pegasus and Mistress Cyndia protected me from all these years…! And now…” Yugi pressed a yellow pillow against his forehead. He now understood the last choice his mother had made in a new way. “I don’t want to go to the south…!”</p>
<p>He didn’t dare to feel safe in Kisara’s warm arms. She wouldn’t be there whenever Pharaoh Atem wanted to humiliate him. He wouldn’t even have the hope of returning to Tamiat one day. The promise he had made to himself on the day of departure… He’d have to break it…</p>
<p>“Maybe I can come with you,” Kisara said. “I’ll ask Lord Seto if he wants me to accompany him. I know I won’t be able to save you… But at least you won’t be alone.”</p>
<p>Yugi slowly turned his head towards her.</p>
<p>“You’d do that…?” he asked. He would have hugged her if he had been able to.</p>
<p>“Of course I would.”</p>
<p>She removed a blond curl from his face. Yugi knew he should have told her no. Who knew if Pharaoh Atem would end up using her as well? But, broken and hopeless, Yugi couldn’t reject<span> the only offer for help he had.</span></p>
<p>“Thank you so much, Kisara. I’ll never forget that,” he whispered.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They weren’t allowed to leave the villa over the next three days and no one was allowed to visit. Everyone was questioned but no one knew anything about a rebellion. The guards were positioned both outside and inside. They eavesdropped on every conversation, especially if it was whispered.</p>
<p>Kisara sent a message to Lord Seto and he agreed on letting her accompany him as his personal whore. Otogi also gave his permission. Other than that, he stayed in his chambers and didn’t talk to anyone except for those who questioned him. Yugi avoided even going near his rooms.</p>
<p>Only on the day of departure Yugi saw him again. His black hair was in a messy ponytail and his make-up barely concealed the dark rings under his eyes. Yugi too had used make-up to hide his reddened cheek and the bite wounds on his neck and shoulders. The physical wounds may have started healing but Yugi knew that even once his body had recovered, his trust to Otogi wouldn’t be restored. Would it ever?</p>
<p>They kept their distances and didn’t exchange a single word on their way to Waset’s harbour. Mai, Kisara, Neema, Kashto, and Asa didn’t talk much either. It was a stark contrast to the lively harbour where people were chatting, carrying sacks and boxes, and saying their goodbyes. Normally the splashing of the waves, the sunlight reflecting on the water, the slap of fish being poured out of a net would have calmed Yugi because these sensations reminded him of Tamiat. Today he was indifferent to all of it.</p>
<p>Surrounded by royal guards, Yugi and the others made their way towards a ship with a red main sail that would bring Mai, Kashto, Asa, and Neema back to Tamiat. Them and the people who would investigate Tamiat for any suspicious behaviour. Royal guards were already patrolling the deck.</p>
<p>“Well then…” Mai said as they stood on the jetty. She wrapped her arms around Yugi. “You and Kisara take good care of each other. You hear, darling?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes,” Yugi whispered. She heaved a deep sigh.</p>
<p>“I don’t like having to leave alone any of you. What kind of madam am I when I don’t take care of my whores?” She cupped his cheeks. “I’ll make sure to tell Jou and the others everything. Jou will probably want to march on Waset by himself but I’ll keep him from it.”</p>
<p>A small grin appeared on Yugi’s face. He and Kisara exchanged hugs with everyone. Only Otogi rejected both physical contact and words. Asa, Kashto, and Neema were all being kind to Yugi but Yugi couldn’t help but feel like he didn’t deserve it.</p>
<p>“Guys…” Yugi began after a kiss on the cheek from Asa. They all looked at him, his heart heavy with guilt. “I just want you to know… I’m sorry. For everything.”</p>
<p>“Look,” Kashto said. “It’s not like they’ll find anything suspicious. We may not be happy with the Pharaoh but no one is plotting a rebellion. We’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Unless someone found out about Otogi’s plan to make Tamiat independent. Or his secret meetings with Dartz. Yugi could only hope that the few ones who were involved in this wouldn’t give in to the investigators.</p>
<p>“Still… Please tell everyone that I’m sorry,” Yugi said and the others promised to do so. They didn’t want to let go of each other but eventually, they mounted the ship. It left the harbour with Mai, Kashto, Neema, and Asa waving at Yugi, Kisara, and Otogi.</p>
<p>Yugi suppressed the thought of maybe having said goodbye for good. If he let that possibility take him over, it’d hurt like having one of his organs ripped out of him. He swallowed the pain and followed Otogi, Kisara, and the other guards to Pharaoh Atem’s ship.</p>
<p>The galley lay at the longest pier of the harbour. It had three masts and a falcon shaped figurehead made of gold. The jetty was shaking under the steps of all the sailors, servants, and nobles who were about to get on board.</p>
<p>Some nobles pointed at them and whispered behind fans about Tamiat’s possible rebellion and Yugi’s punishment. According to them, being Pharaoh Atem’s personal whore sounded more like a reward and Yugi deserved much more severe consequences. Yugi didn’t have the strength to be mad at them. Gossip was the least of his worries right now.</p>
<p>“My lord, good to see you again,” a voice said. Yugi looked up and saw Lord Kek in front of Otogi.</p>
<p>“You too,” Otogi said, unconvincingly. “Will you be part of the journey as well?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes. I supply the south with weapons after all so this will have an unfortunate impact on my business. We’ll see how long the trip takes considering how low the Nile currently is… I’m sorry about that investigation. I’m sure it’ll be over soon.”</p>
<p>“I hope so too.”</p>
<p>“Once all this is done, I’ll invite you for a drink in my club. I’ll see you then,” Lord Kek said and walked away. He caressed Yugi’s cheek as he passed, causing Yugi to shiver.</p>
<p>Trumpets played, announcing Pharaoh Atem’s arrival. He was in an open palanquin, as were Lord Seto and Lady Isis behind him. People cheered but Pharaoh Atem only looked ahead. Once at the pier, the carriers lowered the palanquins so the passengers could dismount. Lady Isis turned to one of her servants while Pharaoh Atem and Lord Seto approached Yugi, Kisara, and Otogi. They bowed.</p>
<p>“Good morning Kisara,” Lord Seto said. “May I show you the ship?”</p>
<p>Kisara glanced at Yugi. The suggestion had come so quickly it must have been planned.</p>
<p>“Of course,” she said and followed Lord Seto on board of the galley. As intended, Pharaoh Atem was now alone with Otogi and Yugi.</p>
<p>“Here he is,” Otogi said with a forced smile and pushed Yugi a little forward. “From today on he’s all yours, my Pharaoh. Yugi will please you in more ways than you could imagine, no need to hold back. And of course, you won’t have to pay for anything.”</p>
<p>“Obviously,” Pharaoh Atem said. Yugi chewed on his bottom lip, wishing he could object. Pharaoh Atem turned to Yugi and Yugi’s heartbeat quickened. Had those eyes always been just as red as blood? “Yugi of Tamiat, from today on you’re my personal whore. When I call for you, you come. When I tell you to do something, you do it. And if that sharp tongue of yours lashes out again, I’ll be the one who decides about the consequences. Is that clear?” he asked. Yugi wanted to punch him, wanted to tell him that he didn’t belong to anyone, wanted to run away. But all Yugi could do was nod, even though it felt like putting a noose around his own neck. “Good. Of course you’re allowed to ask my servants for anything you desire. They’re your subordinates just as you are mine. You may say your goodbyes and then I expect you to join me on the ship.”</p>
<p>He walked past them. Otogi pulled Yugi into a hug, causing Yugi to flinch. After what had happened his arms felt like chains, his perfume smelled like poison.</p>
<p>“It’s your fault we’re in this mess,” Otogi hissed. “So I expect you to do all you can to get us out of it. You will do everything he asks of you and you will pretend you like it. <em>For once</em>, do what I tell you. Otherwise you’ll harm Tamiat even more than you already have. Got it?”</p>
<p>Yugi gulped.</p>
<p>“Got it,” he croaked. Otogi let go of Yugi and shoved him towards the galley. With leaden feet, Yugi walked over the plank and onto the deck.</p>
<p>He made his way past sailors, servants, and nobles, towards Kisara at the rail. She embraced him.</p>
<p>“I’ll always be there for you,” Kisara whispered. Yugi looked at Pharaoh Atem next to the middle mast, talking to the captain and Lord Seto. How much time did he have left until Pharaoh Atem would call him into his cabin? Until he commanded Yugi to take off his clothes, until his bed would squeak under their movements, until Yugi would feel that stinging pain again … and again … and again …</p>
<p>Under any other circumstances Yugi would have fought back, even if he knew he’d lose. Yugi pressed his forehead against Kisara’s shoulder. No matter how degrading it was, no matter how much he hated it: From now on Yugi would have to always smile, look pretty at Pharaoh Atem’s side, and go down on all fours whenever he asked for it. Yugi would have to be the best whore Pharaoh Atem could have hoped for. He’d have to be as obedient as a slave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi was lying in his bunk, throwing a small leather ball up in the air and catching it when it came down. They were now travelling for three days. Three days of having to entertain Pharaoh Atem and his confidants, smiling, dancing, and playing the lute when Kisara sang. Yugi was sick of it already. Of Pharaoh Atem being as expressionless as always, of Lord Seto’s arrogance, of Lady Isis’ cold looks she seemed to have reserved for Yugi only.</p>
<p>“I swear, Pharaoh Atem is being a bad ruler on purpose. Just so the Nile is lower and the journey to his spoilt south takes even longer than it has to!” Yugi said and threw the ball so high it tapped the wooden ceiling.</p>
<p>“Sorry?” Kisara said, sitting on the bunk to Yugi’s right. She had a rolled out scroll in her hands. More of them lay on the small table between their beds. She had borrowed them all from Lord Seto.</p>
<p>“Never mind,” Yugi said and sighed. “You know, I don’t get it. Pharaoh Atem hasn’t forced me yet to … come to his cabin. Do you think he’s planning something?”</p>
<p>Would Pharaoh Atem wait until Yugi felt secure, only to pounce on him then? Or what if, instead of being brutal, he’d torture Yugi by finding the right spots and making the act pleasurable to his body? Some parts of him just reacted a certain way when touched, regardless of how disgusted his mind was.</p>
<p>It had been the same with Otogi in that night when he had unleashed his anger on Yugi… He shuddered. Sometimes Yugi could still feel the searing pain in his inner.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Kisara said, her eyes on the floor. But who could have? Pharaoh Atem’s expression changed only slightly more often than that of a painting. Yugi doubted that anyone could read him. “Why don’t we go on deck? I think some fresh air would distract you.”</p>
<p>Kisara put the scroll away and both left the cabin, walked through some corridors, then upstairs. On deck, a cool breeze greeted them. Smaller ships surrounded the galley, manned with royal guards.</p>
<p>Yugi and Kisara leaned against the rail. Fishing boats were floating on the water, ibis were flying through the air, and at the shore hippos were drinking. Below them, a few dozen oars were rowing the galley upstream. The splashing sound had something soothing.</p>
<p>“See, that over there is the town of Em-Hebi,” Lord Seto’s voice said. Yugi looked over his shoulder and saw him and Pharaoh Atem near one of the three masts. “That’s the farthest the Nubians got before they were pushed back a few months ago.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s gaze followed the direction Lord Seto gestured to and the view was like a slap in the face. He wouldn’t have called it a town if Lord Seto hadn’t said so. All Yugi saw were ruins, ashes, and burned down wood. Further away Yugi thought to recognise the shape of scaffolding.</p>
<p>Yugi told himself that this small town couldn’t represent the spoilt south. Lord Seto had just pointed it out to make Yugi feel bad. Everyone knew that people in the south were safe behind a wall of soldiers Pharaoh Atem renewed whenever necessary. Everyone!</p>
<p>“Let’s go back to our cabin,” Yugi said and took Kisara’s hand. As they walked, Yugi and Pharaoh Atem’s eyes met for a brief moment. Yugi looked away before he could make out any disdain in his face. “You know what that means?” Yugi whispered once they were below deck. “It means that his forces are incompetent. One soldier of the north is worth ten of his!”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes,” Kisara said, unsure.</p>
<hr/>
<p>On the next day, they arrived in the city of Buhen, the southernmost sector in all of Egypt. Its fortress had been essential to keeping the Nubians out, for the most part.</p>
<p>Yugi had donned a blue, sleeveless tunic, and silver jewellery. He was attaching a sparkling clip to his hair and promising himself not to be manipulated by Pharaoh Atem any further. He probably planned on showing Yugi the three places the Nubians had mildly disordered. That way Yugi would have a bad conscience and offer to sleep with Pharaoh Atem to make up for what he had said.</p>
<p>Well, Pharaoh Atem was wrong. Yugi knew that the crown and the south were enemies of the north. Nothing would change that.</p>
<p>With an erect posture and a held-up chin, Yugi joined Kisara on deck. A cheering crowd had gathered at the harbour. Of course they’d be happy to see the one who had protected them from the war so well they had hardly noticed it. But upon looking closer, Yugi saw that the people were mostly wearing rags, their bodies were thin, and many had wounds on their skin.</p>
<p>They had to be actors then, hired by Pharaoh Atem to fill the first few rows! Surely people in the back all wore silks and pearls! Yet, Yugi didn’t bother to crane his neck.</p>
<p>When they dismounted the ship, following Pharaoh Atem, Lord Seto, and their highest-ranking servants, many pointed at Yugi and Kisara. Both didn’t react and just mounted the palanquins waiting for them at the end of the jetty. Before the curtain was pulled shut, Yugi caught a glimpse of a pile of burned wood that might have been a shipyard once.</p>
<p>The palanquins brought them to a mansion, a little smaller than that of Otogi in Tamiat. It looked different from northern architecture, more angular in shape and with fewer wavy patterns on the walls and pillars. The colours of the paintings were rather pale, as if no one had had the time to renew them. Many of the flower beds were dried out, forming brown spots among purple, yellow, and blue blossoms.</p>
<p>At the entrance waited, surrounded by servants and guards, a young man with blond, shoulder-length hair in a lavender tunic. He wore golden wristbands, similar to those Otogi owned, with a pattern of ambers and diamonds. He knelt down when Pharaoh Atem got out of his palanquin, as did his subordinates.</p>
<p>“You may rise,” Pharaoh Atem said, standing right in front of them. They obeyed.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh, it’s an honour to welcome you here in Buhen. Our supplies may not be at their best but we shall share all we have with you and your entourage,” the noble said and Yugi noticed that he was almost as thin as the people at the harbour. The noble looked at Lady Isis and smiles spread on their faces.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy to see you again, Malik,” she said, tears sparkling in the corners of her eyes.</p>
<p>“Me too, sister,” Lord Malik said. They shared a long hug and a couple of servants added: “Welcome home, Lady Isis!”</p>
<p>“I’m so glad to be back,” she said. “And I’m looking forward to peace finally returning.”</p>
<p>Someone snorted. Yugi looked over his shoulder and saw that the sound had come from Lord Kek.</p>
<p>“Forgive us, my Pharaoh. I didn’t mean to ignore you,” Lord Malik said and turned to him. “Would you like an overview of Buhen before I show you your chambers?”</p>
<p>“I would appreciate that. Thank you.”</p>
<p>Lord Malik guided them inside, into a grand foyer with tall pillars. <span>In the middle stood a large staircase </span><span>and in front of it was a large mosaic of a meadow, each flower a different one</span><span>.</span> Yugi didn’t want to follow the crowd upstairs but he had no chance to escape the stream of people. They ascended until they reached the roof from where they could see the city and some surrounding villages. Yugi’s breath froze in his throat.</p>
<p>Most of it was burned down, as were many trees and plants, leaving only black stains and piles of leftovers. Yugi tried to come up with an excuse. Pharaoh Atem must have staged it! Or maybe it was an accidental fire that had destroyed all these neighbourhoods and villages! Or maybe…</p>
<p>Well, who knew what was going on in that sick mind of Pharaoh Atem?! All that mattered was that he didn’t care about the north and all the people dying because he refused to help them! But then why were his brows furrowed and his jaw clenched as if he were feeling sympathy or even … sadness?</p>
<p>“That’s why the war shouldn’t stop. The people should have a chance to pay Nubia back for all this,” Lord Kek whispered and yawned. Yugi glared at him.</p>
<hr/>
<p><span>Once again, Yugi</span> and Kisara shared a room, this time in a corridor between Pharaoh Atem and Lord Seto’s chambers. On the next day, a servant woke them when the sun was still half hidden behind the horizon. She asked them to wear simple, functional clothes today and to come to the main hall to see Pharaoh Atem and Lord Seto after breakfast. Despite their confusion, Yugi and Kisara did as she said.</p>
<p>They got dressed, then had a quick meal of honeyed yoghurt with blackberries and grapes. As Yugi put one spoon after another into his mouth, he wondered what for Pharaoh Atem required his presence. He probably had to sit by his side at meetings, refill his cup, and force a giggle whenever he smacked Yugi’s butt or pulled him on his lap. He had trouble swallowing his food when he thought about it.</p>
<p>Nobles and servants alike were hurrying through the corridors and beginning their tasks for the day. The scents of fruits and freshly baked bread were still wafting through the air. It was the same in the entrance hall where Pharaoh Atem and Lord Seto were standing near the grand staircase, accompanied by two assistants and scribes each. Both made them withdraw with a gesture as Yugi and Kisara approached and bowed.</p>
<p>“Good morning my Pharaoh, my lord,” both said.</p>
<p>“Kisara, I would like you to meet Buhen’s treasurer,” Lord Seto said and pointed at a middle-aged woman near a door. “I arranged for you to assist her today.”</p>
<p>Kisara’s hand flew to her chest.</p>
<p>“Really? That’d be so fascinating…! When I told you I considered this an interesting profession, I never expected…”</p>
<p>“I know but I just can’t let your talent go to waste. You’ll make an excellent treasurer. Well, assistant treasurer for now.” He smirked. “Let’s go meet her.”</p>
<p>Lord Seto placed a hand on Kisara’s back and guided her towards the treasurer. Yugi was almost as surprised as Kisara herself. He turned to Pharaoh Atem, his face emotionless, like most of the time. Surely, he’d have a way more unpleasant task for Yugi.</p>
<p>“And what do you want me to do, my Pharaoh?”</p>
<p>“You’ll accompany Lady Isis to the city and help her distribute food among the needy.”</p>
<p>“What?” he said but Pharaoh Atem didn’t react. “I thought you’d want me to…”</p>
<p>“You thought you’d get to rest your pretty behind on an equally pretty cushion all day? Well, you’re wrong. I want you to do some work.”</p>
<p>Heat crept into Yugi’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“I don’t have any problem with work!”</p>
<p>“Good. Then please go ahead and prove it,” Pharaoh Atem said and gestured at the open main doors. Yugi gave a small, reluctant bow and walked into the forecourt. People were loading three carts with sacks and crates while Lady Isis directed which went where.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, my lady?” Yugi said and her friendly expression disappeared when she saw Yugi. He would rather have gone with Kisara, even if her task had bored Yugi to death. “Pharaoh Atem wants me to accompany you.”</p>
<p>“I am aware,” she said, her voice like a cool breeze. “No matter how I feel about Pharaoh Atem’s idea, we need every pair of helping hands we can get. So please, assist the others.”</p>
<p>Yugi obeyed and placed crates of vegetables in one of the carts. Once all three were full, Yugi and over a dozen other volunteers squeezed themselves into a fourth cart. They were both nobles and servants, as evidenced by their clothes made of silk or linen. Yet for once, the difference in status between them didn’t seem to affect who chatted with whom.</p>
<p>Lady Isis climbed on the spot next to the coachman. When the ten guards had gotten into their formation around the four carts she gave a sign. One moment later, the donkeys started moving and the trip into the city began.</p>
<p>Most of the city’s streets were lined by dried out palm trees. Yugi assumed that they hadn’t only been planted to look nice but mostly to provide some shade. Yugi had already considered Waset hot compared to Tamiat but temperatures in Buhen were even higher. It was still early in the morning and Yugi had already broken out in sweat while loading the carts.</p>
<p>They reached a plaza, surrounded by what appeared to be government buildings made out of stone. In the middle stood a mosaic pond without any water. People were doing their business like in any other city, haggling, carrying bags of laundry, laughing, while children ran around and played. Yet, something felt different.</p>
<p>Maybe it was because many houses were half-destroyed and in the process of being rebuilt. Or that most people were dressed in rags, contradicting Yugi’s assumption from yesterday. Or maybe it was that there was something hollow about their looks and smiles, as if they had seen horrible things that haunted them in their sleep.</p>
<p>In spite of that, they cheered when they saw Lady Isis arrive. The carts stopped and Yugi and the others began unloading them. From one of the government buildings they got long tables and placed them in the shade of an awning. They then put baskets of fruit, bread, and vegetables on the wooden surfaces. They also set up two big metal pots, lit fires beneath them, and began preparing a vegetable soup.</p>
<p>People were already forming clusters around the tables. The ten guards had to push them back while Lady Isis called over and over that everyone would receive some food and asked them to keep calm. To Yugi’s surprise, they listened to her.</p>
<p>Once Yugi and the others had everything prepared, the people formed a line, following Lady Isis’ command. This time no one cared about Yugi’s looks. The people went from table to table, gathering the food they received in baskets or bags. Their faces were gaunt, some even cried, and a few had an eye or a foot missing.</p>
<p>“Thank you! Thank you so much!” they said when Yugi handed them loaves, apples, or bowls with vegetable soup.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” Yugi said but didn’t dare looking them in the eyes. All this reminded him so much of Tamiat, of how he, Jou, Anzu, and Honda had visited Tamiat’s villages with food. They had spread smiles and given people hope that kindness hadn’t ceased to exist despite the war. Ra, he missed them so much it was as if there was an iron ring around his heart.</p>
<p>If only he could sit at the beach with his friends again… Laughing at Jou’s silly puns… Listen to Anzu gush about her fellow whores… Hear Honda tell them proudly about his accomplishments as one of the captains of the city guard…</p>
<p>A thin man with a beard stood before Yugi, holding out a bowl. Yugi noticed that his small fingers were missing on both of his shaky hands. Yugi filled the bowl with a small loaf of bread, two spoons of dried beans, and a pear.</p>
<p>“That’s all?!” the man spat. “My wife and three children are sick! You can’t ask us to live off this for a whole day!”</p>
<p>A punch in the face couldn’t have paralysed Yugi more. No one he had passed food out to had ever reacted that way, be it here or in Tamiat.</p>
<p>“Those are the rules. I’m sorry,” he croaked.</p>
<p>“No, you’re not!” The man threw the bowl away, drawing everyone else’s attention to him. “They’re dying! Dying! I won’t be told by a spoilt brat like you-”</p>
<p>The guards grabbed the man and pulled him away but that didn’t stop him from cursing and insulting them. Even once he was far away, Yugi couldn’t stop trembling.</p>
<p>“Are you all right?” Lady Isis asked, now besides him.</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah.”</p>
<p>Lady Isis examined him, then said without the coolness she usually gave Yugi:</p>
<p>“I think it’s time for your lunch break now.”</p>
<p>Yugi nodded and turned around. In a basket in a corner lay the lunches for the volunteers. They were medium-sized loaves of bread, the fluffy insides removed and instead stuffed with the leftovers of the stew from last dinner. It had consisted out of meat, red lentils, and vegetables in a spicy sauce. Yugi grabbed one of the loaves and walked away from the plaza, taking a few small bites.</p>
<p>What the man had done was wrong, yet Yugi felt sorry for him. He wished he could have given him enough food but he knew the rations had to be even in order to prevent fights. But how could Yugi feel the desire to help someone from the south? They were different!</p>
<p>Then why was this whole day reminding him so much of Tamiat?</p>
<p>A short howl made him stop. Yugi turned around a corner and saw a person disappear into another alley. Yugi only got a glimpse of the man’s hair but he recognised it immediately. Blond, spiky, and wild – Lord Kek.</p>
<p>Yugi looked around. The fresh and juicy scents of the food that had surrounded him all day were gone. This place only smelled of stone and ash. It must have been a small back garden to the burned down houses in front of him. Pieces of wood and mud brick lay everywhere, mixed with leftovers of toys, clothes, and vases.</p>
<p>On the ground lay a dog with dirty, sand-coloured fur. Only the snout, the tip of the tail, and the pointy ears were black. It was giving small sounds of pain until it saw Yugi. It jumped up and growled at him, teeth bared. Yugi stepped back.</p>
<p>“Calm down. That guy who just left… He hurt you, didn’t he? I won’t do that.” Yugi tilted his head. “You’re a girl, huh?”</p>
<p>She just kept growling. Yugi assumed that she was a mix of a noble dog and a jackal. She was so thin Yugi could see her ribs from afar.</p>
<p>He looked down at the loaf in his hands. Yugi had only taken three bites out of it. Carefully, he bent down and tossed the food towards her. The dog’s eyes widened and darted from Yugi to the loaf and back. One moment later, she pounced on the food and gobbled it up in two bites. She retreated, still growling but without showing her teeth.</p>
<p>Yugi gave her a smile before he made his way back to the plaza. He would have to go hungry until he was back at the mansion. Yet, he was feeling better than if he had eaten the loaf himself.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few days later, a message reached the mansion: The king of Nubia had started his journey to Buhen and would soon arrive. Everyone was looking forward to the armistice turning into peace.</p>
<p>Helping pass out food in the city became Yugi’s daily routine. He even memorised many faces and a couple of names of the commoners. In the lunch break, Yugi went to the alley from his first day and gave his food to the dog. She had stopped growling at him and had even sniffed Yugi a few times, even though she was still careful around him. This also meant that Yugi was a lot hungrier when it was time for dinner.</p>
<p>Yugi had just received his second bowl of soup with leek and fish and began eating immediately. It still had too much pepper for his taste but that didn’t make it any less delicious. He had to control himself to not eat as greedily as the dog. After all, he couldn’t allow himself to forget about his manners besides Pharaoh Atem.</p>
<p>“What a healthy appetite for a Royal Ornament,” Lord Malik said with a smile as Yugi shoved another spoonful into his mouth. Yugi’s teeth clenched around the wood at the last words.</p>
<p>“He’s not my official lover,” Pharaoh Atem said. “Just my personal whore.”</p>
<p>‘And I wouldn’t even be that if I had had a choice,’ Yugi thought but remained silent. Not far from the round table a group of dancers performed a choreography to a slow song. Yugi was glad that he and Kisara didn’t have to entertain the small hall with six tables. Distributing food in the city all day was work enough.</p>
<p>“My lord, are you certain it’s safe to accommodate King Rishid here? The people won’t be happy about seeing a Nubian in their city,” Pharaoh Atem said, his hand hovering over the flame of an oil lamp.</p>
<p>“That is true but King Rishid assured me that he’ll be inconspicuous. To the commoners he’ll look like a travelling Egyptian noble. Besides, the people are so tired of the war they wouldn’t mind anything that contributes to a peace treaty.”</p>
<p>“Will he arrive on horse or by ship?”</p>
<p>“On horse. Nowadays you never know if the Nile is deep enough all the way.”</p>
<p>A bitter smile spread on Pharaoh Atem’s lips.</p>
<p>“True.”</p>
<p>Lord Malik cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry if it seems like I insinuated anything. I’m sure the Nile will return to its former glory once this year’s fertility ritual is taken care of,” he added but the words sounded rather stiff.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Pharaoh Atem said, not looking at anyone. Yugi still couldn’t make any sense of him. He hadn’t asked for him to come to his bed chamber and he hadn’t talked to Yugi about his work in the city either. They only saw each other at dinner and at that opportunity Pharaoh Atem rarely approached him.</p>
<p>Yugi emptied his bowl of soup one spoon after another and nibbled on a slice of bread afterwards. Pharaoh Atem, Lady Isis, Lord Malik, their highest-ranking scribes and assistants were all chatting. Meanwhile, Kisara and Lord Seto were having a one-on-one conversation, probably about mathematics.</p>
<p>For a while, Yugi just sipped on his wine and listened to the drums, harp and lute not far from him. That was, until Lord Kek appeared, wedged a chair between Yugi and Pharaoh Atem, and sat down. Yugi and many other guests gave Lord Kek annoyed or scandalised looks.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh, you might want to reconsider signing that peace treaty,” Lord Kek whispered as if the two were still friends.</p>
<p>“I certainly don’t,” Pharaoh Atem hissed.</p>
<p>“Please, hear me out. Nubia is at rock bottom. They can’t fight back. But they have many mines that would be useful to your economy. And don’t forget the people. I’m sure they want revenge on those who burned down their houses and killed their loved ones. Let them have a little rape and murder and besides, we could sell those Nubians as slaves. It’s part of their culture already…”</p>
<p>Before Yugi could splash his wine into Lord Kek’s face, Pharaoh Atem pushed back his chair and rose. There was nothing but disgust in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I do not condone revenge, rape, murder or slavery,” he said, so loud everyone in the room heard it. All eyes were on him. “And if you come to my table again without my permission, be it to pester me with your revolting thoughts or not, I will have you punished. <em>Leave</em>.”</p>
<p>Lord Kek twisted his mouth. He rose, gave a mocking bow, and walked away. Pharaoh Atem sat back down and the conversations in the hall resumed, if a little quieter. Pharaoh Atem gestured Yugi to come closer and Yugi moved to Lord Kek’s now empty chair.</p>
<p>“What do you think of him?” Pharaoh Atem whispered, nodding at Lord Kek.</p>
<p>“Me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you, Yugi of Tamiat.”</p>
<p>“I…” Yugi hesitated. “I don’t like him. And him suggesting something as barbaric as slavery is only one of the reasons.”</p>
<p>Yugi shuddered at the mere word.</p>
<p>“Yes… Slavery is one of the worst things people can do to each other. It’s even worse than death,” Pharaoh Atem said, causing Yugi’s eyes to widen. “Don’t you agree?”</p>
<p>“O-Of course,” Yugi replied. Hearing those familiar words from Pharaoh Atem felt like having walked into the wrong room. “If you allow me…”</p>
<p>Yugi stood up and made his way through the hall to a small balcony. Moonlight was reflecting on the small pond below him. He rested his forearms on the stone bannister, which was overgrown with partly dried out ivy, and let his thoughts wander.</p>
<p>Yugi heard steps behind himself, looked over his shoulder, and saw Kisara approach. Her hair was in a long braid, adorned with feathers. She also placed her elbows on the bannister.</p>
<p>“We haven’t talked much over the past days, huh? How are you doing?” Yugi asked.</p>
<p>“Well… Working with the other treasurers is fascinating. They still don’t understand why they’re supposed to teach a whore but I still learn a lot. Besides, looking at these documents of how many supplies they really had in those years of war…” She twirled a strand of silvery blond hair around her finger. “Please don’t think I’m crazy… But it seems the south isn’t as wealthy as we thought.”</p>
<p>She glanced at Yugi. Until they had come here Yugi would have called Kisara a traitor for that. But now knowing that they had come to a similar conclusion took a weight off Yugi’s chest.</p>
<p>“I thought the same. I assumed that people here are safe and had no worries because Pharaoh Atem supported them. But all those I see in the city are so thin and tired… The war wasn’t easy on them…”</p>
<p>Of course that changed nothing about the fact that Pharaoh Atem ignored the north’s misery. Yugi’s opinion on the people might be changing but it was still Pharaoh Atem who should have found a better solution. Yet, he wasn’t acting any less strange.</p>
<p>Not asking Yugi to do his ‘job’ as his personal whore, sending him to work for the commoners instead, and asking for his opinion on Lord Kek… Yugi forbade himself to try to understand Pharaoh Atem. Instead, he looked down at the pond and watched the ripples in the water as two geese swam across the glittering surface.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yugi was cutting another carrot and threw the slices into the steaming pot besides him. By now he had developed a routine and he cut the vegetables almost as quickly as a kitchen boy. Meanwhile, the people of the city had gotten used to the lines and the waiting time they entailed.</p>
<p>Even though hunger was still sparkling in their eyes every morning, they listened to Lady Isis’ commands. By now only five guards accompanied them to the city. Since the plaza was peaceful most of the time they helped the volunteers with the food, assisted the commoners with carrying heavy things, or made children smile by letting them sit on their horses.</p>
<p>Yugi watched Lady Isis hurry from one table to another, answering questions, taking care of any tensions, and making sure the food baskets were always being refilled. The commoners looked at her with admiration and only had nice words for her.</p>
<p>The plaza was crowded. Many sat on the floor, cross-legged, and ate the soup or their food rations then and there. Some even laughed a little or shared tips on how to treat each other’s wounds.</p>
<p>The sun stood high on a cloudless sky, as if Ra didn’t tolerate any other presence in his realm today. Yugi wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and took another carrot from a crate. He hummed to the tune of a flute that a street performer was playing.</p>
<p>“Yugi,” Lady Isis said and Yugi turned to his left. “It’s time for your break now.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, my lady,” he said with a small smile that Lady Isis returned. Yugi finished the carrot and put down the knife. After grabbing another loaf, filled with last night’s stew, he disappeared in the alleys.</p>
<p>As he walked, Yugi took three bites and enjoyed the spice mixture of garlic and thyme. He chose the same route as on his first day of work and ended up in the burned down backyard. As soon as he whistled, the dog appeared from her hiding spot, a hole in one of the mud brick houses. She kept her distance but was already wagging her tail. Yugi chuckled.</p>
<p>He sat down on the floor, leaned against a cool wall. The dog came closer and as soon as Yugi offered her the loaf she took a big bite out of it.</p>
<p>“Leave me a few fingers, will you?” Yugi said with a grin. She ate the loaf in its entirety, licked her snout afterwards, and then searched for any crumbs on the floor. “You know… I’d like to name you. There’s that story I loved as a child, about a prince who reconquers his kingdom with the help of two thieves. One of them is named Taia. What do you think?” She licked his face next, probably because she had spotted a crumb. Yugi smirked.“I assume that means you like it, Taia?” Yugi said and petted her head. Her fur was still matted with dirt and Yugi had noticed a few crusty and festering scratches. “I wish I could take you with me, give you a bath and have your wounds treated. But… I had a pet not long ago who was named after the other thief and I…”</p>
<p>Before the guilt could overwhelm Yugi, he heard steps.</p>
<p>“Come on, over here!” a deep voice said that Yugi knew. As did Taia. Remembering her last encounter with the person it belonged to, she jumped up and hurried back to her hiding place. Yugi had only a moment to react.</p>
<p>Not wanting to meet Lord Kek in a backstreet, Yugi also crawled into the hole and hid behind a bend. Despite it being rather dark, Yugi saw a few insects and spider webs. Yugi had to duck his head and tuck up his legs besides Taia. The two barely fit in there.</p>
<p>“Look in that corner too! No one’s here? Good!” Lord Kek said. Yugi craned his neck. Lord Kek held a sack open to three others who were dressed in rags. They took clothes out of the sack, stepped out of Yugi’s field of vision, and put them on. At least Yugi guessed so according to the sounds.</p>
<p>“And all we need to do-”</p>
<p>“I told you five times already! Just do as I said and you’ll get your reward!”</p>
<p>Yugi heard steps and then it was silent. They must have left. Yugi stayed a moment longer, his hand running over Taia’s back.</p>
<p>“What was that about?” he asked but Taia looked just as confused as him. “Well… I gotta go back now. See you tomorrow, Taia.”</p>
<p>Yugi left the hideout and patted his tunic to remove dust and dirt. Taia stuck her head out and looked after Yugi as he walked away.</p>
<p>At the plaza, Yugi returned to the table near the steaming pot and continued cutting carrots. He chased his thoughts about Lord Kek away. After all, he had more important things to do. He and another volunteer were just pouring a few bowls of chickpeas into the soup when…</p>
<p>“STARVE, YOU EGYPTIAN BASTARDS!”</p>
<p>Everyone looked into the direction the voice had come from. Three men, in robes with red and white stripes, their faces hidden behind headscarves, jumped from a roof. They pushed and stabbed everyone in their way as they rushed towards the tables with food. Before anyone could react, they flipped over the tables, grabbed a few baskets, and kicked over the soup pots. One of them shoved Yugi into a pile of empty crates. The three ran away as quickly as they had come.</p>
<p>Yugi rose, rubbing his aching limbs. Only now he noticed his pounding pulse. The commoners and volunteers were helping each other up, treating the wounds of the injured, all asking the same question: What had just happened?</p>
<p>Yugi saw Lady Isis lying on the ground, next to a puddle of vegetable soup that was seeping into the sand. Yugi offered her a hand to stand up.</p>
<p>“What was that?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” she said, pushing carrot leaves off her shoulder. “But those robes with the red and white stripes were distinctively Nubian. And what they shouted…”</p>
<p>Yugi gulped. The others seemed to have come to the same conclusion.</p>
<p>“Yes, only Nubians were such robes!”</p>
<p>“But … we have an armistice! This is against the law!”</p>
<p>“I always said Nubians don’t care about the laws! They’re all criminals!”</p>
<p>The fear and fragility in their voices was replaced by anger. Yugi tried to remember what the clothes Lord Kek had given the men had looked like. No, they had been outside his view…</p>
<p>Lady Isis clapped her hands and everyone looked at her.</p>
<p>“I can assure you that I will tell the Pharaoh and my brother about the incident! From tomorrow on I will bring more guards with me in order to prevent this from happening again! Please don’t let hate poison your minds when we’re so close to peace!” she said but not everyone was convinced. She turned to the volunteers. “Put the tables back up, salvage the soup ingredients, and prepare new soups. A lot may be covered with sand but it’s still edible.”</p>
<p>Everyone obeyed. Yugi grabbed a bowl and gathered carrots, chickpeas, and onions in it. His fingers were still a little shaky. Yugi was just about to wash the food in a bucket of water when a teenage girl reached the plaza on a horse. She furrowed her brows at the disarray. Nevertheless, she dismounted and bowed to Lady Isis.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, my lady. You and the Pharaoh’s whore are asked to return to the mansion. The king of Nubia is about to arrive.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi pulled the reins of his horse, making the stallion stop in front of the mansion’s entrance. Yugi got off the saddle, as did Lady Isis next to him. One of the double doors in front of them opened and Pharaoh Atem approached them, brows furrowed.</p>
<p>“I heard rumours about an attack in the city. Are you two all right?” he said, even though Yugi hadn’t expected him to care enough about either of them to ask.</p>
<p>“We’re fine but I’m afraid the rumours are true. A few commoners were injured but the worst damage is the anger for Nubia this attack caused. Even though I doubt the attackers were part of the Nubian military,” Lady Isis said.</p>
<p>“And now that we’re so close to sealing peace too… If that anger turns into something worse… My lady, I’d like to talk to you about this in private before we leave.”</p>
<p>“Certainly, my Pharaoh,” Lady Isis said and followed him inside. Yugi handed his reins to a servant who led the two horses around a corner, past a few dried out bushes. Yugi was just about to lean against the trunk of a palm tree when Kisara came out of the shadow of the entrance hall and towards Yugi. She wrapped her arms around him. The scent of her jasmine perfume reached his nose.</p>
<p>“There you are. You’re not hurt, are you?” she said but gasped when she discovered the scratches on his arms.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, just shaken.”</p>
<p>“You’ve got to tell me what happened. But I’m afraid we also need to get you ready,” Kisara said and guided him inside.</p>
<hr/>
<p>His thoughts still in the city, Yugi let Kisara help him into a blue silk tunic with golden jewellery and a chiffon shawl around his arms to cover the scratches. They got into one of the palanquins that’d bring them and the rest of Pharaoh Atem’s entourage to the southern border.</p>
<p>The fortress they found there was a long wall that included a bridge over the Nile. It was made from beige stone so it blended in with the sandy and rocky surroundings. Only a few green patches ran along the shore. Other than that the wall stood in the middle of the desert.</p>
<p>Rows of soldiers lined the path towards the entrance. Drums and trumpets played as they came closer to the large stone gates. As soon as Yugi got out of the palanquin, he felt the sun’s rays stinging his skin through his clothes.</p>
<p>Hungry gazes followed him and Kisara as they walked behind Pharaoh Atem, his advisers, and servants. There was no village nearby and the soldiers probably hadn’t seen their spouses in a long time. Up until the feast of peace Yugi would have enjoyed the looks of desire and small grins. Now he wished he could hide his body under a wide cloak.</p>
<p>The inner court too was full of soldiers in perfect square formations, spears and shields in their hands. Across from Yugi and the others was another large stone gate. Between the two gates and to Yugi’s left, stood a small stage-like platform. Near its short set of stairs waited a bald man in leather armour with a sword and three golden bands around each of his upper arms. He and his subordinates knelt when Pharaoh Atem stopped before them.</p>
<p>“You may, rise General.”</p>
<p>The general obeyed and exchanged a few words with Pharaoh Atem. Yugi and Kisara remained in front of the platform with the lower-ranking officials and servants. Pharaoh Atem, Lord Seto, Lady Isis, Lord Malik, the general, and a few others entered it.</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem stepped forward and took a deep breath. He stood perfectly straight, wearing a blue shendyt, the nemes headdress, and golden jewellery that reflected the sunlight. No matter how Yugi felt about him, he couldn’t deny Pharaoh Atem’s proud and commanding aura.</p>
<p>But he saw hardly any adoration or happiness on the soldiers’ faces. If anything, their clenched jaws and narrowed eyes expressed hostility. Well, it wouldn’t be too surprising. After all, the person they all looked at now had caused the war with Nubia.</p>
<p>“Soldiers of Egypt!” Pharaoh Atem said, his deep voice echoing through the court. “In the past four years you have fought, bled, and suffered. You lost friends, comrades, and family members. But all this was not in vain. Thanks to your strength, courage, and endurance Egypt has beaten Nubia and forced them into submission!” The soldiers cheered, some raising their spears. “Thanks to all of you peace is returning. Your homes will be rebuilt and you and your loved ones shall live in safety. I vow to work out a treaty that will bring peace to you and many generations to come. The gods bless this divine land!”</p>
<p>The drums and trumpets repeated the song from before and more cheering came from the soldiers. They had satisfied grins of victory on their faces, some still stared at Pharaoh Atem with contempt, and a few looked tired, their eyes empty. Lord Kek, not far away from Yugi, was the only one who rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>A little later, a bit of hot sand was just swirling around Yugi’s ankles, a horn sounded. Heads turned when the other gate opened and a group of riders entered. Most of them were guards with scimitars, turbans, and cloth belts with red and white stripes. Their horses, all decorated with shimmering golden ornaments, were all in different shades of brown, except one. The rider at the head of the formation had a white mare.</p>
<p>The Egyptians moved to let the group through. They stopped not far from the stage and with a few others, the leader dismounted. He was a muscular, tall man with a few scars on his dark skin. He wore a pair of loose pants and a red sash around his torso and hips. His golden headpiece was shaped like a cap that looked like it had been forged to perfectly fit his skull. It had two snakes right over his forehead.</p>
<p>Lady Isis and Lord Malik had relieved smiles on their faces as they saw him – an expression he returned for a moment. But the other Egyptians had nothing but suspicious glances for the visitors and it was the same the other way around. Yet, Pharaoh Atem left the stage and walked past Yugi and the others, towards the leader.</p>
<p>Both were so tensed up they had a crease between their brows. Pharaoh Atem’s steps and the blowing wind were the only sounds. Yugi held his breath when Pharaoh Atem stopped. After a moment of hesitation he gave a small bow and so did his opposite.</p>
<p>“Your majesty, King Rishid of Nubia, I hereby welcome you to my realm. I swear in front of your witnesses and mine that, as my guest, I shall share food and drink with you and you shall be safe from any harm. I shall treat you with respect since I wish to end the animosity between our countries and replace it with friendship, corporation, and peace.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your hospitality, Pharaoh Atem.” The kings voice was deep and a little raspy. “I shall honour it and so shall my soldiers, advisers, and slaves.”</p>
<p>Yugi winced at the last word. Only now he noticed a few people in the entourage who had no weapons like the guards and no fancy clothing like the nobles. Instead they all had golden collars around their necks, the only pieces of jewellery they were allowed to wear. Despite the heat, Yugi felt cold crawling over his skin.</p>
<p>For the first time in his life, he saw slaves.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back at Buhen’s mansion, Yugi couldn’t stop staring at the slaves. From what he saw, they were no different from free servants. They did the same tasks, carried luggage into the nobles’ chambers, took care of their masters’ horses, and offered to provide them with snacks and drinks.</p>
<p>But Yugi knew that they were beaten and raped by those who had a higher status than them – which was everybody. How many of them had to endure torture and humiliation on a regular basis?</p>
<p>Being so close to a fate that would almost have been his made Yugi shudder. No, thanks to Cyndia and Pegasus he had grown up safe and loved in Asphaleia. They had protected him from a fate worse than death.</p>
<p>But hadn’t he become Pharaoh Atem’s slave by now? Nonsense! Pharaoh Atem wasn’t forcing Yugi into anything degrading. Not yet at least. Though he could do so at any moment and if it caused Yugi to make the same decision as his mother, no one would hold Pharaoh Atem accountable.</p>
<p>Yugi chased these thoughts away and linked his arm with Kisara’s. They were strolling through the corridors, past tall stone statues of different gods, the sounds of their steps echoing. Nobles, both Egyptian and Nubian, rushed past them on their way into one of the conference rooms. The peace negotiations would start as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Yugi turned to Kisara, wanting to start a light-hearted conversation to distract himself. But Kisara had a frown on her face, as if something worried her.</p>
<p>“Are you all right?” Yugi asked.</p>
<p>“I… Well…” Her gaze shifted over the marble floor. “It’s about my work with the treasurers. They tasked me with counting the stored food. There’s a quicker way of calculating the weight by measuring… Well, it’s not important. But according to my calculations there are a few pounds of a couple of things missing. It was the same about a week ago. The other treasurers think I just made a mistake because I’m new to all this but I checked again and again. There’s food missing, Yugi. I’m sure of it.”</p>
<p>“But all food needs to be rationed right now.”</p>
<p>“Indeed. So someone is breaking two laws by stealing from the storage.”</p>
<p>“What did you say?” a familiar voice asked. Lord Seto had approached them, holding two scrolls. Kisara hesitated.</p>
<p>“My lord… It’s like I said. I think someone is stealing food. But the others don’t believe me…”</p>
<p>“Tss! That’s utterly unprofessional of them! Please bring your documents with your calculations to my office. I will take a look and decide if we should act,” Lord Seto said, sounding less arrogant in Kisara’s presence, as usual.</p>
<p>“As you wish, my lord,” she said.</p>
<p>She and Yugi returned to their room. There she showed Yugi the scrolls that were full of Kisara’s neat handwriting. They delivered them to one of Lord Seto’s assistants and spent the rest of the afternoon with a few matches of Abtu Sheta.</p>
<p>Raffia blinds were half covering the windows, keeping out part of the heat. As they played, Yugi tried to cheer Kisara up with the silly puns she usually giggled about like a girl. But today she only had polite smiles for Yugi.</p>
<p>“What are you so nervous about?” Yugi asked after taking the last two of Kisara’s fish with a combo move. Kisara placed her cards on the table and hugged herself.</p>
<p>“It may be stupid but… Remember how I told you about my so-called sister?” she said and Yugi nodded. After the death of her loving adoptive father all power in the family had gone to his natural-born daughter. She had always been jealous of Kisara and once their father had died she had subjected Kisara to cruelties that still made her mistrustful of most people. “All I can think about is that she’d call me a silly goose for thinking I got anything right. She’d tell me to shut up and probably throw something at me…”</p>
<p>Her voice was cracking. Yugi took her hand in his, caressing her knuckles.</p>
<p>“She only said and did these things because she was jealous of your relationship to your father, your voice, your talent when it comes to mathematics… None of what she said was based on facts.”</p>
<p>“I know. And yet, somehow I… I…” She sighed. “Sorry. Now I really am being a silly goose.”</p>
<p>“That’s all right … as long as you don’t leave your feathers everywhere,” Yugi said, enticing a chuckle from Kisara. “But honestly, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. You’re a genius with mathematics. You always calculated everything whenever we gave out food in Tamiat. And remember how we always sat together after dinner in the whore house? We’d come up with some equations and you solved them in no time. Besides, Lord Seto believes in your skills too or he wouldn’t have given you all these scrolls.”</p>
<p>He nodded at the table between their beds, which was stacked with papyri. A tiny grin spread on her face.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Yugi.”</p>
<p>Someone knocked. It turned out to be a servant who poked his head into the room.</p>
<p>“Excuse me but Lord Seto has asked Kisara of Tamiat to join a meeting with the Pharaoh and a few others,” he said. Kisara’s posture straightened.</p>
<p>“I see.” She stood up but paused and turned to Yugi. “Do you think you could come with me?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Together they walked upstairs, into a corridor they weren’t usually allowed to enter. Lord Seto was waiting right next to a door.</p>
<p>“There you are, Kisara.” His gaze fell on Yugi and he raised an eyebrow. “Yugi of Tamiat, I’ll have to ask you to leave.”</p>
<p>“Well… My lord…” Kisara linked her arm with Yugi’s. “It’d be easier for me if Yugi could be by my side. He already knows everything anyway and he’d never tell anyone else about this.”</p>
<p>Yugi put up his most trustworthy face. Lord Seto eyed him as if he were indeed a spy.</p>
<p>“We’ll need your utmost discretion, Yugi of Tamiat.”</p>
<p>“You can rely on me to stay silent.”</p>
<p>After one last moment of hesitation he said:</p>
<p>“Good. Please come with me.”</p>
<p>All three entered the room. In the middle stood a table of dark wood with four jackal figures in the middle. Around it sat Pharaoh Atem at the head, Lady Isis, Lord Malik, and two others whose names Yugi didn’t know. Yugi and Kisara sat down next to each other while Lord Seto took his seat at Pharaoh Atem’s right. Under the table, Kisara reached for Yugi’s hand. Her palm was sweaty and Yugi gave her a reassuring squeeze.</p>
<p>“If you allow me to begin,” Lord Seto said and Pharaoh Atem nodded. “Kisara of Tamiat has been assisting the treasurers since her arrival. Among many other things they keep track of the food in storage. Kisara has noted that there is something missing from the following: bread, lentils, onions, garlic, apples, pears, and beans. They are only small amounts, probably in order to not draw any attention. This has happened twice this past week.”</p>
<p>“Do you confirm that, Kisara of Tamiat?” Pharaoh Atem asked. Kisara’s fingers twitched but her face showed none of her nervousness.</p>
<p>“Yes, my Pharaoh.” Her voice was more steady than Yugi had expected. “I checked it several times, always with the same result.”</p>
<p>“I also went over her calculations, as did some of my assistants. Kisara is correct. Someone stole food, probably a few days ago,” Lord Seto added. Kisara’s scrolls were lying in front of him.</p>
<p>“Theft is always a crime but it’s a lot more severe under our current circumstances,” it came from Lady Isis, her expression stern.</p>
<p>Yugi thought about the man without little fingers who had shouted at him on his first day of work in the city. His wife and children were dying and wouldn’t that be an understandable motive for theft? Of course it was still wrong and the food was being rationed for a reason: to prevent chaos. Yet…</p>
<p>“We will begin questioning everyone who is involved with the food storage. If it wasn’t one of them, someone bribed them to do their bidding and we’ll find out who,” Lord Malik said.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should wait.” Pharaoh Atem’s suggestion was met with confused expressions. “Drawing attention to something as essential as food might be unwise. If the thief feels safe, they will steal again. It might be better to catch and punish them discreetly.”</p>
<p>The others stroked their chins or mumbled to each other.</p>
<p>“But if we punish the thief publicly, everyone would know we don’t tolerate theft,” Lord Malik said.</p>
<p>“If the people think everyone is following the rules, it’s more likely they will too. That way they have no reason to think we’re not handling the situation properly and things will continue to go smoothly,” Lord Seto added. Silence followed.</p>
<p>“Lord Malik, Lady Isis, Buhen is yours. The decision is up to you,” Pharaoh Atem said. The siblings turned to each other.</p>
<p>“I think Pharaoh Atem has a good point. As much as I hate having to let the thief go for now, it’s wiser to uphold peace, especially after that Nubian attack in the city. We might stir up fear if the people hear about a food thief,” Lady Isis said. Her brother considered it.</p>
<p>“I see your point. Then I shall install a few trustworthy people who keep an eye on the treasurers, deliverers, and kitchen aids.”</p>
<p>“Good. Maybe Kisara can further check the supplies,” it came from Lord Seto, causing Kisara’s eyes to widen. Lord Malik glanced at Kisara with a sceptical expression, as if Lord Seto had suggested the task be taken care of by a gazelle.</p>
<p>“Are you sure I should leave something so important to a whore?”</p>
<p>“She already works with the treasurers. It’s the most inconspicuous thing to do. Besides, I vouch for her reliability.”</p>
<p>Lady Isis examined Kisara, taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>“What do you say, Kisara? Would you be willing to accept this responsibility?”</p>
<p>Kisara chewed on her bottom lip but then she stretched out her chest and, pressing Yugi’s hand so hard he had to grind his teeth, said:</p>
<p>“Yes, my lady. I will assist you to the best of my ability. Besides, keeping secrets is part of a whore’s job anyway.”</p>
<p>The siblings glanced at each other, then each gave a small nod.</p>
<p>“Very well then, Kisara of Tamiat. Please keep an eye on the supplies and inform any person in this room of unusual observations, should you make any,” Lord Malik said.</p>
<p>“I will not disappoint you, my lord, my lady.”</p>
<p>Kisara’s grip on Yugi relaxed a little as they talked about details concerning the plan. Once everything was taken care of, the sun was already being swallowed by the horizon, glowing in a gentle orange. Pharaoh Atem ended the meeting and one person after another left the room. Yugi was about to tell Kisara that she had done well when Lord Seto came over and placed a hand on Kisara’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“You did everyone a great service,” he said. Pink stains appeared on Kisara’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“It was nothing… Besides, no one would have listened to me if it hadn’t been for you.”</p>
<p>“It’s still you who did the work. You really mastered the techniques from that one papyrus. But why did you do the equation this way?”</p>
<p>He placed her own scroll on the table. Kisara let go of Yugi’s hand and pointed at her own handwriting.</p>
<p>“Well, for this one I…”</p>
<p>After a few more sentences Yugi was unable to follow the conversation. He got up, stretched, and exited the room. In the corridors Yugi noticed the spicy smells of cooked food. Of course, it was almost dinner time.</p>
<p>Yugi was about to make his way back to his and Kisara’s room. But as he walked, King Rishid came in his direction, followed by two slaves with golden collars. Yugi stepped aside and bowed. King Rishid rushed past him, towards Pharaoh Atem who was exchanging a few words with Lady Isis and Lord Malik. The siblings smiled as they saw King Rishid and bowed. Pharaoh Atem gave him a nod.</p>
<p>“Forgive me for not sending someone to you first, Pharaoh Atem but I have an urgent matter to discuss with you.” King Rishid’s polite words couldn’t hide the frustrated tone. “Is it true that earlier today three Nubian commoners attacked the city?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid it is,” Pharaoh Atem said.</p>
<p>“Then why did you not inform me of this? A violation of our armistice concerns me as well. It seems to me as if you’re deliberately provoking <em>another</em> conflict.”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem’s expression hardened and even from afar Yugi could feel the icy atmosphere between them.</p>
<p>“Rish… I mean, your majesty.” Lady Isis stepped forward. “It’s unlike you to jump to conclusions like this. And please, let us not bring the past into this.”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem straightened his posture.</p>
<p>“Your majesty, I have no evil intent whatsoever. Yet, I do admit that not informing you of that attack was a mistake on my part,” he said so honestly not even Yugi could doubt him. “I’m afraid we just had to deal with another issue, hence why the error occurred. However, I can swear to you by each and every god that I have no desire whatsoever to behave as irresponsibly as I did in the past. I offer you my sincerest apologies.”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem lowered his head, making Yugi’s jaw drop. King Rishid’s anger left his eyes and was replaced with a calmer expression.</p>
<p>“I apologise as well. I assumed things of you that are no longer true. I shouldn’t have spoken so rashly.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad we could sort this out. May I invite you into my drawing room where I’ll further inform you of today’s attack?” Pharaoh Atem said and gestured at a corridor behind himself.</p>
<p>“I gladly accept.”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem suggested to Lord Malik and Lady Isis to come with them and they agreed. Together they walked away until they turned around a corner and their voices and steps began to fade away. Yugi scratched his upper arm.</p>
<p>He had expected Pharaoh Atem to either offend the king or play down his concerns. Didn’t everyone say that Pharaoh Atem had a horrible temper?</p>
<p>Yugi’s stomach grumbled, so he decided to change his clothes for dinner.</p>
<hr/>
<p>While both Egyptians and Nubians worked on the peace treaty, Yugi helped out in the city day after day. The plaza where they always passed out food began to feel familiar, the shape of its surrounding buildings, the dried out palm trees, the empty stone ponds with colourful mosaics. Yugi also began to recognise the people who were there every day. There were a woman who had lost a leg but still gave everyone kind smiles, a priest who offered emotional and spiritual guidance, a little boy who always pointed at the guards’ horses, and many more.</p>
<p>The worst hunger was starting to subside but this also meant that people were able to direct their attention towards other things. Mostly that meant Yugi. The commoners pointed and whispered about him but the other volunteers were a lot more straightforward.</p>
<p>Between refilling baskets and pouring out soup they asked Yugi many private questions. How had Yugi become Pharaoh Atem’s personal whore? How many times a night did he take Yugi? How much did it cost him?</p>
<p>Some stared at Yugi’s body or even asked for a “service”. Every time Yugi felt the urge to slap them but he remembered Mai’s training. So he just smiled and said that all this was private. After all, whores from Tamiat were well-known for their discretion towards their customers. The answer disappointed them and didn’t stop them from prodding Yugi for more information.</p>
<p>A young noble woman with chin-length black hair was the most persistent. She had been following Yugi all day and by now he considered her as charming as a mosquito. They were just bringing a few empty crates back to the carts.</p>
<p>“Do you have to do a lot of crazy stuff for the Pharaoh? I heard he’s into some rather rough things… Just nod or shake your head!” she said, buzzing around him no matter how quickly he walked. Yugi wiped his forehead, ignoring her. “Oh, come on! I bet after a boring day of negotiations he can’t wait to be distracted by his pretty whore, right?”</p>
<p>“My dear cousin,” a voice said before Yugi could snap at her. It was Lady Isis, standing behind them with one brow raised. “I think what you’re talking about is neither relevant to your work nor is the Pharaoh’s whore comfortable with your tactless behaviour.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t being tactless!” the woman said, hands raised. Yet, she hurried away and began cutting onions for the vegetable soup. A grin flitted over Yugi’s lips.</p>
<p>“Thank you, my lady,” he said.</p>
<p>“She can be quite obnoxious. If she bothers you again, let me know. But for now, it’s time for your lunch break.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he said but hesitated to walk away. By now, being around Lady Isis had become much easier but an invisible wall still remained and Yugi knew why. He took a deep breath. The words had been forming in his mind for days, yet he played with his hands now that they were about to pass his lips. “My lady, I… Back in Waset, at the feast of peace I… I said some rude and untrue things about your home. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>He bowed to her, for a moment fearing her rejection.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Yugi,” she said gently. “Allowing your mind to change and admitting your mistakes are signs of strength. I accept your apology.”</p>
<p>He felt as light as a sunbeam. He had expected to have his mistake rubbed in his face.</p>
<p>“Thank <em>you</em> for accepting it. If someone had talked like this to me about Tamiat, I’d find it a lot harder to…”</p>
<p>“It is hard. But there was something a lot more serious that I <span>forgave</span> the Pharaoh. Since then, letting go of my anger and pain has become easier for me.”</p>
<p>“What did Pharaoh Atem do…?”</p>
<p>“That’s a long story.”</p>
<p>She patted his shoulder as she walked past him and returned to her work. Yugi promised himself to ask her another time for the details. For now, he grabbed another stuffed loaf from a basket and left the plaza.</p>
<p>“Guards, please come over here! My little brother injured himself!” said a teenage girl to two guards. They followed her, almost running into Yugi in the process. It seemed to be an unlucky day in Buhen. She wasn’t the first commoner who needed the guards’ assistance today.</p>
<p>Again, Yugi allowed himself only three bites of his lunch. Today the loaf was filled with cheese and vegetables, flavoured with pepper and thyme. While Taia’s favourite food seemed to be fish she also loved cheese.</p>
<p>The burned down backyard lay in the shade of another hill of rubble, making the air pleasantly cool at this time of day. As soon as Yugi whistled, Taia came out of her hole and jumped at Yugi with a happy bark. Grinning, Yugi sat down against the leftovers of a wall and fed her until every last crumb of the loaf was gone. Afterwards she licked his face as if she wanted to thank him.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” he said with a laugh, and rose. He pulled a small leather ball from his tunic’s pocket and offered it to Taia. She sniffed it. “Want to play?”</p>
<p>Yugi threw the ball into different directions and Taia always managed to catch it. Yet, he tried in vain to get her to bring it back to him. Taia only gave him confused looks and waited until Yugi would come to her and throw the ball again. Yugi had so much fun he almost forgot to go back to work.</p>
<p>“Goodness, I probably should have gone back already.” Yugi took the ball from Taia’s mouth and slid it back into his pocket. He patted her one last time. “See you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>He walked away, back into the warmth of the sun. But this time he heard steps behind himself and turned around. Taia was following him, snout open and her tongue sticking out. Even though it was cute – or because of that – her behaviour sent a sting through Yugi’s heart. He bent down.</p>
<p>“Look, you’ve got to stay here. I’ll be back tomorrow. I promise.”</p>
<p>Yugi made another attempt at leaving but Taia was right behind him again. He knelt down and let a hand run through her fur. Taia was wagging her tail.</p>
<p>“I would love to take you with me, I really do. But if Otogi…”</p>
<p>Before Yugi could finish, he heard a familiar voice again, and it made him tense up in an instant.</p>
<p>“Over here! Search that alley too!”</p>
<p>Taia reacted like last time. Her happy expression disappeared and she hid in her hole. Yugi crawled in there as well, his heart thudding. Just when he had disappeared behind a bend he heard steps in the backyard.</p>
<p>“All safe? Good!”</p>
<p>Yugi peeked around the corner and saw Lord Kek in a hooded cape with the same sack in his hands as last time. Yugi made sure to crane his neck as Lord Kek opened it and held it out to three others. Yugi gasped and slapped his palm against his mouth right afterwards. Luckily, they hadn’t heard him.</p>
<p>The robes the three men took out had red and white stripes. Just like the attackers from last time had worn them.</p>
<p>“I don’t know about this. Since the last time the lady brings a lot more guards from the mansion…” one man said.</p>
<p>“Did you idiots really think I didn’t consider that?! I hired a spy to distract them all. Just do what you did last time and you’ll get your food. I got it from the storage a few days ago and some of it is about to go bad so you better hurry!” Lord Kek snapped. “Now the headscarves and make it so your faces are hidden. Good. Now go!”</p>
<p>Yugi leaned back against the cool soil and just sat there as their steps faded away. He repeated what he had heard in his mind over and over but there was no doubt. Lord Kek was both behind the food theft at the mansion and the attacks in the city!</p>
<p>He had to tell someone! But what if he was wrong? He had been sure before and in the end he had hurt so many. Otogi would tell him to stay out of it. He was too stupid to think for himself anyway! And Otogi was always right!</p>
<p>After all, if he warned anyone he might cause a mass panic. He’d once again be the cause of blood and screams of pain. But if they really attacked…</p>
<p>Yugi’s thoughts went back and forth until Taia licked Yugi’s hand. Either way, he had to go back to work. Surely he had been wrong as usual and there was nothing to fear.</p>
<p>He wormed his way out of the hole and removed some dirt from his clothes, legs, and hair. Taia already came after him, tearing at Yugi’s heart yet again. He threw the small leather ball into another corner and Taia while ran to catch it, Yugi hurried away.</p>
<p>At the plaza, everything was like before. The volunteers passed out food while many commoners sat cross-legged in groups, eating their vegetable soup. They were chatting and the soup’s parsley scent wafted through the air. But Yugi couldn’t spot any guards.</p>
<p>Yugi checked every direction. Where were they? Were they here at all? What if they were in danger? Yugi flinched when he felt a hand on his arm. He whirled around and saw Lady Isis.</p>
<p>“Is everything all right? Where have you been?” she asked, brows furrowed.</p>
<p>“I… I…”</p>
<p>Yugi felt as if he was standing at a crossroads with no idea which path led into a pit of snakes. Before he could come to a decision, a male voice yelled:</p>
<p>“DEATH TO EGYPT!”</p>
<p>It happened as quickly as last time. The three men in striped robes jumped from a roof. They pushed, stabbed, this time also threw a burning torch at a table with food. It caught fire and people shrieked and cursed. A few courageous ones tried to catch them but the three hit their heads with spiked clubs. With a few baskets in their arms they ran away, leaving back chaos.</p>
<p>People were getting buckets of water to put out the fire, did their best to help the wounded, and called for doctors. Meanwhile, Yugi was still standing at the same spot as if he had turned into a statue. He hadn’t misunderstood anything. This had been Lord Kek’s doing.</p>
<p>“What the… Where are the guards?!” Lady Isis said but no one answered her.</p>
<p>“They were Nubians! Again!”</p>
<p>“If this is how they behave at our armistice they won’t care about a peace treaty either!”</p>
<p>“Then why should the Pharaoh sign it?!”</p>
<p>“Death to Nubia, I say!”</p>
<p>The crowd murmured in agreement, some even shouted the last statement over and over. Lady Isis stepped on an empty crate and all heads turned towards her.</p>
<p>“Please, stay calm!” she called. “All the wounded will be treated! We will continue passing out food in a bit! Pharaoh Atem and Lord Malik will hear about this!”</p>
<p>It soothed the crowd only a little. Two doctors arrived soon and took care of the injured. Others managed to put out the fire but the table and the food on it were no longer of use. Yugi wanted to help as well but his body wouldn’t move. All the while three sentences repeated in his mind over and over, heavy like lead and bitter like poison:</p>
<p>
  <em>You could have done something. You knew about it. This is your fault.</em>
</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Yugi?” Lady Isis asked. “You’re shaking.”</p>
<p>Yugi looked at his hand realised that she was right. Only horrible things had ever come out of him speaking up. He could still end up making it worse. But if he only told them what he had seen and heard…</p>
<p>“My lady, I… I think I know who’s behind all this.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pharaoh Atem tapped the armrest of his chair. They were in the same conference room as last time, with the same dark table and four small jackal figures. The sun was shining into the room through a few small windows, reflecting on one of the jackal’s golden eyes. Yugi, King Rishid, Lord Seto, Lady Isis, and Lord Malik were all sitting on the same chairs, yet Yugi felt as if his was full of needles.</p>
<p>“And you’re absolutely certain, Yugi of Tamiat?” Pharaoh Atem asked.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes, my Pharaoh. It was Lord Kek I saw and heard say these things.”</p>
<p>“Why would he provoke tensions between Nubia and Egypt?” King Rishid asked, hands folded.</p>
<p>“He deals with weapons. I suppose he wants the war to continue, so he can make more money. As if he hasn’t become three times richer already since the start of the war,” Pharaoh Atem spat as if he was talking about a vicious snake.</p>
<p>“Kisara noticed the first food theft a few days before the first attack. It was the same with the second time.” Lord Seto sipped on his water. “A connection would be possible.”</p>
<p>Then we shall summon Lord Kek for interrogations,” Lord Malik suggested. Both he and his sister had twisted their faces in concern and anger.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid that would not be wise.” Lord Seto placed his cup on the table. “As of now Lord Kek would just deny everything. And even though Yugi of Tamiat is the Pharaoh’s whore he’s still just a whore. It wouldn’t be smart for anyone to publicly trust the word of a whore more than that of a noble. Even though I fully believe Yugi of Tamiat.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s cheeks glowed at those words. Of course. He should be glad anyone was willing to listen to him at all.</p>
<p>“But if we have more voices our case will be stronger. Yugi, can you describe the three men Lord Kek talked to?” Lady Isis asked.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid not, my lady. They were outside my field of view.”</p>
<p>“That’s a shame. But if we could catch them, we’d have four testimonies against Lord Kek. They should also be able to tell us what they got for their actions and if all that matches up with what was stolen…”</p>
<p>“Don’t forget the ones who distracted the guards, sister,” Lord Malik added.</p>
<p>“Lord Seto, I suppose you’re already working on a plan?” Pharaoh Atem said. Lord Seto was pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed.</p>
<p>“Indeed I am. It shouldn’t be too hard, really.” He raised his head. “Kisara will inform us when Lord Kek has gotten the next payment for his henchmen. Once this happens, we will position even more guards at the plaza. But the extra guards will all be disguised as commoners so Lord Kek won’t notice anything unusual. The normal guards will let themselves be lured away. That way Lord Kek thinks his plan works like before while the undercover guards will be ready to strike. The normal ones will pretend to help Lord Kek’s decoys but will actually catch them. We will also position someone where Lord Kek meets with the attackers…”</p>
<p>“No!” Yugi blurted out and all heads turned to him. Yugi felt as if he was shrinking. “I mean… It’s a good plan but Lord Kek and the others always check each and every corner. They’d notice a guard.”</p>
<p>“Then where did you hide?” Lord Seto asked.</p>
<p>“I-In a hole in the leftovers of the destroyed buildings. Even I barely fit in there and the whole construction is too unstable to make it big enough for a muscular guard. Besides, Lord Kek would notice something is different and he’s supposed to feel like his plan is working just like the last two times, right?”</p>
<p>Also, Taia wouldn’t tolerate another human in her hideout. The guard would have to use violence to chase her away or maybe they’d kill her.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid you have a good point…” Lord Seto mumbled.</p>
<p>“What about you, Yugi of Tamiat?” Pharaoh Atem gestured at him. “Could you fit in there and alert the others when it comes to that?”</p>
<p>Yugi’s fingers clawed at the hem of his tunic. Could he do something so crucial? Otogi would say no. Yugi was just a silly whore whose only talent was getting laid.</p>
<p>But if he rejected the idea, Taia would get hurt. Even if she only ran away, Yugi wouldn’t be able to find her. He imagined her in another neighbourhood, scared of the other dogs and humans, hungry again, wondering why her human had abandoned her.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’ll do it,” Yugi blurted out.</p>
<p>“Good. Thank you for accepting that responsibility, Yugi of Tamiat,” Pharaoh Atem replied but it didn’t keep Yugi from feeling as if he had just agreed to carrying a giant rock to a mountain.</p>
<p>“I would offer some of my guards for the mission but I’m afraid the fact that they don’t speak Egyptian would give too much away.” King Rishid sighed. “Still, if I can help in any way, do not hesitate to ask. I don’t want our peace to be endangered.”</p>
<p>They talked about the details of the plan: who should go undercover, what signs to look out for, who they could turn to with further details. All the while Yugi remained silent, looking at his reflection in his cup of water.</p>
<p>Why was Pharaoh Atem relying on him with something so important? In the night of the feast of peace Otogi had told him that Yugi was stupid and untrustworthy. Maybe Pharaoh Atem was trying to sabotage the treaty after all! But there had to be much easier ways to do that…</p>
<p>Once everything was decided, Pharaoh Atem ended the meeting. Yugi didn’t notice that until he heard Pharaoh Atem’s voice behind himself saying:</p>
<p>“Yugi of Tamiat?”</p>
<p>Yugi whirled around and saw him standing there. Everyone else had already left. Yugi rose and bowed.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, my Pharaoh. I was lost in thought.”</p>
<p>“About what?”</p>
<p>“The… The mission… But I’ll do my part! I swear!”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem examined his face. It was as if those piercing, red eyes could look right into Yugi’s soul and it made Yugi avert his gaze.</p>
<p>“Follow me please,” Pharaoh Atem said and Yugi obeyed. After a few turns Yugi realised they were on their way to Pharaoh Atem’s chambers and for a moment, Yugi’s heartbeat stopped.</p>
<p>Ra, now it’d happen! When Yugi least expected it! Now he’d have to pleasure Pharaoh Atem!</p>
<p>He tried to come up with a reason why he had to leave but forming a coherent thought was like trying to catch smoke with his hands. Servants held the doors open and closed them behind them as they entered a drawing room. For the blink of an eye, Yugi believed to have walked into a lush forest.</p>
<p>Leaves in different shades of green were on every wall, speckled with the occasional red, yellow, or pink of a blossom or fruit. Only the trees, bushes, flowers, and even a few monkeys and birds weren’t real. All four walls were covered in mosaics of many different types of stones.</p>
<p>The floor too was full of mosaics of different flowers, making it look like a meadow. Around a low table stood a couple of couches, all in matching greens. Colourful cushions were placed on the seats, embroidered with more flowers. On the low table, a small metal container was steaming, spreading the scent of pomegranates.</p>
<p>It was so beautiful Yugi couldn’t help but look around. It really was like being in a forest where all the greenery absorbed part of the heat, making it a cool refuge. Even the ceiling resembled the edges of treetops with a few patches of blue sky and the white sun in the middle.</p>
<p>“I was impressed too when I first saw it,” Pharaoh Atem said, near the open shutters of a balcony. “Here in the south all water is needed for drinking and watering the fields. So the people found other ways of bringing nature to their houses.”</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>Despite the low flood, there had never been a shortage of flowers in the north. Yugi was so used to seeing at least one bouquet in every room he hadn’t even considered that there were places where this was not an option. He had noticed the difference when he had first arrived but had just assumed that flowers weren’t a priority to the people right now.</p>
<p>“But I didn’t bring you here to be impressed with the beauty of this room,” Pharaoh Atem said, causing a cold shiver to run down Yugi’s spine. But it subsided when Pharaoh Atem walked towards a table with a game board of Abtu Sheta spread on it. “I would like to play against you.”</p>
<p>“Play…?”</p>
<p>“But with one condition,” Pharaoh Atem said and Yugi expected some twist that’d make the game end with Yugi on all fours one way or another. “Don’t let me win.”</p>
<p>Yugi could only blink at him.</p>
<p>“What…?”</p>
<p>“You heard me. At the palace you obviously lost on purpose every time. I know why my opponents tend to do that but I still dislike it. I hereby allow you to win against me.”</p>
<p>Yugi rubbed his neck, avoiding looking at him.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think you’d notice…”</p>
<p>“How couldn’t I? You start out as an excellent player and then you make really stupid mistakes until you lose. Well, not this time. I want you to beat me. If you can, that is,” Pharaoh Atem said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“I’ll try.”</p>
<p>Chuckling, Yugi sat down on one of the padded chairs. He shuffled the cards, dealt them out, and placed the small fish and turtles in their starting positions.</p>
<p>This match was more fun than any other in a long time. He had a new opponent whose tactics, strength, and weaknesses were still unknown to him and he didn’t have to worry about pleasing him. He could focus on trying to fool Pharaoh Atem with different tactics and take away one of his fish whenever he saw a chance.</p>
<p>But Pharaoh Atem didn’t hold back either and brought Yugi into many difficult situations. In the end, Yugi had three game pieces left while Pharaoh Atem had none.</p>
<p>“Well played, Yugi of Tamiat.”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem sounded proud, even though Yugi had expected annoyance or even anger. Yugi could only look down on his lap. The rush of victory was gone already and all Yugi was left with guilt, despite Pharaoh Atem’s friendly reaction.</p>
<p>“Th-Thank you, my Pharaoh.”</p>
<p>During the match a servant had brought a bowl of strawberries. Yugi took one and nibbled on it, its sweet juices running over his tongue. Meanwhile, Pharaoh Atem gathered all the cards and shuffled them. He used the riffle technique and did so more elegantly than Yugi had expected. Didn’t he have servants to do that for him?</p>
<p>What a strange situation: Yugi, in Pharaoh Atem’s beautiful forest drawing room, having played a game as if they weren’t whore and customer. Somehow Pharaoh Atem managed to surprise him over and over…</p>
<p>“Say, Yugi of Tamiat… Are you truly comfortable with the role you’ll have in the plan?”</p>
<p>Yugi was about to take another bite from the strawberry but stopped. He had forgotten about all that during the game.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes. I want to do it because…”</p>
<p>No, it’d sound silly. Maybe so much Pharaoh Atem would give the task to someone else. He had to do it for Taia. She had no one else.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell me of course. Just know that if you change your mind after all you can let me know,” Pharaoh Atem said and placed the cards in a neat stack next to the game board.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Yugi whispered. “I’m just nervous about having such an important role when I’m just a whore…”</p>
<p>“Well, whore or not, an outstanding player like yourself is no doubt more than smart enough for such a task.”</p>
<p>“Did you just call me smart?!”</p>
<p>“I did.”</p>
<p>Yugi gaped at him. Pharaoh Atem had even said it as if it was as obvious as the strawberry in his hand being red.</p>
<p>“Thank you…” Yugi mumbled.</p>
<p>“How about another round? I’d love to know if I’m able to beat you.”</p>
<p>Yugi laughed, then nodded.</p><hr/>
<p>The next two weeks were full of opposites.</p>
<p>The peace treaty made good progress. Pharaoh Atem and King Rishid had similar ideas about what should happen with the border, prisoners of war, and reparations, making the negotiations rather easy.</p>
<p>On the other hand, the mood in the city became more hostile. People were sure that the best treaty would be useless. The Nubians couldn’t even keep to the armistice! The commoners avoided those who had Nubian family members, sometimes even insulted or attacked them.</p>
<p>Whenever Lord Kek heard about this at dinner, he smiled to himself. Yugi would have loved to punch that arrogant grin from his face.</p>
<p>Taia became more clingy every day and tried to follow Yugi several times. Out of necessity, Yugi taught her ‘stay’ but his conscience gnawed on him all day whenever he had to leave her behind. It was even worse than when Yugi had been forced to return Amerys to Ryou. At least with Amerys he had known that he’d go back to a place where he was taken care of.</p>
<p>Yugi would have loved to talk to Kisara about all this. But she was busy with the treasurers all day and spent most of her evenings with Lord Seto. She assured Yugi that they were still just discussing mathematics but now and then Yugi caught her blushing when she claimed that.</p>
<p>However, Kisara not having time for him didn’t bother Yugi as much as he had expected. He himself spent more and more evenings with Pharaoh Atem in the forest room. Of course, whispers always followed him on his way to Pharaoh Atem’s chambers, wondering in what creative ways the whore would please his customer tonight. As annoying as that was, it was easy for Yugi to ignore as long as he concentrated on ways he could challenge Pharaoh Atem at tonight’s rounds of Abtu Sheta.</p>
<p>During his day in the city, Yugi had come up with a few new strategies. As he walked towards the forest room, he was determined to swing the scores in his favour tonight. But when he entered there was an unexpected guest, or two to be exact.</p>
<p>King Rishid sat at the table, a brown cat with dark stripes on his lap, a cup of wine in his hand. He was without his golden headpiece and even though his scalp was bald Yugi now noticed a ponytail in the back of his head, bound together by a ribbon with white and red stripes.</p>
<p>“Your majesty.” Yugi bowed. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”</p>
<p>“I told King Rishid what an excellent player you are.” Pharaoh Atem came towards them with two cups in his hands and handed one to Yugi. Unlike King Rishid, he was still wearing his sign of kingship, the nemes headdress. “He voiced his interest in playing against you.”</p>
<p>Heat crept into Yugi’s cheeks. He gave King Rishid another bow.</p>
<p>“It’s an honour, your majesty.”</p>
<p>“For me as well, Royal Ornament.”</p>
<p>“Actually, I… I’m not the Royal Ornament.”</p>
<p>Even though Yugi had no desire to become Pharaoh Atem’s official lover, Yugi sometimes caught himself thinking what it would be like. He knew the position came with many privileges. Was one of them keeping a pet?</p>
<p>“Ah, forgive me,” King Rishid said. “Well then, would you like to have a match with me?”</p>
<p>“I would love to.”</p>
<p>Yugi took his seat and shuffled the cards. The fish and turtles were already in their starting positions in the green and blue zones on both sides of the field. Pharaoh Atem got another chair, placed it between the two players, and sat down.</p>
<p>“And there’s no need for you to hold back in case you need to know,” King Rishid said with a little smile. Yugi chuckled nervously and began dealing out the cards.</p>
<p>King Rishid’s preferred tactic was luring his opponent into traps. Yugi fell for it a few times before he too began to set up elaborate traps that sometimes took several turns to spring. Even when Yugi removed two of the king’s pieces in a row he remained calm and focussed.</p>
<p>For the cat on his lap however, it was the opposite. Once the sun had set and servants had lit a few lamps, she began to play with King Rishid’s necklace, tried to drink from his cup, and even jumped on the table. All three couldn’t help but laugh. In order to let the match continue, Pharaoh Atem offered to play with her.</p>
<p>King Rishid accepted gladly and so Pharaoh Atem took a cord from a drawer and wiggled it in front of the cat. She jumped from King Rishid’s lap and tried to catch the ribbon as Pharaoh Atem dangled it right above her. Yugi had never seen that kind of grin on Pharaoh Atem’s face. It was small but it had something innocent and boyish.</p>
<p>After some time, the cat grew tired and chose to rest on Pharaoh Atem’s lap. Pharaoh Atem chucked her under the chin, causing her to purr. As cute as she was, Yugi didn’t let her distract him from the game.</p>
<p>“You really are as good as Pharaoh Atem says,” King Rishid said and moved one of his turtles with a card of four green lotus leaves. “Who taught you to play?”</p>
<p>“My parents did, your majesty. Mostly my father.”</p>
<p>“And where did your parent come from? It must be from far away. I’ve never seen someone like you before.”</p>
<p>“They were my adoptive parents, actually,” Yugi said, his eyes on the cards. He disliked having to make that distinction. “They were nobles from Hellas who saved me as a baby from slavery.”</p>
<p>Yugi bit his tongue when he remembered that he was talking to an owner of slaves. But King Rishid’s expression hadn’t changed.</p>
<p>“That was honourable of them,” he said. “Slavery is a barbaric thing.”</p>
<p>It took Yugi a moment to process what he had just heard from whom.</p>
<p>“But in Nubia…”</p>
<p>“I know. One of my goals is to get rid of that terrible <em>custom</em>. Without it there would be a lot less suffering in my country. And we could have avoided this war.” He turned to Pharaoh Atem and added apologetically: “I didn’t mean to hint at…”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Pharaoh Atem said, his eyes on the cat. King Rishid cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“You’re from the north, aren’t you, Yugi of Tamiat? Where the Atlanteans are currently waging a war, right?”</p>
<p>Yugi drew a card and sorted it into his hand. Right, while he was having fun people in the north were being tortured, raped, and killed.</p>
<p>“That’s sadly true, your majesty.”</p>
<p>“I heard the Atlanteans fight like demons. I wish you a quick victory.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I’m praying for that too.”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem looked up, apparently grateful for the change for subject.</p>
<p>“It should be less difficult once I can retreat my troops from the south. Then I’ll be able to send reinforcements to the north.”</p>
<p>Yugi dropped his cards. There was no way… He hadn’t just heard that!</p>
<p>“What did you say…?” Yugi whispered.</p>
<p>“I said I’ll send my troops to the north as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem’s face didn’t change. Yugi waited for a tiny smirk or a gleam in his eyes that’d hint at this being a cruel joke. But Yugi found no sign like that.</p>
<p>Ever since he had come to Tamiat, Yugi had heard so many times that Pharaoh Atem, a spoilt and arrogant brat, would be the last person who’d help the north. Now he could barely stop himself from falling to his knees before him. To think that the Atlanteans would soon be beaten and Jou and all the other soldiers could come home…!</p>
<p>“Thank you so much,” Yugi said, his heart fluttering. “We need the support, we really do! I’d never have thought that…”</p>
<p>“That I’d want to assist the north?” Pharaoh Atem asked. Yugi didn’t dare to reply and picked his cards back up with shaky fingers. “I must admit that supporting your home wasn’t one of my priorities but the reason wasn’t cruelty or ignorance. The north has always been economically strong. It figures since you have more fertile land, not to mention places of international trade like Tamiat. With much hotter weather and a lower population none of this applies to the south. We actually needed all our forces to match those of Nubia.”</p>
<p>Yugi twirled a strand of blond hair around his finge<span>r.</span></p>
<p>“I never considered that circumstances in the south were so different…”</p>
<p>“I know you didn’t,” Pharaoh Atem said gently. “It’s normal to assume that the circumstances you know are the same everywhere. And even though your little speech at the feast of peace was rather disrespectful, it was necessary for me to know about the north’s opinion.”</p>
<p>“Well, I…”</p>
<p>“The crown’s relationship with the north has suffered for a long time. The Pharaohs before me cared little about visiting it since there were no pressing problems and the people always paid their taxes. But I now know that I need to act differently. As soon as I can I will visit on a regular basis and listen to what the nobles of the north have to say. After all, they’re my people, be it in the north, south, or central Egypt.”</p>
<p>Hearing all this made Yugi dizzy. He focussed on the game and only now realised that he was a few turns away from winning.</p>
<p>“You’re right, Pharaoh. We can’t allow ourselves to repeat the mistakes of those before us. If we want to make things better, we need to question everything, even things we’re used to,” King Rishid said but it was as if he was speaking to Yugi as well. A little later, Yugi had gathered all of King Rishid’s game pieces. He put down his remaining cards. “Well played. Pharaoh, would you like to play next against the genius?”</p>
<p>“With pleasure.”</p>
<p>The two swapped seats and Pharaoh Atem handed King Rishid back his cat. Meanwhile, Yugi shuffled the cards. The only sounds were the crickets and birds outside.</p>
<p>“I’m not a genius,” Yugi interrupted the room’s silence. “In fact … I’m a fool. I believed prejudices before I ever met you, my Pharaoh. I never wondered about the reasons for your actions. I’m sorry. And I’m especially sorry for what I said about you at the feast of peace.”</p>
<p>Yugi feared being rejected. But Pharaoh Atem’s expression softened.</p>
<p>“Thank you. And in case you want to know: I won’t have that statue built, the one the noble suggested at the feast. If anything, I’d like a monument of peace.”</p>
<p>A smile spread on Yugi’s face. Offering an apology and having it accepted was a relieving sensation. It made Yugi feel a little wiser and stronger, something he rarely experienced.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh… Rumours say that you were the one who caused the war here in the south. How did it really happen?” Yugi asked, expecting another story that was easy to explain and that would clear Pharaoh Atem of all guilt. But Pharaoh Atem bit his bottom lip, playing with one of his earrings.</p>
<p>“Well… I’m afraid that’s true,” he whispered and threw King Rishid a glance. “As you probably noticed, slaves in Nubia all have to wear collars around their necks. There are different types, depending on whether a slave works in the kitchen, the gardens, the library, and so on. But there’s one special collar that the king can give to only one slave. It’s made out of gold with red diamonds shaped like roses. That rose diamond collar is given to the one slave the king chooses as his official lover.”</p>
<p>“I… I see,” Yugi said and shifted in his seat.</p>
<p>“A couple of years ago the former king of Nubia put this rose diamond collar on a young man, no older than sixteen at the time. You actually remind me a lot of him, Yugi of Tamiat. You have the same hair and body shape. But he didn’t look as, well … unusual as you do. His name was…”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem hesitated, as if saying it caused him pain.</p>
<p>“His name was Heba,” King Rishid added. “You see, unlike a Royal Ornament someone who receives the rose diamond collar has no choice in the matter. Heba was more than unhappy with belonging to an old and cruel man. We weren’t close but I knew him.”</p>
<p>King Rishid heaved a sigh.</p>
<p>“It was obvious why the former king had chosen him. He really was exceptionally beautiful.” Pharaoh Atem let a finger run over the edge of his cup. “And exceptionally unhappy. Even when he smiled, his <span>eyes</span> were always so void of … anything.”</p>
<p>“And you wanted to help him because you liked him?” Yugi suggested. Pharaoh Atem laughed bitterly.</p>
<p>“I wish I could tell you I wasn’t the arrogant fool I was. Like many others I desired him and I didn’t want that collar to stop me from getting him. Even though it meant that everyone who touched him could be punished with death. I told him many, many lies about being in love with him and more importantly: being able to save him from the cruel king. For the first time there was something like hope in those empty <span>eyes</span> … and I betrayed it. All just for a few fun nights.” Pharaoh Atem’s voice was heavy with guilt, almost cracking. “I got what I wanted. But we were caught and from then on the king wanted my head. Despite everything, my father wasn’t going to let that happen. So the king declared war on Egypt.”</p>
<p>Yugi remained silent, trying to make sense out of everything. So what he had heard wasn’t based on lies after all. That cruel man he had heard about <em>was</em> part of Pharaoh Atem. But how could that be when the person across from him had that pained expression and didn’t even dare to look at Yugi right now?</p>
<p>“If I may add,” King Rishid said. “My late uncle wanted a war with Egypt for years. There were diplomatic ways to solve this but the former king wasn’t interested.”</p>
<p>“It was still my fault,” Pharaoh Atem said. Yugi didn’t know how to react.</p>
<p>“What happened to Heba?” Yugi asked and Pharaoh Atem gulped.</p>
<p>“He was tortured and publicly beheaded,” King Rishid said. “He could barely walk to the scaffold, bruises and cuts everywhere… When the executioner asked for his last words, he said nothing. He didn’t resist in the slightest when … it happened. This was when the thought occurred to me for the first time that I had to overthrow my uncle. I always knew that he was cruel but that he had no qualms whatsoever in just completely … breaking someone. Especially someone who had once been such a kind boy who always cared about others…”</p>
<p>Heavy silence followed, poisoning the room like smoke. A part of Yugi wanted to be angry with Pharaoh Atem. His ignorance had killed an innocent boy and hundreds, maybe thousands more! Then again, where was the sense in reproaching someone who was so miserable?</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem had lowered his head, not in humility but in shame. Somehow Yugi felt … pity for him. Or was it empathy? After all, Yugi knew what it was like to make a mistake that impacted so many and have your conscience gnaw on you like a million hungry maggots…</p>
<p>“Well… As horrible as all that is… You’re trying to make things better now with the peace treaty. You learned from your past. I think that’s very important,” Yugi said, his fingers digging into the hem of his tunic. A small smile spread on Pharaoh Atem’s face.</p>
<p>“You’re probably right, Yugi of Tamiat,” he said. “But leaving your guilt behind is a hard thing to do…”</p>
<p>Yugi swallowed, remembering the broken bridge, crocodiles, screams of pain. There hadn’t been a day when he hadn’t felt that boulder of guilt on his shoulders, one way or another. And not even the kindest words from his friends had been able to make it any less heavy.</p>
<p>A knock interrupted his thoughts. A servant came in, announcing Lord Seto and Kisara. Pharaoh Atem allowed them to enter and so they did. Both bowed. Kisara and Yugi exchanged a look.</p>
<p>“Forgive us for the intrusion, my Pharaoh, your majesty,” Lord Seto said. “But after checking the results several times we now know that food has been stolen from the storage today.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s posture straightened in an instant.</p>
<p>“So another attack will follow one of these days?” he said.</p>
<p>“Most likely tomorrow. That’s when we will sign the treaty,” King Rishid replied.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow already? I thought you’re still busy working on it.”</p>
<p>“That’s exactly what we wanted everyone to think, Yugi of Tamiat.” Pharaoh Atem rose, walked behind his chair, and placed his hands on the backrest. His sadness and vulnerability had vanished and the strong ruler had returned. “So Lord Kek thought he’d have more time to sabotage the peace. Either he somehow found out about it or it’s coincidence. Regardless, we need to get ready to act out our plan. Tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Should I give the commands?” Lord Seto asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. I will also be at the plaza, in disguise of course.” Pharaoh Atem turned to Yugi. Yugi felt his heartbeat quicken. “Are you ready to play your part, Yugi of Tamiat?”</p>
<p>Cold fear crawled through Yugi’s veins. He was scared of making another mistake that’d make everything worse. But his will to help Taia and ensure peace for the south was stronger. He nodded.</p>
<p>“I’m ready.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To most people, it was just another morning.</p>
<p>Everyone in the mansion got ready for their daily tasks, chatting and yawning. Soft morning light fell into the marble corridors as Yugi and Kisara walked side by side. They had just finished their breakfast but Yugi hadn’t been able to down a lot. His nervousness was already taking up most of the space in his stomach.</p>
<p>Lord Seto approached them with a scroll in his hand as if he was on his way to another meeting. They stopped and Yugi and Kisara bowed to him.</p>
<p>“Good morning, my lord,” Kisara said.</p>
<p>“Good morning. Yugi of Tamiat, I think you lost this,” Lord Seto said and handed him something. Yugi only gave it a glance before he let it disappear into his tunic’s pocket. It was a silver whistle on a ribbon. “You should wear it in the city today. For emergencies.”</p>
<p>“I-I will.” Yugi’s voice was a little husky.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you tonight then,” Lord Seto lied and wanted to leave. But Kisara held him back by his arm.</p>
<p>“My lord,” she whispered. “Please watch out for Yugi. He’s like a brother to me.”</p>
<p>His eyes darted to Yugi, then back to Kisara. He gave a nod before he walked away. Yugi and Kisara turned to each other. The tension between them was like a wall.</p>
<p>She had hugged him earlier in their room and assured him that all would be fine. But Yugi wished for just one more moment in her arms, smelling the jasmine scent of her hair.</p>
<p>“Have a good one,” she forced herself to say.</p>
<p>“Y-You too,” Yugi replied in the same tone. They parted and Yugi made his way to the mansion’s forecourt. But before he helped the other volunteers, he hid in the shade of a black bull statue. He hung the whistle around his neck and hid it under his white linen tunic with green hems.</p>
<p>After a deep breath, he joined the others. He did his best to load the wooden carts with crates and sacks of food but now and then he stumbled or almost dropped things. Yugi nervously laughed but he would have preferred to give himself a slap in the face. Why couldn’t he act like on any other day?!</p>
<p>Yugi had just lifted a crate of bread, judging from the scent. It turned out heavier than he had thought and he staggered backwards. Just when he thought he’d fall the weight in his arms lightened. The man across from him had also wrapped his muscular arms around the crate. He had a scar on one side of his face, wild dark blue hair, and wore the azure uniform of a guard.</p>
<p>“Careful, Royal Ornament,” he said.</p>
<p>“Th-Thank you.”</p>
<p>Together they placed it in one of the carts. When everything was readied, the volunteers got into their cart and the journey into the city began.</p>
<p>The vehicle’s gentle rocking wasn’t able to keep Yugi from kneading his hands. He was quiet among the other volunteers and kept glancing at Lady Isis next to the coachman. She was as calm as always. She surely wasn’t afraid of endangering the success of the plan and Yugi envied her for it.</p>
<p>At the plaza, many were already waiting for them. Like every morning, they put up the awning over the long tables and the areas behind them, filled baskets with food, and began cutting vegetables for the soup. The commoners formed lines in front of the different tables while the guards positioned themselves in different corners.</p>
<p>Yugi went from one table to another, refilling baskets with beans, onions, and fruits. Now and then he mixed things up in his nervousness. Even though no one got angry and the commoners didn’t care about what food they got, Yugi cursed himself.</p>
<p>The plaza was filling up more and more. Among all the gaunt faces Yugi also noticed some people who were well-fed and muscular – the disguised guards. In their rags they really looked like the others. There were also two people on a bench in a shady corner. One was taller than the other and both were wrapped up in frayed cloaks with many holes. They had to be Pharaoh Atem and Lord Seto.</p>
<p>Yugi did his best to not look at them. He helped out with the soup instead, so he could turn his back on the plaza. Today the carrot slices he was cutting were uneven as if a small child had held the knife. The young woman with chin-length hair next to him – Lady Isis’ nuisance of a cousin – giggled.</p>
<p>“Can’t concentrate today? Is it because the Pharaoh took you a little too hard last night?” she said and made a few others laugh as well. Yugi would have loved to throw his carrot slices at all of them but they fell silent when Lady Isis came over. Now that he saw her closer Yugi noticed how tensed up her expression was.</p>
<p>“Yugi, you seem a little distracted. I think you can take your break a little earlier today,” she said and sent a shiver through Yugi.</p>
<p>“Y-You think?”</p>
<p>“Yes. It seems about time, actually,” she said and nodded at the plaza behind him. Yugi turned around. Among the people were already fewer guards with blue uniforms than they had arrived with. It really would happen today. It was as if the realisation wrapped a rope around Yugi’s neck.</p>
<p>“A-All right then. I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>He grabbed his loaf from a basket in the back and made his way through the alleys. Twice he almost would have taken the wrong turn but he ended up in the burned down backyard. He looked around but no one was there yet. He whistled and Taia came out of her hole and jumped at Yugi.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, good girl. Let’s go in there. Then you can have your food,” he said and both crawled into the hideout. Once both had crouched up, Yugi placed the entire loaf in front of Taia. While she ate, Yugi tried to take deep breaths but to him, the air was as thick as tree sap.</p>
<p>When Taia had finished, she nudged Yugi’s leg with her snout. Her brown eyes seemed to look at him with worry. Yugi petted her.</p>
<p>As he waited, Yugi clutched the whistle around his neck. It felt like half a day was passing but the shadows outside were moving only slightly. Taia fell asleep with her head leaned against Yugi’s thigh. Sometimes Yugi heard steps and winced but it was always false alarm – except for one time.</p>
<p>Yugi’s pulse skyrocketed when he heard the familiar voices. Taia’s eyes snapped open and she raised her head. Yugi mouthed a ‘shh!’ and craned his neck around the corner.</p>
<p>Lord Kek wore a hooded cape, three men standing in front of him. He had the same sack under his arm as last time.</p>
<p>“You checked over there too? Good, now listen,” Lord Kek said. “You need to do even worse today. It’s best if you kill a few people!”</p>
<p>“What?!” one of the men said and the other two flinched at these words. “But you promised-”</p>
<p>“Shut up! Things need to escalate today. I found out about it only yesterday and I couldn’t hire any more like you in that short amount of time, not for an affordable price at least. Kill a few people, children at best. They don’t put up much of a fight and people get emotional about them!”</p>
<p>Yugi clenched his teeth. Lord Kek held the open sack out to them but the men hesitated.</p>
<p>“I have a little daughter myself and-”</p>
<p>“And she’ll starve unless you do as I say! Come on already, the decoys can’t keep the guards busy forever!”</p>
<p>In his mind, Yugi urged the men to reject Lord Kek and his cruelty. But in the end, they took the robes and headscarves out of the sack, and put them on. Lord Kek also handed them swords and daggers, which they hid beneath their robes.</p>
<p>“Maybe we could-”</p>
<p>“Shut up, peasant!” Lord Kek snapped. “Go to the same roof as last time! Hurry!”</p>
<p>He pushed one of them and the group scattered. Judging by the sounds, everyone had walked away. Yugi’s body tensed up so painfully that for a moment he feared to throw up.</p>
<p>He heard nothing except for his and Taia’s breathing. He counted to ten and then crawled out of the hole with shaky limbs. Just a little more and he had completed his part. Now he only had to go back and give Lady Isis the sign. He didn’t even care that Taia was at his heels.</p>
<p>But when he hurried around the first corner it was as if a bucket of ice-cold water was poured out over him.</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>For the blink of an eye Yugi was frozen. Then he bolted away but Lord Kek was already coming after him. He grabbed Yugi’s wrist with so much force as if he wanted to crush it. Taia was barking at him.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here, whore?!”</p>
<p>“Nothing! Stop!” Yugi said and pulled out the whistle. But before Yugi could use it, Lord Kek ripped it from his neck and threw it into the gutter. Yugi tried to punch him but Lord Kek caught his fist.</p>
<p>“You will stay he-”</p>
<p>The word ended in a scream and he let go of Yugi. Taia had sunk her teeth into Lord Kek’s calf, growling. Lord Kek cursed at her and pulled out a knife. Before he could slice at her, Yugi whistled and Taia returned to him. Together they dashed through the alleys, back to the plaza.</p>
<p>“Yugi, there you-” a volunteer said but Yugi pushed him aside. He was rushing towards Lady Isis.</p>
<p>“My lady!” he called and she turned around. As soon as their eyes met, she understood.</p>
<p>She nodded at the blue-haired soldier not far from her. He pulled out a whistle similar to the one Yugi had had and blew into it. Instead of a shrill sound the chirping of a bird came out of it. Most ignored it but the disguised soldiers looked up or stopped what they were doing.</p>
<p>Another cry came from the roofs:</p>
<p>“DEATH TO ALL EGYPTIANS!”</p>
<p>The three men with striped robes leaped down on the plaza, swords drawn. The first shrieks came from the crowd. The men raised their swords, ready to dash forward – but that never happened.</p>
<p>The disguised guards drew their own weapons and shot towards them. They disarmed the men with a few quick moves and their swords went flying through the air. Two guards each grabbed one of the men by their arms. They were trying to wriggle free, shouting insults.</p>
<p>While the commoners gasped and held their children close, another voice was cursing the guards. Two others were dragging Lord Kek to the middle of the plaza. He was limping, his calf full of blood.</p>
<p>The guards ripped the attackers’ headscarves off and a murmur went through the crowd.</p>
<p>“I know him! That’s my neighbour!”</p>
<p>“And that guy is the baker’s son!”</p>
<p>“They’re not Nubian at all!”</p>
<p>The commoners glared at them, called them traitor or worse. Meanwhile, Pharaoh Atem and Lord Seto had joined the guards in the middle of the plaza, as had Lady Isis and Yugi. Taia was glued to his heels.</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem opened his hooded cape and brushed it back. It pooled on the floor and the crowd fell silent at the sight, many even dropped to their knees. Beneath the rags Pharaoh Atem wore a crimson tunic, golden jewellery, and – most importantly – the nemes headdress only a god on earth was allowed to wear. His proud posture and his serious expression completed his godly aura.</p>
<p>Lord Seto too, rid himself of his frayed cloak and revealed his fine clothes that marked him as a noble. He gestured at Pharaoh Atem.</p>
<p>“Commoners of Buhen! You have the honour of being in the presence of the king of upper and lower Egypt, son of Ra, living image of Amun, divine of body and soul: Pharaoh Atem!”</p>
<p>Those who dared to look at Pharaoh Atem, stared with their mouths open. The ones in the back rows tiptoed or climbed stairs or statues to get a better look at their god on earth. He raised a hand.</p>
<p>“People of Buhen, as you can see, those who filled you with anger and horror for the Nubians are treacherous Egyptians! Bribed by someone who wants the war to continue for nothing but greed!” Pharaoh Atem shot Lord Kek a glare. “You have nothing to fear!”</p>
<p>“You don’t understand!” one of the attackers blurted out and everyone looked at him, scandalised that he dared to interrupt the Pharaoh. He had a beard and both of his little fingers were missing. “The food rations are too low! I told him! I told your whore!” He pointed a shaky hand at Yugi. To Yugi, it was as if an arrow hit him right in the chest. Now all heads had turned to him. “I told him about my sick wife and children but he didn’t care! HE JUST DIDN’T CARE!”</p>
<p>The man was close to tears, his voice cracking.</p>
<p>“I just-” Yugi began, almost whispering.</p>
<p>“SHUT UP! MY YOUNGEST SON IS ALMOST DEAD! I HAD TO, I HAD TO…!”</p>
<p>“ME TOO! I BEGGED FOR MORE FOOD FOR MY SISTER BUT THEY DIDN’T LISTEN!” the second attacker cried.</p>
<p>“MY FATHER IS ONLY SKIN AND BONES AND I COULDN’T JUST LET HIM DIE! I HAD TO DO SOMETHING!” the third one shouted.</p>
<p>Yugi stumbled backwards, terrified by those dark eyes that gleamed at him with hatred and desperation. Taia jumped in front of Yugi and barked at the men. She almost drowned out their yelling. The commoners’ faces were twisted in anger.</p>
<p>“SO WHAT?! I LOST THREE OF MY CHILDREN IN THE WAR!”</p>
<p>“HALF MY FAMILY DIED AND I DIDN’T BETRAY EGYPT!”</p>
<p>“DEATH TO THE TRAITORS! EXECUTE THEM!”</p>
<p>The crowd was roaring with hateful chants and it sent shivers through Yugi’s spine. The guards had to stop a few in the first row from charging at the men. Not even Lord Seto’s calls for silence interested anyone.</p>
<p>Yugi was in the middle of a storm of wrath, paralysed by the fear of getting hit. The men were still shouting, trying to wriggle free and not even the guards’ kicks and punches could calm them down. Weeks or months of despair unravelled and to them, this was a fight for their lives.</p>
<p>“…I WILL NOT LET THEM DIE!” the man without little fingers yelled. He broke free from his guards and dashed towards Yugi, pulling a dagger from his robes. Yugi crossed his arms in front of his face.</p>
<p>But after a few steps the man fell – a hatchet stuck in his back.</p>
<p>Lord Kek bolted forward to grab his hatchet. The guards were too busy pushing back the crowd and protecting Pharaoh Atem to notice. No one saw that the other two men had stabbed their guards with daggers from beneath their robes as well. Lord Kek pounced on one, slashed his throat, then did the same with the third one, even though he was crying for help.</p>
<p>The bloodstains beneath them grew into deep red puddles. All three lay motionless on the ground, eyes wide.</p>
<p>It still took a moment for people to notice what had happened. The spiteful voices died down until even Taia’s barking ceased. The guards could turn their attention to Lord Kek, speckled with blood, and seized him, this time taking away his hatchet. But none of that could wipe the triumphant grin from his face.</p>
<p>“Lord Kek, how dare you?!” Pharaoh Atem said, stomping towards him.</p>
<p>“You mean how dare I protect your guards? They were attacking them. One of them even tried to kill your whore.”</p>
<p>Lord Kek glanced at the corpses and the daggers still in their hands. The guards in question were holding their bleeding arms or shoulders. They nodded.</p>
<p>“It’s true, my Pharaoh. They were ready to kill, like cornered animals,” one with a gash across his cheek said. Pharaoh Atem shot Lord Kek a fiery glare.</p>
<p>“Guards, to the mansion with him. I’ll have him questioned there,” he said and the guards obeyed. Lord Kek didn’t even try to resist.</p>
<p>“Do not worry, my Pharaoh. We captured his decoys. We can still convict him,” Lord Seto whispered. Pharaoh Atem turned to the crowd, which had fallen silent by now.</p>
<p>“People of Buhen! You now know yourself that these attacks from the past weeks were not committed by Nubians! The Nubians have honoured our armistice ever since it was declared! You have nothing to fear from them anymore! Remember this and spread what you have witnessed here! Today I shall sign the treaty that will bring peace and safety to you and your children! <em>Peace shall come</em>!” Pharaoh Atem called. The commoners cheered but many still tried to get a glimpse of the corpses and whispered to each other about what exactly had happened. Pharaoh Atem turned to Lord Seto. “Have the bodies removed. And please find the families of the dead. After questioning them make sure they get food and medicine.”</p>
<p>“As you wish, my Pharaoh.”</p>
<p>He gave a few commands and the crowd began to disperse. Yugi too retreated into a shady corner in the volunteers’ area. Only once he sat down on a crate he noticed that his legs were shaky and tingling, as was the rest of his body.</p>
<p>Taia had followed him and placed her head on his thigh. Her warmth and softness calmed Yugi a little but he still had to swallow several lumps in his throat. Guilt was engulfing him like a shadow – again.</p>
<p>“Yugi of Tamiat?” Pharaoh Atem stood in front of him, brows furrowed in concern. “Are you all right?”</p>
<p>Taia was growling at him and Yugi petted her head.</p>
<p>“Shh, it’s fine,” he whispered, then looked at Pharaoh Atem. “I… I’m not hurt.”</p>
<p>“But are you all right?”</p>
<p>“Well, I…” Yugi began but couldn’t continue. After witnessing a war, most of the commoners may be numb to seeing murder right on front of them. Yugi wasn’t. Watching someone turn from a human being to a lifeless corpse within the blink of an eye was…</p>
<p>Yugi shivered. It was appalling enough on its own. But all that blood and hate reminded him of the bridge incident. Even though Yugi hadn’t caused the attackers’ deaths, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that he should have done something to prevent it. But what was there to expect from someone who was just good enough to be a whore?</p>
<p>“Who is that?” Pharaoh Atem asked after a short while, pointing at Taia.</p>
<p>“Oh, this is Taia, a street dog I’ve been feeding since I work here,” Yugi said, scratching her behind her ears.</p>
<p>“You like her?”</p>
<p>“Yes, a lot. She’s really sweet. Well, around people she knows,” Yugi said. Taia was still growling at Pharaoh Atem. “She even saved me from Lord Kek earlier.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like she earned a spot as your pet.”</p>
<p>“I guess she did. But Otogi would never allow me to keep her. I really wish I could give her a home…”</p>
<p>Taia snuggled her head against Yugi’s stomach, giving a short whine. One of these days he would have to leave and no one would be there to feed her every day.</p>
<p>“I can take her in,” Pharaoh Atem said.</p>
<p>“What?!” Yugi stared at him. “But… But the Pharaoh can’t have a mongrel as a pet!”</p>
<p>“What law says that?” Pharaoh Atem bent down. Taia stepped back but didn’t make any hostile sound. He examined her thin body, her dirty fur, and the bloody scratches. “You look like you’ve been through a lot, poor thing. If you come with me, you can have lots of food every day. Your human can come with us too. What do you say?”</p>
<p>He stretched out a hand. Taia hesitated, then came forward for a sniff, only to jump back shortly after. No growling, no barking.</p>
<p>“That would be amazing but Taia is scared of most humans. It will take her some time to get used to you,” Yugi said.</p>
<p>“That’s fine. For now, we should just get her off the streets.”</p>
<p>Yugi feared that in her insecurity Taia might bark too much or even bite someone, maybe Pharaoh Atem himself. But the only alternative was leaving her in the streets. Taia deserved at least a chance.</p>
<p>“A-All right then. Thank you so much, my Pharaoh,” Yugi said, feeling less miserable.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was midday by the time they had returned to the mansion. Yugi, Pharaoh Atem, and Taia moved towards the shade of a large, black bull statue in the forecourt. Yugi wiped his sweaty forehead.</p>
<p>Taia checked every direction, unsure what to think of the new place. She still avoided going near Pharaoh Atem and preferred to stick to Yugi’s legs. Pharaoh Atem was about to speak when Lord Seto approached him from the side.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh, L-” he began but Taia barked at him. Yugi knelt down in the sand and petted her until he stopped.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, my lord. She’s just scared,” Yugi said and Lord Seto raised an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh, Lord Kek is being questioned as we speak. As are all his decoys. I have no doubt their testimony will be enough evidence to convict him of treason to Egypt.”</p>
<p>“I hope you’re right. I didn’t like his grin when he was taken away.”</p>
<p>“Considering his sick nature, it might just have been the rush of bloodshed.”</p>
<p>Yugi couldn’t help but feel satisfied at the thought of Lord Kek being punished. He didn’t only kill three people; he was ready to see thousands more die as long as he profited from it. Disgust crawled over Yugi’s skin at the thought.</p>
<p>Taia barked again and Yugi flinched. This time it was directed at Kisara who had tried to approach Yugi.</p>
<p>“Calm down, calm down. Kisara is a friend.” Yugi placed a hand on the lower part of her neck. Kisara had clutched the neckline of her pink dress. Lord Seto had made a step to her side, as if to protect her. “Sorry, she means no harm. I’ll explain later.”</p>
<p>“All right then. But you’re fine?”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you,” Yugi said and gave her a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>“Lord Seto,” Pharaoh Atem said and the adviser looked back at his ruler. “Please inform King Rishid of what happened.”</p>
<p>“I shall, my Pharaoh.”</p>
<p>He turned to Yugi, his expression a little more relaxed.</p>
<p>“While the investigators work, I think we should bring Taia to a calmer place,” he said.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The cool, dark greens of the forest room made the blood in Yugi’s veins feel a little less hot. A servant brought a bowl for Taia and cups for Yugi and Pharaoh Atem, all filled with cooled water. Taia drank so hastily she spilled half of the liquid but Yugi couldn’t blame her. He too noticed only now that his throat was dry as desert sand and his feet and back hurt as if he had carried rocks all day.</p>
<p>When her thirst was slated, Taia’s curiosity grew. With no other people around, she sniffed every table, chair, and couch. Overwhelmed by all the new smells she knocked over a potted plant and Yugi could barely save a vase from her.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry! She didn’t mean it!” Yugi said and put the potted plant back up. The terracotta now had a crack at the edge. He tried to get Taia to sit down but she still rushed from corner to corner, excited and nervous.</p>
<p>“I know. It’s okay, Taia. You can look around as much as you want,” Pharaoh Atem said. He had sat down on a padded armchair with green upholstery. As much as Taia wandered around, she still avoided Pharaoh Atem.</p>
<p>A servant brought a bowl of dried meat pieces and gave it to Pharaoh Atem. Taia pricked her ears at the smell.</p>
<p>“I thought that’s the easiest way to gain her trust,” he said and threw one of the pieces right in front of Taia. She licked it up immediately, her eyes now fixed on Pharaoh Atem. “Let’s see how close she’ll come.”</p>
<p>“Good idea. I basically did the same.”</p>
<p>Yugi sat down cross-legged on the mosaic floor, which was perfect to cool his butt and thighs. Taia remained mostly at his side but whenever Pharaoh Atem threw a piece of food she shot towards it, gobbled it up, then returned to Yugi. With time, the distances between Pharaoh Atem and the meat became shorter. Sometimes Taia even stayed where she was for a moment, her eyes darting from Pharaoh Atem to the bowl. She always went back to Yugi but as she calmed down she seemed to become less scared of Pharaoh Atem.</p>
<p>He dropped the last piece right in front of his feet. Taia hesitated but after a few encouraging words and pets from Yugi she ate the last one as well. Pharaoh Atem carefully stretched out his and after sniffing it, she allowed him to pet her head.</p>
<p>“You’re such a good girl, Taia. You’re the best girl!” Pharaoh Atem said and Yugi chuckled to himself. Pharaoh Atem spoke with a soft voice Yugi had never heard from him before, as if he was talking to a child. “But you’re also smelly, I’m afraid. And full of fleas.”</p>
<p>“Oh ehm… Yes, I’m afraid she is.”</p>
<p>“What do you say, Yugi of Tamiat? Should we try to bathe her?”</p>
<p>“<em>We</em>?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you and me. It won’t work without you and she’s supposed to get to know me after all.”</p>
<p>“I mean… It’s worth a try,” Yugi said with a nervous laugh.</p>
<p>“Good. I’ll have my servants prepare everything. They will also show you the bath chambers. I’ll change my clothes before I join you,” Pharaoh Atem said and so it happened.</p>
<p>The floor and walls of the bath chambers were full of mostly blue mosaics. It was a little like being inside the Nile with pictures of fish, turtles, and algae surrounding him.</p>
<p>Yugi and Taia were waiting in a small room before the hall with the bathtub. Yugi could hear the servants whisper as they filled the tub with buckets of water. Taia made a few steps towards the door every time she heard the splashing of water but then returned to Yugi’s legs. He sat on a stool, surrounded by shelves full of towels and oils in colourful bottles.</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem entered. Yugi opened his mouth to greet him but no word would pass his lips. Pharaoh Atem had changed into a simple white tunic but more importantly:</p>
<p>He was wearing no headdress.</p>
<p>Yugi looked down at his thighs, warmth tingling his cheeks. Only a few select people were allowed to see the Pharaoh’s hair. He couldn’t possibly be one of them!</p>
<p>“Are you ready for a bath?” Pharaoh Atem said to Taia. She wagged her tail but stayed with Yugi. Yugi glanced at Pharaoh Atem. Just like in the carving he had seen at the palace, Pharaoh Atem’s hair was similar to Yugi’s, only with red tips instead of pink, and with more blond streaks. “Is something wrong, Yugi of Tamiat?”</p>
<p>“Well, I… I didn’t expect to see you without the headdress,” Yugi mumbled. “Aren’t only those who are closest to you allowed to…?”</p>
<p>“Well, officially you’re my whore so I would count you as a person close to me. But honestly, it’s more of a practical matter. I doubt a headdress will stay in place. You don’t need to feel awkward.”</p>
<p>Yugi gave an insecure smile. If everyone knew that after over a month of belonging to Pharaoh Atem Yugi still hadn’t seen his hair… A servant came in and saved him from answering.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh, the bath is ready,” he said.</p>
<p>“Thank you. You may leave now.”</p>
<p>Once all servants had withdrawn, Yugi, Pharaoh Atem, and Taia entered the small hall. Here too, everything was blue, including the big, square tub in the middle. On its edges stood oil bottles, brushes, and combs. A flowery scent came from the water. Pharaoh Atem knelt down in front of the tub and splashed the water inside. Taia pricked her ears at the sound.</p>
<p>“You want to jump in here? It’ll be fun,” he said. Yugi too tried to lure Taia into the tub. Taia came closer and closer and after sniffing and circling the tub a few times she jumped inside.</p>
<p>They soon learned that Taia loved to play and jump around in water. Yugi and Pharaoh Atem realised that they had to enter the tub as well if they wanted to wash her. After a short time they were as wet as her but they were also grinning and laughing.</p>
<p>It was mostly Yugi who rubbed certain oils in Taia’s fur and scrubbed the dirt out of it. Pharaoh Atem was determined to help but Taia still didn’t trust him outside her vision. So he settled on having her chew on a brush with a long handle. That way she held still and Yugi could wash her and free her from dirt and fleas.</p>
<p>By the time they were done the tub was half empty. Taia jumped out and shook her entire body from head to tail, adding to the puddles around her. Pharaoh Atem, still dripping himself, took a white towel from a shelf and rubbed Taia dry.</p>
<p>“That was quite the adventure. I hope one day I can bathe you without you flooding the whole room,” he said with a smirk. “You have a few scratches that look really bad though. I’ll have someone look at that.”</p>
<p>Yugi also grabbed a towel and helped dry her. Already her fur was feeling softer and she smelt a lot better. The experience must have been positive for her because from then on Taia was a lot calmer.</p>
<p>They returned to the forest room where Pharaoh Atem took a short piece of rope from a shelf and offered it to Taia. She bit into it while Pharaoh Atem tugged on it, even though her bite seemed a little less strong than in the tub.</p>
<p>Yugi sat on a green couch and watched them with a smile, his clothes and hair already half dry. He was relieved that Taia had found an owner who – according to the promises Pharaoh Atem was making – would make it his priority to put a few pounds on her thin ribs and take her on the hunt with him every time. Yugi wasn’t sure if he’d have to say goodbye to Taia at some point. As of now, he too belonged to Pharaoh Atem like another pet. He still had no idea if he’d ever be allowed to go back to Tamiat…</p>
<p>Yugi was just lighting the oil lamps in the room. The sun was disappearing behind the horizon, leaving the land on the Nile in darkness for another night. After a knock, Lord Seto entered the room. Taia jumped up, hid behind Yugi, and barked at Lord Seto. Yugi calmed her by petting her. Lord Seto only glanced at her and approached Pharaoh Atem, sitting in an armchair.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh, I have bad news,” Lord Seto said. “We’ve been questioning the decoys all day and none of them has ever met Lord Kek.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s jaw dropped and Pharaoh Atem’s expression hardened. His playful and gentle side was gone. He had once again put on the unchanging mask of the proud Pharaoh and not even his messy hair or simple tunic took away from that.</p>
<p>“How can this be?”</p>
<p>“We questioned them about who had asked them to lure the guards away. Every one of them gave a different description of that person and none of them match Lord Kek or his high-ranking servants.”</p>
<p>“And his other servants? And the people working in the storage?”</p>
<p>“We questioned them as well but none of them knew anything, nor do they fit the descriptions.”</p>
<p>“And you’re sure neither the decoys nor the servants are lying?”</p>
<p>“We have used different techniques of questioning, not all of them gentle, and they all led to the same result. Besides, all these decoys are regular commoners, some even children, who don’t care about protecting Lord Kek. They don’t have any will or strength to defy a tough investigator. They all just did it for a few copper pieces to be able to feed their families.”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“So the attackers were the only ones he talked to in person and the only ones he paid with food. And he killed all three. I’m afraid that was clever of him,” Pharaoh Atem said.</p>
<p>“But … this can’t be it, right?” Yugi asked and both Pharaoh Atem and Lord Seto looked at him.</p>
<p>“We’re not done with the investigations yet but I’m afraid there’s little hope for any evidence against Lord Kek,” Lord Seto said. “We’re back to the word of a noble against that of a whore.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s mouth turned dry at the thought of Lord Kek walking free after everything he had done.</p>
<p>“But … he killed those three men in front of everyone!”</p>
<p>“He will say what he said in the city: that he did it to protect the other guards and you, the Pharaoh’s whore. And I’m afraid everyone can confirm that they stabbed the guards and tried to attack you.”</p>
<p>Yugi gestured helplessly, lost for words.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t justify killing people!”</p>
<p>“But those are mitigating circumstances. And according to the law, this would mean a fine of a few thousand gold pieces for a noble like him.”</p>
<p>Yugi didn’t know why the shock numbed him the way it did. He knew that other laws applied to nobles than for commoners. That’s just the way it was. Then again, Yugi had never met a noble who used those differences for his own gain so shamelessly.</p>
<p>“But you’re the Pharaoh!” Yugi said to Pharaoh Atem. “We know he was behind all of this! Can’t you sentence him anyway?!”</p>
<p>“I might have the power to do so but that doesn’t mean it would be wise. Sooner or later Lord Kek and others could use this incident against me and convince others that I don’t do justice; I do what I want. A coup is never as far away as you might think and in the course of it a lot of casualties would pile up, both nobles and commoners. I can’t risk that.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s mind understood these words but his heart wasn’t ready to accept them. This couldn’t be it! He clenched his fists, wishing he could punch Lord Kek.</p>
<p>“Such is the way of politics. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose,” Lord Seto said and Yugi would almost have yelled at him that this wasn’t about a match of Abtu Sheta. Three people were dead! “But even though we don’t get to throw Lord Kek into jail, his plan still failed. The commoners now know that Nubia wasn’t behind those attacks. The war won’t continue and he won’t profit even more of it.”</p>
<p>“Yes, at least there’s that,” Pharaoh Atem said but the disgust in his voice was obvious. “Lord Seto, have you contacted the families of the attackers?”</p>
<p>“Yes and they were clueless about what the men had done. As you commanded, I sent some doctors to them. I’m afraid one child is beyond saving but the others can be treated with the right medicine and enough food. I allowed myself to have both delivered. They were heartbroken about their loss but still appreciated your benevolence.”</p>
<p>“Good. Hopefully this will let them know that I’m not indifferent to their suffering. Have everything prepared for the ceremony of sealing the peace treaty. The sooner the better.”</p>
<p>“As you wish, my Pharaoh.”</p>
<p>Lord Seto left and closed the door behind himself. The room was plunged into silence. Taia nudged Yugi’s leg and he gave her a half-hearted pet.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to prepare for the ceremony as well?” Yugi asked. He sounded indifferent, even though he had tried to suppress it.</p>
<p>“I would say yes but you’re needed here.” Pharaoh Atem gestured at Taia. “Besides, it doesn’t seem as if you feel like celebrating.”</p>
<p>“How could I?” Yugi’s fingers dug into the wooden table next to him. “The three men died for nothing. Lord Kek only needs to pay a fine for killing them. I was useless. As always!”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem stood up and approached him. His eyes were firm and clear like rubies. Yugi clenched his teeth in preparation for more reproaches.</p>
<p>“It’s only thanks to you that we found out that it was Lord Kek who is behind all this. If you hadn’t taken care of Taia every day, if you hadn’t told us what you had seen, there wouldn’t be a peace treaty to seal now. We would be back to war and a lot more than three people would be dying now. Your actions prevented a lot of suffering.”</p>
<p>Yugi stared at him. He had expected an emotional slap in the face and had received a hug instead. Yugi didn’t know what to think. Otogi would never have said such a thing to him.</p>
<p>“But I… I…”</p>
<p>“You really don’t need to be so hard on yourself all the time, Yugi of Tamiat,” Pharaoh Atem said in a whisper soft like flower petals. Warmth crept into Yugi’s cheeks. “My servants will prepare a bedroom for you and Taia. I hope you don’t mind sleeping in my chambers.”</p>
<p>“N-No. It’s fine.”</p>
<p>“Good. I’ll go get ready for the ceremony now. Good night,” Pharaoh Atem said with a smile that made Yugi’s pulse quicken. “And good night, Taia.”</p>
<p>He let his hand run through her fur one last time before he exited the room. Yugi placed a hand on his chest, urging his silly heart to calm down. There was no need to get excited about a few nice words! But it had been more than that…</p>
<p>Taia gave a little sound. She had the short piece of rope from earlier in her mouth, her tail wagging. Yugi decided to play with her, hoping it’d distract him from thinking about Pharaoh Atem. He really was a lot kinder than Yugi had expected him to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>My beautiful readers,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I don't have anything in particular to say but I'm leaving this note for you to find this chapter again because... You'll see. Hehehe...</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sincerely,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Pancake</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the next day, Pharaoh Atem sent heralds to all towns and villages of the south to proclaim the peace with Nubia. Even though the people didn’t have much left, they came together to sing, dance, and celebrate. For Buhen Lord Malik even had several barrels of wine delivered and a majority of commoners had a cup.</p>
<p>Yugi visited the city only a few more times. He now had other responsibilities and he wasn’t keen on coming back to the plaza where he had watched three men being killed. Still, Yugi took the opportunity to appreciate the changes the city had made since his arrival.</p>
<p>Even though the people were still exhausted, a sense of security spread. They laughed a little more often, helped each other, and were eager to rebuild their homes together. The cityscape had changed as well. Many piles of rubble were cleaned up and the buildings that were being renovated neared completion. Everything was a little cleaner and calmer but there was still a lot to do.</p>
<p>The problem of food shortage remained for now but Pharaoh Atem promised to import more food from other countries. Most commoners however, were sure that now that peace and balance had returned to Egypt the next flood would bring them enough water to grow all the crops they needed. Yugi hoped that they were right but the fact remained that a part of the country was still at war with Atlantis.</p>
<p>As expected, Lord Kek was fined for his deeds. The sum was higher than under usual circumstances but it was no justice for what he had done. Still, Lord Kek had an even more aggressive aura around him and his servants said that he trained with his hatchet every day, cutting the dummies into many pieces.</p>
<p>Taia wasn’t entirely comfortable with her new surroundings yet. She barked at every servant and every unknown sound but she was mostly calm when Yugi was around. In Pharaoh Atem’s presence she grew more relaxed and sometimes she was fine when Yugi briefly left her alone with him.</p>
<p>While Yugi missed talking and makings silly puns with Kisara, he also didn’t mind spending most of his time in Pharaoh Atem’s chambers. Even though Taia woke him by licking his face as soon as the first rays of sun reached his room, he felt better rested. Yugi also couldn’t deny that he smiled every time he met Pharaoh Atem in the corridors.</p>
<p>He grew used to seeing Pharaoh Atem without his headdress and it was as if Pharaoh Atem himself was different without it. His face was a lot more expressive and he laughed and gave Taia cute nicknames. He had many toys brought to Taia and always asked if there was anything Yugi desired.</p>
<p>Taia received a few more baths, some ointments for her scratches and she now regularly got a bowl full of food. The result was that Taia’s fur began to look more shiny and she gained a few pounds. This also meant that she had a lot more energy for playing and running around. Entertaining her so much that she was tired by the end of the day became more and more exhausting.</p>
<p>“You know what? I think we should take a ride,” Yugi said, in the shade of a tree in the garden. The day was cloudy and a little less hot as usual, at least so much that Yugi didn’t sweat at every move. He must have thrown the ball in his hand over fifty times by now and Taia was still wagging her tail, wanting more. “I need a horse to tire you out, you little whirlwind.”</p>
<p>He tapped her black nose and Taia barked in agreement. Together they passed the small gate that separated Pharaoh Atem’s part of the garden from the rest and made their way to the stables. They were on a stone path that was surrounded by sweetly smelling bushes.</p>
<p>“I wish I had known this earlier. Pharaoh Atem and King Rishid could have taken you with them for their hunt…”</p>
<p>Before the rulers returned to their respective capitals, they had wanted to go on a hunt together. No other noble had been allowed to accompany them but they surely wouldn’t have minded Taia.</p>
<p>Yugi turned around a corner – and stopped. In a white pavilion, its pillars full of ivy, stood Kisara and Lord Seto. They had their arms wrapped around each other, their faces glued together in a kiss.</p>
<p>Yugi hurried back so he was out of sight. Luckily, Taia followed him. He leaned against a cool wall. So Kisara <em>did</em> like Lord Seto that way. Yugi grinned at being right.</p>
<p>“Seto… I don’t know about this,” Kisara said. Yugi peeked around the corner.</p>
<p>“Oh please, Kisara. A talent like yours cannot be wasted. You could be so much more than a whore.”</p>
<p>Kisara ended the embrace and walked to one of the pillars. She played with one of the leaves.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind being a whore. I get to sing and entertain people with it.”</p>
<p>“I know but…” He took her hand and continued in a gentle voice Yugi had never heard from him before: “I can’t just let you and your brilliance walk away. I’ll kidnap you before I do that.”</p>
<p>Both laughed. (Yugi hadn’t known that Lord Seto was able to laugh.) They hugged and Yugi knew he had to take a different path to the stables.</p>
<p>While Yugi was glad that Kisara was growing so close to Lord Seto, he didn’t quite understand what she saw in him. Sure, he was less arrogant towards her, and had faith in her intelligence, and he didn’t care about her being a whore… Well, maybe it was understandable after all.</p>
<p>At the stables, Yugi asked a boy to saddle a horse for him. Yugi wrapped himself up in a white robe and headscarf with red embroidery and mounted the mare. The boy handed him a leather waterskin before Yugi trotted through one of the mansion’s minor gates.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After leaving the forest behind, they reached the scorching desert. <span>The air was hot and dry and Yugi soon felt drops of sweat run down his forehead.</span><span> Eventually, he spot</span>ted a dark green dot in the distance – an oasis. They sprinted towards it and Yugi heaved a sigh of relief as soon as he reached the shade of palm trees. Compared to the desert, the oasis was a paradise.</p>
<p>Taia crawled through a few bushes and a moment later a ‘splash’ sounded from the other side. Yugi got off his horse, brushed a few twigs aside and discovered a glittering deep blue lake, its edges full of reeds and a frog here and there. Taia was standing in the shallow water and drank greedily.</p>
<p>Yugi lead the horse to the shore, then knelt down himself and took one gulp after another. The cool liquid travelling down his throat fel<span>t more precious than gold or diamonds ever could. Yugi dropped his robe and headscarf on the ground, slipped off his sandals, and walked into the lake until he was engulfed by water up to his </span><span>hips</span><span>.</span></p>
<p>The mare retreated into another shady corner to graze. Yugi stood in the shallow water and played with Taia by splattering her. Yugi’s clothes and hair were dripping, his pale skin glistening with a wet film.</p>
<p>Taia barked happily – but then she froze, put her ears back, and started growling.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, girl?” Yugi said and looked behind himself. The sight sent a cold shiver down his spine, more than a lion or panther could have. Covered in a hooded cape, stood Lord Kek.</p>
<p>Yugi stumbled away from the shore, into the greenery. Taia remained at his side.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?!” Yugi said, his eyes searching for his mare. Had Lord Kek hidden her?</p>
<p>“I saw you leave all by yourself and thought someone should watch out for you,” Lord Kek said with a malicious smirk. Taia bared her teeth and barked at him. Lord Kek still walked towards her. Taia shot forward but before she could bite him, Lord Kek pulled out a club and hit her. She rolled over the ground, unconscious.</p>
<p>“Taia!” Yugi called and wanted to run to her but Lord Kek was already approaching him. Yugi wished his anger could have been stronger than his fear. But it was as if the terror Lord Kek exuded turned his whole body to ice.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. She’s not dead yet. I thought I’d skin her alive for that wound she gave me.” Lord Kek pointed at his bandaged calf. “That day we met in those alleys… You wouldn’t mind telling me what you and that street rat had to do with my attackers being caught?”</p>
<p>“I won’t tell you anything!” Yugi snapped, sounding braver than he felt. Lord Kek chuckled.</p>
<p>“Oh look, the little whore has a big mouth. It figures with how many cocks you suck all the time.” His eyes wandered over Yugi’s wet body, the wrinkly semi-transparent clothes, and panic flooded Yugi. He knew that look. Like a predator examining its prey. “You know, I actually just wanted to make you watch me kill that street rat and then slit your throat. But before that, maybe I should have some fun with you…”</p>
<p>Yugi wanted to scream, kick, and punch. But he stood there like a statue. Lord Kek only needed to push him so he fell on the grass. With trembling limbs, Yugi tried to crawl away. But Lord Kek had already pounced on him and made him to lie down on his back.</p>
<p>Lord Kek forced himself between Yugi’s legs and Yugi’s breath accelerated. He knew this, he knew what’d happen next, he knew how much it’d hurt. It’d feel like having a dagger inside him. Lord Kek’s fingers ran all over his body like worms.</p>
<p>“That’s right… Just surrender, you little piece of shit…” He ripped open the upper part of Yugi’s tunic with more strength than necessary. A moan escaped his throat and Yugi felt a bulge between his legs. Yugi wished for Sekhmet’s power and sharp claws but only tears of disgust came to his eyes. He tried to wriggle free but Lord Kek pressed his wrists against the ground. “If Atem were still himself, he’d share you with me anyway… I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll beg me to kill you… It’ll be so good…”</p>
<p><span>Yugi’s eyes darted to Taia, </span>half hidden in a bush, to every direction but there was nothing and no one to save him. His heart was pounding in his chest like a hammer.</p>
<p>Lord Kek pressed himself against Yugi and it was like being crushed beneath a rock. His vision blurred and Yugi wished he’d pass out. He and Taia would be murdered and Lord Kek would leave no trace and no one would…</p>
<p>Voices and steps of horses.</p>
<p>Lord Kek froze but only for a moment. He shot up, pulled Yugi to his feet, and dragged him with him behind a row of bushes. Yugi opened his mouth to scream but he felt a knife against his throat and Lord Kek’s palm against his mouth.</p>
<p>“If you make a sound you’re dead,” Lord Kek hissed. At least then it would be quick! Yugi urged his body to fight. Even if the others were bandits, they would rather collect the reward for saving the Pharaoh’s whore than raping him as well!</p>
<p>But instead of bandits, Yugi saw Pharaoh Atem and King Rishid, their soldiers trailing behind them. As usual, Pharaoh Atem wore the nemes headdress while King Rishid wore his golden headpiece. Both were carrying bows and quivers from their hunt. But if they had been hunting, how had they ended up here, in the middle of the desert and away from any game?</p>
<p>“Is this far enough?” Pharaoh Atem asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, that should do,” King Rishid replied. They kept walking around the lake until they were out of sight. Lord Kek pulled him with him past the bushes, following the others. Still hidden, they reached the edge of the oasis where Pharaoh Atem and King Rishid stood across from each other, their faces stern.</p>
<p>If only Yugi could somehow alert them…! Maybe if he bit Lord Kek… No, he’d only have his throat slit. Lord Kek wouldn’t hesitate.</p>
<p>“Well then, what did you want to show me?” Pharaoh Atem asked.</p>
<p>“You see, there’s another reason why I overthrew my uncle and surrendered. And it’s for the same reason we need to maintain the peace between our countries.” One of King Rishid’s soldiers brought a flat box and opened it. Inside lay the only thing that could make Yugi forget about his escape. Yugi’s eyes widened at the small leather balls with a short piece of string attached to them. King Rishid took out one and showed it to Pharaoh Atem. “These are weapons of great destruction. If my uncle had used them in battle, a large part of the south would be in ashes now.”</p>
<p>Another soldier offered a burning match and King Rishid lit the short piece of string, then threw the ball into the sand, as far away from them as possible. Yugi covered his ears.</p>
<p>BOOM!</p>
<p>The sound thundered through the oasis, chasing some birds out of the trees. At the other side of the oasis horses neighed. Pharaoh Atem and his soldiers had jumped back, their arms crossed in front of their faces. The soldiers mumbled about “dark magic”.</p>
<p>“What was that…?” Pharaoh Atem said, staring at the dark crater in the sand.</p>
<p>“A bomb,” King Rishid said. “A weapon that has been in development for quite a few years now. They were almost ready for battle and I knew I had to dethrone my uncle before that.”</p>
<p>“This means … you didn’t have to surrender.”</p>
<p>“Indeed. But I had to end the bloodshed before these weapons could be put to use.” King Rishid sighed. “Four years are such a long time of war and such a short time of peace. Yet, war is about to become even more destructive than it already is.”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem took another bomb and examined it.</p>
<p>“To think these small things have so much power…”</p>
<p>“I would like to make one thing clear.” King Rishid’s voice now had a harder tone. He crossed his arms. “I have no desire to use these bombs in order to conquer lands that aren’t mine. But I will not hesitate to use them on the next country that tries to invade Nubia. That includes Egypt.”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem returned the stare, hard like granite.</p>
<p>“I don’t intend to start another war with anyone. That includes Nubia.” He placed the bomb back in the box. “This new information doesn’t change anything about that. I wish for the animosity between our countries to turn into cooperation, friendship, maybe one day even an alliance. I can assure you that I’ve learned my lesson after … after Heba and everything that followed.”</p>
<p>Neither of them blinked. King Rishid searched for any sign of a lie in Pharaoh Atem’s expression but found none.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear that. As king, it is my duty to protect my people from harm and I am determined not to fail that duty.”</p>
<p>“Yes… As am I,” Pharaoh Atem said but even Yugi could feel the bitter after-taste of these words. The rulers talked a little longer before they decided to return to Buhen.</p>
<p>Panic gripped Yugi’s throat yet again. What was he doing?! Instead of watching he should have created with a plan to escape Lord Kek!</p>
<p>Coming up with a clear thought was like trying to catch a slip of papyrus in a sand storm. He tried to wriggle but Lord Kek was holding him so tightly he might as well be caught in a vice. Yugi prayed for Pharaoh Atem or anyone else to discover Taia or his mare or his clothes. But they walked out of his sight and their voices and the sounds of their horses faded away.</p>
<p>Help had been so close. Now it was gone. Yugi’s entire body felt numb.</p>
<p>Lord Kek made Yugi turn around so they faced each other. Yugi was shaking with terror. Lord Kek tapped Yugi’s throat with the tip of his knife.</p>
<p>“You’ve seen these weapons before,” he said and nodded at the crater behind him. Yugi jerked back a little.</p>
<p>“N-No! I haven’t!”</p>
<p>“Yes, you have. You covered your ears before that bomb went off. Why did you do that if you didn’t know what’d happen?”</p>
<p>Yugi urged himself to invent something believable. But with fear still engulfing him it was like trying to balance on a piece of thread.</p>
<p>“It was … coincidence!”</p>
<p>“Of course it was. Well, if you know about it, your owner must too, right? Otogi, I mean.”</p>
<p>“No, no, he doesn’t!” Yugi said, a little too quickly. A grin appeared on Lord Kek’s face.</p>
<p>“I think I need to have a chat with him when we return to the palace. This has to be quite interesting…” he said. A wail sounded. Taia must have regained her consciousness. “That damn dog… Well, you know what? This whole thing puts me in such a good mood I’m willing to let you go. And no word to anyone, you hear? Or else I’ll let Atem know that his whore knows about these bombs and I have a feeling the story behind all this won’t make you look all that innocent…” He pushed Yugi away and Yugi landed on all fours in the grass. “Go! Your horse is over there!”</p>
<p>He pointed to his right. Yugi hurried away, his legs feeling no more stable than toothpicks. Near the lake, Taia was staggering towards him. Yugi knelt down and petted her, noticing the swelling on the back of her head.</p>
<p>Nausea hit Yugi like a punch in the gut. Before he could even try to suppress it he turned to the side and threw up. Taia licked his cheek and her warm tongue calmed him a little.</p>
<p>“It’s all right. He’s not going to harm you now,” Yugi whispered more to himself than to her. He found his clothes, sandals, and waterskin, and put all of it back on. Together Yugi and Taia made their way to the mare. With shaky hands, Yugi removed the reins from a branch, mounted her, and left the oasis as fast as he could.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They were in trouble. If anyone found out that Otogi was still doing business with Dartz, an Atlantean general… It’d be treason! Yugi didn’t want to imagine what this would mean for Tamiat, including his friends.</p>
<p>Yugi couldn’t talk to anyone about this. Not even Kisara knew the food at the mansion at home was coming from Atlantis. To think that one gesture might get them in so much trouble… And again, it had been Yugi’s fault and the guilt was like a rock in his chest.</p>
<p>He told Pharaoh Atem that during their trip Taia had fallen off a slope and that’s where the swelling came from. Yugi apologised for not watching out for her better. While Pharaoh Atem wasn’t mad, he became even more protective of Taia and commissioned a balm for her wound.</p>
<p>Yugi lay awake at night and sometimes forgot to eat. His constant worry drew him closer to Pharaoh Atem. Abtu Sheta was the only thing that distracted Yugi for at least a little while.</p>
<p>They laughed and had fun and Yugi couldn’t help but smile whenever he saw Pharaoh Atem in the corridors. To Yugi, he became his only star in an otherwise dark night. Sometimes Yugi didn’t even feel like Pharaoh Atem’s whore and more like a friend, even though that was a thought he better kept hidden.</p>
<p>Their time in the south came to an end. One day before their own departure, King Rishid decided to leave Buhen and return to Nubia. Pharaoh Atem and his entourage accompanied him back to the fortress at the border. Yugi came with them and once again they stood in the sandy court that was filled with over two-hundred soldiers in square formations.</p>
<p>While the Egyptian and Nubian soldiers still glanced at each other with disgust there was less aggression between them. This time Yugi had chosen to hide himself in a light cape and thus mostly escape the hungry gazes of some soldiers. But in spite of the sun’s stinging rays, Yugi would have preferred armour instead.</p>
<p>“I thank you for your hospitality, Pharaoh,” King Rishid said. The Nubians and Egyptians stood across from each other like on the day of the Nubians’ arrival. Only a hot breeze blew.</p>
<p>“I’m happy that together we brought peace back to our countries,” Pharaoh Atem said.</p>
<p>“As am I.” King Rishid turned to Yugi. “You have my sincerest wishes for a quick victory against Atlantis, Yugi of Tamiat.”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much.” Yugi bowed to him. “Please also accept my sincerest wishes for a quick victory against … those who subject others to a fate worse than death.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s eyes darted to one of King Rishid’s slaves, a boy with a golden collar around his neck. King Rishid nodded. He gave Lady Isis and Lord Malik a last gentle look before he and the other Nubians mounted their horses. The gate opened and they rode through it, back to their home.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the evening, one last feast was held in Pharaoh Atem’s honour. The musicians and pretty dancers entertained the guests and like at any other feast the hall was filled with chatter and laughter.</p>
<p>Yugi was sitting at a long table, next to Pharaoh Atem. Taia was lying at Yugi’s feet and she was the reason why Yugi was the only other person near Pharaoh Atem. All the other nobles were seated at several tables around them. As usual, Kisara and Seto were right next to each other, this time even smiling and holding hands.</p>
<p>Lord Kek was at the other end of the hall, grinning and drinking one cup of wine after another. After what had happened he gave Yugi goose-bumps even from far away. Yugi wondered if he was the main reason for Taia constantly looking at the exits and even trying to get Yugi to leave the hall.</p>
<p>“Shh. Please lie down, girl,” Yugi said and gave her a piece of grilled meat. But even though Taia gobbled it up, she refused to hold still.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should withdraw for today,” Pharaoh Atem said and ate the last slice of cucumber from his plate.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to, my Pharaoh. I can go with her.”</p>
<p>“Well, to be honest I don’t really feel like celebrating. I wouldn’t mind leaving for a few more rounds of Abtu Sheta.”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem winked at him. He gave a servant a sign and trumpeters played a short fanfare. The servant announced that Pharaoh Atem was leaving the party for today. Pharaoh Atem rose from his chair and Yugi and Taia followed him through the hall. The people they passed whispered and pointed and Yugi was sure they were discussing what he and Pharaoh Atem would do in bed tonight.</p>
<p>As soon as the doors to Pharaoh Atem’s chambers closed behind them, Yugi felt a lot safer. The forest room was lit with many oil lamps, giving the impression to be full of fireflies. Like usual, the scent of pomegranates wafted through the room. By now it had something familiar and calming.</p>
<p>“There, I knew she had to be tired after how much we played with her earlier,” Pharaoh Atem said and gestured at Taia. She had already jumped on one of the green couches and curled up in a sand-coloured ball of fur. “Well then, how about a few more matches, Yugi of Tamiat?”</p>
<p>“With pleasure.”</p>
<p>Yugi sat down at the table with a game board. While he placed the fish and turtles in their starting positions, Pharaoh Atem took off his nemes headdress, revealing a ponytail. He removed the ribbon, ruffled his spiky hair, and traded the proud stiffness from before against a relaxed smile.</p>
<p>The game between them began. This time Yugi was rather unfocused, which resulted in him leaving holes in his strategies and overlooking certain pieces. Even though Yugi did his best, he lost all his turtles to Pharaoh Atem.</p>
<p>“Congratulations, my Pharaoh,” Yugi said and put down his cards.</p>
<p>“Thanks. But it seems you’re not all that concentrated today. May I ask why?”</p>
<p>“Well, I…”</p>
<p>Yugi couldn’t tell him the truth. He played with the rubies of his golden bangle.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell me of course,” Pharaoh Atem said. “On another note: May I ask what you think about the south by now?”</p>
<p>“Uhm… I think the people are … regular people. They’ve seen a terrible war and just want to rebuild their homes and … they’re not spoilt. Quite the opposite, actually.”</p>
<p>Yugi rubbed his neck, his cheeks a little warmer than usual.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear that.” Pharaoh Atem gathered the cards and shuffled them, his fingers quick and skilful. “I must admit that this was my intention when I decided to take you with me.”</p>
<p>“It was your intention to … change my mind?” Yugi asked, confused.</p>
<p>“Indeed. I may not know exactly yet what’s going on in the north. But one part of the country thinking another one is spoilt while people are suffering in their home is something to be taken seriously. From what you told me you spend a lot of time with the commoners of Tamiat. I figured the best way to convince them of the truth was to convince you first. And the best way to do that was to show you how things really are. Now you can spread the truth when you go home.”</p>
<p>Yugi held his breath, yet his heartbeat quickened.</p>
<p>“When I go home? Does that mean … you won’t keep me as your whore…?”</p>
<p>“Once we’re back at the palace, you’re free to go wherever you want. You’re no longer under my command.”</p>
<p>“Y-You’ll really send your forces to the north <em>and</em> let me go? After what I said to you at the feast of peace?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Yugi waited for a condition or something he’d have to give up in return. But Pharaoh Atem just sat there, no ulterior motive in his eyes or expression. It was as if the gods had gifted him with a diamond out of nowhere.</p>
<p>“Y-You’re very merciful, my Pharaoh.” Confused joy bubbled up in his inner and made his voice and hands shaky. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to jump or cry or both. “I really appreciate it. I really do…”</p>
<p>The lump in his throat prevented him from speaking. He looked down, wiping happy tears from the corners of his eyes. Everything he had feared lost… It wasn’t lost at all…!</p>
<p>“Why don’t we sit down over there? You could pour us some wine if you please,” Pharaoh Atem suggested and pointed at one of the couches. Yugi nodded and walked to a table near the balcony with a jug and a few cups. He now stood with his back to Pharaoh Atem and could let a few tears roll down his cheeks.</p>
<p>Jou, Anzu, Honda, and all the others… He’d soon be reunited with them… Yugi would stroll with them over the market, sunbathe at the beach, watch the shows at the Red Lily… He wouldn’t break the promise he had made on his day of departure after all.</p>
<p>Once his fingers had calmed down he took the jug and filled two cups with wine. Had the soft burbling of the liquid always been such a wonderful sound? Yugi looked over his shoulder. Pharaoh Atem was sitting on one of the green sofas with a gentle smile, watching Taia sleep.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh, if I may ask…” Yugi walked to the couch with both cups, handed one of them to Pharaoh Atem, then sat down next to him. “Why did you reject me as a gift on the night of my début? And afterwards? You seemed interested but … I could never make sense out of your reaction.”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem was about to take a sip but he hesitated. He let his cup sink.</p>
<p>“It had nothing to do with you personally. It was that… Ra, I came to see the début of <em>some</em> whore and when you revealed yourself I saw… I saw Heba.” He gulped. “I can’t express how shocked I was to see the one whose death I caused. It had to be a cruel joke from the gods. When you were offered to me as a gift … like a slave … I couldn’t accept that.”</p>
<p>Yugi remembered how Pharaoh Atem had stared at him when he had blown those petals at him. Back then Yugi had had no idea what it meant. Now that he thought about it, he felt a drop of guilt in his chest.</p>
<p>“So all these strange things you said to me when we were alone…”</p>
<p>“I was trying to find out if you were Heba after all. I know it was naïve but… I thought that maybe he had somehow survived and come back to me. Everything you said and did pointed to the opposite though, so I thought this was a test from the gods. If this time I didn’t touch you, didn’t give in to that desire of having Heba back… Your attempts to seduce me seemed to confirm that suspicion. I wanted nothing more than to give in, to at least pretend I had a second chance with Heba… But in the last moment I always remembered what had happened and…”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem squeezed the bridge of his nose. Yugi played with the gold-coloured tussles of the pillow beside him. He looked down on his wine, then asked:</p>
<p>“Am I like him?”</p>
<p>“Not really.” Pharaoh Atem gave a little laugh. “You look similar but Heba’s eyes were blue and differently shaped. He was shorter, very thin, his skin was much darker, and the tips of his hair were of a paler pink. But more importantly, Heba was very timid. I don’t think anyone can blame him after living his whole life as someone’s property. You’re a lot more confident, Yugi of Tamiat. In the way you speak, move, and don’t shy away from seducing someone. Heba also never would have insulted me in front of my entire court. In fact, that was when I knew once and for all that you were not Heba.”</p>
<p>Yugi chuckled nervously. He took a gulp, feeling a slight burn in his throat as he swallowed. Silence followed.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh… You said back then with King Rishid that you lied to Heba, so he’d let you… Why…?”</p>
<p>“Because I was just that terrible,” Pharaoh Atem said bitterly.</p>
<p>“And why were you like that…?”</p>
<p>Their eyes met. Pharaoh’s expression had something surprised and vulnerable. Somehow Yugi knew it was the first time someone asked him this. Pharaoh Atem opened his mouth but at first it was as if the words were stuck in his throat.</p>
<p>“I… I was actually a good kid, you know?” His voice was quiet and as thin as a twig. “I liked to hide in vases and run away from my lessons but I was kind and obedient. My parents and I took rides together, we laughed a lot, they always hugged me when I cried. We were so happy … until … until my mother died.” He paused. “I was thirteen. And so, so sad. I tried to come to my father with all that grief but … he always pushed me away. Told me to go to my rooms and smashed the door in my face. Every single time.”</p>
<p>Yugi stared at him. He knew that grief could hurt like a blade on its own. But being as fragile as a thin layer of ice <em>and</em> being pushed away by your only remaining parent?</p>
<p>“But you were a child…! You needed him…! Master Pegasus was heartbroken too when the mistress died … and we cried together and we talked and we went to her tomb and… You needed him…!”</p>
<p>“Yes. I did.” Pharaoh Atem took a sip of wine, probably to swallow his tears. “It was as if he had stopped loving me. From then on, I was only allowed to be at his side for official events. He didn’t even really look at me. It hurt so much and it made me incredibly angry. But there was a way I could get him to look me in the eyes again: by doing things he had to punish me for.”</p>
<p>“Is that also why you were friends with…?”</p>
<p>“Yes. No one was better at being a horrible person than Kek. Whatever I did, Kek always found a way to make my ideas even worse. I had excessive parties at Kek’s club, made a game out of humiliating people, seduced whoever I liked, played with people’s hopes and dreams, crushed them whenever I could… I didn’t even care how much people feared and despised me.</p>
<p>“I also didn’t care that my father hit me for everything I did. In a weird way I even enjoyed it because it was like a victory… At least then he looked at me … and I had all these bruises to prove that I was not … invisible.”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem hung his head in shame, chewing on his thumb nail like a scared child. Compassion was the last thing Yugi had ever expected to feel for Pharaoh Atem. Yet, that was the emotion that gripped Yugi’s heart.</p>
<p>“And then you met Heba…?”</p>
<p>“Four years ago… I was seventeen… The then king of Nubia visited Egypt. He and my father didn’t get along well anyway, so I was supposed to be on my best behaviour. I saw that as a challenge.</p>
<p>“When I first saw Heba I was immediately attracted to him. But Heba was so scared of even talking to other people. I asked him all about what he liked and gave him a bunch of gifts, in secret of course. And I told him all these lies… That I was in love with him, that I could save him from the king, that we could run away and explore the world together, which was his biggest dream.</p>
<p>“I taught him games and he loved them so much. The way he smiled the first time he won against me in Abtu Sheta is something I’ll never forget. I made him laugh, watched the stars with him… There was … actual hope in those otherwise empty eyes… After many years there was finally someone I didn’t hurt… Someone whose life I made better… Someone who actually cared for me and trusted me… For the first time in years I didn’t feel so … so alone.”</p>
<p>Pharaoh Atem turned his head and sniffled back his tears. Yugi stretched his hand out towards Pharaoh Atem’s but hesitated. It was against the etiquette for him to touch Pharaoh Atem first. Then again, those rules applied to the ruler of Egypt, not the heartbroken man next to him.</p>
<p>Yugi took his hand, causing Pharaoh Atem to wince. He stared at Yugi with surprise but he made no attempt to pull back. How long had it been since someone had comforted him with a gentle touch?</p>
<p>“It’s all right, my Pha… Atem. I’m here for you.”</p>
<p>Yugi feared having gone too far. Atem’s lips had slightly parted and his expression reminded him of Taia when he had first given her food. Atem placed his cup on the table before them and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“By that time … I didn’t have the courage to tell him the truth. I was a coward. In the night we got caught… I’ll never forget how he begged me on his knees to promise him that I’ll save him, that we’ll run away together, see the world … and I couldn’t do it.” Atem squeezed Yugi’s hand and it was as if Yugi could feel a fraction of his pain. “My father was furious enough to give me the worst beating I ever got. For the first time I felt horrible about it.</p>
<p>“But the worse punishment was that he sent me to battle to understand what I had done. I could see the hate and disgust in the soldiers’ faces. They had to watch their comrades being slaughtered just because of a spoilt prince who couldn’t control his cock.</p>
<p>“At the palace I got the same hateful looks from Lady Isis. Back then she was an assistant to one of my father’s advisers. She never said anything but she always glared at me with so much contempt for harming her home. I couldn’t blame her.</p>
<p>“One night I got a message, saying that Heba had been executed after months of torture. What the Nubian king did to him … is too cruel to even say for me.” Atem shuddered. “Until then I could at least cling to my hope that I could save Heba and apologise for what I had done… But when it hit me that I would never ever have that chance…</p>
<p>“I went to the villa of Lady Isis. I didn’t care that her servants saw me too… I fell on my knees before her and cried and pleaded for forgiveness… Maybe at least she would…”</p>
<p>Yugi caressed Atem’s knuckles. His hands were strong but also lean and soft. Yugi had never noticed before.</p>
<p>“And she forgave you…?”</p>
<p>“She said that no words could bring back those who died because of me. But with time her scorn for me became weaker and one day … she came to me and accepted my apology. It’s thanks to her that her brother and the people of Buhen don’t hate me as much as I deserve. I’ll always be grateful for that.”</p>
<p>Atem played with the scarab pendant around his neck, still squeezing Yugi’s palm. Yugi wondered if he was holding the hand of a pained man or that lonely boy with no one else to turn to. Probably both.</p>
<p>“I just don’t understand your father,” Yugi said gently. “If he was loving before your mother’s death, why did he change like that?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know for sure… But when he was on his deathbed and the doctors had given him all that medicine against his pain… He was almost like he used to be. He asked me to stay with him, recalled stories from the time my mother was still alive, told me how much I looked like her… Maybe that’s why he pushed me away after her death. Maybe having her spitting image so close was too much for him.” He swallowed. “But that closeness didn’t last long. When he passed, I had to give the command for the drums to stop. When all was silent … I was alone yet again.”</p>
<p>Yugi remembered the drums that had been sounding from every of Osiris’ temples in Egypt, together with the green columns of smoke. He chewed on his bottom lip at the memory of that aching cold in his heart.</p>
<p>“My father died on the same day,” he said. “Or at least that’s when I found out about it. And it was on the same day that…” Now Yugi was the one who clutched Atem’s hand for support. “There was that sickness … coal fever … going around in Tamiat. I wanted to help by gathering purple clover for the medicine. But something happened and Sobek’s bridge was destroyed and many people died… All that pain and guilt and loneliness… It was like it was devouring me from the inside…”</p>
<p>Their eyes met and Yugi felt a kind of connection he had never shared with anyone. He had never expected to find someone who knew that stinging regret, what it was like to beg the gods for a chance to make something undone with all your soul but knowing it would never be possible. He had expected to find that person in Atem even less.</p>
<p>Yugi hadn’t even known how much he longed for a bond like this. For someone who understood what it was like to be haunted by shame and remorse, not just someone who told him it wasn’t his fault. He felt tears in the corners of his eyes.</p>
<p>But to Atem it seemed to mean even more. One sob after another emerged from his <span>throat</span> and he pressed a palm against his mouth. It became so much Atem shot up and hurried to the balcony.</p>
<p>Yugi remained on the couch. While he listened to the sounds of Atem crying, he took a pillow from behind himself and hugged it against his chest. The silk brushed his cheek.</p>
<p>After a little while Atem still hadn’t calmed down. Still feeling as fragile as a small bird himself, Yugi rose and walked to the balcony. A slightly cooler breeze blew.</p>
<p>Above them, the silver moon and thousands of stars glowed in a dark blue ocean that was the sky. Below them was the part of the gardens that belonged to Atem’s chambers. The pond was almost as black as ink and the only noise came from chirping crickets.</p>
<p>Atem had buried his face in his hands, his elbows on the stone bannister, a little hunched over. Yugi came closer and placed one hand on Atem’s back, the other on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“It’s all right,” Yugi whispered. “I’m here, Atem. It’s all right.”</p>
<p>Atem sobbed a little longer. For the boy who had been left alone with his grief, for the prince who had made a horrible mistake that still tormented him, for the Pharaoh who had been forced to suppress it all. Tonight they weren’t alone with all that pain.</p>
<p>After some time his sobs subsided and he could stand up straight. When he turned around, his make-up was smudged but he had a relieved smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Would you mind telling me about something nice?” he croaked. “Like how you grew up? You loved your adoptive parents, right?”</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes. A lot.” Yugi leaned against the bannister. Just thinking about his childhood home made him feel a little lighter. “We lived in the north of Egypt, at an estate named Asphaleia. It was a little paradise at the sea that hardly anyone knew about. You see, my parents were exiled from Hellas because they were trying to put a stop to slavery in their country.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Master Pegasus painted all the walls himself and Mistress Cyndia grew all these beautiful flowers in the gardens. Mistress Cyndia told me bedtime stories every night and she used to joke that Master Pegasus was still a child himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “He always played with me and whenever we had a celebration he made sure that the kids had an extra corner for games. They never really got mad at me unless I tried to sneak into their office. Back then I often dreamed of exploring the world outside. But now I know how lucky I was to grow up in such a happy place with parents who loved me like their own…”</span>
</p>
<p>Yugi gazed at the pond below them, the ivy that twined around the balcony, the night sky above. The stars looked just as beautiful as they had in Asphaleia. Yet, the sight felt different.</p>
<p>“It does sound like a wonderful place,” Atem said.</p>
<p>“It is… It <em>was</em>.” By now Dartz had no doubt turned Asphaleia into a military base. Yugi’s fingers dug into the bannister. “It’s another reason why I want to protect Tamiat so much. I can’t lose another place I call home. I’ll do all I can so that everyone in Tamiat can live in peace and be happy.”</p>
<p>“That’s very noble of you. I’m sure you’re already making Tamiat a better place and will continue to do so.”</p>
<p>Atem’s voice was almost back to normal. His words made Yugi’s cheeks feel a little warmer.</p>
<p>“I… I hope so.”</p>
<p>“I would love to see Tamiat one day. Does it really have as many brothels as everyone says?”</p>
<p>Yugi laughed.</p>
<p>“It does have a lot of brothels. But … Tamiat’s economic main branch is actually shipbuilding… A lot of people don’t know that…”</p>
<p>Yugi played with a strand of his blond bangs. For some reason sharing this fact felt a lot more intimate than it actually was. Atem took Yugi’s hand in his and Yugi’s pulse quickened. He looked at Yugi as if he was a treasure Atem wished to protect.</p>
<p>“It’s been a long time since I had the chance to talk to someone like this. Thank you, Yugi. For making me feel … not alone.”</p>
<p>“Thank you too … for showing me that I’m not the only one who feels the way I do…”</p>
<p>Atem’s eyes were as red as strawberries and as gentle as a butterfly’s wings. They examined Yugi’s face and stopped at his lips. A tender shiver danced down Yugi’s spine when Atem caressed his cheek with his other hand. Atem stepped closer and their lips met as softly as two water droplets that turned into one.</p>
<p>A warm wave swept through Yugi. His whole body tingled so much it made him feel shaky. Yugi’s lids fluttered close, enjoying the sensation. Ra, how strange. Every kiss he had ever experienced had been exciting in its own way. But no one had made him feel like a petal being whirled around in the wind and closer to the sun. The only person whose kiss came close to being this exciting was…</p>
<p>The realisation was like a cloud suddenly covering the sun. Yugi ended the kiss and all that warmth was replaced by cold. Atem stared at him, his body stiffening.</p>
<p>“I… I’m sorry if…”</p>
<p>“N-No… It’s fine,” Yugi mumbled. He opened his mouth to say more but then returned to the forest room. He woke Taia by petting her. “Sweetie, wake up, please.”</p>
<p>Taia yawned and wanted to go back to sleep but Yugi nudged her until she jumped off the couch. He knew it was mean but he needed to leave the room as quickly as possible. Atem stood at the balcony door, a hand running through his hair, eyes on the floor.</p>
<p>“Yugi, I … I really didn’t mean to…”</p>
<p>“I know,” Yugi said, walking backwards. “It’s not you, it’s… Thank you for the evening, At… my…”</p>
<p>Yugi hurried out of the room, Taia at his heels, guilt crawling all over his skin. He closed the door to his own bedroom behind himself and leaned against it. His thoughts were like a storm.</p>
<p>He stared into the darkness, thinking about Otogi, the one who had taken him in and given him a new home. How could Yugi start develop feelings for the one Otogi despised the most?! It was betrayal on him and on Tamiat! And right after he had given away one of Otogi’s most important secrets…</p>
<p>Goodness… For the entire trip Yugi had hardly thought about Otogi. While he had been becoming friends with Atem, an investigation for possible rebellion was going on in Tamiat. Otogi probably had nightmares every night and Yugi wasn’t even there to help him!</p>
<p>Yugi stumbled towards his bed and sat down. Taia placed her head on Yugi’s thigh, looking up at him as if she wanted to know what was wrong. Yugi petted her.</p>
<p>“If I tell Otogi what I feel for Atem … he’ll make me choose between him and Tamiat,” Yugi whispered, the words aching like an arrow. “And I … I care so much about Atem … but I can’t lose my home again. I just can’t, Taia.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the morning, Yugi went to the harbour with Taia and a few guards earlier than everyone else. The sun had just risen above the Nile and glittered on the water in a soft yellow. The first fishers were just arriving and getting into their boats. A few servants were busy with loading the last pieces of luggage onto the royal galley.</p>
<p>Under these calm conditions it was rather easy to convince Taia of entering the ship. Still, she kept a close eye on everyone who walked over the deck and hid behind Yugi’s legs.</p>
<p>His betrayal was still heavy like iron on his shoulders. It was best to forget about last night! No matter what he felt for Atem, nothing was more important than Tamiat. In a way, Otogi <em>was</em> Tamiat. Therefore, Otogi had to mean more to him than Atem … right?</p>
<p>He stood at the wooden rail and watched the harbour grow more crowded. Shops opened, fishermen returned with the first catch of the day, and commoners gathered for a last glimpse on their Pharaoh. Guards lined a path from the main street towards the royal galley. The ship was fully loaded by the time the first palanquins from the mansion arrived.</p>
<p>The commoners cheered when Lady Isis and Lord Malik’s palanquin reached the harbour. “We’ll miss you, Lady Isis!” some called and Lady Isis waved at them with a smile. Right before the plank to the ship, the siblings hugged and exchanged a few words.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, more nobles arrived, among them Lord Seto. Yugi craned his neck, sure Kisara had to be with him. But Kisara came out of a palanquin far behind Lord Seto’s. She strode right past him without the two even exchanging a glance. Kisara came on board and only now Yugi noticed that she had furrowed her brows and clenched her jaw as if in anger.</p>
<p>Her expression relaxed a little when she saw Yugi. She approached him but stopped when Taia growled at her. Yugi knelt down.</p>
<p>“Calm down, girl. Kisara is nice. She won’t harm you,” he said but all turned their heads at the sound of trumpets playing a fanfare.</p>
<p>Atem’s palanquin made its way through the crowd, surrounded by dancers, priests, and guards. The commoners cheered but Atem looked straight ahead, crook and flail crossed in front of his chest. As usual, he was wearing the nemes headdress and the mask of the proud and untouchable Pharaoh was on his face. How different it looked, how … unnatural. Yugi had never noticed before.</p>
<p>Right in front of the pier he left his palanquin and walked towards the ship. Everyone bowed as he mounted it, including Yugi. Atem had approached the captain and was now talking to him.</p>
<p>Before Yugi could hold her back ,Taia hurried towards Atem, her tail wagging. She jumped at him, which caused the people around them to gasp. But Atem smiled and petted her head. His and Yugi’s eyes met and Yugi winced as if he had touched a flame. He turned to Kisara.</p>
<p>“How are you doing?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Well…” She paused. Lord Seto had just come aboard and walked past them without even acknowledging Kisara. “I’d rather not talk about it. What about you?”</p>
<p>“I… You know, last night At… the Pharaoh said that I’ll no longer be his whore when we’re back at the palace.”</p>
<p>Kisara’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Really? That’s wonderful! I’m so relieved!”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes. Me too.” Yugi scratched his upper arm. “And that’s why I want to go back to Tamiat as soon as possible. If… If they let us, that is. Or if Otogi lets me.”</p>
<p>From the corners of his eyes he saw Lord Kek going below deck, followed by a few servants. Kisara came closer and laid one arm around him.</p>
<p>“What do you mean…?”</p>
<p>Yugi chewed his bottom lip. If the investigators hadn’t already found out about Otogi’s treason, they might do so soon thanks to Lord Kek. Once that happened, he’d be a traitor to both Atem and Otogi. And if both rejected him … where was he supposed to go?</p>
<p>Even if Yugi could have told Kisara about all this, he was unable to put his crippling fear into words. He hid in Kisara’s arms. After all, maybe it’d be the last time he could do so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For four days they travelled and for four days Yugi avoided Atem as well as he could. On the day they arrived in Waset, Yugi’s heart was beating like a drum.</p>
<p>Yugi was standing at the rail with Kisara. A fresh breeze made his hair dance. When the harbour came into sight, commoners gathered, as did nobles and their servants.</p>
<p>The sailors were yelling commands, furling the sails, throwing ropes to the dockers on the pier. Yugi scanned the buzzing crowd and his breath stopped when he saw who was waiting in the front row: Otogi…!</p>
<p>He was surrounded by royal guards. Yugi narrowed his eyes but he couldn’t make out Otogi’s expression. He and Kisara exchanged nervous looks.</p>
<p>The sailors placed five planks between the ship and the pier. The nobles dismounted the ship first and were received with hugs and kisses by their family and friends. Yugi’s fingers tensed up around the strap of his bag. He and Kisara walked over one of the planks.</p>
<p>Even though he now had firm ground beneath his feet, Yugi’s legs felt a lot shakier. Otogi approached them with the royal guards around him. Blood rushed through Yugi’s veins quicker than a cheetah.</p>
<p>
  <span>But as soon as Otogi was close enough he wrapped his arms around Yugi. His touch was unexpectedly gentle, so much Yugi forgot about his fears for a moment. Otogi’s minty perfume was so familiar the first word that came to Yugi’s mind was: home.</span>
</p>
<p>He squeezed Yugi and because of their difference in height Yugi had to tiptoe. He embraced Kisara next.</p>
<p>“There you are,” Otogi said and let go of Kisara. “How was your time in the south?”</p>
<p>“G-Good,” Kisara said, sounding as confused as Yugi felt. Otogi spoke as if they had been on a trip to visit friends.</p>
<p>Before he could ask Yugi for his answer, trumpets played a short fanfare. The commoners cheered when Atem appeared in front of the widest of the planks. He made his way to the pier, Taia at his side. She sniffed the air around her, then ran towards Yugi and jumped at him. Yugi stumbled backwards a little.</p>
<p>“Now, don’t make me fall over,” Yugi said.</p>
<p>“Why was that misbehaved street rat at the Pharaoh’s side?” Otogi asked, one eyebrow raised in disgust.</p>
<p>“Because she’s mine,” Atem said, walking towards them. All three bowed. To Yugi, it was as if there was a magnetic pull coming both from Otogi and Atem, and he had no idea which direction he wanted to give in to.</p>
<p>“Forgive me, my Pharaoh,” Otogi said, now unnaturally friendly. “I’d never have suspected that…”</p>
<p>“I’ve been informed that the investigation in Tamiat has been concluded. Please come to the throne hall later. I’ll send someone for you. I would like you to come too, Yugi of Tamiat,” Atem said in his official sounding voice.</p>
<p>“As you wish, my Pharaoh,” both Yugi and Otogi said. Yugi kept his eyes on the pier below his feet. He didn’t know whether he was sad or relieved when Atem walked away. He whistled so that Taia followed him.</p>
<p>A little later, Yugi, Kisara, and Otogi took their own palanquin through the city, back to the palace, past the large main complex, into the residential part. All the luxurious villas, large statues, and flower beds in creative patterns… Something about it felt strange after seeing a part of the country that was heavily damaged by war.</p>
<p>They stopped in front of a two-storey building with blue accents: Otogi’s villa. Before Yugi could even try to hide, Otogi already ushered him and Kisara into the largest drawing room. He pointed at one of the azure couches in front of a table with golden legs.</p>
<p>“Sit down! Come on!” he said, his friendliness from before gone. Yugi and Kisara obeyed. Otogi took his seat on an armchair across from them, bobbing his heels up and down. “What about the trip?!”</p>
<p>It was as if invisible ropes wrapped around Yugi’s body. He had to tell Otogi. He’d find out either way.</p>
<p>“Y-You’re not sleeping well, are you?” Yugi almost whispered.</p>
<p>“None of your business! Talk already!”</p>
<p>But Yugi and Kisara still hesitated.</p>
<p>“Well, when we got there…” Kisara began. It was mostly her who told Otogi about what had happened with Yugi only adding details now and then.</p>
<p>“What about that Lord Seto? Did you sleep with him?” Otogi asked, fidgeting with his wristbands with pearls and sapphires, the ones that marked him as the lord of Tamiat. Kisara played with a strand of her silvery blond hair.</p>
<p>“Well, yes but… We had an argument because he wants me to accompany him to a science conference in Abdju not for from here. The thing is… He wants to buy me from you. Not just for a night! He wants to buy me for good…!”</p>
<p>Kisara sounded both helpless and angry. Yugi took her hand and she squeezed back, shooting him a thankful glance.</p>
<p>“Does he know how expensive that’d be?” Otogi asked. “That he’ll have to pay at least twice of what I expect you to make in ten years?”</p>
<p>“Yes and he said he doesn’t care…!”</p>
<p>“Then where’s the problem?”</p>
<p>Kisara stared at him as if he had slapped her.</p>
<p>“I… I don’t want to leave Tamiat forever!” Kisara said. Otogi rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Ra, you can come back to visit.”</p>
<p>“But I don’t want to visit! And I … I want to make that decision for myself!” Kisara said without looking at him.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, Kisara! Don’t tell me you care about Tamiat! You don’t care about anyone but yourself!” Otogi snapped, causing Kisara to wince. Yugi opened his mouth, wanting to protect Kisara no matter how timidly. But before he could speak, a servant knocked and entered.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, my lord. The Pharaoh has summoned you and your whore Yugi to the throne hall. You’re expected to come immediately.”</p>
<p>Cold seized Yugi’s entire body. Otogi’s face turned pale. Without any other word, he rose, got a teal pouch with gold-coloured ribbons from a table in a corner, and handed it to Yugi. Yugi peeked inside and saw a pot of lube and a few toys.</p>
<p>“Just in case,” Otogi said.</p>
<hr/>
<p><span>The pillars and statues of the main complex were so large Yugi felt like a mouse in comparison. From the grand entrance to the large double doors of the throne hall it was only a short, linear path, tiled</span> with white marble. Somehow, it felt longer than it looked.</p>
<p>A group of noble women with feathered fans approached them and blocked their way. They were engulfed by a cloud of sweet perfume that made Yugi cough.</p>
<p>“Lord Otogi! And the Pharaoh’s whore!” the one with leaf green eye shadow said. “Say, Lord Otogi. Do you know if this year it’ll be your whore who will receive the lotus belt from the Pharaoh?”</p>
<p>“Lotus belt?” Yugi asked.</p>
<p>“Yes! Which would also make you his Royal Ornament! Unless you already are?”</p>
<p>All three giggled behind their fans. Otogi grabbed Yugi’s wrist.</p>
<p>“Forgive us but we don’t have time to chat right now,” he said and pulled Yugi away from them, towards the throne hall.</p>
<p>One of its double doors was open just wide enough for Yugi and Otogi to slip inside. Yugi flinched when two guards pushed it shut. They walked towards a short set of stairs and stopped right in front of it. On a higher platform stood Lord Seto, two scribes, and a few other officials around a golden throne.</p>
<p>Next to every painted pillar was a guard with a spear. All the while Yugi was armed with nothing but the teal pouch in his hands. How pathetic.</p>
<p>A grey-haired man cleared his throat and proclaimed:</p>
<p>“Kneel for the king of upper and lower Egypt, son of Ra, living image of Amun, divine of body and soul: Pharaoh Atem!”</p>
<p>Everyone went to their knees. Yugi heard the door to his right open, followed by steps. But it were more than two feet. Yugi glanced up and saw Taia right beside Atem. Atem took his seat on his throne, Taia in front of him him on the floor.</p>
<p>“You may rise,” Atem said and everyone did. Yugi stared at his sandalled feet, praying to every god. Who knew what’d happen to Tamiat if they found out about the truth…?! “Lord Otogi, we investigated you due to the suspicion of a planned rebellion against me, your god on earth. Said investigations have now been concluded.” There was no hint of any emotion in his voice. Was that a good or bad thing? “It seems that no evidence of these claims was found.”</p>
<p>It was as if those words flung Yugi up into the air. Had Otogi’s confidants really hidden all the proof for the meetings with Dartz? He turned his head to Otogi as slowly as he could.</p>
<p>“It would have surprised me if it had been otherwise,” Otogi said calmly. The people besides Atem stepped forward one after another and listed details of the investigation: who had been to Tamiat, what places they had searched, who they had interrogated. Even Mai and the other high-class whores had been among the latter.</p>
<p>“Lord Otogi of Tamiat,” Atem said once everything had been presented. “I hereby acquit you on the charge of rebellion against me, your god on earth. The investigation is closed.”</p>
<p>“I thank you, my Pharaoh,” Otogi said and bowed his head.</p>
<p>“There’s something else. Before the trip to the south, I took the liberty of making Yugi of Tamiat my personal whore. Now that I have returned I shall also return Yugi of Tamiat to you, Lord Otogi. Yugi of Tamiat, you are hereby no longer in my service and no longer under my command.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s grip around the teal pouch tightened. He gave a little nod while Otogi’s eyes darted from Atem to Yugi and back.</p>
<p>“Has he not pleased you, my Pharaoh?” Otogi asked.</p>
<p>“I have no reason to complain. One last thing, my lord. Now that the war in the south has ended, my troops will come back to the capital within the next months. This also means that I will be able to send them to the north where they will help in the fight against Atlantis.”</p>
<p>Yugi expected to see joy in Otogi’s face but there was none. He played with his wristbands.</p>
<p>“That’s … wonderful. Thank you in the name of the north,” he forced himself to say. Atem paused. Surely, he thought something of Otogi’s reaction but his face was unchanging like a mask.</p>
<p>“I assume you’ll be leaving the palace soon then?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I suppose I will.”</p>
<p>“I see.” Atem placed a hand on Taia’s head next to him. There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. “Well, that was everything that needed to be talked about. You may go now.”</p>
<p>Yugi and Otogi turned around and exited the hall through another gap between the double doors. Otogi’s steps became faster and faster until Yugi almost had to run to keep up with him.</p>
<p>“That’s good, isn’t it?” Yugi said. “That he’s going to help us now?”</p>
<p>Otogi stopped, grabbed Yugi’s arm, and pulled him so close their faces almost touched.</p>
<p>“It’s not!” he hissed. “I was trying to convince him of letting Tamiat become independent again! Why should he do that now that he owes me?! Besides, it’s not like his soldiers can protect us from … that invention. Has he fucked you so hard you’ve forgotten about all this?!”</p>
<p>Otogi’s words hurt more than his grip. He let go of Yugi and approached their palanquin at the end of a stone path that was lined with pink flowers. Just as they were about to enter, one of Atem’s servants came hurrying towards them.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, Yugi of Tamiat,” he said. “Pharaoh Atem would like a private word with you.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Well… Of course.” Yugi turned to Otogi. “I’m sure it won’t take long. I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>He walked back into the main complex, down the corridor, into the throne hall. Taia came running towards him with a wagging tail. Atem followed her in a slower pace.</p>
<p>“Shh, it’s only been a little while,” Yugi said and chuckled. Taia was now dancing around him with a piece of rope in her mouth. Atem stopped before him and Yugi bowed.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to do this,” Atem said. Except for Taia’s steps on the tiles, the hall was quiet. Everyone else, including the guards, had left. “So… You’ll go home soon, huh?”</p>
<p>He tried to hide the sadness in his voice but with little success. Yugi would have loved to somehow return to Tamiat without giving up on Atem. But that could never be and the sooner Yugi accepted that the better.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes. It seems I will.”</p>
<p>“That’s a shame.” Atem didn’t sound like a strong Pharaoh, more like the boy who was scared of being left alone again. “Well… If you want to visit Taia one of these days, you’re welcome in my residence.”</p>
<p>If only Yugi could hug Atem and never let go of him. But Yugi only rubbed his neck while Taia gave them confused looks.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“And… If that kiss made you uncomfortable-”</p>
<p>“N-No! It didn’t!” Yugi blurted out, his cheeks glowing. Atem stared at him. A part of Yugi wanted to tell him that it had been the most wonderful kiss he had ever felt. But he didn’t have the courage. Instead, he petted Taia’s head. “I’ll see you later then. Goodbye.”</p>
<p>Yugi rushed out of the hall before Atem had a chance to answer. He hurried straightforward to the main complex’s exit, towards the palanquin – but it was gone. Yugi looked around but saw it nowhere. Otogi must have left without him.</p>
<p>Yugi felt a sting in his chest at having angered Otogi like this. He’d have to walk back to the villa. He probably deserved it anyway.</p>
<p>He turned right and remained at the side of the street so he wouldn’t be in the way of horses and other palanquins. The sun was burning from above and he regretted not having a shawl for his head and arms with him. Yet, he decided to take his time and stroll along the paths.</p>
<p>Otogi, Atem, Kisara, Yugi… They were all hurt one way or another. Yugi wished he had the power to make all the problems go away. But all he could do was place one foot in front of the other and watch the repeating pattern of the paving stones below him.</p>
<p>Yugi’s heart felt even heavier by the time he reached Otogi’s villa. He ambled towards the front door but it opened before he could reach it. The person stepping out made Yugi’s veins go cold in an instant.</p>
<p>It was Lord Kek, a triumphant grin on his face. Yugi stumbled backwards as if a panther was coming towards him. Lord Kek caressed Yugi’s cheek in passing and his touch made Yugi shudder.</p>
<p>He dashed into the house, his pulse skyrocketing. Lord Kek was now blackmailing Otogi and it was Yugi’s fault! He found Otogi in the drawing room from earlier, pouring himself a cup of wine. Yugi wrapped his arms around him from behind, his fingers digging into Otogi’s clothes.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to…!”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with you?” Otogi said and turned around. Why was he so calm?</p>
<p>“Lord Kek… What did he…?”</p>
<p>“He invited me to his club, the Blue Crocodile. I think we’re becoming really good friends.”</p>
<p>Yugi just blinked at him.</p>
<p>“But he…”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, I wasn’t too thrilled at first when he told me about the oasis. But it turns out that our goals align perfectly, even though they’re different.”</p>
<p>“But why would he… Does that mean you’re not angry with me…?”</p>
<p>“Oh, sweetie, it’s kind of my own fault, isn’t it? I shouldn’t have taken a silly thing like you to Tomb Island back then. Lucky for you, I made a new friend through your stupidity.”</p>
<p>Otogi’s tone was gentle but his words hurt. Yugi brushed back his bangs.</p>
<p>“But he can’t be your friend!” he said. “At the oasis he almost… He tried to…”</p>
<p>The memory filled Yugi with cold horror. Otogi hugged him, rubbing his shoulder.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Yugi. I’m sure he would have paid for it afterwards,” Otogi said. To Yugi, it felt like having a bucket of icy water emptied over him. “You know, we change our plans. We’ll stay at the palace for now. With Lord Seto wanting to buy Kisara, and you sleeping with the Pharaoh our plan should be easy…”</p>
<p>“Wh-What plan?”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to worry your pretty, little head about that.”</p>
<p>He kissed Yugi. At first, there was only a spark of passion that quickly grew into a flame. His soft lips, his minty scent, all that was familiar to Yugi. So many times Otogi’s touch had been sweet and had made Yugi hungry for more. A part of Yugi was ready to give in and let it be like all these other times. But one bitter memory was stronger and it made him recoil in fear.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Otogi took Yugi’s hand and let his lips tun over it. “Don’t tell me you didn’t miss me.”</p>
<p>He smirked like he often did when he had set his mind on seducing someone. But this time it didn’t put a spell on Yugi.</p>
<p>“Last time … before the trip … it was…”</p>
<p>Yugi’s body tensed up. He had felt the pain for days after and the emotional wound still hadn’t healed. Otogi swung Yugi into his arms.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you remember how you…”</p>
<p>“I only remember that our sex is so phenomenal we broke a table once,” Otogi said and Yugi couldn’t help but laugh. Otogi cupped his cheek. “That’s my boy. Now show me why you’ve been my favourite ever since I brought you to Tamiat…”</p>
<p>He silenced Yugi with another kiss. Yugi wanted to resist but he also didn’t have the strength to go into detail of what Otogi had done. Maybe it was better to forget. It had only been one mistake after one-hundred times of sweet ecstasy. Yugi suppressed the uneasiness crawling all over his skin and let Otogi’s hands wander beneath his tunic.</p>
<hr/>
<p>To Yugi’s body it was pleasurable and yet, it didn’t feel right. Otogi craved him again at night and even though Yugi didn’t want it, he didn’t dare tell Otogi no. In the past it had been no issue to say that he wasn’t in the mood but something had changed.</p>
<p>Yugi let Otogi do as he pleased, hoping it’d be over soon. Otogi had to know that it was against everything Yugi had learned to just lie down and let it happen but he didn’t react to it. Afterwards, Yugi stared at the ceiling, engulfed in an awkward feeling. Despite having cleaned himself earlier, he had the desire to take a long bath.</p>
<p>Yugi lay awake next to Otogi for half the night. He was about to fall asleep when his eyes snapped open at a pained sound from Otogi next to him. He was writhing.</p>
<p>“No…! No…! Don’t…! It’s not my fault…” Otogi mumbled, shielding himself against whatever his father was doing to him in his nightmare. Yugi knew that all he could do was inch towards the edge of the bed and let Otogi fight that battle alone. Otogi whimpered and begged, and Yugi prayed to the gods to let his torture end quickly.</p>
<p>After what felt like an eternity Otogi shot upright, gasping for air. He got up, slipped on a robe, grabbed a couple of dice from his bedside table, and ripped open the shutters to the balcony. He sat down on a chair, mumbling over and over:</p>
<p>“You’re dead, you’re dead, you’re dead…”</p>
<p>Yugi stood up and accidentally stepped on something hard. Beneath his foot was one of Otogi’s golden wristbands that marked him as the lord of Tamiat. Yugi picked it up and examined it. It had many small sapphires and pearls, arranged so they looked like the splashing waves at Tamiat’s shore.</p>
<p>Even in the dark it was a thing of beauty to Yugi. How could Otogi see in it a chain that forced Tamiat under Egypt’s rule? It made Yugi think of Tamiat’s sunny beaches, the shells many wore as part of their accessories, the salty breeze that greeted him every morning…</p>
<p>He also picked up the other wristband and placed them in a red box in a shelf. He was just about to get himself a cup of water when he heard a door being slammed. Arguing voices followed, one female, one male. They had to belong to Kisara and Lord Seto.</p>
<p>Otogi returned to the bedroom and headed for the door. Yugi donned a dark green robe and lit a small oil lamp. With it in hand, he followed Otogi downstairs, into the entrance hall. Lord Seto and Kisara stood between two pillars, snapping at each other. Yugi had never before seen Kisara fight with anyone. Otogi stepped between them, his hands raised in a calming way.</p>
<p>“Please stop!” he said, louder than both. They turned to him, their faces red in anger. “What’s the problem?”</p>
<p>“Kisara refuses to do what’s best for her and it’s irritating,” Lord Seto said with gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“I will not be your property!” Kisara hissed.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to do you a favour by supporting your intelligence! Stop acting like a stupid child!”</p>
<p>“What am I now?! An intelligent woman or a stupid child?!”</p>
<p>“My lord, don’t listen to Kisara,” Otogi said and grabbed her arm so tightly Kisara winced. “She just needs to get used to the thought of a better life.”</p>
<p>“I hope so.” Lord Seto lifted his chin. “There really are more important things than singing for a bunch of drunk people.”</p>
<p>“Certainly. Don’t worry. The deal will be carried out to your satisfaction.”</p>
<p>“Good. At least you’re reasonable, my lord. Feel free to send the bill for Kisara’s company to my master of coin.”</p>
<p>He turned around and left the villa. Kisara freed herself from Otogi, her eyes filled with both anger and despair. She clutched the neck of her pale blue dress.</p>
<p>“Otogi, no! Our contracts say that we can choose our customers ourselves! You can’t sell me to him!”</p>
<p>Otogi rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Stop making such a big deal out of it. He adores you. You’ll have a good life with him.”</p>
<p>“But I want to live in Tamiat!” Kisara said with a shaky voice. Otogi laughed.</p>
<p>“As if Tamiat ever meant more to you than a place to eat and sleep! Do you honestly think anyone would miss you there?! All you do is sit in your room and sing, so we might as well replace you with a canary! If you want to do something good for Tamiat, go live with the Pharaoh’s doormat, so I have more money and a better connection to the crown! Then you wouldn’t be utterly useless for once!”</p>
<p>Even to Yugi those sentences were like a slap in the face. Tears appeared in the corners of Kisara’s eyes and she gulped. She held her head high as she hurried upstairs without any other word.</p>
<p>“Otogi…” Yugi began. “Kisara may not be that good at showing her feelings but-”</p>
<p>“Shut up! I didn’t ask for your opinion!”</p>
<p>Otogi stomped past him, back to his rooms, and smashed the door.</p>
<hr/>
<p>On the next morning, all three avoided each other. The tension was like a toxic cloud that engulfed the entire villa. The servants noticed it as well and only whispered.</p>
<p>Yugi sat on a bench on a balcony, arms wrapped around his shins. The morning air was crisp and cool but it couldn’t distract him from the heaviness in his stomach. Neither Otogi nor Kisara wanted to talk. If only Yugi could sprout a falcon’s wings and fly far away from all of this…</p>
<p>“Excuse me,” a voice said and Yugi flinched. A servant stood next to him. “A messenger from the Pharaoh just arrived. Apparently, the Pharaoh’s dog is causing trouble while he’s away. They would appreciate it if you could come over and tend to the problem.”</p>
<p>Right, Atem couldn’t let Taia be present at all his meetings, audiences, and conferences full of people she didn’t know. She was probably scared now that no one of her pack was around. Yugi would have taken care of her either way but he also welcomed the chance to escape the villa.</p>
<p>“Of course. Just a moment.”</p>
<p>Yugi tied his sandals and took a deep breath before he walked to Otogi’s chambers. He knocked.</p>
<p>“O-Otogi? I’ll go to At… the Pharaoh’s house. Is that all right?”</p>
<p>Nothing happened. Yugi was about to turn away but the door opened. Otogi peaked out, causing Yugi’s pulse to quicken.</p>
<p>“Don’t forget this,” he said, handed Yugi the teal, pouch, and shut the door. Yugi’s heart sank like a stone in water.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Atem’s staff had sent a palanquin that brought Yugi to his residence. They passed the red walls that enclosed the royal district with the biggest and most luxurious villas of the palace. The palanquin stopped at the largest one with three storeys, made of white stone.</p>
<p>Yugi brushed the chiffon curtain aside and got out of the palanquin. He was now in a forecourt with a broad stone path that was lined by sphinx statues. A woman with grey streaks in her curls – probably the housekeeper – was waiting for him. She bowed.</p>
<p>“Thank Ra you’re here,” she said. “Please come with me. The poor thing seems to be terrified.”</p>
<p>As soon as the double doors opened, Yugi heard a long howl. The housekeeper led him through the corridors and into a room with a red door. Taia was standing near a window, her head thrown back. A few potted plants and vases had been pushed over and soil was scattered over the tiles.</p>
<p>“Taia! Please calm down!” Yugi said and Taia stopped howling. She rushed towards Yugi and jumped at him with so much force he almost fell over. “I’m happy to see you too, girl.”</p>
<p>“Oh, wonderful!” The housekeeper heaved a relieved sigh. “If you don’t mind, please stay here with her until the Pharaoh returns. He said you’re free to go into every room on this level and the garden is at your disposal as well.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The first time Yugi had been to the Atem’s residence, he had been filled with dread of a cruel punishment. Everything about the building had scared him but now he was able to appreciate its beauty. The rooms were large, the ceilings high, and nearly every spot was painted by a masterful artist with vibrant colours.</p>
<p>There were at least a dozen plants and bouquets in every chamber but none of them could dominate the smell of pomegranates that wafted through the whole house. Door frames, oil lamps, statuettes all sparkled in gold with a few jewels here and there.</p>
<p>There also was a library that greeted him with the familiar scents of papyrus and ink. Yugi realised how little time he had spent with reading ever since leaving Asphaleia. He chose three scrolls and left the library before Taia could try to eat a map from one of the lower shelves.</p>
<p>Yugi sat down on a wooden bench outside, in the shade of a tree. Atem’s servants brought him a few cushions, a cup, and a jug of water without him having to ask. A young man even brought a small table and placed it next to the bench.</p>
<p>“Thank you. That’s very kind of you,” Yugi said as the housekeeper handed him a cup of water.</p>
<p>“Anything for the Pharaoh’s guest. If there’s anything else you desire, please let us know.”</p>
<p>She and the two other servants bowed and walked back to the house.</p>
<p>“He really is as beautiful as everyone says,” the young man whispered to the woman next to him. “Do you think the Pharaoh will give him the lotus belt for the ritual? That’d make him the Royal Ornament too!”</p>
<p>They giggled and one moment later they were out of earshot. Yugi wondered what they meant but Taia distracted him. She returned from an expedition through the bushes with a stick in her mouth. She placed her front paws on Yugi’s thighs, her tail wagging.</p>
<p>“You want to play? Fine,” Yugi said, put his cup away, and stood up.</p>
<p>He wandered through the garden with her, threw the stick, and smiled when Taia proudly returned with it. The royal garden was almost like a paradise with flowers and bushes that bloomed in nearly every colour. Some of the plants were unknown to Yugi and had to be gifts from other countries. Sparkling ponds, lush lawns, elegant stone formations, butterflies with colourful wings, and chirping birds added to the garden’s beauty.</p>
<p>All this made Yugi feel at peace and he could rid himself of all the tension from before. After some time, they returned to the bench. While Taia lay down and chewed on her stick, Yugi read his scrolls. They were tales of legendary heroes that went on dangerous adventures to save the day.</p>
<p>After a while, Taia asked for another walk and when they came back the housekeeper brought a bowl of fruits and a few slices of buttered bread. Yugi thanked her and gnawed on a few grapes as he read about another adventure of <em>Bakat the Fearless</em>.</p>
<p>He had completed the second scroll and had just begun reading the third one when Taia jumped up from her nap. Yugi looked into the direction she hurried in and gulped. Taia leaped at Atem. In his white tunic, dark blue cape, and golden jewellery he still looked like the Pharaoh. But the missing headdress and the way he grinned at Taia made clear that he had taken off the mask of the proud ruler.</p>
<p>His and Yugi’s eyes met and Yugi’s heart fluttered both in nervousness and joy. Yugi had been half-lying, half sitting, his feet on the bench. Now he shot up, rolled up the scroll, and fluffed up the cushions. Atem and Taia approached him.</p>
<p>“Thank you for taking care of Taia today,” Atem said, his voice a gentle baritone.</p>
<p>“It was a pleasure. Your servants have been really nice.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad. And I’m also glad to hear that you’ll stay a little longer at the palace…?”</p>
<p>Yugi scratched his upper arm.</p>
<p>“Word sure travels fast around here, huh?”</p>
<p>“You should see how they gossip when I have new sandals.”</p>
<p>Both laughed, then sat down. They played with Taia and Atem told Yugi about his day. It occurred to Yugi that a conversation with Atem was a lot more relaxed than with Otogi. Yugi didn’t need to worry about upsetting Atem and having mean remarks thrown at him. It was like treading in an unknown part of a forest and slowly starting to trust the fact that no predators were around.</p>
<p>“If you like these stories there are a few others I can recommend,” Atem said as Yugi told him about his reading material for the day. Atem rubbed his neck. “But the whole library is at your disposal of course. I’m glad if it’s used more often.”</p>
<p>“That’s so nice of you. Thank you,” Yugi answered. A pause followed. Yugi played with one of his earrings until he had gathered the courage to say: “Some nobles and your servants too… They talked about me becoming your Royal Ornament once you give me the lotus belt…? What did they mean?”</p>
<p>“Oh… That has got to do with the fertility ritual. It requires the Pharaoh to choose a partner.”</p>
<p>“And what kind of ritual is that…?”</p>
<p>“Well…” Atem leaned back and crossed his legs. “It’s a ritual to call on Hapi, the god of the annual flood. As you know, it hasn’t been exactly successful over the past years… For most of the time, everyone hoped it had something to do with my father getting older and sicker. But last time it was me who took it and…”</p>
<p>Yugi chewed on his bottom lip.</p>
<p>“Well… The gods are mysterious,” he said, even though he knew it offered little consolation.</p>
<p>“Maybe now that peace has returned to the south… But I’m not sure if that’s enough for the gods to forgive me…”</p>
<p>He nibbled on his thumb, eyes shifting over the grass. Yugi felt the urge to take Atem into his arms and to tell him that the gods surely knew that he had learned from his past.</p>
<p>“How does the ritual work?” he asked instead.</p>
<p>“There are three parts to it and they take place at the start of each of the three seasons. The first ritual is performed at sunset, the second at night, and the third one at dawn. The first and third are dances to ask Hapi for a generous flood and to thank him for it afterwards. Those are public so others can watch. The second ritual…”</p>
<p>Atem played with the tussles of a cushion next to him.</p>
<p>“What about it?” Yugi said.</p>
<p>“That’s where the Pharaoh proves his … fertility to Hapi by … mounting his partner at the shore of the Nile. Only priests are present for that one.”</p>
<p>It struck Yugi as a little strange at first but it did make sense. If the Pharaoh had to prove his fertility in the name of Egypt, this was the most obvious way.</p>
<p>“So… Who was your partner last time?”</p>
<p>“I had to choose a priestess and made her my Royal Ornament until the ritual was concluded. It was all rather awkward and I haven’t talked to her since.”</p>
<p>“And who do you want to choose this time…?”</p>
<p>“Uhm…” Atem ruffled his hair. “I do have someone in mind … but I’m not sure if he’d agree to it…”</p>
<p>He glanced at Yugi, causing Yugi’s heart to do a little jump. Yugi tucked up his legs and wrapped his arms around his shins.</p>
<p>“Oh… Ehm… Would Hapi be fine with a partner who’s male and a whore…?”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter. What’s most important is giving Hapi … uhm … a good show.”</p>
<p>Yugi considered it. In his training as a whore he had learned all about dance and how to satisfy someone sexually. Maybe he wasn’t such a bad pick. What he still had trouble grasping was that Atem seemed to trust him with a task that could affect all of Egypt.</p>
<p>They sat there a little longer, watching Taia jump around, listening to the rustling leaves. Just as Yugi had decided with what funny remark to end the silence, the housekeeper appeared next to them. She bowed.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh, Lord Seto is here. He’d like to talk to you about a few things before his trip to the science conference in Abdju.”</p>
<p>“I see. I’ll be there.” Atem stood up, then turned to Yugi. “Do you think you could come back tomorrow and watch Taia? I’m afraid she’ll be just as scared as today once I leave.”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes. That’s no problem at all.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>They exchanged shy smiles before Atem made his way back inside.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yugi was staring at the ceiling of his and Kisara’s room. He was alone since Otogi had sent Kisara to another dinner at Lord Seto’s villa. Most of the servants had already gone to bed as well but Yugi could still hear the muffled voices of Otogi and Lord Kek downstairs. Lord Kek came to visit almost every day by now, which was another reason why Yugi preferred to spend most of his time at Atem’s.</p>
<p>In the past three weeks Yugi had gone to Atem’s residence every morning to take care of Taia. Yugi had also been at Atem’s side for a few banquets and other occasions. It was perfect material for the nobles’ gossip. They wondered why Atem had returned Yugi to Otogi when he was still eager for Yugi’s services. Their favourite theory was that Atem had granted him the wish after Yugi had done something particularly kinky. What exactly that was differed in every version of the story.</p>
<p>Despite the rumours, Yugi felt more and more comfortable in Atem’s presence. They had matches of Abtu Sheta, played with Taia, and laughed together. Atem was gentle and patient both with his touch and his words. He always let Yugi finish speaking and talked to him as if they were of equal standing. Every time he returned from the main complex, he asked what Yugi had been reading and listened to Yugi’s thoughts about the different scrolls.</p>
<p>In the end of the day Yugi always felt guilt weigh down his shoulders. How could he prefer spending time with Atem over Otogi? Despite everything, Otogi had given Yugi a home when he had been about to fall into the hands of Dartz!</p>
<p>If only somehow Yugi could be with Atem in Tamiat. He’d love to show him the market, the Red Lily, the beaches. Taia could dig as many holes as she wanted in the sand and he and Atem would learn about the new games sailors and merchants brought from different countries.</p>
<p>Yugi took a pillow and pressed it against his face. How could he even think this? Having Atem walk around Tamiat as if he belonged there would be like stabbing Otogi’s heart. Otogi would hate him for just thinking about it! Tamiat was still Otogi’s after all. No, not only that. Otogi <em>was</em> Tamiat! And Tamiat was Yugi’s home and he loved his home with all his heart!</p>
<p>Yugi’s eyes widened. What had he just thought?! Did that mean that he…</p>
<p>The door opened and Yugi shot up. Kisara rushed into the room and threw herself on her bed. She hid her face in her hands.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Yugi said, got up, and sat down on the edge of her mattress. A sob emerged from her throat.</p>
<p>“Ten-thousand gold pieces. That’s how much I’m worth apparently,” she whispered. “I told them so many times that I don’t want this! Even Seto… First he said he respected me for my intelligence and now he doesn’t care what I think! What am I to him?! A slave?!”</p>
<p>Yugi flinched at the last word. He let a hand run through her long, silvery hair.</p>
<p>“Maybe if you tell Otogi-”</p>
<p>“Otogi doesn’t care!” Kisara said and sat up. The make-up around her eyes was smudged. “He just wants money and a better relation to Seto! None of them care about me and I just… I…!”</p>
<p>Kisara rose and dashed out of the room. Yugi followed her but she was much faster. He was still at the middle of the stairs when Kisara stormed into the drawing room where Otogi and Lord Kek were having their meeting.</p>
<p>“What are you…?!” Otogi’s voice snapped. The blue door was slammed shut. A rumbling noise came from the inside. Yugi was still on the stairs, holding his breath.</p>
<p>What could Kisara possibly have interrupted? Otogi and Lord Kek were only drinking wine and chatting, weren’t they…? Maybe Yugi should knock or…</p>
<p>Before he could come to a conclusion the door opened and Kisara stepped out. Otogi was right behind her with a hand on her shoulder. He had clenched his jaw. Kisara’s face was pale like alabaster.</p>
<p>“Not a word to anyone,” Otogi hissed, gave her a little push out of the room, and shut the door yet again. Kisara slowly walked upstairs, one hand on the bannister.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Yugi asked.</p>
<p>“N-Nothing.”</p>
<p>She made her way back to their room without looking at Yugi. He followed her and watched as she lay down and hid under her blanket, her face turned away.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? Kisara, you can trust me.”</p>
<p>But Kisara didn’t answer. Yugi went back to his own bed, his head on a pink satin pillow, a strange feeling crawling through his stomach. He stared at the striped ceiling, wondering what Kisara had seen. He waited for her to reply but nothing happened. A little later, Yugi fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning, neither Otogi nor Kisara were there. A servant told Yugi that both had been summoned by Lord Seto at dawn.</p>
<p>Yugi sat cross-legged at a low table in the dining room, stirring in a bowl of yoghurt with melon pieces and honey. The white curtains at the windows were slightly flapping. He hoped for Kisara that Lord Seto would understand her after all. But his thoughts about his own situation were a mess of their own that Yugi was trying to clear up, especially after last night’s realisation.</p>
<p>Yugi loved Tamiat without a doubt. Otogi <em>was</em> Tamiat. Therefore, he loved Otogi! That far it all made sense, even though it was unexpected. Then again, was it?</p>
<p>Otogi had been the first person Yugi had slept with and their nights together had always been special to Yugi. Otogi himself had never made it a secret that Yugi was his favourite whore. Besides, he had opened up to Yugi about the wristbands, his secret deal with Dartz, and his plan to make Tamiat independent.</p>
<p>The thought made Yugi’s heart flutter. Once Otogi understood his feelings for Yugi as well, all would be different. Otogi would be a lot gentler and more loving and he’d stop saying all those mean things. They’d only have to end that war somehow, which would be impossible, one way or another, without Atem.</p>
<p>Yugi’s inner turned into a heavy lump at the thought. Atem was having a free day so Yugi didn’t have to take care of Taia. He had still invited Yugi but now he considered sending a messenger to tell Atem he wasn’t feeling well. He couldn’t be so cruel and raise even more false hope than he already had.</p>
<p>Yugi would have to tell him the truth as well but first he had to talk to Otogi. Once all this was dealt with everything would be better! But why did Yugi feel as if he had an iron ring around his heart when he thought about Atem being lonely yet again…?</p>
<p>Outside, a horn blew and interrupted Yugi’s thoughts. It sounded again, so Yugi left back his yoghurt and stepped outside, just like a few servants. On the street, only one villa away from them, stood a couple of priests in white robes.</p>
<p>“An important message comes to you from the sanctuary of Hapi, god of the flood!” an elderly man called with a voice that was much stronger than his thin body looked. Almost fifty people, both nobles and servants, gathered around them, as did Yugi. Once the crowd was big enough, the priest continued: “We, the humble servants of Hapi, have been observing the stars and concluded that it is now forty sunrises until the first part of the sacred fertility ritual takes place!</p>
<p>“As it is customary, Pharaoh Atem shall choose his partner for this year’s ritual tomorrow evening! The person in question will thus receive the rank of Royal Ornament, the Pharaoh’s official lover. Every noble currently present at the palace is hereby summoned to attend said ceremony. May Hapi bless us all!”</p>
<p>A few people clapped and cheered but the priest already rolled up the scroll and made his way through the crowd, the other priests behind him. Before Yugi could do another step, a group of nobles formed around him.</p>
<p>“He’s going to choose you, isn’t he?”</p>
<p>“Hapi will surely like a beautiful thing like you!”</p>
<p>“Has he asked you already?”</p>
<p>Yugi hurried back to the villa without answering. In the entrance hall Yugi sat down on the stairs. Why did it have to be this soon?! The gods seemed to be against him…</p>
<p>Someone knocked on the front door but no servant came. They were probably either in another part of the house or still on the street, gossiping with everyone else. So Yugi stood up and opened the door himself.</p>
<p>In front of him stood a young man with a short, black ponytail. His eyes widened at seeing Yugi and not a servant. Nevertheless, he bowed.</p>
<p>“I have come to deliver a message from Pharaoh Atem to Yugi of Tamiat,” he said. “It is tradition that the Pharaoh will hold a small party with only a few select guests in the evening before the Choosing. The Pharaoh hereby invites you to come at sunset.”</p>
<p>Yugi gulped. Surely Otogi would be back by tonight and then … Yugi would do what had to be done. The inside of Yugi’s chest contracted at the thought.</p>
<p>“A-All right then. Tell the Pharaoh I’ll be there tonight.”</p>
<p>He walked away and Yugi closed the door behind him. It’d be all right. Just this one action and all would be as it should. Just Otogi, him, and Tamiat.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Otogi and Kisara didn’t come home all day and Yugi grew more nervous each moment. He strolled through almost every room in the villa and walked past Otogi’s wristbands on his vanity more times than he cared to count.</p>
<p>The sun was starting to get closer to the horizon and Yugi knew he had to get ready for the party. He chose a dark green tunic, golden jewellery with emeralds, and a golden belt with many pearls that hung on thin chains and softly clicked with every step. He was checking the black lines around his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time when he heard the front door open. It was as if his heart stopped beating.</p>
<p>He rushed out of his room and saw Otogi coming up the stairs with slow, tired steps. He didn’t look at Yugi but the shadows beneath his eyes were even darker than usual. Otogi walked past him, into his chambers.</p>
<p>“Wh-Where have you been all day?” Yugi asked and followed him. He got no answer. Once in his bedroom, Otogi poured himself a cup of wine.</p>
<p>“The priests announced that it’s only forty days until the first part of the ritual, didn’t they?” he almost whispered, then examined Yugi’s fancy clothes. “And the Pharaoh invited you to his party, yes? Good, then he’ll probably choose you tomorrow as his partner and Royal Ornament.”</p>
<p>“A-About that…” Yugi’s knees were so wobbly he feared they wouldn’t carry his own weight. He took the cup of wine away from Otogi, placed it on the table next to them, and took his hands. Otogi was so much taller than Yugi he had to slightly look up. “I can’t say yes!”</p>
<p>Otogi furrowed his brows.</p>
<p>“What’s your deal? It doesn’t matter if you sleep one-hundred or one-hundred-and-one times with him.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never slept with him!” Yugi blurted out. “And I … I can’t do it now! He’s really starting to like me and I can’t play with his feelings now that I realised that I… Otogi, I love you!”</p>
<p>Yugi was shaking, feeling fragile like a young bird. That’s why it was as if an arrow hit his chest when Otogi laughed.</p>
<p>“You’re not serious, are you?” he said. “Yugi, I taught you how to fuck! That’s all there is between us! Ra, I know you’re dumb but this time you’re surprising even me!”</p>
<p>Otogi pulled his hands away and shoved Yugi out of his chambers. He grabbed the teal pouch from a table in front of his and Kisara’s room, thereby also making a game of Abtu Sheta fall to the floor. The case opened and small fish, turtles, and cards scattered over the tiles. Yugi stepped on a card with a hand drawn on it, which allowed the player to remove one of their opponent’s pieces from the game.</p>
<p>“I really have more important things to worry about right now than whatever is going on in that pea-sized brain of yours! Tonight you’ll tell the Pharaoh that you’ll take that ritual with him, got it?! And if you don’t, Tamiat’s gates will never open for you again!”</p>
<p>He pushed Yugi towards the stairs and Yugi barely caught the bannister. Otogi stomped back to his chambers, then smashed the door behind himself. For a while Yugi stared at nothing, feeling like a shattered mirror.</p>
<p>“Excuse me,” a servant downstairs said. “The Pharaoh’s palanquin is here to pick you up.”</p>
<p>Yugi nodded. It was as if someone else was controlling his body as he headed outside and into the palanquin. From the corners of his eyes he saw a few nobles on the street, maybe hoping for a word with Yugi or at least a glimpse on his clothes. They said things as the palanquin passed them, maybe wishes for a fun evening, but to Yugi their voices were only an unclear rumble.</p>
<p>Yugi’s eyes were fixed on a green satin cushion on the empty seat across from him. He didn’t notice the palanquin had stopped until the curtain to his right was moved aside. Atem’s housekeeper smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Good evening and welcome to Pharaoh Atem’s residence,” she said. Right, Yugi had to ignore his feelings for now. He swallowed and forced the corners of his mouth upward.</p>
<p>“Good evening. I’m glad to be here.”</p>
<p>He left the palanquin and followed the housekeeper inside. The house was lit with several torches on the walls. She led him into the largest drawing room of the building.</p>
<p>It was big enough to be considered a small hall. Several couches and armchairs stood together in different groups. Three archways lead into the garden where a fire was surrounded by a couple of benches. About thirty guests sat or stood together in groups. Some servants buzzed around the room and refilled cups with wine, water, or beer. The room smelt of many perfumes, from flowery and light to sweet and heavy.</p>
<p>Yugi was unsure who to speak to. After all, everyone in here was a noble of high rank and he was just a whore. According to the etiquette, he wasn’t allowed to talk to them first. Luckily, Lady Isis spotted him and approached him. She was wearing a white dress with blue embroidery.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to see you, Yugi of Tamiat.”</p>
<p>“Likewise. But I’m also a little nervous because I don’t know anyone but you and…” Yugi craned his neck. “Where is Lord Seto?”</p>
<p>“He excused himself. He’s leaving for the science conference in Abdju tomorrow and needs to prepare. Anyway, let me introduce you to everyone,” she said and guided him to Atem’s other advisers.</p>
<p>Yugi could exchange only a few words with them before a little bell rang and everyone turned to the entrance. Atem entered the room and everyone bowed to him. He wore his usual nemes headdress, a red tunic, and golden jewellery. Compared to his usual clothes and accessories, this was a lot simpler but still majestic.</p>
<p>“I welcome all of you to the customary party before the Choosing. Tomorrow will mark the start of a time of hope and I’m glad I get to celebrate it with all of you. Let us enjoy the evening together,” he said and the guests clapped.</p>
<p>Atem then greeted each of his guests. He started with those of the highest rank, which meant that Yugi was the last person he talked to. Even though everyone else had already returned to chatting with each other, Yugi could feel their gazes on him and Atem.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you came,” Atem said, his voice gentler than it had been with any other guest. Yugi was torn between nervousness, joy, and the desire to hide in a corner.</p>
<p>“Thank you for inviting me,” Yugi said shyly. “Where’s Taia?”</p>
<p>“Upstairs. I’ll have to check on her now and then but she’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Good. She wouldn’t like being among so many people. It can be quite uncomfortable,” Yugi said, his eyes shifting over the floor. Atem’s brows crinkled in what Yugi suspected to be concern. But before Atem could ask him anything a man with a wrinkled face – a general as Lady Isis had told Yugi earlier – approached them.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh, we just thought how delightful it’d be if the Roya… I mean, Yugi of Tamiat could impress us with his skills at Abtu Sheta.”</p>
<p>“It’d be an honour,” Yugi said without meaning it.</p>
<p>He followed the man to a table with a game board and played against everyone who desired a match. Yugi laughed and chatted like everyone else and repeated the charming and witty remarks he had learned in his etiquette lessons. But for the whole evening Yugi felt as if needles were digging into his body, especially his heart, and he had to suppress the desire to break down and cry in front of everyone. A part of him wanted to drink as much as possible, just to drown out the pain.</p>
<p>But then he’d only do something stupid and ruin Atem’s party and that was the last thing Atem deserved. For the entirety of the evening Atem was the only one who didn’t fall for Yugi’s fake happiness. He only had tiny smiles for Yugi’s jokes when others threw back their heads with laughter. To Yugi it was as if Atem looked at him like a wounded animal that forced itself to move from one place to another. Maybe he would have approached Yugi about it but he was busy with being a good host to the other guests.</p>
<p>The servants poured more cups than Yugi cared to count and refilled bowls of fruit and plates of baked goods over and over. To Yugi, the evening seemed to last forever. Yet, he felt even more uneasy when the first guests left the party. With time, the hall became emptier as more and more people excused themselves.</p>
<p>“We can’t wait to find out who will be the lucky one tomorrow,” the general said and he and his wife glanced at Yugi. “Good night, my Pharaoh and thank you for the invitation.”</p>
<p>They were the last ones to be led outside by Atem’s servants. Now only Yugi was left. Fear stung Yugi in the chest when Atem turned to him. The expression on Yugi’s face had to be rather clear because Atem said:</p>
<p>“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I just need to check on Taia, then I’ll be back.”</p>
<p>He walked out of the room and only one moment later, a dozen servants entered. They gathered all cups, bowls, and plates, swept the floor, removed any stains, and put everything back in order. Yugi was relieved that they declined his offer for help. All the alcohol had made him dizzy enough to doubt if he’d be able to carry things without dropping them.</p>
<p>The servants were so efficient that it didn’t take long for them to completely clean the room. They exited with a bow, leaving back a hall that didn’t seem like it had just accommodated a party. Yugi was alone, sitting on an orange sofa, playing with the ribbons of his teal pouch. He had wished all night for the noise to end, only to realise that the silence was even worse. Now there was nothing to distract him from Otogi’s words echoing through his mind, cutting him like a knife.</p>
<p>Atem returned, now without the headdress, and his only piece of jewellery a necklace with a scarab pendant. His posture was more relaxed than before. He sat down next to Yugi but Yugi didn’t dare to look at him.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Atem asked gently. Yugi chewed on his bottom lip. “Yugi, I… I would like to make you my Royal Ornament and partner for the ritual tomorrow. If that’s what you’re not comfortable with, you can tell me now. I won’t force you.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that. Not really,” Yugi croaked.</p>
<p>“Then what is it…?”</p>
<p>“N-Nothing,” Yugi said but his shaky voice proved otherwise. Atem stretched out a hand and cupped Yugi’s cheek. Yugi knew that Atem’s tenderness was the medicine he needed after what Otogi had done to him. Yugi’s eyes filled with tears and all he could do was seek refuge in Atem’s arms before he started sobbing.</p>
<p>It hurt, it hurt so much…! Yugi had offered Otogi his heart and he hadn’t only turned it down; he had smashed it to the ground and trampled it to pieces. Now Yugi was left with the shards that dug into his heart.</p>
<p>Atem said nothing. He just held Yugi, caressing his arms and back. Yugi prayed to the gods that Atem wouldn’t push him away. He couldn’t bear another rejection like that. They seemed to hear him because Yugi cried and cried while Atem let him.</p>
<p>“I… I’m so stupid…!” Yugi said. “I’m so dumb and worthless and I make everything worse, no matter what I do…! The only thing I’m good for is getting laid…!”</p>
<p>“Yugi, you’re so much more.” Atem squeezed Yugi’s trembling body. “Look… You’re smart and kind and amazing… I don’t know anyone who’s better at games than you. You take such good care of Taia and she’s always happy to see you. And to me, you’re the only person who understands why … I did what I did. You’re the only one I could ever tell about the past… You mean so much to me, Yugi…”</p>
<p>It was Yugi’s reflex to deny all that but he realised that Atem meant them with all his heart. His tears subsided. Atem’s words were like a cool balm for his burned soul. He gulped.</p>
<p>“I… I still feel so stupid. I just want to hide somewhere no one can find me… Well, except for you and Taia maybe.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Atem said and Yugi chuckled. “You’re so dear to me and I wish I could protect you from anything bad. I don’t know who hurt you but I can assure you that I’d never do anything like that to you. I’ll always do my best to make you smile and play games with you and bring you new scrolls to read from all over the world. I promise.”</p>
<p>Yugi smiled at the thought.</p>
<p>“That’d be nice, actually…”</p>
<p>Yugi had his cheek leaned against Atem’s shoulder. How warm and gentle his hug was. Yugi felt a lot safer with Atem than with Otogi.</p>
<p>Otogi… Why should Yugi even care about him when he had someone much more patient and kind right here? The teal pouch was lying right next to him. Yugi let a hand run over Atem’s chest. His body was well-trained but still lean, just as Yugi liked it. There wasn’t much Yugi had to give but there was one thing: himself.</p>
<p>Yugi completely sank into Atem’s arms. Atem was warm and he had the scent of pomegranates all over him. Yugi lifted his head so their faces were as close as they had been only once before.</p>
<p><span>“</span><span>Thank you, Atem. I really appreciate all you do for me,” he whispered and pecked Atem’s cheek. Atem’s eyes</span> widened like that of a child who had gotten an unexpected gift.</p>
<p>“Th-That’s because I really like you, you know?” Atem said shyly. Yugi brushed his lower lip with one finger and Atem’s face lit up with hope. Yugi fulfilled it and pressed his own mouth against Atem’s.</p>
<p>This time it wasn’t only one kiss but dozens. Atem checked several times for any signs of uneasiness in Yugi. Only once he was sure that Yugi was comfortable he tightened his embrace and let one drop of passion after another leak into his kisses.</p>
<p>Yugi’s heart was fluttering in his chest. Like back in Buhen there was something about Atem’s closeness that was different from all the people before him. Yugi was curious to find out what it’d feel like once they went even further…</p>
<p>Yugi changed his position, so he was sitting astride on Atem’s lap. Atem’s jaw dropped before he pulled Yugi closer and let his palms wander over Yugi’s back, hips, and thighs, leaving a tingling trail. His lips explored Yugi’s neck and upper chest while Yugi let his hands run through Atem’s hair.</p>
<p>Excitement rippled through Yugi as Atem so willingly took what he offered. Yugi took Atem’s hands and placed them on his butt. Atem could only stare, which Yugi answered with a seductive grin.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you show me your bedroom?” Yugi whispered.</p>
<p>“I… I’d love to… We just need to get some lube first…”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry.” Yugi grabbed the teal pouch next to them. “I got some.”</p>
<p>Atem’s eyes sparkled as if Yugi had found a way to turn sand into jewels. They rose and Atem took Yugi’s hand. He led him upstairs, past an archway with a transparent curtain, and into a room with a large door.</p>
<p>Atem’s bed was wide enough for at least three people. The colours of the cushions ranged from yellow to orange to pink while the blanket was of a vibrant red. The four posts were carved with hieroglyphs, ornamented with gold, and a white curtain was tied to each. Behind the bed, on one of the high walls, was a large painting of a falcon with spread wings, as if to protect the person sleeping beneath. There was something sacred about the place that Yugi couldn’t describe.</p>
<p>Yugi would have examined the rest of the room but Atem was wrapping his arms around him and pressed him against a wall. His kisses were passionate but also clumsier. Yugi had guessed before that it must have been quite some time since Atem had had sex that was actually satisfying. Atem’s greed now proved him right.</p>
<p>Yugi also realised another thing he had only heard about in his seduction lessons so far. No matter how sophisticated a person from the upper class was, once they were about to get what they wanted they forgot all about restraint. Because of their high rank, they had always assumed the command in bed by default. This was what Yugi would make sure was different tonight.</p>
<p>“Atem…” Yugi said but Atem was busy with letting his hands wander beneath Yugi’s tunic. His touch let a current of sparks sweep through Yugi. He laughed, then grabbed Atem’s wrists, and pulled them back. Atem’s expression showed confusion and the fear of rejection. “Shh, I know you’re hungry but please have a little more patience. I want to do something special for you.”</p>
<p>“A-All right,” Atem said and swallowed. Yugi led him to the bed, handed him the teal pouch, and made him sit down. Who knew that the Pharaoh could be this obedient? Yugi liked that. He gave Atem a wink.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>The dressing room lay behind a honey coloured curtain. As Yugi walked there, he let his hips sway, knowing that Atem’s gaze was glued to them. He didn’t pull the curtain all the way to the other side so Atem could peek.</p>
<p>Here, a few of Atem’s fanciest tunics and capes hung on tailor’s dummies while the rest lay folded in shelves. Yugi searched the one with accessories and found what he was looking for.</p>
<p>He pulled out a long silk shawl, crimson like Atem’s eyes, with gold-coloured, shimmering embroidery. Yugi slipped out of his clothes, sandals, and jewellery until he was naked. In his seduction lessons Yugi had learned how to turn a shawl like this into a skimpy tunic by wrapping it around his body and tying a few knots.</p>
<p>The final result only covered one side of his chest and half of his thighs. It left several holes that revealed Yugi’s waist and parts of his hips. For additional support, he put his golden belt back on. All the pearls on thin chains would draw Atem’s attention to his butt even more with their gentle clicking.</p>
<p>A bucket of water stood next to the vanity. Yugi took one of the handkerchiefs from the vanity, dipped it into the water, and removed some of his smudged make-up. <span>In a box Yugi found a few golden anklets and bangles with rubies that completed his appearance. He </span>checked himself in the mirror and what he saw made him feel more confident. His dainty body and ivory skin had seduced many before and Atem would be at least just as mesmerised.</p>
<p>Yugi pushed the curtain to the bedroom aside and leaned against the archway in a sexy pose. Atem immediately turned his head to him like Taia did when she heard the treat box open. His gaze ran over Yugi from his feet to his face.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” Yugi asked in a sultry voice. He stepped towards Atem and placed his hands on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“I… I didn’t know you could become even more attractive,” Atem said and Yugi chuckled. What a sweet, satisfying feeling to know that Atem was caught in his web and wouldn’t have wanted it any other way…</p>
<p>“I would like to dance for you, Atem. But could you do me a favour first?”</p>
<p>“Anything,” Atem breathed. Yugi took the teal pouch from Atem’s hands and produced a small, longish object with a flanged end.</p>
<p>“Could you put this inside me? So I can prepare for you…?”</p>
<p>By now Atem’s eyes were round like plates. He nodded. Yugi also took out the pot with lube, removed the lid, and dipped the toy into the oily liquid. He handed it to Atem, then turned around and pulled on the shawl to reveal his butt. He went into a light squad.</p>
<p>Yugi felt Atem’s hand on his hips, then a cool tip against his entrance. He held his breath as Atem slowly pushed the toy inside him. The hard sensation was a little uncomfortable at first but Yugi couldn’t deny the delicious shiver dancing up his spine. How erotic it was to be invaded in this very sensitive spot…</p>
<p>He straightened his posture and caressed Atem’s cheek. He stared at Yugi as if hypnotised, as if he was awaiting his next command.</p>
<p>“Thank you. You did that so well.”</p>
<p>Yugi took a few steps and pushed a chair and a small table to the side so he’d have enough space. He got into the starting position, hands crossed in front of his face. At home, he and the other whores had practised the choreography with music but Yugi had heard the song so often he remembered every note of the flute, drums, and sistrums.</p>
<p>It began with long, fluid motions. That way he could spin around and show Atem every side of himself. Atem took that offer and hardly ever blinked, like a lion who had spotted the most delicious piece of meat. Atem’s eyes darted to Yugi’s bottom when he shook his hips, causing the pearls of his belt to click against one another.</p>
<p>Yugi’s moves became quicker and more intense. Sometimes he let out a moan that sounded more suggestive than it had to. Now and then his slightly foggy head caused him to teeter but Atem didn’t mind or even register it.</p>
<p>His fingers dug into his tunic, as if he had to control the urge to just grab Yugi and pull him on the bed. That feeling of power sent an exciting wave over Yugi’s back, into his groin. Atem may be a god on earth but he still had a human body – and a cock that couldn’t resist the temptation of a willing whore.</p>
<p>As he danced, Yugi’s breath became deeper and deeper. He twirled around one last time, then dropped to his knees and crawled towards Atem. Yugi smirked when he noticed the bulge between Atem’s legs. He let a hand run over Atem’s warm, muscular thighs and rested it on his crotch. Atem was now almost huffing.</p>
<p>“Someone’s excited,” Yugi said as he felt the bulge grow beneath his palm. Hot desire pooled in his chest as he pushed back Atem’s tunic and freed his manhood from the loincloth. Yugi felt himself harden at the sight.</p>
<p>It was just the right size for his taste: long and wide enough so it’d be a challenge but not so much it’d turn out unpleasant. Yugi wrapped a hand around it and rubbed it, moving the skin tissue up and down. Atem inhaled sharply in response.</p>
<p>“Ra, that’s what I call hard… I know it’s tough but do try to hold back, all right? We want to save the best part for last.”</p>
<p>Atem nodded. Yugi rewarded him with a kiss on the pink tip of his member. Atem’s fingers now dug into the sheets, swallowing what Yugi believed to be a moan. Yugi wondered if he could turn it into a game to see what it took to let Atem become vocal – but that was a game he won quicker than expected.</p>
<p>As soon as Yugi’s tongue dipped into the slit in the middle of the tip he let out a sigh and whispered Yugi’s name. Yugi licked and sucked and kissed Atem’s shaft and balls, searching for his most sensitive spots and exploring them however he pleased – but still careful not to push Atem over the edge this early.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Yugi had one hand between his own legs, stroking his swollen member. Ra, how much this position turned him on! On one side it seemed as if he was the obedient one who pleased the Pharaoh when he was actually the one driving them both wild with desire.</p>
<p>Atem’s hand stroked Yugi’s hair, sometimes tightened around it. Yugi was just thinking about a new way to tease Atem when he grabbed Yugi by his upper arms and pulled him onto the mattress. Atem’s kisses were fiery and greedy and in his impatience he had trouble opening the knots that held Yugi’s shawl together. He began to clumsily tug on it but before he could rip it apart Yugi undid the knots himself. Atem only had to pull on the shawl to undress Yugi so he was left with nothing but his belt, bangles, and anklets.</p>
<p>Atem’s eyes raked over Yugi’s naked, slender body and pearl skin – but not for long. Yugi pounced on him and rid Atem of his tunic and loincloth with skilled hands. Yugi found a few small scars on Atem’s dark body but Yugi’s main focus was on Atem’s well-defined abs and chest. How had Yugi never noticed how attractive Atem really was? Now all Yugi could think about was making that man beneath him his…</p>
<p>Atem reared up, wrapped his arms around Yugi, and rolled with him over the bed. It was skin against skin and the friction between them caused thousands of sparks. Their mouths pressed against one another, their tongues locked in a fervent dance.</p>
<p>“Yugi… Oh, Yugi…! Fuck, I want you so much…!” Atem breathed into Yugi’s ear, then nibbled on his neck.</p>
<p>“And you can have me… Tonight I’m all yours, Atem…”</p>
<p>A moan escaped Atem’s throat. He made Yugi turn around on his belly, then directed his attention to Yugi’s butt. Only once Atem started kneading it Yugi remembered the plug inside him. This meant that his inner muscle had already stretched a good amount and it made him grin.</p>
<p>Atem removed the plug and eagerly explored Yugi with his fingers. Yugi had to remind Atem to use lube and be gentle with him but he wasn’t surprised. Over the past years Atem must have bottled up a lot of desire and Yugi was determined to find out how much it was.</p>
<p>Atem invaded him over and over with relentless curiosity and it made Yugi’s heart thud against his chest. Blood was coursing through his veins by the time he realised he had stretched far enough for the next step. Atem gave him a scandalised look when Yugi rose, made Atem lie down on his back, and sat down astride on him. Yugi bent down for a passionate kiss that Atem returned. Atem’s hips began to move already and Yugi had to pin his wrists against the mattress to get him to hold still.</p>
<p>“Shh, just a moment. Let me get comfortable in my saddle before the ride begins,” Yugi whispered, causing Atem to gasp. Yugi sat up straight, reached for Atem’s manhood, and pressed it against his entrance. Now it was his turn to gasp.</p>
<p>Atem had prepared him well but, like expected, it would be a challenge. As of now, the walls of Yugi’s core were a little too tight to accept Atem fully. Yugi grabbed the pot of lube from between some cushions and covered Atem’s member with the oily substance. The next attempt was a bit easier.</p>
<p>Yugi did his best to sink down an Atem as deeply as he could. Still, Yugi saw the lust in Atem’s eyes and the need for more than a few careful thrusts. Yugi caressed Atem’s neck.</p>
<p>“I’m hungry too. But I’ve got to be careful not to get hurt with a cock as large as yours,” Yugi said and Atem grinned. It calmed Atem a bit and he did his best to move gently inside Yugi.</p>
<p>As he felt himself widen, their moves became less careful and more passionate. Yugi’s heart jolted when he realised he no longer had to consider his inner muscle and could completely give himself to Atem.</p>
<p>Atem had his hands on Yugi’s hips while Yugi moved up and down, back and forth, and Atem did the same in response. The pearls on Yugi’s belt jiggled and clicked against one another in a hypnotising rhythm. Yugi threw back his head, relishing how Atem’s manhood explored every corner of his inner. Arousal pulsated through every fibre of his being, even into his toes and fingertips. But most of the fire was gathered in his crotch and chest.</p>
<p>By the gods, how breathtaking a good fuck could be! How good it felt to remember that there was this feeling that humans and animals alike experienced, that for a short time could make them forget about everything else because it was this intense.</p>
<p>Atem had his mouth open as he watched Yugi ride him. He became wilder and soon Yugi was fighting to keep him in his place. The struggle for control added even more fervour to the act. Despite his best efforts, Yugi was toppled and Atem’s member slid out of him. Yugi was angry but only for a moment.</p>
<p>Now he was on his back and Atem was on top of him, between his legs. Atem’s fierce kisses ran all over Yugi’s body and left a prickling trail. He got on his knees and pulled Yugi’s butt onto his lap, then inserted himself back into Yugi.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck…! I need this so much, Yugi…!” Atem huffed and drove into Yugi again and again, getting as forceful as a bull that was hell-bent on proving his dominance. Yugi wrapped his legs around Atem, clinging to the sheets.</p>
<p>Ra, what beast had Yugi woken? He was helpless in the face of a frenzied god who took him so hard as if he wanted to punish him for having teased him earlier. Yugi was both intimidated and addicted to Atem’s ferocity.</p>
<p>Both groaned so loudly it echoed through the room. Atem looked Yugi in the eyes one last time before he twisted his face and tensed up his entire body. He let out a cry of pleasure from deep within and Yugi felt his hot seed spill inside him. He gave a few more thrusts before he sank down on Yugi, sweaty and out of breath.</p>
<p>Yugi was panting himself, his hands running through Atem’s hair. To think that Atem could turn into such an animal… He grinned, knowing he’d want to lure that side out again in another night. But for now, there was still one step left.</p>
<p>This time Atem didn’t resist when Yugi made him lie down on his back. He returned to their previous position, sitting astride in him. Atem’s eyes were closed, still recovering from his climax.</p>
<p>“Try to keep it hard a little longer, all right?” Yugi whispered as he reached for Atem’s member and let it slide back into himself. Atem nodded.</p>
<p>Yugi took Atem’s hand, placed it on his pulsating manhood, and moved back and forth on Atem. Now he had once again the control after ‘defeating’ Atem but the fight had drained their energy. Their moves were less powerful but Yugi’s stomach was still an endless swirl.</p>
<p>A part of Yugi didn’t want it to end, another was starting to feel fatigued. Besides, Yugi’s own orgasm was just around the corner and he only needed to lure it out. He bounced up and down on Atem.</p>
<p>“Only a little more…!” Yugi huffed and bit his lower lip. It just wouldn’t come and Yugi was starting to grow annoyed with his own body. But then Yugi finally hit the peak and he grabbed Atem’s shoulders for support.</p>
<p>Yugi moaned in sweet agony as his body was flooded with ecstasy, so much he believed to be drowning. He called Atem’s name, groaned, and cursed as a white liquid emerged from his manhood. Atem held him tightly around his hips and back but it was still as if the world was spinning.</p>
<p>Yugi let Atem slide out of himself, then lay down next to him on his stomach. Atem hugged him from behind. Just like Yugi, Atem’s skin was hot and sweaty from the act. Both were gasping for air.</p>
<p>“Yugi… This was so … so … good,” Atem whispered. Yugi chuckled, knowing that Atem was too exhausted to be more eloquent. He lifted his head and pecked Atem’s cheek.</p>
<p>“It really was, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>Yugi’s entire body was throbbing, his heartbeat and pulse slowly returning to normal. Tiredness overcame him and Atem had already closed his eyes. But Yugi knew that before they went to sleep there was one last thing that had to be done.</p>
<p>“Could you let me get up? I’ll be back in a moment,” Yugi whispered and Atem reluctantly agreed. Yugi took off his belt and jewellery, got a bucket of water and a towel from the dressing room and knelt down on the mattress. He removed any leftover liquids from Atem’s body, then Atem did the same for him.</p>
<p>Once both were clean, Yugi closed the curtains of the bed. They lay down next to each other, arm in arm. After all the fiery sensations the quiet and coolness of the night were a welcome change. Atem was holding Yugi more tenderly than anyone ever had. Somehow, everything felt a little different, a little more intimate, even though they had done nothing particularly creative.</p>
<p>Yugi would have to think about that tomorrow. For now all he wanted was to savour that sweet feeling of satisfaction that flowed through his veins like warm honey. He gave Atem one more kiss, then placed his head on Atem’s chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>My beautiful readers,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I have just a small remark about last chapter. Obviously the sex in this is fanfiction sex, meaning it's very romantisised. So please don't take everything here at face value. This is for entertainment, not education. (For example, you should always use a condom for anal sex because hygiene.)</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I didn't want to mention this before the last chapter (because spoilers) or afterwards (because that would have ruined the mood) so I'm doing it now. We here at Pancake Studios encourage you to have safe sex and be well informed on the matter. That is all!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sincerely,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Pancake</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi woke with a slight headache. The first thing he noticed was that everything around him smelt different, like … pomegranates. He opened his eyes and saw the transparent white curtains of the canopy bed, their golden embroidery shimmering. The crimson blanket, the silky sheets… He was in Atem’s bed! His heart leaped.</p>
<p>He turned around and found Atem lying next to him, arms crossed behind his back, staring at the painted ceiling. A shy smile spread on his face when their eyes met.</p>
<p>“Good morning.”</p>
<p>“G-Good morning,” Yugi said and moved closer to place his head on Atem’s shoulder. Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi in a gentle hug. Was this really the same man who had taken him so hard last night he still felt it on his backside? A tiny laugh escaped Yugi’s throat.</p>
<p>Yet, somehow he felt different from how he usually did after a night with someone. Yugi didn’t want to leave Atem’s embrace and the reason wasn’t desire. Atem’s fingers played with Yugi’s blond bangs.</p>
<p>“Yugi, I… I have no words for how amazing last night was. You really blew me away. It’s been so long since I…”</p>
<p>“I guessed as much,” Yugi said. “Not that it had a bad impact on your performance. Quite the opposite actually.”</p>
<p>Both chuckled. Atem caressed Yugi’s shoulder with his thumb. Outside, birds were chirping.</p>
<p>“You know what day it is, right?” Atem said. “I would like to make you my Royal Ornament tonight.”</p>
<p>Yugi gulped.</p>
<p>“The three different rituals… They take place in the course of an entire year, right? I’d have to stay here at the palace because of this…”</p>
<p>“That’s true. But there are months between the different rituals. If you want to go home for a few weeks now and then, I won’t stop you.”</p>
<p>Yugi knew he would have accepted even if Otogi hadn’t threatened to ban him from Tamiat otherwise. Yet, he felt guilt pooling in his stomach for it being a factor at all. He raised his head and pressed his lips against Atem’s.</p>
<p>“All right then. I’ll be your Royal Ornament.”</p>
<p>A grin spread on Atem’s face and he rolled over the bed with Yugi in a tender kiss. Atem’s face had lit up with hope and joy. Yugi wished he could return it. He nodded at the shutters. Sunbeams were falling through the cracks.</p>
<p>“Look how bright it is. Who knows how long we’ve slept?” He slid out of Atem’s hug and got up to open the shutters. The light dazzled him. “The sun is already up pretty high. I think I better go to… Well, I’ll go prepare for the ceremony tonight.”</p>
<p>Yugi headed for the dressing room behind a honey-coloured curtain. His clothes from yesterday still lay on the floor. Yugi put his loincloth back on, then his green tunic and accessories. Just as he was tying his sandals Atem stepped into the room, a simple shenti around his hips.</p>
<p>“You don’t seem too happy,” he said and leaned against the door frame. “Is something wrong…?”</p>
<p>“Well… It’s complicated.”</p>
<p>Yugi finished his sandals and took a comb from the vanity to brush his hair.</p>
<p>“It’s because of what happened to Heba, isn’t it?” Atem said, to Yugi’s confusion. He rushed towards him and took his hands so that Yugi dropped the comb. Atem was a little shaky. “Yugi, I promise I won’t let anything like that happen to you! I would never… I’ll protect you from anything bad! I’m not the arrogant boy I used to be, I swear!”</p>
<p>Atem was now close to tears. Yugi embraced him and Atem clasped Yugi in his arms.</p>
<p>“Shh… I know, Atem. I know you changed. It’s not that.”</p>
<p>“Then what is it…?”</p>
<p>“I… I’ll tell you one day,” Yugi said, hoping he wasn’t lying. “But I can assure you that it has nothing to do with your past.”</p>
<p>Atem loosened the hug, so they could look at each other. Atem swallowed.</p>
<p>“I mean it, Yugi. I won’t let anyone harm you.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Yugi said and leaned his forehead against Atem’s. They took a few deep breaths together until Atem had calmed down. “I’ll come to the main complex tonight. I’ll see you there, all right?”</p>
<p>“All right.”</p>
<p>Atem squeezed Yugi one more time before letting go of him. When Yugi exited the bedroom, Taia was already waiting in front of the door. She jumped at her humans with a wagging tail and a ball in her mouth. Yugi threw it only once before he went downstairs and took a palanquin back to Otogi’s villa.</p>
<p>He stood before the blue front door, focussing on the fish-shaped carvings. Why was he nervous about entering? Otogi had made a clear choice and so had Yugi. Otogi would be glad Yugi had chosen to become the Royal Ornament and that was that. Yugi took a deep breath before he opened the door.</p>
<p>He stopped once inside the entrance hall. Potted plants and vases had been pushed over. Shards and soil were scattered over the tiles, along with a Horus statuette and a table cloth.</p>
<p>“Yugi! Thank the gods you’re back!”</p>
<p>Otogi was coming out of a room and hurried towards Yugi.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Yugi asked and gestured around him.</p>
<p>“I still can’t grasp it myself… Here.”</p>
<p>He handed Yugi a scroll and Yugi unrolled it. It was a letter with a blue seal at the bottom. Yugi read it and it was as if those words slapped him in the face.</p>
<p>“What?! Lord Seto has the right to take Kisara from you and make her his?!”</p>
<p>“He came here early in the morning with a few guards. As you see, Kisara fought against them but they just tied her up, gagged her, and threw her into his palanquin like a carpet! I tried to stop them as well but…” He caressed his bloody lip, which Yugi noticed only now. “I spent all day yesterday working out a deal that’d be a compromise for both of them but Lord Seto wanted to take her to that science conference in Abdju no matter what Kisara or I said…”</p>
<p>Lord Seto had pestered Kisara about that conference for weeks now. Hadn’t he even joked about kidnapping her back in Buhen? Yugi ground his teeth in anger.</p>
<p>“He can’t just take her away as if she were an object! Or a…”</p>
<p>“A slave?” Otogi said, giving Yugi a shudder. “That’s exactly what he’s treating her like. I know how much you despise just hearing that word but … that’s how it is.”</p>
<p>Cold seized Yugi. Slavery meant violence, humiliation, rape… The fate he had barely escaped as a baby was now Kisara’s.</p>
<p>“But… Atem would never allow this! If I tell h-”</p>
<p>“He <em>is</em> allowing it.” Otogi pointed at the red wax seal at the bottom of the letter. It showed a scarab beetle. “This is the Pharaoh’s. He signed it!”</p>
<p>“No… He’d never do that! Lord Seto must have a royal signet ring of his own or… I’ll tell Atem and-”</p>
<p>Yugi was about to turn away but Otogi cupped his face. His palms weren’t as smooth as they usually were.</p>
<p>“Yugi, I know you only want to help. But don’t you remember what happens when you rush into things?”</p>
<p>It was as if an iron fist clenched Yugi’s chest. He did remember. His eyes shifted over the blue mosaic on the floor.</p>
<p>“But … he’d never do that…!”</p>
<p>“Then maybe Lord Seto tricked him. You know how cunning he is. Surely he already has a plan for what to do if you tell the Pharaoh. We can’t allow ourselves to walk into his trap. We’ve got to be careful.”</p>
<p>“Y-You think…?”</p>
<p>“I do. Let me take care of this, Yugi. All you need to do is become the Royal Ornament just like the Pharaoh wants. If we upset him, he might withdraw his offer to help the north…”</p>
<p>Yugi chewed on his bottom lip.</p>
<p>“I don’t think he’d do that…”</p>
<p>“Shh. We can’t risk it. For Kisara and for Tamiat. Who knows what Lord Seto will do to Kisara … or what will happen to Tamiat if we can’t protect it from Dartz’s bombs…”</p>
<p>Yugi imagined Kisara with a collar around her neck like the slaves from Nubia. She’d be locked up and mistreated like she used to be when she had to live under the rule of her adoptive sister. Yugi felt nauseas just thinking about it.</p>
<p>“We can’t let that happen…!” Yugi said, helpless.</p>
<p>“And we won’t. Trust me, Yugi. We’ll save Kisara from Lord Seto and Tamiat from both Atlantis and Egypt. Besides, I…” He took Yugi’s hands. “Look, Yugi. Last night I was really stressed so what you said to me…”</p>
<p>Yugi’s heart sank into his stomach at the memory.</p>
<p>“Y-You don’t need to-”</p>
<p>“Yes, I do. Yugi, I thought about it and I … I love you too.”</p>
<p>Yugi was taken aback both by the words and the earnestness in Otogi’s voice.</p>
<p>“Y-You do…?”</p>
<p>“Of course. I think I always have. There’s so much I told and showed only you but never realised it until now. I love you, Yugi. I really do.”</p>
<p>Otogi kissed him and Yugi neither returned nor rejected it. He knew he should feel happy but he was just confused. Otogi stroked his cheek, a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“But I … I slept with Atem last night…”</p>
<p>“Oh Yugi, I’m so sorry you had to do this. I know how much you despise him.”</p>
<p>“N-No, he didn’t-”</p>
<p>“I appreciate your sacrifice so much, Yugi. So you’ll become his Royal Ornament tonight, yes?”</p>
<p>Yugi hesitated.</p>
<p>“Yes…”</p>
<p>“I wish I didn’t have to ask this of you. But it’s for the good of our home.”</p>
<p>“Well, I…”</p>
<p>How was Yugi supposed to explain that he actually wanted to become Atem’s official lover? But if Otogi knew the truth, maybe he’d again threaten to ban Yugi from Tamiat. To him, it’d be treason.</p>
<p>Otogi pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him. As usual, he smelt of mint.</p>
<p>“We’ll save Kisara and Tamiat together, Yugi. I promise. And then it’ll be just me, you, and Tamiat. As it should be.”</p><hr/>
<p>In the evening, they made their way to the main complex and into the throne hall. Otogi had chosen Yugi’s clothes: a pale green tunic with a baby pink cloth belt, both made out of flowing silk that accentuated his dainty body shape.</p>
<p>As soon as he and Otogi entered the hall, one head after another turned to Yugi. Most whispered behind their feathered fans but a few came up to Otogi and asked if Yugi would “receive the lotus belt” tonight. Otogi gave a charming but avoiding answer and led Yugi as far to the front as possible. Yet, they only made it into the sixth or seventh row.</p>
<p>Fire plates were hanging from the ceiling and standing in each corner. The light reflected in the nobles’ jewellery and almost dazzled Yugi. Everyone was chattering like excited geese, their voices even louder because of the echo of the hall.</p>
<p>Trumpets played and Yugi winced. All the nobles now looked at the front. First a group of Hapi’s priests entered through an archway to Yugi’s left, followed by Atem’s advisers (except for Lord Seto). An elderly man, standing right next to the archway, proclaimed:</p>
<p>“Kneel for the king of upper and lower Egypt, son of Ra, spitting image of Amun, divine of body and soul: Pharaoh Atem!”</p>
<p>The hall obeyed and went down to their knees. Atem entered with slow steps, wearing his nemes headdress, the crook and flail crossed in front of his bare chest.</p>
<p>He sat down on his throne, handed the crook and flail to the bearer of insignia, and placed his forearms on the rests. He gave the high priest of Hapi a nod. The old, thin man stepped forward, and held a speech, welcoming the nobles and explaining what the fertility ritual was about. Yugi listened only halfway.</p>
<p>With an erect posture and a serious expression, Atem was now once again the proud and strong Pharaoh. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Yugi’s heart fluttered. Despite how well he knew Atem by now, there was something about Atem’s mask that just commanded respect. If he hadn’t gotten to know the real Atem, he would probably believe him capable of having Kisara kidnapped for Lord Seto.</p>
<p>The high priest finished his speech and returned to the other priests. Atem rose and walked a few steps. He took a deep breath, then said:</p>
<p>“Nobles of Egypt, I shall now choose the one I will take the sacred fertility ritual with. I am confident this person will help me please Hapi, so he will grant us a generous flood. However, before I can give that person the lotus belt they will have to become my Royal Ornament, my official lover, first.” Yugi was looking at Atem but he felt dozens of gazes all over him. “Yugi of Tamiat, please come forward.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s pulse quickened as the crowd parted for him. While he walked past them he heard a few people chuckle and whisper: “I knew it!” Yugi climbed the four steps and stopped right beside Atem.</p>
<p>“Yugi of Tamiat, as my Royal Ornament you will be under my personal protection. Any crime against you will be treated like one against myself and punished harshly. You will be allowed to enter my home at any time you please and will be treated like another resident by my servants. Your rank will only be inferior to mine, other members of the royal family, and my advisers. In exchange for that, I expect your fidelity, devotion, and company whenever I desire. I’m asking you now in front of many witnesses: Will you be my Royal Ornament?”</p>
<p>Yugi’s mouth felt dry. He bowed.</p>
<p>“Yes, my Pharaoh. It’d be the highest honour I could imagine.”</p>
<p>A servant brought Atem a golden cup with intricate carvings and sparkling jewels.</p>
<p>“In order to make you mine I will let you drink from my goblet. From now on you shall always have a place at my table and in my home.”</p>
<p>He gave it to Yugi and Yugi took a sip from the sweet wine inside. One moment later, a servant took the goblet from Yugi. While his lips were still moist, Atem cupped Yugi’s face and gave him a kiss.</p>
<p>“Yugi of Tamiat, you are now my Royal Ornament.”</p>
<p>The nobles clapped while many had put their heads together in what Yugi suspected to be gleeful gossip. A priest brought a tray with two belts on it. Many lotus blossoms were attached to them, almost completely hiding the cloth beneath.</p>
<p>“Royal Ornament,” Atem said and the crowd fell silent. “It is my duty to call on Hapi, god of the flood, at the start of each of the three seasons in a divine ritual. Will you join me for that sacred ceremony and help me bring a generous flood to Egypt?”</p>
<p>Yugi straightened his posture. Knowing that Hapi was listening, he said loud and clearly:</p>
<p>“Yes, my Pharaoh.”</p>
<p>Atem picked up one of the belts and tied it around Yugi’s hips. The priest then offered the tray to Yugi and Yugi understood. He reached for the second belt and tied this one around Atem’s hips.</p>
<p>Atem took Yugi’s hands while the high priest walked in circles around them with a steaming censer. The other priests chanted an ancient song, playing tambourines and drums.</p>
<p>The music and singing faded to a halt. The high priest walked one last circle around them before he stopped in front of them. He placed a wrinkly hand on Yugi’s head.</p>
<p>“May your gracefulness and dedication be proof that the Egyptian people are worthy of the precious water that makes our land fertile. You and our god on earth are hereby joined for the sacred fertility ritual. May Hapi bless you!”</p>
<p>He stepped aside and the crowd cheered. Otogi was among them, pointing at the corners of his mouth. Only now Yugi remembered to smile.</p><hr/>
<p>The banquet took place in the gardens. Yugi sat next to Atem at the royal table, many smaller ones around them. As usual, the plates and bowls were filled with delicacies that spread their spicy and fresh scents. Taia had eaten not long ago, yet she begged Yugi and Atem for scraps. Both tried to be adamant but Taia’s brown puppy eyes were too cute to not let her have a piece of meat every now and then.</p>
<p>After the dinner, nobles came to their table in order to congratulate Yugi on his new title and Atem on the “excellent choice”. Some joked about Atem having “tamed” Yugi after the feast of peace, expecting an answer that revealed details about their love life. But Yugi only faked a chuckle and Atem just thanked them for their kind words. They left disappointed or convinced that the smallest detail was proof of their assumptions.</p>
<p>Otogi praised Atem’s decision with a grin and the assurance that he could work out a special deal if Atem wanted to train excessively with Yugi for the second ritual. Considering how much he despised Atem, his charming façade was very convincing. After him, Lord Kek came forward. Yugi knew it was him before he saw him because Taia was growling and hiding behind their chairs. Lord Kek ignored her.</p>
<p>“Congratulations on your new toy, my Pharaoh.” He bowed. “I’m sure you’ll have lots of fun with him. Definitely more than with that priestess last year, right?”</p>
<p>Atem gave him a cool look.</p>
<p>“You’re overstepping your boundaries, Lord Kek. Our friendship is a thing of the past and I expect you to treat the Royal Ornament with more respect.”</p>
<p>Lord Kek’s grin shrunk.</p>
<p>“Of course, my Pharaoh.”</p>
<p>He gave bowed and left. Taia relaxed and lay down at their feet once more. Yugi noticed only how much his fingers had tensed up around his goblet once he put it down. He shuddered.</p>
<p>“Are you all right?” Atem asked, his voice now soft.</p>
<p>“Yes… I’m just nervous. I hope I’m good enough for Hapi. I am just a whore after all,” Yugi said but it was half the truth.</p>
<p>“The gods look beyond what we are in our mortal life. Hapi will know you have a good heart,” Atem said and Yugi smiled. “By the way, I got some news earlier. The first soldiers will return from the south in a week or so. Do you want to come with me to the harbour to welcome them home?”</p>
<p>“I-I’d love to. Does that mean…?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I’ll give them a few weeks with their families but then I’ll send them to the north.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s eyes widened. He would have jumped up and kissed Atem if they hadn’t been in public. So he forced himself to just link his arm with Atem’s and lean his forehead against Atem’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much…!”</p>
<p>“It’s long overdue.” Atem pressed his lips against Yugi’s hair. “About the ritual though, we’ll have our first rehearsal tomorrow at Hapi’s temple. I’ll send a messenger when I’m done with a few duties if that’s fine with you.”</p>
<p>“Right, the dance…” Yugi looked at the half-eaten slice of cucumber on his plate. He had been taught how to dance but who knew if it’d be enough? Surely it took a lot to impress a god… He shook his head. “Of course that’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow at the temple then.”</p><hr/>
<p>And so it happened.</p>
<p>A palanquin brought Yugi from Otogi’s villa to the temple district. A few nobles were waiting in the courtyard of Hapi’s temple and swarmed towards Yugi. They tucked flowers behind Yugi’s ear for good luck and wished him well for the first rehearsal.</p>
<p>“It’s said that when you first step into the sacred pond you can already feel if Hapi approves of you,” a woman with white hair explained. “If it’s warm it’s a good sign!”</p>
<p>“No, no, you got it wrong,” a man with a balding head said. “It’s a good sign if it’s cold!”</p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous! Why would it be…”</p>
<p>Everyone looked at the street as Atem’s palanquin, including guards and priests who threw petals, approached the temple. It stopped and everyone bowed. First Atem came out, then Taia. She stayed close to Atem’s heels but when she saw Yugi she hurried towards him and jumped at him.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Yugi said and petted her head. One moment later, Atem stood before him and gestured at the temple.</p>
<p>“Shall we?” he said and Yugi nodded. Under applause and kind words, the three entered the temple.</p>
<p>The first hall was still as beautiful as Yugi remembered it. Everything, the floor, vases, pillars, paintings, all followed the same colour scheme: blue for the Nile’s water, black for the fertile land after the flood, and green for the plants that arose from both. A hint of incense reached Yugi’s nose, combined with the scent of fresh flowers in all the vases.</p>
<p>After the main house, the garden followed. A few huts stood in between palm trees and statues of Hapi, sounds of work and voices coming from them. Three men and two women were heating bowls of wax over a crackling fire, and mixing the resulting liquid with oils from painted jugs. The results were several kinds of lotions in pastel colours.</p>
<p>The building at the end of the stone path was a large building with high pillars. After a corridor, they reached a hall with an open roof. In its middle was a square pond with shallow water and mosaics that formed hundreds of gold-coloured hieroglyphs. A few priests with drums were chatting in one place while others carried vases and small boxes from one corner to another.</p>
<p>When they spotted Atem, they tapped each other on the shoulder and went to their knees.</p>
<p>“You may rise,” Atem said after a moment and they obeyed. A priestess with a long, black ponytail approached Yugi and Atem and bowed gracefully.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Hapi’s sacred temple. I’m an apprentice of the high priest.” She turned to Yugi. “Royal Ornament, what do you know about the fertility ritual’s first dance?”</p>
<p>“Very little, I’m afraid.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine. I shall explain it. Follow me please.”</p>
<p>They walked to the edge of the pond. A small table next to it had several items on its surface.</p>
<p>“You need to use these objects before the actual dance begins. The first one is this.” She reached for a small bowl with pink petals. “First both of you will spread these in the water. Like so.”</p>
<p>She entered the shallow pond with bare feet and elegantly spun around while dropping the petals. She returned to the two and swapped the bowl against a sistrum.</p>
<p>“Then you’ll use these to play.” She shook it and the small rings made a soft clanking sound. She then put it down and showed them another bowl, this one filled with a pale pink lotion. Even from afar Yugi noticed the intense smell of lotus flowers. “You will rub this into each other’s skin before the dance begins. That way we arouse Hapi’s attention with sight, sound, and smell.”</p>
<p>“Is this lotion what they’re making in the hut between the first building and this one?” Yugi asked.</p>
<p>“Indeed it is. Now for the actual dance…”</p>
<p>She gestured for another priestess to come over. They entered the pond and together showed them the entire choreography while drummers played what Yugi guessed was a simple version of the song that’d be performed. The women’s moves were almost perfectly synchronised.</p>
<p>The choreography itself wasn’t as difficult as Yugi had feared. There were only a few combined moves that would require some training. Other than that, Mai had demanded more complicated dances of her whores.</p>
<p>The priestesses finished the dance, dramatically stretching out their arms and chests. The first priestess then asked Yugi and Atem to change their clothes behind a partition wall and so they did. They came back to the pond with nothing but simple shentis. The priestess sprinkled Yugi with some water, placed a hand on his chest, and mumbled a short prayer.</p>
<p>“You are now allowed to enter the sacred pond,” she said. Yugi hesitated but then placed a foot in the water. It was neither particularly cold nor warm. Yugi wasn’t sure whether he should be relieved.</p>
<p>The water barely reached Yugi’s ankles and wouldn’t be much of a hindrance. Like the ritual itself, the choreography was split into three parts: the first was an invitation for Hapi to watch, the second was a hint of what would follow in the next ceremony (and thus more suggestive), and the third was calm like a prayer. For now, they’d rehearse the first part.</p>
<p>Yugi picked up on the different steps rather quickly and the priestess praised him. Atem however, needed a little longer to get it right. It surprised Yugi considering he had done the same thing last year. His moves too were rather wooden and not as elegant as the ones the priestesses showed.</p>
<p>After a while, they agreed to take a break. Yugi and Atem sat down on a bench in a corner next to Taia. They had cups of water and a bowl of grapes brought to them.</p>
<p>Not far from them was a pillar, its carvings depicting the different parts of the ritual. At the bottom was a picture of the water rising so high it covered the acres that were dry in the other carvings. But on one of the images was something that confused Yugi.</p>
<p>“Atem, do you know what that picture at the bottom means?” Yugi asked and pointed at it.</p>
<p>“You mean those lines that fall to the ground? It’s said that every few decades the water doesn’t only come from the Nile. It falls from the sky, from dark clouds.”</p>
<p>“You mean rain?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Have you ever seen it?”</p>
<p>“No, not me. But Master Pegasus and Mistress Cyndia told me about it. They said it’s not so rare in Hellas and countries north of it.”</p>
<p>“Really? It seems more like a miracle to me.” Atem looked down at his goblet. “Not that we don’t need it. You saw how bad I am at dancing. But maybe you’re good enough for both of us.”</p>
<p>“Well… I think you just need to learn a few basic things.” Yugi rose and took a few steps. “For example, when we walk we tend to put down our heel first. But when you dance it should be your toes first, then the rest.” He demonstrated it by spinning around. “It makes a big difference.”</p>
<p>“I see.” Atem placed his cup on a small table beside him, rose, and mirrored Yugi’s movements. “Like this?”</p>
<p>“Yes, very good! That’s a lot more graceful already.”</p>
<p>Yugi smiled at him and Atem shyly scratched his neck.</p>
<p>“I-Is there anything else I should know about?”</p>
<p>Yugi’s cheeks were glowing. Atem was always so kind and Yugi wanted nothing more than to give some of that back. He just hadn’t expected to actually have the chance.</p>
<p>“I can show you a few other things. You see, the first thing I learned…”</p><hr/>
<p>The sun was setting by the time Yugi returned to Otogi’s villa. He almost sneaked upstairs, hoping to reach his and Kisara’s room before anyone noticed him. But the blue door to the drawing room opened and Otogi stepped out.</p>
<p>“Yugi, there you are. Please come here,” he said and gestured into the room. Since Yugi couldn’t come up with a good excuse, he obeyed. He winced when he entered. Lord Kek sat on one of the armchairs, leaned back and his legs crossed as if this was his home.</p>
<p>“Hello there Royal Ornament,” he said. Otogi’s hug saved Yugi from answering.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I have bad news. I got a letter from home. Atlantis has taken over even more sectors.”</p>
<p>The blood in Yugi’s veins ran cold.</p>
<p>“Wh-Which ones?” Yugi asked, praying that he wouldn’t say Tamiat.</p>
<p>“Bentehor, Tebu, and Pen-Nu. Kamas is under heavy siege and no one thinks it’ll hold out much longer.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s knees almost buckled under his own weight. He had never been to any of those places but the commoners of Tamiat had told him about friends and family that lived there. Besides, goods from there had been sold in Tamiat regularly.</p>
<p>“That’s … horrible…!” Yugi said and clung to Otogi’s clothes. From here, the takeover might only be a word but to those in the north it meant terror, plundering, rape.</p>
<p>“I know, Yugi. I know.”</p>
<p>The Atlanteans were getting closer and closer to Tamiat and they’d invade it at the latest once their bombs were ready for battle. Was Jou even still alive? He had signed up for the army before Yugi had left… And if Tamiat was attacked, would city guards like Honda fall first? What would happen to the brothels? Would whores like Anzu be…? Yugi pressed his forehead against Otogi’s shoulder, trying to chase these thoughts away.</p>
<p>“How was the rehearsal?” Otogi asked. It took Yugi a moment to return to the present.</p>
<p>“Fine. It was fine.”</p>
<p>“Did they show you the lotion they make for the ritual?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes.”</p>
<p>Otogi loosened the hug, so they could look each other in the eyes.</p>
<p>“Now listen. It’s very important that next time you bring me a pot of that lotion. It doesn’t need to be much. Just make sure that no one notices you. Understood?”</p>
<p>“Why?” Yugi asked, furrowing his brows.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to know. We can’t have you blurt things out like you did at the feast of peace, can we?” Otogi playfully pinched Yugi’s cheek but those words were like a dozen needles in Yugi’s heart. “What matters is that it’s for Kisara and Tamiat’s independence.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Lord Kek said and rose from his armchair. “Speaking of, I’ll have the weapons for Tamiat delivered in a few weeks. I’ll inform you when I have news from Cyprus.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Thank you,” Otogi said. Lord Kek approached Yugi and let a hand run through Yugi’s hair. Yugi shuddered.</p>
<p>“I have no doubt that Atem will make you work hard for your money. Such a shame that I don’t get to watch.”</p>
<p>He left the room, then the house. But even once he was gone Yugi’s body still remained tensed up.</p>
<p>“What weapons was he talking about?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Yugi. That’s between us.” He squeezed Yugi’s shoulder. “Don’t tell anyone. In fact, you better forget you heard that.”</p>
<p>“Why? Isn’t it legal?”</p>
<p>Otogi stared at him, scandalised. Yugi felt his inner contract with fear.</p>
<p>“Of course it’s legal, you silly thing!” he snapped. But then he sighed and patted Yugi’s back. “It’s all right, Yugi. I forgive you. I know you’re very stressed now that Lord Seto kidnapped Kisara and the Pharaoh is threatening to withdraw his support for the north.”</p>
<p>“He’s not-”</p>
<p>“But he would the moment you step out of line! Oh, my poor Yugi. I’m so sorry he’s doing all this to you. Don’t worry. I’ll lead you through all this.”</p>
<p>He pulled Yugi closer, his fingers exploring Yugi’s body in a familiar way. Uneasiness crawled over Yugi’s skin and he felt the urge to run away. Otogi pressed his mouth against Yugi’s, his kiss tasting like passion. Yugi gathered all his courage and freed himself.</p>
<p>“Otogi, I can’t. I’m the Royal Ornament and I swore to be faithful to Atem.”</p>
<p>Otogi chuckled before taking Yugi’s hand.</p>
<p>“Then don’t tell him.” He pulled Yugi back into his arms. Yugi couldn’t help but feel trapped. “Come on, sweetheart. Don’t you love me? And Tamiat? You know the three of us can’t exist without each other.”</p>
<p>Yugi looked to the carpet beneath their feet. It was true that he couldn’t have his home without Otogi. But he also didn’t want to break his promise to Atem…</p>
<p>Before Yugi could make a decision, Otogi had already pulled Yugi to one of the couches and made him lie down on his back. Yugi was desperately trying to come up with a reason to stand up and leave but none came to his mind. All he could do was stare at the ceiling as Otogi took what he wanted.</p><hr/>
<p>It wasn’t painful but Yugi experienced no pleasure whatsoever. Otogi didn’t seem to enjoy it either. Yugi felt neither loved nor desired, only put in his place far beneath Otogi. He was nauseous afterwards, hid in his own bed, and tried to forget it had happened at all.</p>
<p>The only bright side was that Atem was so busy over the next days they hardly saw each other. By the time the first ships of soldiers from the south returned Yugi had suppressed what had happened. Yet, guilt was weighing on his shoulders for having cheated on Atem.</p>
<p>Yugi and Atem were in the royal palanquin on their way to the harbour, Taia between their legs. She didn’t like the moving vehicle and pressed herself as much against Yugi and Atem as possible. Yet, she had whined at them in Atem’s forecourt until they had agreed to take her with them.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, we’re almost there,” Atem said and petted her head. He turned to Yugi with an earnest expression. “Oh and Yugi… I’m sorry about the news from the north.”</p>
<p>Yugi avoided his gaze. That was another thing he had suppressed over the past days and shame made him hug himself. After all, those who were being tormented right now couldn’t just ignore it either.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“I should have said something sooner but we hardly saw each other since the message arrived. I hope the Atlanteans will at least keep their hands off Tamiat.”</p>
<p>“Me too.”</p>
<p>“I’m free tonight, so if you want you can come to my residence. Play some Abtu Sheta or whatever you like.”</p>
<p>Yugi wasn’t sure if he deserved Atem’s kindness but he was too weak to turn it down. He sent a short prayer of forgiveness to the gods.</p>
<p>“I’d love to. Thank you so much.”</p>
<p><span>Outside, comm</span>oners cheered, causing Taia to wince. Their voices grew louder the closer they came to the harbour. The palanquin stopped and servants opened its curtains. When Atem stepped outside, another wave of applause swept through the crowd. Yugi and Taia followed him a moment later.</p>
<p>They were standing in front of the harbour’s longest and widest pier. To its other side, the area was crowded with commoners, their voices and excited buzz. The space Yugi, Atem, and Taia stood in was lined by royal guards, their white uniforms adorned with crimson sashes. It was another sunny day with only a few clouds in the sky. The breeze here was fresh and cool but it lacked the hint of salt that Yugi associated with his home.</p>
<p>It took a little longer until a ship with a wine red main seal came into sight, followed by a few smaller ones. Those who could see far enough applauded, and Yugi felt his heartbeat quicken. The ships docked in, the largest one at the pier where Yugi and Atem stood.</p>
<p>The people clapped when the soldiers emerged from the ships, their uniforms patched up, with small sacks of their belongings over their shoulders. A few in the crowd called certain names or started crying at the sight of a particular person. But before the reunions could take place, the soldiers gathered in an area right in front of Atem and Yugi in square formations.</p>
<p>Yugi estimated that about two-hundred people were standing before them. Servants set up a small platform and Atem stepped on it. Yugi remained where he was, Taia’s leash in one hand.</p>
<p>“Welcome home, brave soldiers,” Atem said, his voice loud and clear. “It’s thanks to your strength and courage that the war against Nubia was won. For that, you will always be remembered, as will those of your comrades who gave their lives for Egypt. The gods may watch over them in the next life.” He left a pause during which some looked to the floor or wiped the corners of their eyes. “I do not want to keep you from your loved ones for too long. You deserve to see them as soon as possible.</p>
<p>“However, I’m afraid your services will soon be required again for the north of Egypt is under attack by Atlantis as we speak. But do not let this be a shadow on this bright day. Please, go back to your friends and families, remember that those are the people you’re fighting for, and let their love give you enough strength for the next battle. May the gods bless each and every one of you!”</p>
<p>More cheering came from the crowd. The soldiers’ formations dissolved quickly. They all turned to the commoners, craned their necks, and searched for the right people. Soon they ran towards each other, clasped each other in their arms, and broke into tears.</p>
<p>Atem returned to Yugi’s side and linked his arm with Yugi’s. For a little while they just stood there as parents and children, friends, siblings, and spouses were reunited. Yugi smiled.</p>
<p>Atem left them some time for themselves. After a while though he asked his guards to bring him three soldiers, so he could talk to them in person and invite them to witness the first fertility ritual at the palace. The first one was a young man who nearly cried when he was allowed to come closer to Atem. He had a wife and two small children with him and assured Atem over and over that it was an honour to fight for him and to be allowed to witness the first ritual. The second one was a woman who came forward with her parents and three younger brothers. She behaved rather coolly but still thanked Atem for allowing her to talk to him and for the invitation. This encounter was over quickly.</p>
<p>“Maybe she just saw too many horrible things,” Yugi suggested afterwards. Atem sighed.</p>
<p>“I think she just remembers who caused that war with Nubia.”</p>
<p>Yugi leaned his cheek against Atem’s shoulder. The last soldier was a middle-aged man with dark blue, spiky hair. The young man next to him looked so similar Yugi knew they were father and son. But what shocked Yugi was that he recognised both of them.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you the one who won the tournament a few months ago?” Atem asked the young man.</p>
<p>“Yes, my Pharaoh. I’m Kajiki.” He scratched his neck. “Thank you again for your generosity back then. My arm took longer to heal than expected and the money was a great help.”</p>
<p>Yugi looked at the father.</p>
<p>“And you’re one of the soldiers who was in the city of Buhen on the day of the last attack, weren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I was the leader of the squad that accompanied you and the other volunteers. The commoners missed you after you left, Royal Ornament.”</p>
<p>Yugi smiled, his eyes on the sandy ground beneath his feet.</p>
<p>“I only followed the command of Lady Isis. I’m sure another volunteer took my place and is doing a great job.”</p>
<p>“That may be so but seeing the Pharaoh’s lover help commoners is not a normal thing. They really appreciated you helping them despite your high status. They know you didn’t have to do this.”</p>
<p>“More or less,” Yugi said and gave Atem a small grin.</p>
<p>“If someone like you helps the Pharaoh with the fertility ritual…” Kajiki’s face lit up with hope. “Someone who is both beautiful and wants to help the people – Hapi has to love you! The next flood just has to be a lot more generous!”</p>
<p>Yugi’s cheeks glowed at those words.</p>
<p>“I hope you’re right. I’ll do my best to please him.”</p>
<p>They chatted a little longer about the father’s time in Buhen and the ways Kajiki supported the rest of the family. They were already looking forward to being present at the upcoming ceremony. Both were beaming by the time they said good-bye.</p>
<p>Yugi’s gaze wandered over the people beyond the line of royal guards around them. They were laughing and holding their loved ones tightly.</p>
<p>“They’re all counting on us, aren’t they?” Yugi whispered to Atem.</p>
<p>“Yes. They are.” Atem swallowed. “But I’m still the one Hapi will judge the most. I hope we can end the war with Atlantis before the flood. Maybe then the gods will forgive me for what I did…”</p>
<p>Atem’s face twisted, as if in pain. Yugi pecked him on the cheek.</p>
<p>“I’m sure they will. And Hapi too.”</p>
<p>Atem pressed his lips against Yugi’s, so much more gently than anyone else ever had.</p>
<p>“I’m really glad that this time you’re at my side. It makes me a little less scared.”</p>
<p>Atem’s voice was so sincere it tore at Yugi’s heart for everything he was keeping secret from Atem. A part of him wanted to tell him about Kisara – but in the end he was too scared: of Otogi’s reaction and of what might happen to Kisara if it turned out to be a mistake. His actions had gotten people killed before and he’d never recover from the pain if this time it happened to his best friend.</p>
<p>He gave Atem another kiss, hoping that this way Atem wouldn’t notice that he was terrified of even more than Hapi’s disapproval.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>My beautiful readers,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>in past few chapters some of you expressed their frustration with Yugi's behaviour and I'd like to take a moment to address that.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I understand that it can be annoying to see Yugi struggle with something that's so clear to someone from the outside. But I can tell you from experience that breaking away from toxic people is a lot harder than it seems.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Basically your abuser(s) breaks your legs and then people ask you why you don't just walk away. You can't. You just CAN'T. All you can do is crawl (that is, if you're lucky enough that your abuser doesn't break all your other bones as well).</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Yugi has been crawling for quite some time now. I understand that his steps might have been frustratingly small but they're there and if you ever choose to reread this story I think you'll see them.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>In addition Yugi has been gaslit (which you all noticed according to your comments) and the result of that is that you no longer trust your own perception. Yes, Yugi feels that everything is wrong in his relationship with Otogi. But what does he know? He's been taught that he's too stupid to know anything for certain.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The fact that I'm writing this probably means I haven't done a great job at portraying all that in the story and I will reflect on that. But for now all I'm asking you is to be kind and patient with Yugi as he finds his way out of the toxic mindset that Otogi forced on him. He still has a long road ahead.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And more importantly: Pleass be kind and patient with abuse victims irl. They're not stupid or naive. They have been robbed of their ability to speak up, be independent or even think for themselves. They need all the help they can get. And by "they" I mean "us". Thank you very much.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sincerely,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Pancake</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Petals, sistrum, lotion. Then the choreography.</p>
<p>Yugi had memorised almost every move by now. Atem too was improving and was doing much better than last year. The small details and tricks Yugi had taught him made him feel more secure both emotionally and physically, and it showed.</p>
<p>When they ended the choreography by dramatically stretching out their arms and chests the priestess applauded. She went over a few minor things with them and ended the rehearsal. Yugi and Atem changed back into their usual clothes, then left the building together with Taia.</p>
<p>The gardens were quiet, with only a few chirping birds or buzzing insects here and there. Yugi would have loved to sit down in the shade of a tree with Atem or maybe play fetch with Taia. But the huts where priests manufactured their lotions came into sight and Yugi remembered the task Otogi had given him.</p>
<p>“Smells amazing, doesn’t it?” Yugi said and inhaled the scent of different flowers and herbs. “I would love to know how they make those lotions.”</p>
<p>“Then let’s take a look.”</p>
<p>Together they approached an area with lots of tables, vases, and shelves between two huts. The priests stopped their work and bowed to them. Taia was sniffing the air in every direction but she was still too shy to explore the sources of all these different smells. Yugi smiled at the priests.</p>
<p>“Hello. I’d love to know how you make those lotions. Would you mind showing me?”</p>
<p>“It’d be a pleasure, Royal Ornament,” said a priest with a golden necklace. He had a round face and a big belly. “Come this way.”</p>
<p>The priest enjoyed walking them through the different sections, explaining how much wax to mix with which animal fats, how long to let them sit, and when to add the different oils. His eyes were sparkling with every word and Yugi already felt bad for taking advantage of him.</p>
<p>“As for the lotion for the fertility ritual, we store it in these small pots,” he said and showed him an empty one. It was white and had a few red hieroglyphs on it, as did the lid. “These are made at the temple of Ptah and the hieroglyphs contain magic. We put three and a half spoons in every one of them, no more and no less.”</p>
<p>“I’m so relieved that our lotion is made by someone so devoted,” Yugi said and the priest nodded.</p>
<p>“I can assure you that nothing goes wrong with our lotions. You can trust me, Royal Ornament.”</p>
<p>“I know I- Ra, watch out!” Yugi said and pointed at the fire behind the priest. He and a few others rushed towards it. Yugi opened his pouch, leaned forward, and pushed one of the pots inside it.</p>
<p>“What do you mean, Royal Ornament? Everything is fine,” the priest said and circled the fire once more.</p>
<p>“Oh, I thought those sparks were about to set something aflame. I’m sorry for scaring you.” Yugi linked his arm with Atem’s. “Thank you so much for your time. Goodbye.”</p>
<p>As they walked away, the pot in Yugi’s pouch felt heavier than a rock.</p>
<p>“I’m about to have a meeting with my advisers about the situation in the north,” Atem said. “Would you like to join?”</p>
<p>The question was so unexpected it managed to distract Yugi.</p>
<p>“Me? Join a political meeting?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I’d like to hear the opinion of someone from the north.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s heart fluttered in his chest. Somehow those words made him feel warmer than any romantic ones ever had.</p>
<p>“I’d be honoured,” Yugi said.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The meeting took place at Atem’s residence, in the small throne room. A long table had been placed in the middle with seven chairs around it. Atem sat in the most luxurious one with jewels and silky cushions, even though it couldn’t compare to the throne behind him. Yugi took the seat to his left and the other advisers chose the remaining ones. Taia had lain down on a mat in a corner, chewing on a stick.</p>
<p>The name of a muscular adviser with chin-length, black hair was Lord Karim. He had spread a map of the north on the table. Red or blue stones lay right next to the sector names, indicating if it was still under Egyptian rule or if it had been taken over by Atlantis. Yugi gulped at how close the blue stones had come to Tamiat already.</p>
<p>Lord Karim explained once more which sectors Atlantis had recently taken over and theorised which General Dartz would target next. He then talked about which goods the north needed the most right now.</p>
<p>“…as you can see, the sectors that were taken over grow pretty much only grain.” He pointed at them. Beneath the names were small symbols, indicating the sectors’ main produces. “So we probably should send them shipments of grain. None of the other sectors have enough to support themselves in the long run.”</p>
<p>Yugi opened his mouth but then he bit his lower lip.</p>
<p>“Is there anything you’d like to add, Royal Ornament?” Atem asked. Yugi’s pulse quickened.</p>
<p>“Well… Uhm… I don’t mean to be rude but I’m afraid this map is a little outdated,” Yugi almost whispered. “Some years ago the economic structures changed a bit. When Lord Otogi took his father’s place, one of the first things he did was make a certain deal with the Phoenicians. Since then the sectors you mentioned produce a lot more fruit and sell it to Phoenicians in Tamiat. Most of the grain comes from here nowadays.” Yugi pointed at a few sectors, most of them still red. “A-At least as far as I know.”</p>
<p>For an unbearable moment there was only silence. Lord Karim stroked his chin.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I never heard of this.” He turned to Atem. “I apologise, my Pharaoh. I’m afraid our maps are a little old.”</p>
<p>“It is proof of how the crown has neglected its connection to the north, isn’t it?” Atem said.</p>
<p>“Royal Ornament, would you take a look at our other maps and tell me if they’re outdated too?” Lord Karim asked.</p>
<p>“C-Certainly.”</p>
<p>Servants brought more maps of the north and spread one after another on the table. Most of them were indeed no longer accurate. All eyes were on Yugi as he pointed out what had changed over the years and why. Yugi was a little shaky at first, yet he couldn’t help but feel proud.</p>
<p>Back in Asphaleia, as he had lived behind walls, he had read all he could about the world that had been both so close and so far away. He’d never have thought that his thirst for knowledge would be of use in a political meeting where both the Pharaoh and his advisers were listening to him.</p>
<p>“This should be the last one,” Lord Karim said as the servants placed small Horus figures at the edges of the map to keep it from rolling back up. This one had the names of the ruling nobles written beneath the sectors. It couldn’t be too old since it had Otogi’s name on it and he was ruling Tamiat for only a few years. A chill crawled down Yugi’s spine when he read ‘Lord Bakura’ beneath the sector of Busiris. But he froze when he noticed ‘Sobek’s Bridge’ not far from it.</p>
<p>“Royal Ornament?” Lord Karim asked. Yugi quickly checked the other names.</p>
<p>“I think this one is fine. But…” Yugi pointed at Sobek’s Bridge. “This … doesn’t exist anymore.”</p>
<p>
  <em>And it’s my fault.</em>
</p>
<p>For a moment, Yugi felt the vibration of the bomb, heard the screams of pain, saw the blood that turned a part of the Nile red. He shook his head.</p>
<p>The advisers had a few more questions and to his own surprise, Yugi could answer them all. They thanked Yugi for the new information and promised to consider it in their future decisions. One adviser after another left for other duties and Taia also slid through the open door, probably into the garden to do her business.</p>
<p>A servant shut the door behind Lady Isis. Yugi and Atem were alone and the room was pleasantly silent. Atem took Yugi’s hand.</p>
<p>“Was that all right? Asking you that question during the meeting?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes. I’m glad I could help. It was just so strange that they were all taking me seriously, you know…”</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t they? You proved that you’re an expert on the matter. I’m glad I had you here today.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s cheeks glowed. He looked at his own lap, trying to suppress a grin.</p>
<p>“Thank you … for thinking that I have something important to say. That I can do something without making everything worse.”</p>
<p>Atem squeezed Yugi’s hand. The connection between them was tender, yet strong.</p>
<p>“You’re amazing, Yugi. Don’t ever forget that.”</p>
<p>Warmth spread in Yugi’s chest. He stood up, sat down sideways on Atem’s lap, and gave him a kiss. Atem’s arms wrapped around him immediately as if it were a reflex.</p>
<p>“You’re amazing too,” Yugi whispered. Their mouths met again and again and again. Atem’s embrace was warm, his lips like velvet, and Yugi felt so safe with him. Atem’s hand wandered over Yugi’s waist, down to his hips. It sent a pleasant shiver down Yugi’s back and he knew he wanted the same as Atem.</p>
<p>Atem was a gentle and considerate lover but he also had a lot of passion. At first, he had been a little clumsy but only because he was finally allowed to give in to desires he had suppressed for a long time. Sometimes he had even craved Yugi three times a day and Yugi had been happy to oblige.</p>
<p>Even though Atem had his experiences, there was still a lot Yugi could teach him. Atem proved to be a good pupil – and a very obedient one. The rest of the palace was convinced that Atem was the one who was in command in bed and Yugi didn’t mind fooling them. It was their little secret that the king of Egypt and god on earth enjoyed being told what to do by a mere whore.</p>
<p>The kiss grew more lustful and a well-known tingle pooled in Yugi’s groin. He rose, let his loincloth drop to the floor, leaned forward, and placed his arms on the table. Atem shot up, his hands wandering beneath Yugi’s tunic. Yugi smirked.</p>
<p>Atem’s hands were warm and soft. Yugi reached for his pouch on his chair and searched for the lube inside. But the first thing his fingers found was the lotion from the temple. He hid it, took out the actual lube, and focussed on Atem.</p>
<p>“Here, don’t forget,” Yugi purred and gave him the lube. Atem shot him a confused look, then nodded. Like so often, Atem was a little too eager…</p>
<p>Yugi moaned when he felt Atem’s first fingers inside him. In that stage Yugi often felt as of his butt were a toy and Atem wanted nothing more than to ruthlessly play with it – but he always forced himself to be careful. He whispered dirty words that made Yugi’s manhood swell even more. Now and then Yugi reached behind himself and applied a few strokes to Atem’s growing member.</p>
<p>The desire for each other became almost unbearable. Yugi rose and Atem let his hands run over Yugi’s chest and stomach, so ardently as if his clothes were committing a crime by standing between them. Atem’s willingness may have intimidated others into obeying him but not Yugi.</p>
<p>“Atem… Let’s go over there,” Yugi whispered and nodded at the throne. A grin spread on Atem’s face.</p>
<p>“Fuck, yes,” he breathed, grabbed both Yugi’s hand and the lube, and together they rushed towards the throne. Between fiery kisses they almost ripped each other’s clothes off. Every piece landed on the floor until both were naked. Yugi made Atem take his seat first, as he usually would. Yugi turned his back to him and then sat down on his lap. The friction between them was almost explosive.</p>
<p>Despite that, they had to be patient for a bit longer. Atem covered his member in lube and held it in place. That way, Yugi could find the right position and let Atem slowly slide inside him. Yugi groaned as he felt himself stretch for that hot, pulsating shaft inside him. It was in moments like these when Yugi was sure that his body was made for pleasure and especially for Atem.</p>
<p>Atem’s thrusts and Yugi’s bouncing were careful at first. Yugi had his hands on the lion-shaped armrests to support himself. He begged his body to get used to Atem’s manhood quickly but as always it seemed to take an eternity.</p>
<p>It took some more time and lube but slowly their movements became less careful and more fervent. Atem’s hands were on Yugi’s hips as their voices echoed through the throne room. Yugi leaned back and laid one arm around Atem’s shoulder. Whenever possible Yugi looked Atem in the eyes while sex. It was something he hadn’t particularly cared about before but with Atem Yugi wanted to feel as close to him as he could.</p>
<p>Fire crawled through Yugi’s veins and heart. He was running out of breath but stopping was not an option, not now that Atem had found that special spot inside him that made every sensation so much more intense. Yugi cursed and called Atem’s name, not knowing himself if he was begging the gods to let it never end or release him from that spiral of pleasure.</p>
<p>Just when he was sure it couldn’t become even more forceful Yugi hit the peak and was sent to one of the highest levels of ecstasy. His fingers dug into Atem’s skin as he was being bounced up and down on Atem’s cock. Yugi’s seed shot out of him, trickling on his thighs.</p>
<p>Atem’s thrusts were becoming even harsher. Yugi was really starting to feel like Atem’s toy that had to withstand the merciless craving of its owner. Atem had his arms wrapped around Yugi’s torso, his skin hot and sweaty. Atem’s embrace tightened, almost crushed Yugi, his body tensing up. He released a hot liquid into Yugi, huffing, and calling the name of every god.</p>
<p>Only a little later, his movements slowed down and his hug loosened. Both leaned back, panting and their desire shrinking after having been satisfied. Yugi kissed Atem’s temple, soaking in the pomegranate scent of his hair.</p>
<p>Atem’s fingers ran over Yugi’s waist, now as gentle as a butterfly’s wings. Yugi smiled to himself. One moment Atem could be so passionate Yugi relished having the duty to pleasure him, the other he was so tender Yugi felt like a small bird that Atem didn’t want to chase away.</p>
<p>While Atem nibbled on Yugi’s neck, Yugi looked at the area before them. Not long ago Yugi had stood there, terrified of Atem raping him. Now, that was the least of his worries.</p>
<p>Guilt stabbed Yugi in the chest. What would his friends think if they knew that Yugi had just given himself to a man they despised? Would they consider Yugi a traitor? Hopefully Yugi would be able to explain everything to them someday…</p>
<p>“If you want, you can stay here tonight,” Atem whispered. “Maybe we can do that again later… Only if it’s fine with you of course.”</p>
<p>Yugi chuckled. He had told Atem many times by now that he enjoyed having a lot of sex with him. Yet, Atem always ensured that Yugi didn’t feel pressured because of their difference in status.</p>
<p>“I’d love to,” he said. His gaze wandered through the room and stopped at the pouch on the table. The pot from the temple was peeking out. He gulped. “But before that I’ll change my clothes at Otogi’s. I’ll be back in a bit, all right?”</p>
<p>“All right then.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>As beautiful as Otogi’s villa was, by now just looking at it made Yugi shudder. He was determined to just drop off the lotion, throw on some other clothes, and return to Atem. But as soon as Yugi closed the front door behind himself, he froze.</p>
<p>Smoke was coming from the gaps between the door to the drawing room and its frame. Yugi rushed towards it but it was locked. Yugi hammered it.</p>
<p>“Otogi! Otogi, are you in there?!”</p>
<p>Curses came from the inside and then the room opened. Otogi was coughing.</p>
<p>“What is it?!” he asked.</p>
<p>“What’s going on? Is something on fire?!”</p>
<p>“Nothing is on fire, you silly thing!”</p>
<p>He pulled Yugi inside and shut the door behind them. Yugi waved a hand to chase away the acrid smell that made his eyes water.</p>
<p>“Then where is all this coming from?”</p>
<p>“Yugi, stay out of things you’re not smart enough for!”</p>
<p>Yugi winced but not only because of those words. Lord Kek was standing near a window, using a fan to guide the smoke outside.</p>
<p>“Royal Ornament, what an honour.” He approached Yugi, causing him to take a step back. “What’s with that ruffled up hair of yours? Did Atem fuck you just now?”</p>
<p>Heat flushed Yugi’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“That’s none of your business!”</p>
<p>“So yes.”</p>
<p>He laughed, his eyes running over Yugi’s body as if in search for clues for any details.</p>
<p>“Did you really just have sex? Then I’ll put that on the bill,” Otogi said and walked to a table in a corner. He took a scroll from a pile and unrolled it. “Ra, by that rate half the treasury will be mine soon. He really needs it.”</p>
<p>“He has found a good little whore, hasn’t he?” Lord Kek said and caressed Yugi’s arm. Yugi recoiled as if his fingers were coated in poison. He walked to Otogi, reached into his pouch, and placed the lotion from the temple on the table.</p>
<p>“Ah, finally! Took you long enough!” Otogi opened the pot. “Kek, come here. Is this the right one?”</p>
<p>Lord Kek obeyed and took a look.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s it. The pink one.”</p>
<p>“Good, then take this with you,” Otogi said and handed the lotion to him. Lord Kek slid it into a pocket that was attached to his belt.</p>
<p>“I’ll start right away. We’ll talk tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Good. Until then.”</p>
<p>Lord Kek left the room, then the house. But even after the front door had closed behind him, Yugi remained tensed up.</p>
<p>“What is it for?” Yugi asked.</p>
<p>“Goodness, I don’t have time to explain every single thing to you,” Otogi said as he dipped a reed pen into some ink and took notes. Still, Yugi gathered his courage and asked:</p>
<p>“Any news from Kisara?”</p>
<p>“If I had any, I’d have told you already,” Otogi said. Yugi was about to rush out of the room but Otogi grabbed his wrist. He sighed. “Look, we’re both stressed because of Kisara. Once we saved her and Tamiat, everything will go back to normal. No more fighting. Just me, you, and Tamiat.”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes,” Yugi said and let Otogi pull him closer. He pressed his lips against Yugi’s, his other hand wandering over Yugi’s waist and hips. His heart thudding in fear, Yugi ended the kiss. “I can’t. Atem wants me to return as soon as possible. I’m only here to change my clothes.”</p>
<p>Otogi rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“He’s such a needy brat, right? Well, then go. I appreciate your sacrifice.”</p>
<p>He smacked Yugi’s butt and for a moment he wanted to slap Otogi in the face in return. Instead, Yugi walked away, his fists clenched.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As days turned into weeks, Yugi spent nearly all his time at Atem’s. Otogi snapped even more often at people and Yugi was terrified of him considering sleeping with Yugi to get rid of the stress temporarily. Sometimes Yugi wondered if he’d go back to Otogi at all if it weren’t for Kisara – and immediately scolded himself for the thought. It didn’t matter how bad Otogi treated him! Tamiat was still his home and he’d never abandon it!</p>
<p>Yugi thought about all this as he accompanied Atem to his archery training. It turned out to be more interesting than Yugi had expected. Atem did pretty well with both stationary and moving targets. With a few shots Yugi even caught himself holding his breath.</p>
<p>Atem noticed that and offered to let Yugi shoot a few arrows. Yugi wasn’t sure but in the end his curiosity got the better of him. Atem taught him the right stance, how to hold a bow, and where to place the arrow. With his help Yugi hit most of his targets and felt a new sense of pride when he did. Atem suggested Yugi to accompany him to the next practise as well and Yugi gladly accepted.</p>
<p>Afterwards, they returned to Atem’s residence and withdrew into the garden. Here it was calm, the grass was soft, and the air smelt of many different flowers. They were lying next to each other in the shade of a tree, Yugi’s head on Atem’s shoulder, Atem’s arm around his waist. After a long time of little physical contact with anyone, Atem took every opportunity to hold and snuggle Yugi. Taia was drinking from a nearby pond, her tongue making a slight splashing sound.</p>
<p>“You know, I wish this moment would never pass,” Atem whispered and kissed Yugi’s hair. Yugi smiled.</p>
<p>“Me too,” he said but he also wished he wouldn’t have to worry about Kisara anymore. Silence.</p>
<p>“Is everything all right?” Atem asked. “Sometimes you’re all lost in thought and then you look so … sad. If there’s anything I can do for you just let me know.”</p>
<p>“Well…” Yugi hesitated. Atem deserved the truth and Yugi wanted nothing more than to be honest with him. But he knew he couldn’t. “I’m so nervous because the day of the ritual is almost here. I’ll give it my best but…”</p>
<p>“It’s the same for me.” Atem squeezed him. “I doubt you have to be worried though. Your dance is the most beautiful the priests have ever seen. You helped me improve a lot too. I think we have better chances than last year.”</p>
<p>Yugi hoped Atem was right. A servant appeared to their left and both sat up.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh, Royal Ornament.” She bowed. “Lord Otogi just arrived with a bill for the services provided by the Royal Ornament. Would you like to receive him or should I send him away?”</p>
<p>“I shall receive him.”</p>
<p>They told Taia to stay in the garden and, while confused at first, she obeyed. By now she was able to be alone for a little while as long as she was in the garden and surrounded by her toys.</p>
<p>Yugi and Atem returned to the house. Another servant touched up Atem’s make-up and put his nemes headdress back on. They entered the throne room together. Otogi was on his knees while a scribe was sitting on a mat next to Atem’s throne, attaching a piece of papyrus to a board and dipping his reed pen into ink. Atem sat down; Yugi remained standing beside him.</p>
<p>“You may rise,” Atem said and so Otogi did. “I see you bring the bill.”</p>
<p>“Indeed, my Pharaoh. My Yugi is lucky that his first customer is that generous,” he said and handed Atem a scroll. Atem unrolled it and read it. Meanwhile, Yugi played with the golden bangles around his wrists.</p>
<p>Atem wasn’t a customer to him. If it were up to him, he wouldn’t accept any money for their time together.</p>
<p>“That seems all correct,” Atem said and gave the scroll to the scribe. He wrote down a few things, then dripped some wax on the papyrus, and offered the board and papyrus to Atem. He pressed his signet ring into it.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh, there are a few other duties the Royal Ornament needs to attend to. If you could allow him to come back to my villa for just a short time…?” Otogi said. Atem looked at Yugi.</p>
<p>“Would you like to go?”</p>
<p>The answer was no. But Yugi knew he had no real choice so he forced a smile.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it won’t be long. I’ll be back in a bit,” he said and gave Atem a kiss. He walked to Otogi’s side, even though it felt like entering a prison cell. The scribe gave Otogi another scroll who then handed it to Yugi.</p>
<p>“Bring this document to the treasury in the main complex. You will receive your money then,” Atem said. “Is there anything else?”</p>
<p>“No, my Pharaoh. Thank you so much for your time and may the other gods bless you.”</p>
<p>Both bowed before they left. Yugi knew there were no duties for him at Otogi’s villa. Otogi only wanted Yugi there to remind Atem that he didn’t own Yugi. In best case Otogi would tell Yugi what a utopia Tamiat would become once it was independent, how much the life of everyone would improve, including himself. In worst case Yugi would have to try and find another excuse for why he couldn’t come to Otogi’s bedchamber with him. Yugi prayed that the latter wouldn’t be the case.</p>
<p>They reached the sunny forecourt with dozens of sphinx statues lining the path to the entrance. Another palanquin was just arriving and Yugi’s body turned to ice when he saw who climbed out of it: Lord Seto.</p>
<p>Otogi’s eyes were round like plates. Yet, Lord Seto approached them as if everything were normal.</p>
<p>“Ah, my lord. And…” He turned to Yugi. “Royal Ornament is it now, yes?”</p>
<p>Yugi didn’t answer.</p>
<p>“I… I didn’t expect you to be back from that conference so soon,” Otogi said, his face now a much lighter shade of brown.</p>
<p>“Yes, it was over sooner than expected. I’m sorry but I don’t have time to chat right now,” he said and walked past them. But before he entered the residence he turned around. “Oh and when you see Kisara… No, it doesn’t matter. Goodbye Royal Ornament, my lord.”</p>
<p>He disappeared into the building. Yugi looked at Otogi, unblinking. Otogi didn’t even glance at him and just entered their palanquin. Yugi followed him, his skin tingling with confusion and indignation. Yet, Otogi pretended Yugi wasn’t even there.</p>
<p>“What did he mean by ‘when you see Kisara’?” Yugi asked once the palanquin started moving. For a moment he thought he saw fear in Otogi’s eyes.</p>
<p>“He was provoking me! He knows that Kisara is out of our reach! Isn’t that obvious?!”</p>
<p>“He didn’t sound very provocative.”</p>
<p>“Yugi, you’re obviously too stupid to notice such things so shut up!”</p>
<p>Yugi’s free hand dug into his tunic. There was so much his tongue wanted to say and Yugi had to fight to suppress it all. A little later, they reached the villa and Yugi followed Otogi inside. Otogi pointed at a door to their left.</p>
<p>“Bring the scroll into my office,” Otogi said and headed for the drawing room. Yugi obeyed with gritted teeth. In the office, not even the smells of papyrus and ink could calm him. He was about to just leave the scroll on the desk but another thing caught his eye.</p>
<p>In a shelf lay the document that had allowed Lord Seto to make Kisara his. Yugi took it, unrolled both scrolls, and lay them side by side on the desk. What he saw made his heartbeat quicken.</p>
<p>He rushed into the drawing room with both scrolls in his hands. Otogi was sitting on an azure couch, taking off the wristbands that marked him as the ruler of Tamiat.</p>
<p>“They’re completely different,” Yugi said. Otogi furrowed his brows.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“The royal seals on these letters. They’re not the same.” Yugi held both right in front of Otogi’s face. “The one on Lord Seto’s is shaped like a scarab. The one we just got from Atem looks like a falcon. The papyrus and the ink aren’t the same either. Why?!”</p>
<p>At first, Otogi didn’t react. Then he shot up.</p>
<p>“What do I know?! Maybe they have different seals for different occasions!”</p>
<p>“Why should they?”</p>
<p>“How am I supposed to know?!”</p>
<p>“Maybe I should ask Atem then.”</p>
<p>“You will shut your mouth!” Otogi yelled, pointing at Yugi. Yugi stepped back but he didn’t back down. Despite his shaky voice, he said:</p>
<p>“You’re hiding something from me.”</p>
<p>Otogi stood still like a statue. The tension between them was like a thundercloud. Otogi gave an indignant sound.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you. You’re accusing me after what I did for you?!”</p>
<p>“I’m-”</p>
<p>“I took you in, I gave you a new home when Pegasus died! If it weren’t for me, Dartz would have made you his slave! He’d have – I don’t know – let his entire army rape you! I saved you from all that!”</p>
<p>“I never-”</p>
<p>“Without me you would have suffered a fate worse than death, just like your mother! You’d already have killed yourself, if I hadn’t saved you! And what was one of the first things you did when you came to Tamiat?! You destroyed Sobek’s Bridge and murdered hundreds of people! Do you have any idea what would have happened to you if I hadn’t protected you from Bakura and the other nobles?! You are nothing but a pretty face and you need me just to survive! You will shut your mouth and never criticise me again! Do you understand?!”</p>
<p>Otogi was panting. Yugi’s knees were shaky and he felt as if Otogi had just slapped him. Otogi sighed.</p>
<p>“Why must you infuriate me like that?” he said and approached Yugi. He caressed Yugi’s arms but it was so unpleasant he might as well have scratched Yugi. “Now help me calm down. It’s the least you can do.”</p>
<p>He tried to kiss Yugi but Yugi turned his head to the side. Still, Otogi pulled him into a hug, his fingers running over Yugi’s back and hips. His touch made Yugi want to throw up.</p>
<p>“No,” Yugi said but Otogi didn’t react. His hands slid up Yugi’s thighs and grabbed his butt with more force than necessary. Yugi didn’t know where the bolt of energy came from but he managed to free himself and push Otogi away. “I SAID NO!”</p>
<p>Otogi narrowed his eyes and for a moment he reminded Yugi of a predator that was ready to pounce on its prey.</p>
<p>“So that’s how you treat the man you love, huh? Fine then! Get out of here, you ungrateful little parasite! GET OUT!”</p>
<p>Yugi had never followed a command more willingly. As soon as he had closed the door behind himself, something thudded against a wall and shattered, followed by other objects. Yugi hurried out of the villa, down the stone path, his pulse racing.</p>
<p>He decided to walk back to Atem’s. Maybe by the time he arrived he’d have calmed down enough so his body wasn’t trembling any more. Guilt already gnawed on him for making Otogi angry. Yet, the question remained: Where was Kisara?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yugi was sitting in front of his vanity, putting on golden ankh earrings. He flinched when Otogi entered and approached him. The shadows beneath his eyes had become even darker. He placed a pot on the vanity, the same one Yugi had stolen not long ago.</p>
<p>“You need to put this in the exact place so you’ll rub it into the Pharaoh’s skin on the day of the ritual. Do you understand?” Otogi asked, his voice slow and clear.</p>
<p>“What’s in it?”</p>
<p>“Stop it with your stupid questions already.” Otogi gave an annoyed sound. “All you need to know is that I have a plan to save Kisara. You don’t want to get her killed, do you?”</p>
<p>Yugi shuddered. It sounded almost like a threat.</p>
<p>“Of course not.”</p>
<p>“Then do as I say.”</p>
<p>He gave Yugi one last warning look before he exited the room. Yugi opened the pot and dipped a finger into it. The lotion still smelt like lotus, was of a soft pink, and had the same consistency as always. What had Otogi changed about it?</p>
<p>Yugi took a deep breath and even though it felt wrong, he closed the pot and let it slide into his pouch.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The last rehearsal went perfectly. It was a cloudless day and almost all of Hapi’s priests had gathered to watch. They all applauded when the dance ended. The priestess who had been their teacher approached them, beaming.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh, Royal Ornament, your performance is excellent. Hapi will be very pleased. It’s been some time since I saw the dance being performed so well.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I’m relieved to hear that,” Atem said, catching his breath.</p>
<p>Afterwards, he and Yugi changed back into their usual clothes behind room dividers. When they were done and left the secluded area, Taia came towards them, her tail wagging, a ball in her mouth.</p>
<p>“Are you done playing with the temple cats? Is it our turn now?” Atem said, bent forward, and scratched her behind her ears. Yugi’s eyes darted to their right.</p>
<p>In a corner not far from them, priests were preparing the trays for the ritual, a bowl of petals, a sistrum, and a pot of lotion on each. One tray was golden, the other one silver. Yugi would take the objects from the silver one. His heart drummed in his chest.</p>
<p>Taia jumped at him, interrupting his thoughts. The leather ball in her mouth gave Yugi an idea.</p>
<p>“You want to play fetch? All right,” Yugi said and took the ball from her. He walked around with it, spun in circles, and pretended to throw it. Taia jumped around him, her eyes on the toy. When they were close enough to the priests, Yugi threw the ball with all his strength. It hit a few small vases in a shelf. They shattered and liquids flowed over the rest of the shelf, including scrolls and other fragile objects. Priests gasped, pointed, and ran towards it to fix the mess.</p>
<p>“Oh no, I’m so sorry!” Yugi said and rushed to the table where the trays were being prepared. No one was paying attention to them. With quick hands Yugi placed the lotion from his pouch on the silver tray and let the other one disappear into a small rack with several pots and vials.</p>
<p>“It’s all right, Royal Ornament. We can repair it,” a priest said and handed Yugi the leather ball. He turned to another priest and asked him to bring them towels.</p>
<p>Yugi returned to Atem and Taia.</p>
<p>“I’m so clumsy,” Yugi said with a nervous smile.</p>
<p>“Such things happen,” Atem said and took the ball from Yugi. He examined it. “Seems like there are no shards. All right, you can have it.”</p>
<p>Atem threw the ball and this time it only hit the white marble tiles. Taia chased after it. Atem took Yugi’s hand and despite the archery practise, his palms were soft.</p>
<p>“I’m still nervous … but for the first time I’m not terrified of the ritual, you know?” he whispered. “I thank the gods every day that they sent you to me.”</p>
<p>Yugi wanted nothing more than to tell Atem what he had just done. He didn’t feel deserving of Atem’s gentle touch and voice. But the pull into the opposite direction was even stronger.</p>
<p>Whatever Otogi had done with the lotion, it was for the good of Kisara and Tamiat. He had to trust Otogi only one more time. If he acted out of line, people would get hurt, as always, and Kisara would be one of them.</p>
<p>“I’m grateful the gods led me to you too,” Yugi said and gave Atem a kiss. Hopefully it didn’t taste as bitter to him as it did to Yugi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>My beautiful readers,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I would like to inform you that after chapter 22 I will be taking a bit of a break from uploading chapters. Just so you know!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sincerely,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Pancake</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of the first ritual had come.</p>
<p>In the afternoon, servants helped Yugi get ready. A crimson tunic of an almost transparent fabric had been tailored for him especially for this occasion. The golden jewellery with rubies was new as well.</p>
<p>By the time the sun was drawing closer to the horizon, Yugi was pacing back and forth, past his bed and Kisara’s. His hands were playing with a few fish and turtles from Abtu Sheta. The first nobles had probably already made their way to Hapi’s temple. In the city of Waset a festival had begun and people were waiting for the herald who would announce that the ritual had been successfully performed.</p>
<p>Yugi had an awful feeling about tonight. Something bad would happen because of the lotion he had switched out – but what? He kept telling himself he had done it for Kisara but that alone couldn’t soothe his conscience anymore.</p>
<p>Yugi felt like a papyrus that was slowly being torn apart. Surely, Atem would help if he knew about Kisara. But if he opened his mouth, Otogi would consider him a traitor and ban him from Tamiat. Yugi couldn’t lose his home a second time, couldn’t lose Jou, Anzu, Honda, Mai, and all the others. He couldn’t risk Kisara’s life. He couldn’t risk Tamiat being bombed by Atlantis. He couldn’t risk making everything so much worse – again.</p>
<p>Yugi left the game pieces on a small table and walked into Otogi’s chambers. Cushions, plates, and scrolls were scattered everywhere. Otogi had become so irritated and aggressive he had forbidden servants to enter his rooms unless he was gone. Since none of them wanted Otogi to shout or have something thrown at them, they obeyed.</p>
<p>Last night Otogi had been woken up from his nightmare by his own screams. Even though there had been several walls between them, Yugi had heard it, as well as his curses afterwards and how he had smashed things against the walls. He had been sobbing too. Yugi still felt sorry for him.</p>
<p>In the morning, Otogi had gone to Lord Kek’s villa and he hadn’t returned since. Yugi entered the dressing room and stopped before Otogi’s vanity. Otogi would have to return here before the ritual. He couldn’t appear at such an important event without the wristbands that marked him as the ruler of Tamiat. Those lay in their red box on a velvety cushion. Yugi picked up one of them and let his fingers run over the sapphires and pearls.</p>
<p>Among all this fear and confusion, the sight warmed Yugi from within. The jewels really looked like the waves of the ocean and the gold they were attached to reminded Yugi of the beach. It felt like an eternity ago when he had sat in the sand with his friends, hearing the roar of the waves, smelling the salty breeze, feeling at home… Ra, he missed Tamiat so, so much.</p>
<p>Steps came closer and Yugi heard Otogi’s voice. His pulse quickened. If Otogi found out Yugi had entered his chambers without permission…</p>
<p>There was only one exit, which meant that Yugi had to hide. The wristband still in his hand, Yugi hid behind a wooden partition wall. He sat down on a stool and breathed as quietly as he could. Otogi entered, followed by Lord Kek.</p>
<p>“Stop worrying so much, Otogi. Everything will be fine.”</p>
<p>“I know!” Otogi snapped. Yugi could only see one of his shoulders from behind. He stood in front of the vanity and rummaged in a bowl of rings. “How is Kisara?”</p>
<p>“She’s fine but annoying. She keeps trying to sing but my guards don’t let her. According to her, she just wants to practise her skills to pass the time. But I know she wants some guest of my club to find her.”</p>
<p>“I thought the walls of the Blue Crocodile are thick enough so no one can hear her.”</p>
<p>“They are but better safe than sorry.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s vision blurred. He told himself he must have heard wrong. No, they had really said it. All this time…</p>
<p>“I hope that lotion really is as flammable as you said.” Otogi took a box with an iron lock out from under the vanity. He produced a small key and opened it.</p>
<p>“I showed you, didn’t I? That bit of water from the pond won’t help him.” Lord Kek took something out of the box: a small leather ball with a fuse. Yugi gave a silent gasp. “We only need to hit Atem with one of those gifts from that Atlantean general and he’ll be dead. It would have been a lot easier if he had given you more effective ones but oh well…”</p>
<p>“All I care about is that the Pharaoh will be dead by sunset,” Otogi spat, his hatred sending a shiver down Yugi’s spine. Other than that, his body had turned numb. He didn’t notice he was letting go of the wristband until it dropped to the floor with a soft thud.</p>
<p>Otogi followed the sound and stumbled backwards when he discovered Yugi. Lord Kek moved the partition wall aside and his eyes widened. None of them moved.</p>
<p>“You’re a liar,” Yugi whispered. All of his muscles tensed up in anger before he shot up. “And a kidnapper and you … you want to be murderer too?!”</p>
<p>“Yugi…!” Otogi seized Yugi’s arms, almost crushing them. “You don’t understand-”</p>
<p>“I understand more than you think!”</p>
<p>Otogi slapped him. His palm left a burning sting on Yugi’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Shut – up.” He pulled Yugi closer and his minty perfume made Yugi feel sick. “You will do as I-”</p>
<p>“I will not help you murder him! No!”</p>
<p>“Either he dies tonight or Kisara will!”</p>
<p>Yugi felt the blood drain from his face.</p>
<p>“N-No. You wouldn’t do that.”</p>
<p>“Try me,” Otogi hissed. His eyes were hard and cold like emeralds. But there was something else, something unpredictable that only needed a spark to cause damaged like a bomb. He looked at Lord Kek and nodded at the exit. Lord Kek left the room so Otogi could turn back to Yugi. He took a deep breath. “Yugi, all my life I’ve been at the mercy of a madman who tortured me for Tamiat’s loss of independence, even after his death. I finally have a chance to escape him and I will not let it go.”</p>
<p>“How can murdering someone free you?!”</p>
<p>“Don’t you see? Once the Pharaoh dies, I’ll be free from the vow of loyalty I had to make at his coronation. He’ll be gone without leaving an heir behind. In all the resulting chaos me forming an alliance with Atlantis will be nothing but a minor detail! Tamiat will be safe from Atlantis’ bombs and I will finally be free.”</p>
<p>His voice was shaky with both excitement and fear. Yugi cupped Otogi’s face. He spoke as calmly as possible:</p>
<p>“Otogi, no. You’re not a murderer. You’re the one who took me in, the one who is so well-known for his amazing parties, the one who does his best to make Tamiat a better place. You’ll forget about these plans, we’ll go back to Tamiat and we’ll find another way to-”</p>
<p>“There is no other way! My father’s been dead for years and he’s still torturing me every fucking night. There’s only one thing I can do to make him leave me alone and it’s this.”</p>
<p>“Otogi, please!” Yugi wrapped his arms around Otogi’s neck. “I can’t let you kill Atem, I-”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Otogi loosened the hug. His voice and gestures had something erratic and dangerous. “Are you a traitor? Do you not care if Kisara dies? Do you want Tamiat to be bombed?”</p>
<p>“No, of course not! But-”</p>
<p>“Then you will just play your part and do that ritual dance with him. Yugi, all I’m asking you to do is nothing. By tomorrow it’ll be just me, you, and Tamiat.”</p>
<p>Yugi was close to tears of desperation. His fingers dug into Otogi’s tunic.</p>
<p>“Please, just sleep this over and you-”</p>
<p>“I will never be able to sleep until Tamiat is independent!” He grabbed Yugi’s wrists. “You will go through with that ritual or I will slit Kisara’s throat myself. Do you understand?!”</p>
<p>Otogi had never scared Yugi like this, not even the night he had raped Yugi. Since Yugi had no idea how to respond, Otogi said:</p>
<p>“Good. Now go and play your part. Just – do – nothing.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>A palanquin brought Yugi to Atem’s estate. He had no idea how he climbed out of it. He could hardly feel anything and it was as if the world was slightly spinning. The dark sphinx statues that lined the path to the building seemed smaller than usual. Or was it bigger?</p>
<p>Groups of guards, priests, and dancers in colourful costumes were already waiting in the forecourt. They all knelt down when Atem came out of his residence in a scarlet shendyt and a thick gold necklace, among other pieces of jewellery<span>. Only once he greeted Yugi with a hug, Yugi remembered that he should have gone to his knees as well.</span></p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>Here we are… I fed Taia earlier her favourite food. Now she’s all stuffed and will sleep for a while.” Atem looked at Yugi and furrowed his brows. “</span>
  <span>Is something wrong</span>
  <span>? Your face is almost as white as chalk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The truth wanted to escape Yugi’s mouth but if it did, it’d kill Kisara. So he swallowed.</span>
</p>
<p>“I’m … just nervous.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? You look like you could faint any moment.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s eyes shifted over the stone tiles on the floor, then to the priests and dancers. They adjusted each other’s clothes and held drums and tambourines in their hands. Despite the pressure, they were smiling and encouraging each other.</p>
<p>“What if I was too sick to take the ritual?”</p>
<p>“Well… I’d have to choose someone else. One of the priestesses since they’re the only ones who know the choreography.”</p>
<p>“Can’t we postpone it?”</p>
<p>
  <span> “No. According to the stars it has to be tonight.” Atem brushed </span>
  <span>away </span>
  <span>Yugi’s bangs. </span>
  <span>His face was twisted in concern. “Yugi… If it’s really that bad, you can tell me now.”</span>
</p>
<p>Yugi chewed on his bottom lip. He’d only have to say a few words and he’d be able to follow Otogi’s command. That way Kisara would live. But he’d let Atem die. No, he couldn’t just let it happen. Maybe he’d find another way after all.</p>
<p>“I’ll go with you.”</p>
<p>Atem hesitated.</p>
<p>“All right then. Maybe you’ll feel better once the ceremony starts. That’s how it is with stage fright sometimes.”</p>
<p>
  <span> Yugi nodded. Together they entered an open palanquin that was decorated with garlands of flowers.</span>
  <span> Guards, dancers, and priests assembled around them and once the leader of the royal guard gave the command, they started moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They left the royal district and headed for the temple. </span>
  <span>People were already waiting and cheered at the sight of the Pharaoh’s palanquin. Most were nobles but a select number of commoners had been allowed to enter as well, </span>
  <span>among them the soldiers Atem had invited</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>Yugi waved at them, yet he didn’t pay them any actual attention. He couldn’t possibly decide whether Atem or Kisara got to live, whether Tamiat would be bombed or a war for the crown would ensue. Not to mention that all those happy faces around them were expecting Yugi and Atem to please Hapi tonight, to bring a generous flood to Egypt. But the ritual was already tainted and it was Yugi’s fault.</p>
<p>
  <span> The palanquin stopped at Hapi’s temple.</span>
  <span> In the forecourt, in front of the entrance, the high priest and his subordinates were waiting. They were all wearing robes in pure white and the high priest had a golden staff with an ankh on its top in his hands. Yugi and Atem left the palanquin and approached the priests. Under applause, they entered the first building.</span>
</p>
<p>Its halls seemed to have grown. At least Yugi felt a lot smaller in them than usual. The priests lead them through a few corridors, into chambers Yugi hadn’t been in before.</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Atem were led into different rooms. Like a puppet, Yugi let the priests take off everything he wore and make him take a hot bath. Afterwards, they dressed him in ceremonial clothes: for the bottom they gave him a skirt that </span>
  <span>ended</span>
  <span> above his knees and attached another piece of cloth to its back, almost like a train. It barely touched his ankles and was of a soft, transparent fabric.</span>
</p>
<p>They tied a cloth belt with white and pink lotus flowers around his hips. For his upper body they gave him a piece that covered half his back, his arms, and which had a hood for his head. It left free Yugi’s chest, stomach, and lower back.</p>
<p>The clothes were mostly white with the occasional colourful accent or elaborate embroidery in Hapi’s colours: blue, green, and black. For the jewellery, he got a choker, earrings, bangles, and anklets, all in gold. After painting a few hieroglyphs next to his eyes, they led him back into the first hall. The priests from before were waiting.</p>
<p>Most of the buzzing and chattering now came from the gardens. The audience must have entered the temple by now. Atem returned from his preparations only a little later. He wore the same as Yugi but instead of a hood he wore his nemes headdress.</p>
<p>“Are you ready?” the high priest asked.</p>
<p>“In a moment,” Atem said, placed a hand on Yugi’s back, and guided him into a shady corner. He placed his palms on Yugi’s arms. “Shh… Breathe. You’re shaking.”</p>
<p>Atem was right. Yugi inhaled and exhaled but his legs still felt as stable as water. He still had no idea what to do.</p>
<p>“A-Atem, I…” Yugi began but couldn’t continue. The words that might save Atem’s life would take Kisara’s and the other way around.</p>
<p>“It’s all right,” Atem said, his eyes full of gentility. “All this is scaring me too. But I know I can do this thanks to you. I trust you, Yugi.”</p>
<p>He gave Yugi a kiss and Yugi had never felt so undeserving of Atem’s kindness. Atem’s scarlet eyes, his soft lips, his deep voice – all that was supposed to be gone soon? It was like thousands of needles stung him everywhere.</p>
<p>Just as Atem ended the kiss a priestess approached them.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh, Royal Ornament? It’s time.”</p>
<p><span>Atem nodded and took Yugi’s </span>hand. They walked to the grand double doors that led into the gardens. Priests and guards alike assembled around them in an oval shape, the high priest at the front. The wooden doors opened and to Yugi it felt like being pushed down a cliff. Now all he could do was fall.</p>
<p>A wave of applause greeted them. The stone path was lined by so many people the grass below their feet was barely visible. Yugi scanned the crowd for Otogi but couldn’t find him anywhere. Maybe he hadn’t come after all? Yugi prayed that Otogi was still at his villa because he had understood the madness of his plan. Lord Kek was nowhere to be seen either.</p>
<p>Some of the priests were playing drums in their arms and Yugi and Atem walked in synch with their beats. Others were chanting songs that were calling on Hapi. The sun was already half hidden behind the horizon, painting the sky red like blood.</p>
<p>They reached the building with the square pond. Here it was even more crowded and they all cheered as Yugi and Atem made their way towards the shallow water. Mirrors that were attached to pillars and around the open ceiling directed sunlight the pond. That way the hieroglyphs at the bottom sparkled and looked as if the water was actually liquid gold.</p>
<p>They stopped in front of the pool. The high priest tapped his staff against the ground. The sound echoed and silenced the audience. He welcomed everyone to the ritual. What else he said Yugi didn’t know. His eyes were still searching for Otogi. He spotted Lord Seto, Lady Isis, even Kajiki and his father but no Otogi and no Lord Kek.</p>
<p>The high priest moved out of the way so Atem could step into the glittering water. Yugi had no choice but to do the same. Two groups of priests were waiting in the middle and Yugi approached the left one. Drums were thudding in a rhythm that wasn’t half as quick as Yugi’s pulse.</p>
<p>One man was kneeling before Yugi, holding the silver tray above his head. Yugi took a handful of petals from a bowl and spread it on the water’s surface while twirling. Atem did the same thing. Next was the sistrum. Both Yugi and Atem shook it in synch with the drums, walking in circles.</p>
<p>Yugi returned to the tray and placed the sistrum in the middle. To its right stood the pot of lotion. Yugi was sure his heart was about to jump out of his chest.</p>
<p>He had an idea. He pretended to accidentally push the pot off the tray – but it was caught by a priest. He put it back to where it had been. Yugi bit his tongue so he wouldn’t curse the priest.</p>
<p>They all gave him confused looks when he hesitated. With trembling hands Yugi scooped up the lotion in both of his palms. He turned around and he and Atem walked towards the middle of the pond.</p>
<p>In another desperate attempt Yugi stumbled, hoping to lose the lotion if he fell. But another priest caught him around the hips. Only two steps later he and Atem stood right in front of each other.</p>
<p>Hundreds of eyes were on them. Some were already whispering because of Yugi’s mistakes. Atem cleared his throat. Yugi knew why. His hands didn’t want to move. There had to be another way! But Yugi’s frantic mind couldn’t find it.</p>
<p>He begged the gods once more that Otogi had changed his mind. Even though it made him want to throw up, he applied the lotion to Atem’s chest, stomach, and lower back. Atem then did the same to Yugi. They turned around and walked a few steps. The other priests left the pond. The musicians began the ritual’s song.</p>
<p>If they hadn’t rehearsed so many times, Yugi might have forgotten the choreography altogether. But even though Yugi remembered everything, he was always a little out of synch with both Atem and the music. His moves were wooden and more than once he almost lost his balance and fell. Yugi looked around, searching for a bomb to fly towards Atem. The priests spread so much incense it was as if the hall was filled with mist and it made Yugi slightly dizzy.</p>
<p>Despite all that, they completed the choreography and lastly stretched out their arms and chests. Nothing had happened. Could it be…?</p>
<p>The crowd applauded. Yugi flinched when something landed in front of him in the water but it was only a flower. The audience threw dozens of them and Yugi’s panic returned. He tried to make out any faces but by now the crowd was almost engulfed in incense. He whirled around when Atem took his hand.</p>
<p>“They’re just flowers,” he whispered, his brows furrowed in concern. Yugi was sweating, whether more because of the dance or his fear he didn’t know.</p>
<p>They left the pond and walked to the high priest and his subordinates with dripping feet. They all had looks of disappointment on their faces. Yugi didn’t care.</p>
<p>“Now that you’ve completed the first ritual…” the high priest said.</p>
<p>Yugi’s heart stopped.</p>
<p>He saw it to his right.</p>
<p>A small leather bomb with a lit fuse flying from the crowd towards Atem.</p>
<p>Yugi didn’t think.</p>
<p>He acted.</p>
<p>“Look out!” he shouted and threw himself against Atem. Both rolled over the floor as the ball hit the ground and exploded into fire. People screamed.</p>
<p>Three more bombs flew through the air, one hitting a priest, one the crowd, and another one the tiles not far from Yugi and Atem. Guards rushed to them, grabbed their arms, and pulled them up. They forced their way through the panicking crowd, into a safe corridor. Atem threw his arms around Yugi.</p>
<p>“Yugi, are you all right?”</p>
<p>To Yugi, everything was spinning. Whatever feelings he had seemed to be slipping away. He touched his own head and when he looked at his hand it was red with blood. His vision blurred and one moment later he fainted.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yugi woke in a dark room he didn’t know. The daze of sleep disappeared in the blink of an eye when he remembered what had happened. The realisation shot through his spine like icy lightning.</p>
<p>He may have saved Atem. But he had sentenced Kisara to death. Had Otogi already…?</p>
<p>The door opened and Lord Seto entered with an oil lamp in his hand. Only now Yugi realised he was lying on a red divan and that he was wearing a simple, white tunic. Yugi sat up but the pain flashing through his skull made him regret it. He touched his hair and noticed a bandage.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. It’s only a lacerated wound according to the doctors,” Lord Seto said, his voice as cool as always. “You probably fainted because of the shock.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Yugi croaked. Silence.</p>
<p>“Don’t you want to know what happened?”</p>
<p>“O-Of course I do.”</p>
<p>Lord Seto raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“It seems someone was trying to kill the Pharaoh. We’re interrogating everyone who was involved in the ritual. You see, one of the priests checked on the items for the ritual. He noticed that the lotion that was applied to the Pharaoh has been tempered with.”</p>
<p>“It has…?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Apparently, it was only noticeable to experts like him. A few ingredients were different, making the lotion highly flammable. If one of those fireballs had hit the Pharaoh, he’d have died instantly. The people who were hit at the temple are injured but they’ll live.”</p>
<p>“G-Good.”</p>
<p>Yugi pressed a hand against his mouth. He had to get to Otogi as soon as possible. If he hurried, maybe he could convince him to…</p>
<p>“Royal Ornament, please come with me.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“We need to interrogate you too.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s mouth went dry.</p>
<p>“Me? But-”</p>
<p>“I said we’re interrogating everyone who had something to do with the ritual. Surely you understand that we can’t make an exception for you.”</p>
<p>There wasn’t only the usual cold efficiency in Lord Seto’s eyes. He looked at Yugi like a possible suspect. Did he know something?</p>
<p>“Y-Yes but I … I don’t feel well…”</p>
<p>“It’s just a few questions.”</p>
<p>Knowing that Lord Seto wouldn’t accept a no, Yugi followed him through the corridors of the main complex. Outside, it was dark but the torches on the walls provided at least a little light. Nervous whispers came from every room and corner, most likely speculating about what had happened. Yugi doubted that anyone at the palace would sleep tonight.</p>
<p>They reached the corridor before the throne hall. Two guards opened one of the massive doors when they saw Lord Seto approach, then closed it once they were inside. Yugi felt as if he had entered a lion’s cage.</p>
<p>The path from the doors to Atem’s throne was covered by a long, crimson carpet. Several fire plates were crackling at its sides and in other corners. Guards with spears stood at the walls. Atem sat on his throne while five of his advisers were seated to his left and right. In the area before them knelt one of Hapi’s priests.</p>
<p>“That will be all for now,” Atem said and a guard led the priest to one of the side doors. Atem’s eyes fell on Yugi and his expression changed to one of worry. Despite his best efforts to hide it, Yugi could see from afar that Atem was shaken and tired.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh, I’d like to question the Royal Ornament next,” Lord Seto said as he and Yugi came closer.</p>
<p>“Why is that? He saved my life, Lord Seto. He deserves your respect, not your mistrust.”</p>
<p>“I assure you that I don’t mistrust him,” Lord Seto lied. “I just think we should be thorough. It shouldn’t take long anyway.”</p>
<p>Atem shot him a disapproving look, then sighed.</p>
<p>“You’re right. It’s just part of the routine.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. And there’s someone else I’d like to question.”</p>
<p>He waved at one of the guards in the back. Two of them disappeared through another side door and returned with a person between them: Otogi.</p>
<p>His eyes were so full of hate Yugi took a step back. The guards withdrew once Otogi was standing next to Yugi. Lord Seto took his seat to Atem’s right.</p>
<p>“You are Yugi of Tamiat, Royal Ornament of Pharaoh Atem. Is that correct?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes, my lord.”</p>
<p>“And you are Lord Otogi, Lord of Tamiat, correct?”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Otogi said, already struggling to sound calm.</p>
<p>“Royal Ornament, please tell us what happened at the ritual earlier.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s tongue felt too big for his mouth.</p>
<p>“A-After we finished the choreography I saw these … things fly towards Pharaoh Atem. So I pushed him out of the way.”</p>
<p>“And how did you know they were dangerous? According to everyone else, they looked like leather balls. While rather unusual for the occasion, those would not have been dangerous.”</p>
<p>Yugi nibbled on his lower lip.</p>
<p>“I… I thought they were stones.”</p>
<p>“That was lucky,” Lord Seto said with a hint of sarcasm. “Royal Ornament, you’ve been checking every direction throughout the entire dance. Why was that?”</p>
<p>Yugi glanced at Otogi. His expression was clear: <em>Don’t – you – dare.</em></p>
<p>“I… I was really nervous,” Yugi said. Lord Seto turned to Otogi.</p>
<p>“My lord, you returned to your villa right after the attack. Why?”</p>
<p>“Obviously, I was shaken. I wanted to go somewhere safe.”</p>
<p>“Even though your whore could have been hurt?”</p>
<p>“I was in panic. I didn’t think,” Otogi almost snapped. Some advisers raised their brows but Lord Seto didn’t care.</p>
<p>“Royal Ornament, why did you hesitate when you had to apply the tempered lotion to the Pharaoh’s body?”</p>
<p>It was as if the question put a noose around Yugi’s neck. Lord Seto was only waiting for one wrong word to let it choke Yugi. He shot Otogi a quick look.</p>
<p>“I-I don’t remember. I was too nervous.”</p>
<p>“Right. You were <em>nervous</em>.” He said the last word almost mockingly. “Didn’t you have your début here at the palace only a few months ago? Back then you seemed perfectly comfortable with a large audience.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s eyes darted at Otogi.</p>
<p>“Dancing for mortals and dancing for and with a god are completely different things! How dare you even compare them?” Otogi said, playing with the wristbands he hated so much.</p>
<p>“The question wasn’t directed at you,” Lord Seto said calmly. “But do tell me, my lord: Why were your servants preparing a horse and your luggage when my guards came to fetch you?”</p>
<p>Otogi hesitated, almost panting.</p>
<p>“I was planning on leaving anyway. I’ve been away from Tamiat for far too long.”</p>
<p>“Can you confirm that, Royal Ornament?”</p>
<p>Yugi felt as if he was balancing on a rope, only he had no idea where to put his foot so he wouldn’t fall.</p>
<p>“I think so,” he croaked.</p>
<p>“You think so? Wouldn’t Lord Otogi have taken you with him? Or was he planning on just leaving his most beautiful whore here?”</p>
<p>“I… I…”</p>
<p>“What does this have to do with anything?!” Otogi said. “The Pharaoh was almost murdered and you think this is the right time to meddle in our private affairs?!”</p>
<p>Lord Seto was not impressed. He turned to Yugi again.</p>
<p>“Royal Ornament, you care about the Pharaoh on a personal level, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“O-Of course.”</p>
<p>“Then you must also have a personal desire to see the assassin punished, right?”</p>
<p>Yugi glanced at Otogi, then at the floor, then at Lord Seto.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes.”</p>
<p>Lord Seto folded his hands and leaned forward. He spoke loud and clearly:</p>
<p>“Then I’m asking you in front of many witnesses, the Pharaoh, and Maat herself: Do you think Lord Otogi was involved in the attempted assassination?”</p>
<p>Cold seized Yugi’s body, yet he felt a drop of sweat run over his forehead. Once more, his gaze travelled to Otogi.</p>
<p>“Yugi,” it came from Atem. Yugi had forgotten he was even there. For the first time since entering, Yugi looked at him. “If you can, tell me that neither you nor Lord Otogi had anything to do with this.”</p>
<p>The mask Atem usually wore in public was cracking. Beneath was the person who had faith in Yugi, the one in whose arms Yugi could feel safe, the one who understood him like no one else. Yugi had already betrayed him. He couldn’t do it again.</p>
<p>He hung his head in shame and a few gasps came from the other advisers.</p>
<p>“Lord Otogi,” Lord Seto said. “Due to the suspicion of you trying to kill the Pharaoh, I hereby have you arrested.”</p>
<p>“Arrest me?! How dare you?!” Otogi grabbed Yugi’s arms so tightly Yugi almost shrieked. “Yugi, tell them I had nothing to do with this! Do it or I’ll…”</p>
<p>“You’ll do what, my lord?” Lord Seto asked. Guards were approaching them. Before they could surround them, Otogi dashed towards one of the fire plates and pulled another leather ball with a fuse out. Those who understood jumped up or clutched their chests.</p>
<p>“O-Otogi,” Yugi said and raised his hands in an attempt to calm him. “Please don’t.”</p>
<p>Otogi’s body was trembling. His eyes were full of dread but like a cornered animal, he was ready to do anything to save himself.<br/>“YOU WILL NOT TAKE TAMIAT AWAY FROM ME!”</p>
<p>He held the fuse into the fire, then threw the bomb. Yugi and everyone else dashed to the side, screaming. But when the ball exploded it wasn’t with fire; it was with a dark grey smoke that engulfed everything. Yugi coughed and his eyes watered so much he couldn’t see.</p>
<p>A shrill sound, some kind of whistle, echoed through the hall. The wide double doors burst open and several kinds of noises spread: shouted commands, screams of attack, curses, blades clashing against one another, steps. Yugi was pushed to the ground, a dull pain in his shoulder.</p>
<p>When the fog cleared up, Yugi flinched. Half a dozen guards lay on the floor, either writhing in pain or motionless. Two other men lay on the ground, with weapons but without a uniform, and stared into nothing. Blood was splattered on the floor. Guards and advisers alike talked to each other in panicked voices, gave commands, and demanded answers. Yugi didn’t hear what they were saying.</p>
<p>He looked around but Otogi was nowhere to be seen. All that remained of him was a small golden thing, lying on the crimson carpet that lead out of the hall and into the darkness. Yugi picked up the golden wristband and held it in his shaky hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>My beautiful readers,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>like I mentioned in the note before the last chapter I will take a break from uploading after this one. Take care, everyone!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sincerely,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Pancake</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They fled the palace!”</p>
<p>“They took the guards by surprise!”</p>
<p>“After them! Quick!”</p>
<p>No, no, no…! Yugi pressed the wristband against his chest. The last clouds of smoke were disappearing. Yet, Yugi’s lungs seemed to be shrinking.</p>
<p>“Seize the Royal Ornament,” Lord Seto’s said. Yugi shot up, let the wristband slide into his pocket, and turned around. Guards with spears were approaching him. Yugi dashed towards Atem, standing near his throne, but Yugi’s legs were so shaky he fell to his knees.</p>
<p>“Please, you’ve got to save her!” Yugi said. Two guards grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet.</p>
<p>“Take him away. We’ll deal with that criminal later,” Lord Seto said and crinkled nose as if Yugi were a particularly disgusting insect.</p>
<p>“No, please! You’ve got to save Kisara!”</p>
<p>The guards were about to drag him towards the exit when Lord Seto stopped them by raising his hand. His brows furrowed.</p>
<p>“What about Kisara? I thought she’s in Tamiat.”</p>
<p>“No! Otogi and Lord Kek kidnapped her! She’s in Lord Kek’s club in Waset! Otogi threatened to kill her if I ruined his plan and now… <em>Please</em> save her!” Yugi said, the lump in his throat growing. Lord Seto approached him with slow steps, eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>“If this is just a trick you’ll be locked away for the rest of your life. Or worse.”</p>
<p>“Do with me whatever you want! Just save her, please! I’ll tell you all I know but please don’t let her die! I’m begging you!”</p>
<p>Yugi started sobbing and tears dropped on the crimson carpet beneath him. Lord Seto exchanged looks with the other advisers, then examined Yugi once more.</p>
<p>“Lord Kek’s club… It’s called the Blue Crocodile, isn’t it?” He turned to the leader of the guards to his right, marked by the thick golden bands around his upper arms. “Send five units to Lord Kek’s club. I’ll come with you.”</p>
<p>The man nodded and gave his subordinates a few commands. Together with Lord Seto they left the hall. Yugi couldn’t allow himself to be relieved. If they weren’t there in time, all they’d find was Kisara in a pool of her own blood.</p>
<p>“Royal Ornament, you have a lot to explain,” Lady Isis said, her voice still trembling. She did her best to appear as dignified as always but she too was shaken.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you everything, I promise! I never wanted it to come to this!”</p>
<p>“Guards, let go of him,” Lady Isis said and the men obeyed. Yugi wiped his wet cheeks. “I think we should question you in private. One of the conference rooms should suffice.”</p>
<p>Yugi, Atem, and the other four advisers followed Lady Isis’ suggestion. They sat at a long table, Atem at its head, Yugi across from him. Yugi confessed all he knew: from the food deal Otogi had with Dartz to all that had happened today.</p>
<p>While suspicious at first, most of the advisers soon seemed to believe Yugi. They had many questions and Yugi answered them to the best of his ability. Only Atem was silent during the whole interrogation. He only looked at his advisers and never at Yugi. It made the guilt on Yugi’s shoulders feel even heavier.</p>
<p>It was in the middle of the night when everyone decided that it was enough for now. Everyone rose and approached the exits.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh, I think having the Royal Ornament brought into guarded chambers should be enough,” Lady Isis suggested. Yugi hurried towards Atem and touched his arm.</p>
<p>“At… My Pharaoh, may I talk to you in private before that?”</p>
<p>Atem’s face was almost expressionless. He turned away.</p>
<p>“Fine,” was all he said. He walked out of the room and Yugi followed him. After a few corridors, they reached a parlour with several yellow to red couches and armchairs, arranged in a circle formation. As soon as they entered, Taia jumped at them. But her happiness disappeared when she noticed the tense atmosphere.</p>
<p>Atem walked to one of the windows, brushed the silk curtain to the left, and looked outside. His back was on Yugi. In this corner of the palace the only sounds were chirping crickets outside, as if it were a night like any other.</p>
<p>“I… I…” Yugi played with his hands. “If I had known Otogi’s plan, I’d never have… Ra, I know no words can make up for almost getting you killed. But for what it’s worth… I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Atem’s silence was like dozens of needles in Yugi’s heart. Yet, he knew that was the least he deserved.</p>
<p>“I guess that’s what Heba must have felt like,” Atem croaked. “In a way at least. It must have been even worse for him since I…”</p>
<p>Atem’s pain was so palpable it sent another arrow through Yugi’s chest.</p>
<p>“I’m just glad you’re safe now. I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore,” he said. Atem approached him.</p>
<p>“I’m no better, am I? I can’t blame you for not trusting me with any of this in the first place. With all I did in the past… If I weren’t so horrible, maybe you’d have confided to me. I’m sorry for failing you.”</p>
<p>Yugi had expected reproaches and insults. His confusion paralysed him and he could only stare.</p>
<p>“N-No, you have nothing to be sorry for! I’m the one who deserves no trust! Even before you chose me for the ritual I was the one who…”</p>
<p>Yugi pressed a hand against his mouth, almost retching at the memory.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Atem asked. Yugi didn’t dare look at him. Atem would hate him if he knew. But Yugi was being crushed by all the lies and he couldn’t bear it any longer.</p>
<p>“I… I swear I said no! I said I didn’t want it! But Otogi… He did it anyway and I…”</p>
<p>“Did what?” Atem placed his palms on Yugi’s arms. “Please tell me.”</p>
<p>The concern in his voice made it even harder. Yugi’s body felt ice-cold.</p>
<p>“I… I never wanted to be unfaithful to you! I’d never have done it if he had left me a choice! I’m so sorry, Atem! I’m so sorry!”</p>
<p>Yugi buried his face in his hands and started crying. Atem’s skin against his arms was probably the last time Atem would ever touch him. He’d be so disgusted he’d never want to see Yugi again…!</p>
<p>Instead, Atem pulled him into a tight hug.</p>
<p>“How dare he?!” he hissed. “He committed one of the worst sins possible! He’ll pay for this, Yugi. I swear he’ll pay for this.”</p>
<p>“You don’t hate me…?”</p>
<p>“I could never hate you,” Atem said and looked Yugi in the eyes. “I hate <em>him</em>. And I hate myself for letting you down.”</p>
<p>“Don’t say that. I should have stood up to Otogi but he … he’s not like you. I can’t talk to him and he’d never listen to me or…”</p>
<p>For the first time, Yugi told someone about how stressful it had always been to be with Otogi. How Yugi had always had to fear that Otogi would leash out – be it verbally or physically – if Yugi did the wrong thing. How he had more and more forced himself to endure Otogi’s touch rather than enjoy it. How he had always made Yugi feel like an incompetent child and how much Yugi appreciated that none of this was the case with Atem.</p>
<p>They ended up arm in arm on one of the couches, a blanket with geometrical embroidery around their shoulders and Taia sleeping at their feet. She had done her best to lick their tears away.</p>
<p>They were slowly dozing away. A part of Yugi was relieved that he had told Atem everything and that there were no more secrets between them. Another one couldn’t stop thinking about Kisara. If only she was all right…</p>
<p>
  <em>Knock, knock, knock.</em>
</p>
<p>All three startled. Taia gave a tired bark. Atem cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>A servant entered.</p>
<p>“Lord Seto is returning from Waset, my Ph-”</p>
<p>Before she could end the sentence, Yugi shot up and dashed past her. Whatever the result was, he had to see it for himself. Yugi’s heart drummed in his chest and he was praying that he wouldn’t lay eyes on Kisara’s corpse.</p>
<p>He rushed into the forecourt. Dawn was breaking, colouring the lower part of the sky in a soft yellow. A palanquin was just arriving. The carriers let it sink to the ground. One of the curtains opened from the inside and Yugi clutched his chest.</p>
<p>Before she had the chance to dismount, Yugi hurried towards her and threw his arms around her. She returned the hug, her silvery blond hair brushing his face.</p>
<p>“Kisara, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know… I’m so glad you’re still alive…!”</p>
<p>“Oh Yugi…”</p>
<p>They held each other and cried in relief. Here she was, alive and breathing. Now Yugi could leave all his nightmare scenarios behind and so much tension in his body he hadn’t noticed before could evaporate into nothing.</p>
<p>Lord Seto walked past them and towards Atem at an archway. Taia was standing next to him.</p>
<p>“Neither Lord Otogi nor Lord Kek were at the Blue Crocodile. I suppose they were smart enough to flee the city as soon as possible. The city guards have been ordered to look out for them nevertheless,” Lord Seto said.</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>“The personnel of the Blue Crocodile will be questioned as well. For now the place is shut down.” He looked over his shoulder at Kisara. “I hope you know how lucky you are. None of this would have happened if you had agreed to live with me.” He turned back to Atem. “My Pharaoh, if you allow, I’d like to tell you about the details of the mission.”</p>
<p>Both withdrew but instead of going with them, Taia stepped towards Yugi. Yet, she hesitated to come closer, shooting Kisara insecure looks.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to be scared, girl. Kisara is very nice,” Yugi said but Kisara’s face was twisted in anger, her teeth clenched.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe him,” she muttered. Yugi removed a few strands of hair from her face.</p>
<p>“Let’s go inside. You look hungry.”</p>
<p>Upon asking a servant where to go, he led them into chambers that were usually for foreign guests. Guards were already positioned at each entrance. Yugi asked the servant to bring them food and only now realised how empty his own stomach was.</p>
<p>In the salon they entered everything was a shade of teal: from the painting on the walls, to the cushions, to the ornaments of the furniture. They sat down on a couch and Taia jumped on the upholstery besides Yugi. She laid down and placed her head on Yugi’s thighs. Yugi took Kisara’s hand.</p>
<p>“You have no idea how scared I was. Otogi said it was Lord Seto who kidnapped you. When I found out the truth… Ra, but you tell me first what happened.”</p>
<p>“Do you remember how I burst into the Otogi’s drawing room after one of my evenings with Seto?” she asked and Yugi nodded. She gave a pained sigh. “They had a poor boy all tied up and he had burns all over his skin. They had all kinds of lotions and I think Lord Kek was experimenting on him. He had tears streaming over his face and his eyes begged me to help him. I had to promise Otogi to keep it secret but I knew I had to tell Seto. Before I could do that, Otogi had me brought to the Blue Crocodile. I was in a small cell underground and got food only once a day.”</p>
<p>“How horrible…”</p>
<p>“Let’s just say that my adoptive sister treated me worse,” Kisara said with a bitter smile. “What scared me was Lord Kek. Every few days he’d <em>visit</em> my cell. He didn’t do anything to me but he spoke as if he was about to. I think he just enjoyed seeing my fear.”</p>
<p>“That bastard… If I had known… But Otogi’s story was completely different.”</p>
<p>Yugi told her about everything that had happened until their reunion. During all that, a servant interrupted them by bringing them bread, wine, and a stew of red lentils and beans. Both had two bowls and nibbled on a few more pieces of bread afterwards. Kisara offered to share her leftovers with Taia and even though she was hesitant at first, she ended up licking her bowl more than clean.</p>
<p>After that, Taia was a little less distant with Kisara. Despite the day beginning, Yugi and Kisara went to the bedroom and dropped onto the two separate beds. Thanks to the shutters and curtains the room was mostly dark but Yugi was tired enough to fall asleep in direct sunlight. Taia curled up near his feet and Yugi exchanged one more smile with Kisara before he closed his eyes.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Taia woke Yugi by gently licking his face. He yawned and stretched. The few sunbeams falling through the shutters indicated that it was in the middle of the day by now. While still feeling exhausted, Yugi was a little more relaxed and focussed.</p>
<p>“You probably need to go outside, huh? All right then.”</p>
<p>Yugi rose and left the room as quietly as he could. Kisara was still asleep and she deserved her rest. In the salon, Yugi opened a door into a small garden. Taia did her business and played a little with Yugi before stretching out in the shade of a tree for another nap.</p>
<p>“You woke me up just for that, huh?” Yugi said and chuckled. He petted her before going back inside. He was just wondering if he should do the same as Taia when a knock sounded.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>Lord Seto entered. He looked around the room, probably searching for Kisara, before he addressed Yugi:</p>
<p>“Royal Ornament, please come with me.”</p>
<p>Yugi followed Lord Seto through a couple of corridors into another conference room. The advisers sat at another long table, Atem at its head. Their tired eyes let Yugi know that they couldn’t have slept longer than him.</p>
<p>Both Lord Seto and Yugi took their seats. A goblet of water stood before Yugi and he instinctively cupped his hands around it. The tension he had shed earlier was returning.</p>
<p>“We could find neither Lord Otogi nor Lord Kek,” Lord Seto began. “We seized Abour, Lord Kek’s sector, since it’s not far from Waset. But there we found no trace of them either. Royal Ornament, you know Lord Otogi better than all of us. Do you think he’d return to Tamiat after his failed plan?”</p>
<p>“I… I do think he would. Everything he did was for Tamiat. Otogi would never abandon it, especially not if it would be taken over by the crown otherwise.”</p>
<p>The advisers shot each other knowing looks.</p>
<p>“Then it’s clear what we have to do,” Lord Seto said. “Lord Otogi and Lord Kek are guilty of attempted murder on the Pharaoh and the punishment is death. If they’re hiding in Tamiat, we’ll need to go there and invade it.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s breath froze in his throat. He stared at the other advisers and Atem. None of them disagreed.</p>
<p>“More troops have returned from the south by now. They were supposed to go north to aid in the war against Atlantis anyway. That way we kill two birds with one stone,” Lady Isis added.</p>
<p>“You can’t do that!” Yugi blurted out. “Otogi will command his soldiers to fight for him! You’ll slaughter people of Tamiat, other Egyptians!”</p>
<p>Yugi looked helplessly at Atem but he was wearing the mask of the proud Pharaoh.</p>
<p>“Lord Otogi needs to be punished. I regret that he’s a coward who decides to hide behind innocent people from justice. However, if he refuses to pay for his crimes, we’ll have to make him,” Atem said.</p>
<p>“How can you say that?!” Yugi rose, flames of anger shooting through him. “They may only be soldiers to you but I know them, I know they have names and lives and families! Why should they suffer because of what Otogi tried to do to you?!”</p>
<p>“It’s not only about what he tried to do to me,” Atem hissed and Yugi could see the hate in his eyes. A hot wave of shame swept through Yugi.</p>
<p>“What he did to me doesn’t justify killing innocents either,” Yugi almost mumbled.</p>
<p>“We will give them a chance to surrender. If they don’t take it, I’ll do what I must to pass judgement on that demon.”</p>
<p>“That’s your hate speaking! Follow that plan and you’ll end up causing as much pain and destruction in Tamiat as you did in the south! You learned nothing from that disaster, did you?!”</p>
<p>The room went silent. Atem’s eyes widened, then his face twisted in anger.</p>
<p>“Yugi, you’re going too far.”</p>
<p>“You’re the one who’s going too far! The north already dislikes you! You’re going to make them <em>hate</em> you if you kill commoners and scare citizens by having your troops march through their home!”</p>
<p>“And how else do you think we’re going to get hold of Lord Otogi? Do you honestly think he’s going to turn himself in?” Lord Seto asked sharply. Yugi had nothing to reply. “Exactly. Lord Otogi is a criminal and we will treat him as such.”</p>
<p>“I know he is! But he’s not only that! To the people of Tamiat he’s their lord and he changed things for the better after his father’s death! And he’s … he’s a victim too.”</p>
<p>Lord Seto rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Royal Ornament, if you think we should let him get away with attempted murder because he has a sad past you are very naive,” he said. Yugi turned to Atem but his expression hadn’t changed.</p>
<p>“If it were any other sector you’d agree. You only feel about the issue like that because it’s Tamiat,” Atem said.</p>
<p>“I’m the one who lets his emotions decide?! Are you serious?!” Yugi said but cursed himself. Atem’s eyes were now even colder than they had been when Yugi had insulted him at the Feast of Peace. He gave a frustrated sigh. “You’re only going to make things worse for Tamiat and for yourself.”</p>
<p>“We don’t exactly have any options. We have a criminal to prosecute. If you have any objection that’s legitimate, you may present it tonight when the sentence is proclaimed,” Lord Seto said. Yugi looked at all the advisers and lastly at Atem. None of them seemed to understand.</p>
<p>Yugi left the room and smashed the door behind himself.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He stomped through the garden, cursing both Atem and himself. Why could Atem not listen to him?! Why had Yugi mentioned the war with Nubia and the south and ruined every chance of compromise?! Of course it was important to catch an attempted assassin but why did no one else think of the long-term consequences?! Yugi kicked trees and punched the grass but he knew that wouldn’t solve the problem either. Maybe he shouldn’t have told Atem what Otogi had done to him, at least not yet.</p>
<p>Frustration weighing him down, he returned to his and Kisara’s temporary chambers. Just as he was approaching the dark wooden door, it burst open and Lord Seto stormed out of the salon.</p>
<p>“…I only want the best for you, Kisara!” he snapped over his shoulder and rushed past Yugi. He entered and found Kisara standing near a window, her arms crossed. She wore a blue dress now and judging from the flowery scent around her she must have taken a bath.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Yugi asked.</p>
<p>“He’s impossible.” Kisara gritted her teeth. “Now that Otogi’s on the run he thinks I should live with him. He didn’t even ask me! He just decided himself where I should live and with whom I should study mathematics! I was freed not even a day ago and he…”</p>
<p>Kisara inhaled sharply. Yugi came closer and placed a hand on her lower back.</p>
<p>“He has some pretty terrible ideas. Did you hear what they want to do next?”</p>
<p>Yugi told her and Kisara was just as speechless as he had been. She made the same points as Yugi and couldn’t fathom that Atem and his advisers just ignored them. They sank down on a couch. On the table next to it stood a game of Abtu Sheta and Yugi opened the flat case. He took out the cards and shuffled them over and over. In the meantime Taia had joined them and lain down at Yugi’s feet.</p>
<p>“She seems to like you,” Yugi said to Kisara. “Usually Taia is a lot shyer with people she doesn’t know.”</p>
<p>“Well, earlier I sang a little and she came back inside just to watch me. She tilted her head from one side to the other and I’m not sure if that was a good or bad thing. Either way, afterwards we played a bit of fetch even though she always kept her distance. She’s a cute one.”</p>
<p>Kisara chuckled but it was followed by a sigh of sorrow. She took three strands of her hair and started braiding them.</p>
<p>“You know, I understand that Otogi deserves the … the death penalty for what he did.” Yugi shuddered. “But despite everything, he’s still the one who took me in when I needed a new home.”</p>
<p>“Yes, to me too. He saved me from my adoptive sister. I’ll forever be grateful for that.”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>“I don’t want him to die,” Yugi said. “Besides, there would be no one left to take care of Tamiat without him. But I also understand why Atem and the others made their decision. Otogi doesn’t leave them a choice. He knows he has nothing to lose. How else is he supposed to be captured? When the Pharaoh’s troops arrive, the people of Tamiat will see them as their enemy. They will fight and there’s no one who can stop them…”</p>
<p>Yugi drew a card. It was the one that forced both players to return all the remaining pieces to their starting positions. If only he could reset this whole situation as well…</p>
<p>“I think there might be one person who can stop them,” Kisara said.</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“You.”</p>
<p>Yugi furrowed his brows, almost dropping his cards.</p>
<p>“Wh-What?”</p>
<p>“Think about it. If you’re at the Pharaoh’s side, the soldiers will recognise you. If it’s you who asks them not to fight, maybe they’ll listen.”</p>
<p>“Listen … to <em>me</em>?” Yugi could only stare at her but her eyes were serious. “I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>“Why not? You were the one who brought food to hungry villagers every week and the people loved you for it. Every time you came back, you told me about how good it felt to see their happy faces. And don’t you remember how many people came to your last party at the Red Lily just to see you? How crowded the harbour was when we left? How they all promised <em>you</em> they’d do their best for Tamiat?”</p>
<p>Yugi did remember. It was true that whenever he had gone to the city, the people had greeted him with smiles and blessings. He may not know every single person but they all knew him, not only because he looked the way he did. If they saw him at Atem’s side, they’d at the very least recognise him and wonder what he was doing with the Pharaoh.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t mean they’d listen to me.”</p>
<p>“It’s still a chance, isn’t it?” Kisara put the cards on the space between them and cupped Yugi’s hands. “I may not be able to tell you with certainty that it’d all work out. But I can say that the chance of Tamiat getting harmed will be a lot lower if you’re there.”</p>
<p>“But I … I always make everything worse.”</p>
<p>“Why would you think that?”</p>
<p>“Because that’s how it always is and it’s what … what Otogi would say.”</p>
<p>“Honestly, I think it’s Otogi who made everything worse,” Kisara said and Yugi gaped at her as if she had offended the gods themselves. “You don’t have to do it of course. But I do think that you have a real chance to prevent the worst, Yugi. You and no one else.”</p>
<p>All words, both positive and negative, were stuck in Yugi’s throat. Kisara really had that much faith in him – and Yugi couldn’t even come up with dozens of reasons to disprove her. Confusion hit him like a club on his head.</p>
<p>“I need a moment,” he mumbled before he exited their chambers. He wandered through the corridors, trying to put his thoughts in order. He reached a tower with nothing but a few small windows and a large set of stairs. Yugi climbed it because that way he could just perform the same moves over and over without having to consider anything else.</p>
<p>Yugi was out of breath by the time he reached the top. He found himself on the roof of the main complex. Except for a few guards here and there it was empty.</p>
<p>Yugi walked to the half-wall enclosing the platform and placed his hands on the warm stone bannister. A slight breeze caressed his face. The sun was setting and covering the palace and its districts in an orange shade.</p>
<p>It was a great view but it couldn’t be compared to that from Tamiat’s tower. From there, he had been able to see the whole city, a few surrounding villages, and of course the glittering sea. Just remembering his home made Yugi almost smile.</p>
<p>He pulled something out of his tunic’s pocket. It was the wristband Otogi had dropped during his flight from the palace. Otogi… Where was he now? Did he still own the other wristband or had he gotten rid of it? Did he hate Yugi after what had happened?</p>
<p>Yugi couldn’t deny that Kisara had made some good points. If he were next to Atem as his army approached Tamiat, the soldiers would recognise him. As would the military officials leading them. They had been to Otogi’s mansion often enough for that. That didn’t mean they’d do what Yugi asked of them. But there was a higher chance to avoid battle.</p>
<p>Was it worth taking though? It was a reflex to say no. Yugi’s intervention only made things worse. Yet, if he stayed out of it, the conflict would definitely have a horrible end. His friends would only be some of the people who’d get hurt.</p>
<p>The sapphires and pearls of the wristband were glimmering in the remaining sunlight. Otogi may view it as a chain that tied him to the Pharaoh. To Yugi it represented his home. Those who wore it had the duty and the privilege to help Tamiat flourish and to protect its people from harm.</p>
<p>Wasn’t that exactly what Yugi wanted to do? Of course, this should remain Otogi’s task. But this time it had been Otogi who had made a huge mistake and Yugi had the opportunity to minimise its consequences.</p>
<p>Besides, if Otogi was sentenced to death, what then? Tamiat would be without a leader and the people wouldn’t accept a new lord or lady who was chosen by Atem. The result would be unrest and more violence. Yugi couldn’t let that happen.</p>
<p>Drums and trumpets played in the court below him. Servants declared that Atem was about to announce the sentence of Otogi and Lord Kek and everyone was summoned to attend. Yugi’s heart dropped.</p>
<p>The thought of having that much responsibility made Yugi’s body heavy with fear. He was terrified of causing even more harm. But Yugi had to do it. For Tamiat.</p>
<p>Yugi took a deep breath. He slid the wristband over his hand and let the hinges click into place. It was as if he was now wearing a piece of his home and despite his shaky limbs, it made him feel a little stronger.</p>
<p>He straightened his posture and went downstairs. His heartbeat quickened the closer he came to the crowded throne hall. Its double doors were open and Atem’s voice was echoing.</p>
<p>Heads turned when Yugi entered. Their facial expressions were full of anger and disgust.</p>
<p>“What’s that traitor doing here? Why isn’t he in the dungeons?”</p>
<p>“Probably because he demonstrated his talent to everyone down there. Just shameless!”</p>
<p>“I always knew you couldn’t trust northerners! Especially their filthy whores!”</p>
<p>Their words were sharp like arrows but it was as if the wristband cast a protective shield around him. Out of revulsion, they all moved out of the way as Yugi walked up the crimson carpet. As he reached the first row, Atem, standing in front of everyone, stopped his monologue for a moment.</p>
<p>Their eyes met. Yugi hoped that Atem could tell that he hadn’t come out of spite. He cleared his throat and continued:</p>
<p>“The sentence is as followed: Lord Kek is hereby stripped off his title. The sector of Abour has been seized and remains in the hand of the crown until further notice. Once we find him, his sentence is death. Lord Otogi too is hereby stripped off his title. Once the sector of Tamiat has been taken over, he will be punished by death as well.</p>
<p>“Both of them are now fugitives who need to be captured as soon as possible. In a few days, I will leave with my army for the north, both to hold these criminals accountable and to fight off the Atlanteans. Any objections may be voiced now.”</p>
<p>Yugi stepped forward, his heart pounding. Indignant gasps came from the crowd.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh, may I speak?” Yugi said, his voice not as strong as he wanted it to be.</p>
<p>“You may, Royal Ornament.”</p>
<p>Yugi’s knees were so shaky he pleaded them not to give in. He had to do it. For Tamiat.</p>
<p>“I do not deny that Lord Otogi committed crimes that need to be punished. Regardless of how I or anyone else feels about him,” Yugi said and he could tell from the slight change in Atem’s expression that he understood what Yugi referred to. “I do however object that Tamiat needs to be invaded for that. The people of Tamiat, as well as certain military officials, know me and I have a good reputation among the commoners.</p>
<p>“I think I may be able to prevent a violent conflict. That’s why I humbly request that you take me with you when you travel to the north.”</p>
<p>The nobles laughed, objected, called Yugi a traitor and worse. They were convinced that no one would listen to a whore, no matter how fancy the beds he crawled into were. Yugi focussed on the wristband and forbade his shoulders to slouch over.</p>
<p>“Silence!” Atem said and the crowd obeyed. “Yugi of Tamiat is still my Royal Ornament and you will pay him the respect he deserves. Furthermore, our investigations proved that he had nothing to do with the attempted assassination.” A few whispers still came from the crowd, sounding to Yugi like the hiss of snakes. Atem looked at Yugi. “Royal Ornament, I must admit that I’d prefer if you stayed at the palace where I know you’re safe.</p>
<p>“Yet, I have to agree with your assessment. Spilling the blood of innocent people should be avoided whenever possible. I believe that with your assistance I have a better chance to avert a tragedy. I accept your offer for help.”</p>
<p>Relief flooded Yugi despite more angry remarks from the crowd.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much, my Pharaoh.”</p>
<p>Atem offered a hand. Yugi climbed the four steps in front of him. Once next to Atem, they linked hands. Atem’s grip was supportive but gentle.</p>
<p>“It is decided then. The Royal Ornament shall accompany me to the north. The preparations are being made as we speak and our journey will begin in a few days. The pronouncement of judgement is hereby over.”</p>
<p>The nobles still had sceptical and disgusted looks for Yugi but he didn’t care. No matter how shaky he was he had made one of the biggest decisions of his life. He had taken the chance to fight for Tamiat – and he’d give all he had to make sure it’d end up being for the good of his home, his friends, and even Otogi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This story contains TRIGGER WARNINGS for rape, violence, blood, physical and emotional abuse, suicide (mentioned). READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This warning applies to the story in general. NO SPECIFIC WARNINGS FOR INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS WILL BE GIVEN!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>My beautiful readers,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>One of the reasons for my long absence was that my self-esteem for my stories took a nose-dive and as of today I feel really anxious about uploading. Because of that I can't guarantee that the chapters will come regularly from now on but I will do my best. Also know that this story is already completely written and while you're of course free to voice your critisism, know that it won't have an impact on this fanfiction. I will consider your feedback for future projects though.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Enjoy!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sincerely,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Pancake</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The arrow hit the dark spot in the middle of the target. Next to Yugi, Atem clapped.</p>
<p>“That was a perfect shot!” he said with a proud smile. Yugi let the bow sink and scratched his head.</p>
<p>“It was just luck.”</p>
<p>“There’s always a little luck involved but you can’t deny you’re getting better.”</p>
<p>Atem gestured at the other targets of the shooting range. They had many arrows in them and only a few were stuck in the grass around the targets. Yugi had spent most of his time here over the past days.</p>
<p>He needed some distraction while the journey to the north was being prepared and he found that in his very new archery skills. The training might strain his arm muscles more than expected and he might not even be all that good at it. But shooting arrows was something that required all his concentration, which meant that he had no opportunity to think about how the palace was gossiping about him, the ‘traitor’. Or how much Otogi had to hate him now…</p>
<p>Yugi hung his bow on the storage rack with the others and sat down on a bench with Atem, in the shadow of a palm tree. While servants gathered all the arrows, Yugi and Atem had some cool water. Just as Atem was explaining the advantages of bows made from different types of wood, a young woman approached them and bowed.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh, Kisara of Tamiat would like to speak to you.”</p>
<p>Atem gave Yugi a confused look. But Yugi didn’t know what Kisara could want either.</p>
<p>“Very well. She may come.”</p>
<p>The servant nodded, withdrew, and a little later Kisara walked towards them. The sunlight gave her hair a golden shimmer. She curtsied.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh, I apologise for interrupting. I have a request and I’d be honoured if you would hear me out.”</p>
<p>“Very well. Speak.”</p>
<p>Kisara played with a ring on her finger.</p>
<p>“I would like to accompany you to the north. I know I’m already dependent on your generosity since no noble here is currently interested in a whore from Tamiat. I also wish I could offer you something in return that might help in your mission. But I’m afraid I have neither the same connection to the people that Yugi has nor any diplomatic experience. All I have to offer is my voice, if you and your advisers care about being entertained by a whore from Tamiat.”</p>
<p>She lowered her head. Yugi scolded himself for not asking Atem himself if Kisara could come with them. After all, he could hardly leave his best friend on Waset’s streets. But Atem spoke before Yugi could open his mouth.</p>
<p>“I will allow it. You may think you have little influence but I think just having the people of Tamiat know that two of their high-class whores are on my side will make a difference. Oh, and you’ll only sing for us if you’re comfortable with it.”</p>
<p>Kisara’s eyes widened. Apparently she hadn’t expected her request to be granted that easily.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much, my Pharaoh…! I’ll do whatever I can if I’m able to help after all, I promise.”</p>
<p>Yugi stood up and hugged her. As always, her hair <span>smelt</span> of jasmine.</p>
<p>“You’ll definitely help me,” Yugi whispered. “Just knowing you’re at my side makes everything a little less scary.”</p>
<p>“I’m so glad it does.”</p>
<p>Their bond felt stronger than ever and Yugi thanked the gods that, despite everything, they had given him two people who would fight with him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few days later, everything was ready. Even though he had been lying in Atem’s arms all night, Yugi hardly slept and was awake before the servants knocked. Atem too had a stony expression on his face the moment he woke up, as if he had to go to battle already.</p>
<p>Taia sensed the tense atmosphere and it made her nervous too. She was glued to Yugi and Atem’s heels and hardly touched her breakfast. Yugi would have loved to distract her with her favourite toy but there was no time. Both Yugi and Atem felt horrible about having to leave her but they couldn’t take her to a war zone. Yet, the goodbye was harder than expected.</p>
<p>Taia followed them into the sunny forecourt. Servants were loading the last carts of luggage and sent them to the harbour. The royal palanquin was waiting, including eight carriers. Yugi took a last look at the white building with its painted pillars and three storeys. Yugi had no idea when or if he’d see it again.</p>
<p>Even though she had never liked riding in a palanquin, Taia tried to jump inside. Atem had to gently pull her back by her leather collar.</p>
<p>“Sweetie, no,” he said. Both he and Yugi knelt down to pet her one last time. Her fur had become so much softer since Yugi and Atem had taken her in. It also had a flowery scent, probably because she had rolled around in a flower bed not long ago. Yugi and Atem exchanged looks and Yugi saw the same pain he was feeling in Atem’s eyes. “Taia, you’ve got to be a good girl now. <em>Stay</em>.”</p>
<p>At first, she obeyed. Yugi reminded himself that this was for the best and forced himself to enter the palanquin with Atem. But as soon as a servant closed the curtains and the head of the carriers gave a few commands, Taia barked. One moment later, she had jumped inside the palanquin.</p>
<p>It happened two more times until Atem commanded a servant to leash her and hold her back. Taia still barked and whined as if they were about to toss her back into the streets. Yugi could feel his heart crack but it was even worse for Atem. He told the carriers to stop when they were already moving towards the gate.</p>
<p>He got out of the palanquin and made his way back to her, as did Yugi. Taia jumped at Atem, whining, and her brown eyes sadder than ever. A servant reminded him that they had to get going and amidst all the stress they decided to take Taia to the harbour for now. There, they’d have more time to properly say goodbye to her.</p>
<p>The harbour of Waset was full of people yet again, at least judging from all the voices and steps Yugi heard from behind the curtains. Cheers followed the royal palanquin and Yugi could smell fried meet and honeyed treats. Vendors must have taken advantage of the crowds in order to make money.</p>
<p>The palanquin stopped and two servants opened the curtains. More applause came from the commoners as Atem emerged first, then Yugi with Taia. Even though Yugi saw many smiling faces in the immediate area, things were different a little farther away.</p>
<p>Families and friends were saying goodbye to the soldiers. They hugged and cried, and even from afar Yugi knew they were promising each other to be reunited soon. Yugi even spotted Kajiki and his father in a tight embrace. Yugi sent a prayer to Sekhmet, goddess of war, that she’d grant Egypt a quick victory with few losses.</p>
<p>At every pier lay a ship. Most of them were for the soldiers. But the largest one at the longest pier was Atem’s. It had a crimson main sail and a golden figurehead that was shaped like a falcon.</p>
<p>Everyone bowed as Yugi, Atem, and Taia made their way to one of the planks. Taia was about to enter the ship but Yugi tugged on her leash. Before they could turn to her, Lady Isis approached them with a stern expression.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh, I wish you the best of luck for both of your missions. I’ll take care of most of your duties in the meantime and I shall send you a letter every week. May the gods watch over you,” she said.</p>
<p>“Thank you, my lady.”</p>
<p>“Royal Ornament, if you allow me, I have a request.” She added in a softer tone: “Please… Make sure Madam Mai is safe.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Yugi said. “I understand you are friends.”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes.” A slight blush appeared on her cheeks. “My Pharaoh, Royal Ornament, I will pray for both of you every day. I hope to see you again soon.”</p>
<p>Three of Atem’s other advisers had similar words for him. The other two – Lord Seto and Lord Karim – would accompany him and had already entered the ship. Servants and sailors alike were still loading the ships with chests and sacks and Yugi and Atem knew now was the time to turn to Taia.</p>
<p>Once more, both Yugi and Atem bent down, petted her, and told her she’d be a strong girl and get along without them. Taia didn’t understand and lay down on her back like she always did when she asked for belly rubs. They indulged her, even though her cuteness cut Yugi’s heart in half.</p>
<p>All their gentle words and soft pets were meant to calm Taia and make the separation easier. To her, it seemed to confirm that they’d stay together. Yugi forced himself to hand her leash to a servant, a young woman with short curls. He and Atem linked hands and mounted the ship but again Taia started barking and pulling on the leash. Yugi forbade himself to look back but Taia’s howl was almost worse than a blade in his chest. It was so loud many heads turned towards her.</p>
<p>A scream sounded and Yugi and Atem whirled around. Taia was shooting towards them, whining and with a tucked tail. The servant who had held her leash had a bleeding hand. Yugi rushed towards her.</p>
<p>“Ra, what happened?”</p>
<p>“I tried to calm her but she bit me!” she said shakily.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry. I know you meant well. I’ll ask the Pharaoh to pay for a doctor for you. I’m sure it’s fine if you take the day off.”</p>
<p>She sniffled back her tears and nodded. Yugi returned to Atem and Taia and explained what had happened. Atem heaved a deep sigh.</p>
<p>“What are we supposed to do with you, girl? I can’t have you bite all the servants,” he said while Taia licked his hand. Yugi chewed on his lower lip.</p>
<p>“We’ll take care of Tamiat first, right? Assuming I can help solve the situation, I could return to the palace afterwards and take her with me. That way she’d only be there for a few weeks.”</p>
<p>Atem let a palm run over Taia’s head.</p>
<p>“Sounds like we have no other choice. I just can’t get myself to push her away and make her feel abandoned. We’ll keep her out of any situation that could only be slightly dangerous of course.”</p>
<p>He took her leash and turned to another servant. He asked him to have Taia’s stuff brought from the palace to the ship and even though he was taken aback, the servant obeyed. Taia looked a little less sad after lots of pets and scratches from her humans. While she was busy licking Atem’s face, Yugi spotted Kisara coming from below deck, gathering her pastel green dress. After rubbing Taia’s back one last time, Yugi rose and walked towards Kisara.</p>
<p>Their eyes met and both approached each other. Yugi noticed that the servants steered clear of both of them and the reason wasn’t reverence. Together they made their way to the back of the ship.</p>
<p>“We travel quite a lot these days, huh?” Yugi said and both chuckled.</p>
<p>“Yes and we…”</p>
<p>A shadow covered Yugi and he turned to the right. Lord Seto was standing beside them, frowning.</p>
<p>“Kisara, what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I’m going back to the north,” she said coolly.</p>
<p>“But that’s dangerous! You can’t-”</p>
<p>“I decide myself what I can and cannot do.”</p>
<p>Her expression turned hard like stone, as did Lord Seto’s. Yugi could feel the tension between them.</p>
<p>“Suit yourself,” Lord Seto hissed and walked away. Yugi placed a hand on Kisara’s back.</p>
<p>“I for one am glad that you’ll come with us. I don’t know what I’d do without your support.”</p>
<p>She gave him a small smile. Yugi looked at the Nile, glittering in the morning sun as if it was made of diamonds. Only a few fisher boats were floating over its surface. Yugi took a breath of crisp air.</p>
<p>“I had assumed that when we return home it’d be under happier circumstances,” Yugi said. “This isn’t what I had in mind.”</p>
<p>“Me neither. But if anyone can prevent an escalation, it’s you, Yugi. I know it took you a lot of courage to make that decision and I’ll be at your side to see it through. I know you can do it.”</p>
<p>She took his hand and Yugi squeezed it back, hoping she was right.</p>
<hr/>
<p><span>Yugi had his forearms against the wall, panting. Atem was standing behind him, grabbing Yugi’s hips. He was thrusting</span> into Yugi in a regular pattern and Yugi relished Atem’s hot, hard manhood inside him.</p>
<p>They were travelling for a few days now. They spent a lot of time having sex but the main reason wasn’t desire. Both were determined to do their best for the second ritual. They couldn’t let it fail like the first one.</p>
<p>The pressure was even worse for Atem than it was for Yugi. Yet, Yugi did his best to seduce him with sweet words, dance for him, and guide him into a paradise where no worries existed. Most of the time it worked and Yugi was glad that he had been trained to charm and captivate.</p>
<p>Atem came with a deep but quiet sigh. He slid out of Yugi so Yugi could turn around and wrap his arms around Atem. They walked a few steps and fell down on the bed. In a tight embrace, they rolled over the mattress, light skin rubbing against dark skin, flames of passion darting through Yugi’s veins.</p>
<p>Atem nibbled on the pink tips on Yugi’s chest. His lips travelled lower until they reached Yugi’s manhood. Yugi squirmed beneath Atem as his mouth pleasured Yugi. He bit his lower lip. How hard it was to not moan so that the whole ship could hear him!</p>
<p>That fiery storm inside Yugi grew more intense and reached its peak with waves throbbing through him, almost drowning him. Yugi’s fingers dug into Atem’s shoulders and let go only once the ecstasy subsided. Atem looked up at him with a proud grin.</p>
<p>After cleaning each other, they changed positions so that Yugi had his head on Atem’s chest. His fingers were running over Atem’s well-defined abs, still a little sweaty from the act.</p>
<p>“I think Hapi will be impressed by your virility,” Yugi whispered and Atem laughed.</p>
<p>“I hope so. He’ll be impressed by you too … and how you manage to drive me that wild.”</p>
<p>Despite their smiles, expectations and responsibility weighed heavy on them. Back when Otogi had told Yugi about his plan, Yugi hadn’t even thought about what consequences a failed ritual could have for the Nile. Now Yugi reproached himself for his short-sightedness but he knew the best he could do was give the second ritual all he had.</p>
<p>They cuddled and kissed a little longer until they decided to get dressed. Hand in hand, they returned to the deck of the ship.</p>
<p>The sun warmed Yugi’s skin like a blanket. The steady splashing of the Nile had become a calming background noise to him. Smaller boats were floating around the galley, the ships with soldiers both behind and in front of them. This time they were following the river downstream so they didn’t need any rowers for now.</p>
<p>The Nile looked narrower than usual but Yugi knew the reason wasn’t only the fact that the season of the flood had ended. It had left behind a dark layer of soil to both sides of the water. Farmers were hoeing the ground while those behind them spread the seeds. They looked up and pointed at the galley as it passed.</p>
<p>Four feet were tapping over the deck, towards Yugi and Atem. One moment later Taia nudged both Yugi and Atem’s legs. Kisara was following her. The two were getting along better each day. Yugi was proud of Taia for starting to trust another human. A moment later, Lord Seto approached them as well.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh,” he said. “It seems we’ll have to make a short stop at the next harbour. We’ll have to remove some cargo to make the ship lighter. The captain says that the water might not be deep enough at some points to carry the ship. This way we won’t get stuck.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Atem said with a hardened expression. Yugi too felt his heart shrink. No such thing had been necessary when Yugi and the others had travelled from Tamiat to the palace and they had taken many gold-filled chests with them.</p>
<p>“How much longer until we reach Tamiat?” Yugi asked.</p>
<p>“Probably two days. We’ll get as close to Tamiat as we can before we travel the last bit on land.”</p>
<p>“Two days…”</p>
<p>Yugi gulped. He wondered if he was ready, then again, it didn’t matter. He’d have to be.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yugi went through all the different scenarios and rehearsed what he wanted to say over and over. Kisara, Atem, Lord Seto, and Lord Karim all listened and suggested phrases that sounded strong but showed Yugi’s willingness to find a peaceful resolution. Yugi ate and slept little, as if his body refused to perform any other actions until the task at hand was solved.</p>
<p>The ships dropped anchor near an abandoned temple. Small boats brought the soldiers to the shore and six spies were sent ahead to check on Tamiat’s defences. Yugi wore a leather breastplate over a white tunic. He also donned his wristband, hoping it’d give him the strength he needed.</p>
<p>A servant had just attached his dark red cape to the back of the tunic when Yugi heard quick steps and nervous voices from the corridor. Once the servant was done, Yugi left the cabin and followed the tumult to the deck.</p>
<p>A young woman with a short ponytail and a tattooed arm was talking to Atem, Lord Seto, and Lord Karim. Their expressions showed both confusion and concern.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Yugi asked.</p>
<p>“Me and the other spies were riding to Tamiat when another group came our way. I think they were Lord Otogi, Lord Kek, and their entourage!” the spy said and Yugi’s jaw dropped.</p>
<p>“What did they look like?”</p>
<p>“One had long, black hair in a ponytail. He was pretty tall and lean and he seemed to have the command. The other one was a bit more muscular with wild, blond hair. That’s what those nobles look like, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, they do,” Atem said. “But where were they going?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. The road they took is in none of our maps,” the spy said.</p>
<p>“That would be a unique chance to catch them without shedding a lot of blood.” Lord Karim was stroking his chin. “But we’ll have to go in a small group. And we have to decide now.”</p>
<p>“We can’t let this chance pass, of course. If it’s not them, we can still return to our original plan,” Lord Seto added.</p>
<p>“What if it’s a trap?” Yugi said and all eyes turned to him. He felt as if he had said something stupid and his cheeks glowed.</p>
<p>“Possible but not likely. We’re still far away from Tamiat. I doubt that word of the Pharaoh’s journey travelled faster than us,” Lord Karim said. He turned to Atem. “My Pharaoh, I advise you to seize this chance. I will organise a special unit to capture the fugitives as quickly as possible. I only need your permission.”</p>
<p>Atem’s eyes darted from one adviser to another, then to Yugi.</p>
<p>“We’ll do it. I’ll come along too so please have my horse ready.”</p>
<p>“I-I want to go too,” Yugi said. “If it’s really Otogi, m-maybe I can help calm the situation.”</p>
<p>Atem hesitated, his rational side probably fighting with the urge to protect Yugi. Finally, he said:</p>
<p>“True. Then we have no time to waste. Let’s go.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>They split into in two groups: the first one would capture Otogi and Kek – if it was them – while Yugi and Atem remained further back, surrounded by royal guards.</p>
<p>They rode on the wide main road until they reached a fork. The road to their left was slimmer and seemed to be new, judging by the brighter colour of the ground. They followed it for a while until they stopped at a clearing to its right.</p>
<p>Everyone got off their horses and then all they could do was wait. Yugi paced back and forth, feeling as if he should have assisted in the mission. Then again, the spies and royal guards were trained for things like these while Yugi wasn’t. He’d only have been in the way.</p>
<p>Yugi leaned against a palm tree and took a deep breath. The air had a salty note and it was as if Yugi could hear the distant roaring of the sea if he listened closely. He noticed some yellow wild flowers near his feet, a kind he had seen all his life but never at the palace or in the south. Despite the situation, Yugi smiled. He really was home. Well, almost.</p>
<p>He didn’t know how much more time passed until they heard a whistle. Everyone winced. Lord Seto said:</p>
<p>“They’re coming back.”</p>
<p>He was right. Another group of riders approached them, consisting out of spies, royal guards, and… A cold shiver seized Yugi. On one of the horses sat, gagged and his hand tied, Otogi. His horse was being led by Lord Karim.</p>
<p>They dismounted and Lord Karim pulled Otogi towards Atem and Yugi. As usual, Atem’s posture was proud and his face almost expressionless. Otogi’s eyes on the other hand were burning like green fire. Yugi took a step back and played with his wristband.</p>
<p>Lord Karim removed the piece of cloth covering Otogi’s mouth.</p>
<p>“You came to the north quicker than I expected,” Otogi hissed.</p>
<p>“Even so, it wasn’t smart of you to leave Tamiat. Where were you going? And where’s Kek?” Atem asked.</p>
<p>“He was quick enough to escape.” His voice was full of anger. He looked at Yugi. “So, is my whore still pleasing you?”</p>
<p>Yugi’s face caught fire. Atem ignored him.</p>
<p>“You will be questioned back at our ship. Guards, bring him-”</p>
<p>Several arrows hit the clearing and everyone whirled around. No one was hit. When Yugi saw the leather balls attached to the arrowheads, it was already too late. The bombs exploded – not into fire but into smoke. Everyone coughed.</p>
<p>Both Yugi’s lungs and eyes were burning. He heard the clashing of swords, cries of pain, curses. Atem raised his shield to protect both Yugi and himself. Guards formed a circle around them. When the smoke cleared, Yugi saw Otogi gallop away with another group, among them Kek.</p>
<p>“Don’t let them get away! On your horses!” Lord Karim shouted and half of the guards obeyed. The others were supposed to protect Atem and Yugi but Yugi rushed towards his horse, jumped on its back, and followed Otogi and the others.</p>
<p>“Yugi, don’t!” Atem called but Yugi didn’t care. This might be his only chance to talk to Otogi. He spurred his horse and even passed the other guards. He squinted his eyes, the landscape passing him a green and brown blur.</p>
<p>“Otogi, wait! Please!”</p>
<p>But the group kept sprinting down the road. One man turned around on his horse, bow and arrow drawn. Yugi quickly grabbed the shield behind himself that was attached to the horse’s saddle.</p>
<p>A high wall appeared in some distance. Not far from it, armed soldiers had gathered and Yugi recognised them as Atlanteans immediately. Their light skin and blue banners were unmistakable. They raised their weapons when they saw the others.</p>
<p>“Otogi, stop! They’re the ene…”</p>
<p>But Otogi and the others rode right into the Atlanteans without being attacked. Instead, the commander, a blond and muscular man, told his soldiers to make way for Otogi and his squad, then go back to standing in a straight line. Yugi pulled the reins and his horse stopped, causing a small cloud of dust. Only a little later, Atem, Lord Karim, Lord Seto, and the royal guards came to a halt right besides him.</p>
<p>“Took you long enough,” Otogi hissed at Kek. “Do you know how close this was?!”</p>
<p>“I had to get reinforcements,” Kek snapped.</p>
<p>“Otogi, what…”</p>
<p>Before Yugi could finish, someone else emerged from the group on a grey horse. Yugi’s heart stopped. It was a man with chin-length white hair, leather armour, and a scar that ran across his face. He smirked.</p>
<p>“Look at that. Long time no see, little whore. And you even brought your royal customer,” he said, gesturing at Atem.</p>
<p>“And who are you?” Atem asked icily.</p>
<p>“I am General Dartz of the Atlantean army, son of General Ironheart. A pleasure to meet you. Now please tell me what you’re doing on my property.”</p>
<p>Only now Yugi recognised where they were and the realisation was worse than being hit in the face with a shovel. That gate, its material, shape, and details were all well-known to Yugi. He had seen it almost every day for eighteen years, albeit from the other side. This was Asphaleia.</p>
<p>But even from here Yugi noticed several changes. The road they were standing on used to be a slim path few people had ever noticed. The walls that had once been covered in ivy and other plants were now plain. Behind the battlements, several blue banners flapped in the wind. Anger seared through Yugi.</p>
<p>“What have you done to my childhood home?!” he spat.</p>
<p>“I made it more useful. Of course, this meant that I had to remove quite a lot of worthless stuff,” Dartz said, grinning. Yugi wanted to punch him at the thought of how he had defiled Cyndia’s gardens and Pegasus’ paintings. But he knew he had to focus and turned to Otogi.</p>
<p>“Please, let us talk about everything. For Tamiat.”</p>
<p>“What for? I’ve already done what’s best for Tamiat. I knew your customer…” He shot Atem a disgusted glance. “…would march on Tamiat eventually. I did what I had to in order save Tamiat and chose a new ally.”</p>
<p>“Which means that Tamiat is now Atlantean territory,” Dartz said proudly. “Every village, every brothel, every shipbuilding site. The latter will no doubt be useful for Atlantis’ other wars.”</p>
<p>Yugi didn’t know if he was more disgusted or furious. Atlantean soldiers prancing through the streets, demanding to share the villagers’ houses, thinking they were entitled to the whores… Yugi felt his entire body tense up like a drawn bow.</p>
<p>“That’s not true. Otogi you’d never do this to all the commoners!”</p>
<p>“What was I supposed to do after your betrayal? You forced me to act and so I did.”</p>
<p>Those words were like a bucket of icy water in Yugi’s face. Atem made his mare take a few steps forward.</p>
<p>“You are responsible for your own actions. So is your <em>friend</em>.” Atem gestured at Kek. “I suppose you know the punishment for treason. You’ll receive it one way or another. At least surrender with dignity and without hurting innocents.”</p>
<p>“I will never surrender to <em>you</em>,” Otogi spat.</p>
<p>“And why should we?!” Kek came a little forward on his horse. “The north will go down anyway once Dartz receives that huge bomb delivery from his father. Atlantis will bomb the whole north away and it’ll be glorious!”</p>
<p>He sounded genuinely excited at the thought of murdering people. It delighted him as much as it shocked Yugi and the others. He exchanged confused looks with Atem. Dartz was glaring at Kek.</p>
<p>“Is there any truth to that claim, General?” Atem said.</p>
<p>“I wish my new ally didn’t have such a big mouth,” Dartz hissed.</p>
<p>“What’s the big deal?! They can’t do anything about it anyway!”</p>
<p>Kek gave a maniac laugh. Yugi wasn’t sure if the claim was true but the mere thought filled him with both fear and rage.</p>
<p>“Is that all you Atlanteans can do?! Destroy things and kill people?!” Yugi said. “You and your people are rotten to the core!”</p>
<p>Dartz laughed.</p>
<p>“You’ve got a pretty big mouth for the son of a slave-trader,” Dartz replied. Yugi stared at him. “Oh excuse me. Adopted son of a slave-trader. Don’t tell me Pegasus was never honest with you.”</p>
<p>“What are you even talking about?!”</p>
<p>“Have you never wondered how Pegasus made enough money to build a large estate like Asphaleia?”</p>
<p>“He had a couple of mines in Hellas. Besides, they were exiled because they fought against slavery!”</p>
<p>“Oh yes. But what they never told you was that they were trying to dismantle it from within. I remember how they used you to try and convince their colleagues. Their little slave baby! Weren’t you just too cute to be put in chains?”</p>
<p>He chuckled and so did some of the soldiers. If they had been closer, Yugi would have hit every single one of them with his shield!</p>
<p>“You’re lying!”</p>
<p>“Am I? Then why do you think they were adamant about not letting you enter their office? But you don’t need to believe me. Pegasus left a letter, confessing everything. He asked me to give it to you before he died but I thought it’d come in handy later. Like now. Why don’t you come inside and read it?”</p>
<p>Dartz pulled a bronze dagger from the sheath around his belt and twirled it around his fingers.</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh,” Lord Karim said. “I have no doubt he has more soldiers behind those walls than we do right now. I suggest we retreat before they can attack.”</p>
<p>“Your adviser is right, Pharaoh. Archers!”</p>
<p>Over three dozen archers appeared from behind the battlements and drew their bows. Yugi could feel the blood drain from his face. He raised his shield and turned his horse around before he heard Atem’s command:</p>
<p>“RETREAT!”</p>
<p>No one needed to be told twice. They spurred their horses and sprinted down the road they had come. Two guards were hit and fell from their horses. Yugi’s heart was drumming against his chest.</p>
<p>“And don’t even try to attack Asphaleia or Tamiat! They’re Atlantean fortresses now!” was the last what Yugi heart Dartz yell.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Lies, Lies, lies!</em>
</p>
<p>That was all Yugi could think on their way back to the ships. Pegasus and Cyndia had adopted him, raised him, loved him. They had taught him ever since he could remember what a cruel and barbaric thing slavery was. How dare Dartz besmirch their names with such accusations?!</p>
<p>Yugi climbed back onto the ship right after Atem. Kisara was standing not far from them, Taia’s leash in her hand. Her brows were wrinkled in concern.</p>
<p>“What happened? Did you catch them?” she asked as everyone else assembled around them. Only now Yugi noticed how shaky his legs were. He took her aside and told her about everything. Kisara’s eyes grew wider with every word.</p>
<p>“It can’t be…!”</p>
<p>“It is! Now Dartz got his hands on both Asphaleia and Tamiat! He even lied and said…”</p>
<p>Yugi couldn’t repeat it. Before Kisara could ask any questions, Atem spoke, his voice a lot steadier than Yugi’s:</p>
<p>“Change of plans. Send a few spies to Tamiat to confirm what General Dartz said. If it’s true that Tamiat is protected by Atlantis, it won’t be our primary objective for now.” Yugi wished he could have protested but all his reasons were emotional, not rational. “We’ll also investigate Kek’s claim about that huge bomb delivery. If it’s true, we don’t have much time to drive the Atlanteans out. Lord Karim, what do you think our next step should be?”</p>
<p>Lord Karim stroked his chin.</p>
<p>“You’re right that we only have a limited time to reconquer the north if those words are true. Either way, we’ll have to retake the lost sectors one by one. According to my sources, our first goal should be Busiris,” he said and Yugi gulped at that name. “It’s under siege for a long time now but recently the Atlanteans have decreased their efforts to win it. The reason for that is that a certain disease broke out that the Atlanteans want to avoid. That disease is called coal fever.”</p>
<p>Painful memories flooded Yugi at the mention. Kisara covered her mouth.</p>
<p>“And why should we risk having our soldiers catch the same sickness?” Lord Seto asked.</p>
<p>“Because Busiris has strategic advantages we need. It’s the second biggest sector of the north, right after Tamiat. As such, it’s one of the few ones able to accommodate all our soldiers. It lies not to far from other important sectors and their leader, Lord Bakura, is rather influential among the other nobles here. Considering that the north’s relationship with the crown is rather … strained, it’d be smart to get along well with Lord Bakura.”</p>
<p>Atem crossed his arms, considering what Lord Karim had said.</p>
<p>“Coal fever is not a deadly disease, right? If we keep our soldiers separated from the sick, they should be fine. All right then, it is decided. The first sector we free from Atlantean attacks is Busiris. Please get everything ready once the spies confirm what Dartz said.”</p>
<p>Everyone who served Atem nodded and either withdrew or had follow-up questions for him. Meanwhile, Yugi played with his wristband. He knew that Bakura still remembered the bridge incident and so did everyone else in Busiris. Yugi shuddered at the thought of having to stay in Busiris for a while but he knew they had no other choice.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The spies reported that Dartz had spoken the truth. Tamiat was so heavily protected by the Atlanteans that it resembled a fortress, as did Asphaleia. This meant that freeing Busiris would definitely be their next course of action.</p>
<p>A strategy was devised. Just as the sun had risen above the horizon, they got off the ships yet again and assembled on land. Atem was facing the soldiers, sitting on his white mare, and held a passionate speech that woke in Yugi too the urge to protect Egypt. The soldiers cheered, ready to fight for their home. They set off, towards Busiris.</p>
<p>Yugi and Kisara rode only a little behind Atem, Lord Seto, and Lord Karim. The hundreds of synchronised steps behind them had something threatening. After a longer while – Yugi’s thighs were starting to feel sore – the outlines of a wall appeared, in front of it crowds of soldiers that looked like ants.</p>
<p>Yugi, Atem, and the others split from the rest, surrounded by royal guards and servants. They stopped on a grassy hill from where they had a good view on the battlefield below them. Servants put up chairs, small tables, and held sunshades for them.</p>
<p>They were far away enough to hear hardly anything from the battle itself. Here Yugi could hear birds and crickets chirp and it was unfittingly peaceful. Yugi took a deep breath and noticed that the air had hardly become any cooler since leaving the palace. Hadn’t the sea always brought a cool breeze to the whole region?</p>
<p>Yugi shifted forward in his seat as Atem’s soldiers reached the battlefield. They had red banners and sashes while those of the Atlanteans were blue. The Atlanteans didn’t expect Atem’s soldiers to attack them from behind as well. The advantage was theirs.</p>
<p>“Won’t the soldiers of Busiris consider your forces the enemy as well?” Yugi asked.</p>
<p>“The generals sent a message in advance. Several in fact, to be sure,” Atem said. He watched with folded hands and a stern expression.</p>
<p>The first blue banners began to fall. From so far away, Yugi could almost have forgotten that the soldiers weren’t wooden toys but real people with loved ones, hopes, and fears. Somehow, Yugi felt guilty for not fighting alongside them.</p>
<p>Yet, he also couldn’t help but be satisfied as more and more soldiers in blue fell. Soon the Atlanteans sounded the horn to retreat but the Egyptians didn’t let them escape. The battle was as good as won, everyone knew. Yugi gave a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>A little later, a young, lanky man in leather armour approached them. Out of breath, he knelt before Atem and said:</p>
<p>“My Pharaoh, your army was victorious and the Atlanteans are beaten. We received word from Lord Bakura. He’ll receive you in Busiris once everything is taken care of.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Atem said before the messenger withdrew. He turned to Yugi. “How much do you think they’ll hate me?”</p>
<p>A bitter laugh escaped Yugi’s throat.</p>
<p>“Not as much as they’ll hate me.”</p>
<p>Yet, they knew there was no way to escape facing Bakura and the people of Busiris. Atem rose from his chair and everyone else followed and got ready to leave. Yugi looked at his wristband before he stood up as well. He gave Atem a kiss.</p>
<p>“Together,” Yugi whispered, his heart already drumming with fear. Atem nodded and caressed Yugi’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Together.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>